Scenes
by MOCHS
Summary: A chronological collection of scenes from various parts of Kaldur's & Brianna's relationship spanning from Season 1 to post-Season 2. Kaldur x OC. Please R&R, it's much appreciated.
1. Blossoming: Part I

**Scene 1 - Blossoming: Part I**

From a distance, it appeared that a pair of teenagers was taking advantage of the weather by indulging in a public display of affection but if one watched the couple long enough, they would have noticed that it was only the girl who kept doing the kissing. Up close, the female furrowed her brows with frustration and desperation as she kept giving the male breaths of life every five seconds.

"Come on, wake up!" The brunette said as seconds ticked by. Periodically, she checked for a pulse which was still present but the blonde boy lying at her feet had yet to draw breath. It began to rain and Brianna refused to give up, she kept performing rescue breathing in hopes that the Atlantean would regain consciousness.

The raindrops grew heavier; soaking the poor girl as she slowly grew exhausted. At the last fifteen seconds of the minute, Kaldur'ahm woke up. He was weak and drenched but the feeling of someone's lips upon his felt very comforting. All Kaldur could do was look on helplessly as Brianna kept giving him more breaths. Finally, the girl noticed that he gained consciousness and a smile lit up her features. "Aqualad! You're finally awake!"

The others ran into the alley. "Why didn't you respond to the link, Ember?! You had us worried!" Miss Martian chided her as Brianna helped the leader of the team sit up. "He's still weak, take us back to the cave. I'll explain everything on the way there."

In the bio-ship, Brianna told her tale, why she did not reply to Megan's telepathic probe and how she was saving Kaldur's life. Everyone looked on in shock but relieved that he was alright. Aqualad stared at Ember, all confused. Physically, he was alright but mentally, he was in for a long night of deep thinking…

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: So I've been watching Young Justice since the beginning of the year and I am fangirling over Kaldur (aka Aqualad). I have never fangirled on the leader of any teams on the shows I watch. I'm always fangirling over a minor character. I guess Kaldur stood out for various reasons.<em>

_I pity Kaldur somewhat and I felt the urge to give him someone to love. However, I am ambivalent towards fan fics with OCs in them because some fics with OCs are just plain bad. I'm not bashing people with OCs as I've stumbled upon fics with rather good OCs. So... I decided to come up with an OC for Kaldur. Yes, I've fallen into the fangirl trap of writing fan fics, oh noes!_

_Fret not, my fic won't be a blow by blow detail of everything that happens. Right now, I'm intending to write out certain scenes that I think are important for the development of the relationship so there will be time-skipping between scenes/chapters. Like I said, I am not interested with the extreme details of every mission the team goes on._

_For some reason, I don't see this as a continuous fic... Maybe a series of oneshots? I wrote this in May and I did not get round to creating a account until now. I guess I was hesitant.  
><em>

_Anyway, I will post the first scene right now. Let me know what you guys think. Enjoy._


	2. Blossoming: Part II

**Scene 2 - Blossoming: Part II**

Kaldur paced outside the room, unsure about his next course of action. He did not want to invade her privacy and yet, he had the compelling urge to talk to Brianna. Through the slit at the bottom of the door, the girl noticed a shadow loitering on the other side. "Whoever is out there, you can come in."

Blushing slightly, the Atlantean knocked on the door before entering her room with his hands tucked behind him. "Oh hey, Kaldur. Is there something I can help you with?" Brianna greeted him with a cheerful grin and offered him sweets from her drawer. "I would offer you a drink but I don't have a dispenser in here. I hope you like candy."

"Thank you," Kaldur replied as he pocketed the sweet with one hand before returning it into position behind his back. Both of them stared at each other in awkward silence before he broke the ice. "I… would like to express my gratitude to you for saving my life, Brianna."

The brunette raised her eyebrows with surprise. "You're welcome, Kaldur. I'm sure you would have done the same for all of us. You do set a good example for the team." Aqualad gave a small smile at the compliment.

"We just met each other for less than two months and you readily risked your life for a stranger like me," Kaldur said, attempting to buy some time. His heart was racing and he was becoming a little nervous.

Again, Brianna got a little confused. "Two months are more than enough time to know a person. Besides, we shouldn't refrain from helping others just because they're strangers. A little help goes a long way…" Her sentence trailed off and she was wondering if he was feeling alright since he made quite an unusual comment. "Are you okay, Kaldur? You're been behaving rather oddly ever since the mission. I hope the asphyxiation didn't cause any damage." She looked at him worriedly.

Immediately, the blonde got a little flustered at her facial expression. For some strange reason, he did not want to see her upset ever again. "I'm fine, do not worry. I'm really appreciative and happy for what you've done."

Brianna stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kaldur pressed his hands further into his back. "Like I said before, you're welcome. You're my friend and we should look out for each other." She looked at him with a smile and he got lost in the depths of her beautiful brown eyes. Deciding that now was the right time, his hands were about to move when a voice called out to her, "Hey Brianna, M'gann needs your help in the kitchen!"

"Coming, Wally!" Brianna turned her head towards Kaldur. "I'll see you later." She gave his shoulder a squeeze before leaving the stunned Atlantean behind her.

Kaldur'ahm sighed as he brought his hands in front of him. Lying on his palms was a single pink water lily blossom.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: In the first draft, the water lily was a sunflower. My boyfriend recommended that the flower should be changed into an aquatic one since Kaldur hails from the ocean and it would be more appropriate to get an aquatic flower. I know, water lilies ain't that rare. I am not an expert in Atlantean botany. =(<em>


	3. Relaxation: Part I

**Scene 3 - Relaxation: Part I**

"Is it wise for you to enter the pool?" The Atlantean asked as the team was winding down at the pool after a day of tough training. "Relax man; if she wants to take a dip, I'm sure she'll be fine." A blur sped by and landed an arm on Kaldur's shoulder.

Brianna chuckled. "Wally's right. I may have fire based powers but I'm not going to melt and disintegrate in water. I'm still human after all." She sat down at the edge of the pool before sliding down into the cool water.

Everyone followed suit as they immersed themselves into the pool, sighing as their aches and pains slowly went away. "Black Canary has been training us rather intensely lately." Robin said as the rest nodded in agreement. Much to the amusement of his teammates, he still kept his identity a secret by wearing a pair of dark goggles. "Are you ever going to take your stylish eyewear off?" Wally mused as he swam around.

The Boy Wonder shook his head. "No way! I look cool in these." He splashed some water just as Kid Flash surfaced. "Hey!" A creepy laughter emanated from the youngest prankster as he swam away from an annoyed Wally.

Ignoring the childish banter, Superboy stared into the water in deep thought. "Why is she training us so hard lately?" Kaldur shrugged and attempted to reason. "I suppose that since we have learned the basics, we're progressing to a higher level of learning." Conner just kept quiet.

Tired of Robin's play, Wally swam up to the team leader. "Hey Kaldur, care for a race?" Brianna raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure you want to take on someone who was born and bred in the ocean?"

Artemis waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, just let him. If the fastest boy on land wants to challenge an Atlantean, he's probably going to cheat." Wally frowned. "I will not! I'll prove it to you." He beckoned Kaldur and swam to the starting point. The blonde boy looked a little uneasy. "Brianna is right, Wally. You will be at a disadvantage."

The redheaded male shook his head defiantly. "It's just exercise." Kaldur'ahm sighed and got into position. Megan counted down and both boys took off with Kaldur sailing ahead through the water gracefully. It soon became apparent that Wally was going to lose and at the half-way mark, he kicked his legs quickly at the surface of the water which helped him speed up significantly. Still, Kaldur reached the finish line a while before him and he stared at the speedster, shaking his head.

"Aw Wally, you said you won't cheat." Megan pouted and crossed her arms as Wally grinned sheepishly. "I guess I have a competitive streak." Kaldur patted his back. "I hope you maintain your integrity elsewhere, my friend."

"I guess no one will ever beat Kaldur at swimming." Brianna said matter-of-factly and the Atlantean turned towards her. "You won't know till you swim against me."

She raised an eyebrow and everyone followed suit. "You were discouraging Wally before and now you're egging me on?" Kaldur hammed and hawed briefly before he spoke, "Just take it as training. You never know when you are going to fight underwater."

The brunette looked on in disbelief and shrugged. Once more, Megan counted down and the two teens began swimming. As usual, Kaldur took the lead but for some strange reason, Brianna was catching up. Soon, both were neck-in-neck and it seemed no one was ahead of the other. At the last few metres, Brianna surged forward and touched the wall first. She won and the girls squealed with delight. "Whoo-hoo! Go Brianna!" The Martian cheered, splashing water everywhere.

Brianna smiled, extending a hand towards a shocked Kaldur. "How did you swim so fast?" The girl smiled cheekily. "You said to take it like training, didn't you? I assumed that I was fighting underwater so I used my flight powers."

"Well… you make a good point." The team roared with laughter in the background at their leader's defeat. "Brianna, you're a genius!" Robin called out and all she could do was smile. "I guess you need more training, Kaldur."

Aqualad rubbed his head with embarrassment. After all, he was not used to swimming in pools.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Shippy is shippy. =P <em>

_I see no one has reviewed so far. Is my writing that horrible? =(_


	4. Relaxation: Part II

**Scene 4 - Relaxation: Part II**

Despite the minor setback with the ice cream, everyone managed to bring their share of food to the cave for "Potluck Day" which was suggested by M'gann after watching a show on TV. An array of food was placed on the table and Wally kept darting up and down the kitchen, clearly hungry by the spread.

Robin contributed potato salad, Artemis brought over sandwiches and summer rolls which her mother insisted to bring, Superboy purchased a couple of cartons of juice from the Happy Harbor supermarket, Aqualad had a box of fresh crabs from Atlantis and Wally unfortunately ate the tub of ice cream on the way to Mount Justice. Thankfully, the fridge was stocked with ice cream as M'gann went grocery shopping the day before.

M'gann and Brianna decided to make their food at the cave since beef stew and chocolate lava cake taste best when made fresh. The ingredients were laid out on the table and the team helped out with the cutting to speed up the cooking process. Brianna had to swat Wally's hand periodically as he attempted to lick the bowl of chocolate batter.

"Wally, stop it. It's unhygienic and you'll get your share later." Brianna said, a little irritated as she transferred the batter into a piping bag. M'gann looked at the box of crabs, "How do you want to cook the crabs, Kaldur?"

The Atlantean raised an eyebrow, "Cook? We eat them like that…" Everyone looked at him with surprised expressions. "Well Kaldur, we're not used to eating raw seafood. Do you want to try another way of eating crabs?" Brianna said and Kaldur blushed faintly, nodding.

The Martian clapped her hands, "Ooo, this would be easy. I'll just boil a pot of water and cook the crabs till they turn red."

"No sauce? My parents always make a tangy mayo dip when they eat seafood." Brianna replied as she piped the chocolate mix into the ramekins before adding on to her words, "I can make the sauce if you want to." M'gann nodded, "Sure thing!"

The brunette got down to work as she popped the ramekins into the oven while M'gann and the others were done cutting up the ingredients for the stew. It took a while but a pot of beef stew was now simmering in the pot, the crabs were being boiled in the other and the sweet aroma of baked chocolate wafted through the cave.

Brianna threw a few condiments and sauces into a bowl for the dip. She squeezed half a lemon into the bowl and mixed it some more. "Won't that be sour?" Kaldur asked. The girl shook her head, "It won't, trust me." She spooned the sauce into individual dipping saucers and now they waited for the food to be done.

The team sat around the table as the food was finally ready. "Alright, let's dig in!" Wally said excitedly and spooned the potato salad, sandwiches and summer rolls on his plate at rapid speed.

Everyone ate heartily but no one appeared to be touching the crabs. "Hmm, do we have a crab cracker?" Brianna asked and M'gann shook her head. "A crab cracker?" Kaldur repeated after her, slightly puzzled.

"To crack open the shells to get the meat."

The team leader smiled and took a crab, pressing down on a few weak points and the shell fell away from the meat. "That's how you do it," He took a piece of claw meat and ate it with the dip. Chewing thoughtfully, he let the new flavors burst in his mouth. "This is interesting. I have never tasted crab like this before. The sweetness and freshness of the crab is still there but the dip… it amplifies it a lot more."

"Dude, you've never tasted mayo before? It's the best condiment ever!" Kid Flash exclaimed and de-shelled his crab quickly, eating up the fresh piece of seafood. The rest followed suit and clearly enjoyed the crabs. Even Conner, who was normally expressionless, was lighting up at the taste.

Dessert came last and Brianna inverted all the ramekins onto plates, dusting the surface of the cake with cocoa powder as Artemis helped her scoop out the ice cream. "Dig in, everyone." She smiled with a little twinkle in her eye.

"Whoa!" Robin shouted as his fork sliced through the cake and the molten chocolate center oozed out. He mixed the chocolate with the ice cream and ate it. "I got to tell Al… the cook to make this. I'm sure my father would love it."

Everyone nodded in agreement and praised the brunette for ending the potluck with the best dessert imaginable. They looked at their leader as he ate the dessert eyes wide open. "Are you alright, Kaldur?" Brianna asked worriedly. Kaldur nodded, "This is delicious. I don't like popcorn but this is one of the best surface foods I've ever eaten."

She chuckled and slapped his back lightly. "Well, you should come to the cave for meals more often. M'gann's cooking has improved tremendously and I help occasionally."

Aqualad smiled. From then on, if anyone asked what his favorite food was, he would mention chocolate lava cake.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Yes, I love adorkable Kaldur! =3<em>

_I'll take the opportunity to reply to my reviews. Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it. =D_

_To _**Zutara507**_: I have never noticed that OCs take a liking to Kaldur first but thank you for your comment! _  
><em>To <em>**criticderomance**_: Since my account is fairly new, I'm relatively unknown to the & YJ community. Maybe you could help spread my story around? =)_


	5. Relaxation: Part III

**Scene 5 - Relaxation: Part III**

There was a constant sound of violent tapping and groans of frustration as Kaldur heard a faint voice singing "Be your very own miracle…" coming from the library. Curious and slightly annoyed that whoever was in there broke the unspoken rule of silence, he walked quickly to the cave's vast library to give the person a good lecture.

"No, no, no, damn it!" A familiar voice cried out angrily and the Atlantean raced into the room immediately. "Brianna, what's wrong?" The brunette looked up at him strangely, amused at his heavily exaggerated face of worry. "I just lost a match on this game." She held up her smartphone and he could see a big red "FAIL" written on the screen.

"I was so close to the end too. Pro level is really taxing." Brianna explained as she exited the game to check on her messages and email. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Kaldur looked at her anxiously, almost forgetting why he was there in the first place and the tapping sounds from her phone brought his memories back. "Well, I know this is a place to relax Brianna but this is a library after all…"

The girl gave him a reassuring smile. "Relax, Kaldur. Megan is always in the kitchen, Conner's glued to the TV, Wally is too impatient to sit still and keep quiet, Robin's out gallivanting with Batman and Artemis is hardly around. You have read the entire collection and may not be re-visiting any time soon due to your schedule." Brianna rattled off all the facts accurately and Kaldur'ahm just nodded meekly. "Still, you never know who's going to show up."

"Always covering all your bases, aren't you? The cave announces anyone who arrives and it'll be pretty hard to not hear the loud mechanical voice. Plus, the library has one of the best seats in the cave which allows you to fully recline comfortably." Kaldur looked on as she demonstrated by lying on the sofa like a kitten. "You are correct… However, it's a pity the books are neglected."

Reaching up to grab a book from the armrest, Brianna replied, "Who says I wasn't reading? I need to take a break from the sea of words every once in a while." Looking at the title, the Atlantean raised an eyebrow. "The Complete Collection of Tales by Hans Christian Andersen? His stories are rather morbid and dark."

There was a moment of silence before she spoke. "True but they are all very realistic. It would be difficult for the little match girl to find a kind Samaritan to buy all her matches or be adopted by a loving family. It is also impossible for the fir tree to magically de-age and regain its former pristine glory. The stories may be depressing but they have one thing in common, life." Brianna just stopped there and Kaldur'ahm nodded with understanding.

"I know. Which is why you became a hero, isn't it? To protect life." He said and his companion gave a small smile.

"To tell you the truth, I was a huge fan of the classic Disney princess movies. Curiosity got the better of me and I read some of the sources they were based off from. Let's just say it was a rude shock but I learned a lot since then…"

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "Disney films are quite beautiful, in my opinion. There is no harm to being a kid at heart at the right time." Brianna's jaw dropped at his comment, "You watch Disney princess movies?"

Blushing a bit, the Atlantean cleared his throat. "Yes. The… Beauty and the Beast movie is my favourite." Smirking, the brunette began to tease him mercilessly but the leader kept his stoic mask on. "Like I said, there is nothing wrong with unleashing your inner child." He stood up and bade farewell to the amused teen.

In all honesty, he was relieved that he did not say his favourite movie was The Little Mermaid. The team would never let him live it down.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Yes, our beloved Atlantean loves The Little Mermaid! I suppose he's fascinated how humans think about life underwater.<em>

_To _**Roman's Revenge**_: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you love my OC, maybe you could help share this story? =D Oh and I'm a girl, not a dude. lol._


	6. Realization

**Scene 6 - Realization**

Brianna woke up with a painful jolt to her leg and her eyes were slowly adjusting to the light shining in her face. Her vision cleared and she saw five masked figures in front of her. Only one had a mask different from the others. It was a metal hockey mask which covered his entire face except for his eyes and blond hair. Panic setting in, she attempted to move but found herself restrained and in pain. Her skin felt really hot like it had been seared.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty." The one in the hockey mask said as she looked around. It was quite obvious that Ember was captured and the devious looking equipment beside her was a torture device.

"Look all you want but there's no escape. I suggest you get comfortable." Hockey mask's voice was low and dangerous and Brianna was creeped out. "Tell me, where does The League operate?"

Brianna just stared at him blankly, keeping her mouth shut. She honestly did not know the answer to the question and so, she just laid back and closed her eyes.

"It seems you're getting a little too comfortable." His hand reached out and flipped a switch, releasing her bonds and she landed awkwardly on her leg, twisting an ankle. She winced and glared at all of them, hands clenched tightly as it heated up. More electric jolts were fired.

"Nuh-uh. Do any more of that and we will use real bullets. Just answer the question, sweetheart…" The masked figure knelt down and purred closed to her ear. Brianna was clearly repulsed but unfortunately quite helpless.

An alarm sounded and the room began to tremble and quake, raining dust from the ceiling. "You two stay here." Hockey mask pointed to his lackeys before leaving the room with the rest in a hurry.

Ember took the opportunity while the duo was distracted by flying up and getting into position for two painful and well-aimed punches to their heads. Hearing a satisfying crack and thud, the girl smiled and flew out to the corridor.

It was not too difficult to navigate around; there were green exit strips on the floor that guided her. Occasionally, she took detours as she did not want to get caught. She heard more rumbles and quickened her pace. The corridors were getting wider and it appeared that she was close to the exit. However, she saw shadows at the end of the corridor and ducked behind a wall.

"Where is she? Where is Ember?" A low, masculine but familiar voice spoke out and relief flooded her system. She flew out to meet the team. "Ember!" Miss Martian cried out and rushed towards her, enveloping the girl in a hug. Aqualad was almost glowing at her appearance before he put on a serious look. "Let's leave before all of us get caught."

The bio-ship was set to auto pilot back to the cave and the rest of the team crowded around their injured teammate. "Why are you still flying?" Wally asked and Kaldur glanced down at her leg that was hanging loosely in the air. Immediately, he flared up and grabbed her hand with concern. "They broke your leg."

Brianna waved a hand. "Kaldur, I just sprained my ankle while falling. I'm fine." He gently nudged her down into a chair and took out his water bearers. "This should help reduce the swelling." The cool water encased her ankle and it did elevate some of the tension. "Thanks."

The rest of the team looked at each other with knowing glances and smirks and dispersed to give them some space.

Finally, they arrived at the cave and Brianna was about to fly up again before Kaldur stopped her and proceeded to carry the girl in his arms. "I am really alright, it's just a sprain. I can still move." The Atlantean shook his head and reasoned with her. "You're injured. I do not want any further damage to happen if you're moving."

And so, Brianna remained quiet and was a little embarrassed as the rest of the team looked at her with cheeky grins. Her embarrassment was further amplified when they discovered Batman waiting for them in the briefing area. His eyes widened just a bit, as if one of his eyebrows were raised under his mask. "You were not given instructions for a rescue mission, Aqualad."

"I apologize but her life was in danger in that complex and she did get injured. I would politely ask that she have her wounds attended to straightaway." Kaldur phrased his words carefully and eloquently as usual and Brianna was as still as a rock in his arms, feeling rather subdued by Batman's presence.

Bruce glanced at Ember. Suit shredded in certain places, skin quite red and ankle hanging limply. Granted, it was not life threatening and he could sense that the leader would not budge and take no for an answer. "Everyone except Ember will report back here in an hour."

The team nodded and walked away while Kaldur'ahm carried Brianna to the infirmary for first aid treatment. He gently laid her down on the bed and she sat up. "Please stop moving, Brianna." His voice was still low and full of concern.

"Well, I have to be seated so it is easier to bandage my ankle if that's what you would be doing." Brianna replied as Kaldur took a container of salve and a roll of bandage. "They shocked you too…" His eyes were rather sad and downcast as he looked at her skin. She took the salve from him and generously dabbed her wounds. "I'm here now, Kaldur. Please stop worrying."

Wordlessly, he gingerly grabbed her ankle and proceeded to bandage it as slowly and gently as he could. "My ankle's not going to break, Kaldur. You ought to wrap it a little tighter. Please trust me." Brianna laid a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Kaldur frowned and bit his lip as he tightened the bandage slightly and circled it around her ankle a few more times. He failed as a leader. He was supposed to protect his team! "I failed to protect you…"

Brianna furrowed her eyebrows and sighed. "Kaldur, these things happen. As heroes, we should be mentally prepared for the worst and I was. I may be shaken but I'm not broken. Look at me, Kaldur." The Atlantean fastened the bandage with a clip and looked up at her shakily. Brianna's face was full of worry and in that moment, he stood up and kissed her.

She quickly pulled away in shock and surprise, staring at Aqualad with a hand on her mouth. "I like you a lot, Brianna. I don't want to see you hurt. It pains me to see you like this…" Kaldur said earnestly as he looked directly into her eyes.

Ember still remained speechless. Was he confessing his feelings to her? "I… Ihavetogo, thanksforthebandage." She spoke rapidly and flew out of the room all red and blushing.

Hearing a door slam shut a few moments later, Kaldur'ahm was still staring at the spot she had recently vacated, deep in thought…

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Uh oh, she ran away from him! Is that a bad sign? Dun dun dun...!<em>

_To _**Roman's Revenge**_:_ _Thank you for the kind words! I love the fluffy moments between Kaldur and Brianna too. ^_^_


	7. Confusion: Part I

**Scene 7 - Confusion: Part I**

The book sat open on the table, untouched as the owner just stared blankly at the paragraphs without any emotion. Clearly, her mind was distracted by other events that happened the day before. Why did he have to do that? Of all people, why her? What did she possess that attracted him to her like a beacon?

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. "Brianna, it's M'gann. I've brought you cookies. Artemis is here too." Wordlessly, Brianna flew to the door and opened it, allowing the two teenaged girls to enter. The Martian was beaming as usual as she levitated the plate of cookies down on the table and gently directed Brianna to the bed while Artemis shut the door behind her.

"How's your ankle?" M'gann asked as she peeked at the bandages curiously. Artemis sat down next to Brianna's leg, "The bandages ought to be a little tighter though. Kaldur appears to be a little inexperienced with this."

The mention of his name caused Brianna's breath to hitch in her mouth for a split second and that did not go unnoticed by the keen eyed archer. "Come on, something happened between you and Kaldur. Spill it."

Brianna could only glare at Artemis as she replied, "Nothing happened. He bandaged my ankle and that was it." M'gann grew excited and chatty, "Absolutely nothing? Then why did you stop breathing momentarily? Did he hold your hand, look into your eye and say he wished that he could take away your pain?"

The other two girls could only stare at M'gann. "You've been watching way too much sappy dramas, M'gann," Artemis replied as she chuckled at Brianna's wide eyed expression. Giving the pyro a little nudge, the archer began to question her some more. "He kissed you, didn't he?"

Ember wished that the bed would envelope her so she could escape this embarrassing conversation. She flew up from her bed and gestured to the door, "Thanks for the cookies M'gann. I feel tired at the moment and I would like to rest."

Miss Martian gave her friend a hug, "We'll be here if you need to talk." Brianna whispered her thanks while Artemis patted her back, "It will be alright." As the door closed again, it was obvious that Brianna was in denial and refusing to accept that their leader had romantic feelings for her. Grunting a sigh of frustration, she flopped down on her bed and attempted to take a nap.

She had no idea how long she had her eyes closed for but Brianna did not get the rest she wanted. Besides, being cooped up in her room all day was not making her feel better. Maybe a trip around the cave would take her mind off things. Brianna knew the kitchen and TV would be occupied and she was not ready to talk so she flew in the opposite direction towards the library and rec room.

The quietness of the corridor gave her a sense of serenity and peace as her head slowly cleared from the residual shock. She couldn't help but blush as the scene kept replaying in her head. Brianna landed in the library and stared at the couch where she and Kaldur had a conversation about fairy tales. "Argh, I got to stop thinking about this!" The brunette cried out in frustration as she shook her head.

"Think about what?" A youthful voice replied as Brianna gave out a yelp of surprise. "Robin, stop doing that!" She turned to notice that he was not alone. Why must Kid Flash be there as well? "What are the both of you doing here? You guys hardly frequent this place."

The Boy Wonder gave his trademark chuckle, "Well, we found this interesting footage…" He brought up a holographic screen from his wrist and Brianna frowned. Right above his wrist was a still image of Aqualad bandaging her ankle in medbay. "Don't you dare!" Ember growled with annoyance as he pressed play and the kiss replayed before her very eyes. The clip ended as she flew out of the room and Brianna was now extremely embarrassed.

"Aqualad deserves someone to be with. Why did you fly off? Do you not like him? He's the best Atlantean any girl could ever have." Wally asked as Brianna was flustered and tongue tied. "Is it 'Interrogate Brianna Day' today? I just… I don't know! It's too sudden." The boys looked at her with slightly confused expressions. What did they know about love anyway?

She sighed and furrowed her brows, "I'm sorry but I need some time alone to think." Without waiting for a reply, Brianna turned and flew away as fast as she could. Now everybody in the team knew how Kaldur felt about her. Never mind about this matter being just between the both of them, the others were now involved and the whole situation was becoming more disastrous by each passing minute.

In that moment of distraction, she failed to notice that the one person she had been avoiding the whole day was rounding the corner in front of her and she paused just inches in front of him, staring at his eyes with shock. They remained there for a while, not speaking to each other. Brianna could hear her blood rushing through her body, her heartbeat echoing in her head. The poor girl's mind was now priming to be in fight or flight mode. Obviously, she chose the latter and she begun to turn away from Kaldur.

The Atlantean's hand shot out to grab her wrist, "Please wait." Ember just froze there in her tracks and began to breathe rapidly. "We need to talk," Aqualad added on as he led her to the lounge.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Ooo, tension! Remember to read and review. I really appreciate it. =)<em>


	8. Confusion: Part II

**Scene 8 - Confusion: Part II**

This was totally unexpected. She did not foresee herself talking to him that soon after their previous encounter. All she could do now was to sit on the sofa across from him and fumble with her hands to distract herself from the awkward silence.

Kaldur was seated as well and appeared to be deep in thought with his head looking down at the floor and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. His mind struggled to find the right words to say as he kept inhaling and sighing repeatedly. Finally, he found his voice. "I am sorry if my actions made you uncomfortable."

Brianna looked up at him with surprise and she saw how sincere he was with his apology. "It… It's alright, Kaldur." She replied back shakily, still a little embarrassed and shy. Tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear, she asked a question, "May I ask why… do you li… like me?"

Clenching his fingers into a fist, he was worried that his answer may freak her out. "I know this may seem rather superficial but I developed feelings for you after you saved me. It's hard to explain," Kaldur'ahm replied uneasily while looking at Brianna for a reaction. The brunette just stared at him blankly, slowly taking in his words and thought of something. She had to ask this one question. Brianna had to know.

"So if Artemis or M'gann saved you instead of me, would you have fallen for them?" Brianna asked and Kaldur shook his head. "No. My feelings for them have always been that of family and friends. I treat everyone on the team, including you, as such. Perhaps I had always liked you subconsciously and that incident triggered my emotions to think of you in a different light." The poor Atlantean was now embarrassed with himself.

It took a few moments for Brianna to think about his words but she was satisfied and blushed faintly. Doing the unpredictable, her hand reached forth to cover his. "Thank you for being honest with me, Kaldur. I acknowledge your feelings for me…" Before she could finish her sentence, Aqualad's eyes lit up and covered her knuckles with his free hand.

"Please hear me out," Ember interrupted the tender moment, feeling a little unused to his affectionate gesture. "I am unsure how I feel about you. I've never thought of any guys on this team in a romantic light. Maybe we should take it slow. Get to know more about each other first, establish a firm friendship."

Kaldur'ahm was slightly disappointed and loosened his grip. She didn't reject him outright but it still hurt to hear Brianna say something along the lines of 'being friends'.

"Don't give me that look, Kaldur. It's not like I issued a restraining order on you. I am still willing to hang out with you. Besides, a smile looks better on you compared to a frown." Brianna teased and gave him a smile. The blonde Atlantean chuckled a bit. He now remembered why he liked her so much and this reaffirmed his belief that he picked the right girl to have feelings for. Giving her a grin, he stood up and she followed suit by hovering at her usual height. Realizing their hands were still together, he awkwardly released them and coughed shyly.

"Well, should we go help M'gann and Artemis in the kitchen? I think they need some help fending Wally off from the food," Kaldur'ahm asked and Brianna nodded, flying alongside him with her hands behind her back.

The rest of the team were gossiping about the outcome of their leader's conversation with Brianna and were expecting to see them together hand in hand. Much to their surprise, they noticed that the pair weren't acting all lovey dovey and were at respectable distance from each other. "Aww…" Most of the team voiced out their disappointment.

"I think you owe me $50, Wally." Robin stretched out his hand towards the speedster. "You were betting?!" Brianna asked with a half-amused and half-disapproving look. Kaldur'ahm could only shake his head and roll his eyes at his friends' antics.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Wally &amp; Dick being mischievous as usual. Hehe.<em>


	9. Bonus Scene - Meeting

**Bonus Scene 0 - Meeting**

A red gloved hand descended onto the brunette's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze as the girl nervously smoothed out her white blouse and looked at her surroundings in awe. "Don't worry, Brianna. The team is very welcoming. I've seen them in action," Captain Atom said reassuringly to his student. Brianna still looked uncertain and had her arms folded protectively.

Black Canary stepped forward and gave Brianna a smile, "The team is out for a routine patrol at the moment, they will be back in a bit. Meanwhile, you can make yourself at home." The brunette returned the smile with a small grin and began to explore the vast briefing room in front of her. There was a hologram of a map right in the middle of the room and it revealed a set of dots moving around the area. "That's the team?" Brianna asked, pointing towards the hologram.

A rough, deep voice replied, "Indeed. You will join them on their patrols once Black Canary deems you ready for the field." The ever stoic Batman seemed to glare straight into Brianna's soul and she looked away awkwardly. "She trained with me, I'm sure she's quite prepared," Captain Atom intervened rather protectively as he stood beside the girl. Immediately, Batman turned and placed a finger on his ear.

There was a brief silence before The Dark Knight replied an affirmative and addressed everyone at the scene. "We are needed. You will stay here and wait for the team and the league to return." He pointed at the brunette sternly and Brianna could only nod, overwhelmed by his presence. Her mentor waved a farewell to her as the adults stepped into the tube to be whisked away to an unknown location.

She was all alone now and that made her both relieved and scared at the same time. The former since she was no longer under the imposing glare of The Batman and the latter as she was unsure what future she was going to have with this team of teenagers… There was nothing more to do at the moment but to explore and her feet carried her aimlessly in one direction until she stumbled on what appeared to be a kitchen and a TV lounge. At least she did not have to worry about going hungry.

Brianna continued down a corridor, feeling a little more at ease in what was soon going to be her new home. She should not have to be afraid of a cave if she was to live in it. It seemed she had stumbled onto the sleeping quarters as she saw an orange door with a sign "M'gann" outside and a black door with a lone red "S" symbol engraved on it. The rest of the doors were a uniform blue and she guessed that they were empty. Maybe she could take the room beside the one with the orange door.

During her lone exploration of the cave, Brianna failed to notice that the team had returned and that the computer had informed them to her authorized presence in the cave. "A new member? That's wonderful!" Miss Martian clapped her hands with glee and immediately took off towards her bedroom where the computer said the stranger was. "M'gann, wait!" Aqualad said, a little too late as the red headed alien neared the brunette girl standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Hi there! You must be our new teammate!" Miss Martian flew in front of Brianna, giving the poor girl a huge fright as she punched fire towards the humanoid in self-defence. M'gann let out a piercing shriek as the flames licked her skin, dropping to the ground to extinguish the fire and the poor brunette was horrified at what she had done. It was too late, Superboy was charging down the corridor with boiling rage in his eyes and the pyro was frozen to the spot in fear.

A yellow blur sped towards Brianna, lifting her off her feet and away from the furious boy with the "S" on his black shirt. "Superboy, stop!" Kaldur'ahm ran after the Kryptonian and collided into him, knocking him off course. Conner growled, "She hurt M'gann!" He struggled against the Atlantean's vice grip and roared at the girl in Kid Flash's arms.

"I… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Brianna yelled hysterically as Robin checked on Miss Martian who was breathing hard and perspiring. "She's alright," The Boy Wonder said as he walked towards Wally and Superboy immediately relaxed. Coming to a stop in front of his best friend, he whispered an apology to the tearful girl in the speedster's hold, "I'm sorry."

The world became black for Brianna as Robin knocked her out with a pressure point.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you knocked my student unconscious!" Captain Atom said furiously as he stormed up and down the infirmary, looking down at Brianna who was still in dreamland. The Boy Wonder stood in front of the man confidently, "I'm sorry but she was close to becoming unhinged and I did it for her own safety." Though Robin's words were true, Nathaniel Adams frowned a little as he looked at his unconscious protégé. How can he face her parents after this?! He promised to take her under his wing and train her safely but she had got hurt without even going for her first mission.<p>

Brianna stirred and let out a moan as she opened her eyes. "Bri, how are you feeling?" The Captain asked and the pyro replied with some difficulty, "A little sore on my neck but I'm unharmed, Capt." She sat up slowly and massaged her neck before realizing the infirmary was a lot more crowded than she thought it was. Her eyes darted toward the green Martian girl and she panicked, "I am so very sorry, miss! I know fire is dangerous but I never meant to hurt anyone! I should have taken a good look before I struck out."

M'gann gave Brianna a reassuring smile and stepped forward, clasping her hand. "Apology accepted, Brianna. I'm sorry too. I should not have sneaked up on you like that." The brunette heaved a sigh of relief and looked up at Batman, all embarrassed. She inhaled and stood up, facing the caped crusader and speaking softly. "I understand if my actions today do not allow me to join the team, Sir."

"Your reflexes are impressive but you require more experience. I believe you will be able to get that while training with the rest. Mistakes are part of life and as long as you learn from them, I am certain that you will not repeat it again. I trust Captain Atom's judgement in character and therefore, I trust you. Welcome to the team."

Brianna was speechless as she stared at Batman with her jaw slightly agape. Her mentor gave her a pat on the back while her new teammates surrounded her and gave their introductions. "Don't worry, beautiful. I will show you the ropes." Wally boasted as he draped an arm over her shoulder while she just stood there taking it all in.

"We are a family here, Brianna. Do come to us if you require any assistance." The blonde Atlantean shook her hand and the brunette finally let it sink in that she was part of the team. "T… thank you." The new journey ahead might be difficult but she believed that everything would turn out fine with the support of her new family. What she did not know was that in a couple of months, one of her teammates would be thinking of her as more than a family member…

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: No one has reviewed? I guess my writing isn't interesting? *sad*<em>

_Anyway, just decided to update with 2 chapters since I've already completed them. I had to write scene 0 since the scenario was in my head for quite a long time. Figured this would be a nice time to insert the bonus chapter after Brianna acknowledges Kaldur's feelings. _


	10. Practice

**Scene 9 - Practice**

Ember used all of her arm strength to push herself over the obstacle before running and ducking behind a wall. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath as she slid a throwing knife out from her wrist compartment. Peering around the corner, she readied a shot and just before she was about to hurl it, her weapon got intercepted by a batarang. "Ow!" The girl winced as she rubbed her wrist from the force.

"Good job but you're still a little slow. Don't draw your weapon so close to the edge of the wall. I could see the glint of the metal," Robin replied as Ember stood up, still massaging her wrist. "Alright but you didn't have to throw your batarang that hard."

The Boy Wonder gave an apologetic shrug. "Sorry, it's a habit." He gave her a pat on the back before waving over to Miss Martian. "M'gann, you're up next." The Martian was about to fly over when she remembered that she wasn't allowed to use her powers for this practice so she sprinted over quickly.

Ever since Brianna got rescued, the team decided it was best for the members with powers to learn how to adapt in situations where they were without their special abilities and roped in Robin to help train them. Artemis decided to join in the training to further improve her skills. Over time, each super-powered team member managed to find a non-superpower related ability they could use in times of need. For Brianna, she was pleasantly surprised to find that throwing knives suited her. Maybe she could tweak the knives a little to handle fire so she could hurl flaming projectiles at her enemies under normal situations.

Taking a seat on the bench beside Kaldur, she gave a small sigh. "No one is going to beat Robin at stealth. I swear the boy is a ninja!" The Atlantean smiled a bit at her words as they watched M'gann's run from the side lines.

"Well that means Robin is a great teacher for that, isn't it?" Kaldur'ahm replied and the brunette he has a crush on nodded reluctantly, "Still, I wish he wouldn't be so hard on us. My wrist is kinda sore." Brianna complained and kept rubbing her hand. The Atlantean looked at her with concern, "If you want, I could help ease the soreness with my magic after this practice."

Ember smiled and waved a hand of dismissal, "Thank you for the offer Kaldur but I think I would be fine. If it does act up, I promise I will look for you." Why must she always know the right words to say to warm his heart? The blonde boy blushed faintly as M'gann was finally done with her trial and Robin wrapped up the training session for the day, "Alright, that's all for now. Hit the showers and we'll meet back in the lounge to debrief."

Brianna picked up her towel, "I'll see you later, Kaldur." The girl flew off with a wave and headed straight to the bathroom to get clean while the rest of the team had barely taken two steps. The boys on the team just blinked, a little dumbfounded but still walked off to the shower rooms to freshen up.

Aqualad was the first to be done. Being an Atlantean, he wasn't used to taking showers. What they did underwater was to wipe themselves down with this essence from a sea creature that removed any grime and made them smell fresh. He knew showering was a hygiene practice humans adopted so he took one out of respect for his teammates. Plus, it was nice having some water rejuvenate his skin and gills.

He sat down in the lounge to wait and decided to make his teammates some hot cocoa. They were always indulging in some food or beverage after training and the drink did remind him of his favourite food. He walked to the kitchen and stared at the pantry with some confusion. Where did M'gann keep the hot cocoa powder and the rest of the utensils, for that matter?

The leader opened and closed numerous cabinets and finally found a tray of mugs which he took out in preparation for drink making. "What are you looking for?" Brianna asked as she walked into the kitchen, hair still damp from the shower as she dried it with the towel around her shoulders.

"The hot cocoa pre-mix. I thought I could make some for the team when we're having our briefing." Kaldur turned toward her and replied. She looked quite adorable with her hair down. Brianna walked to another cupboard and opened it, passing the hot chocolate box to Kaldur. "M'gann keeps the drinks in here."

The Atlantean muttered thanks as he began to scoop out the powder into all the mugs, doing his very best not to get distracted by the scent of her shampoo as she stood close to him. He brought them over to the hot water dispenser and soon, the scent of hot cocoa filled the air. "Mmm, smells good." Brianna said as she took a whiff.

He laid all of the cups on the tray and proceeded to bring it to the lounge. "No whipped cream and marshmallows?" Ember asked and Aqualad shook his head, "I am unfamiliar with those two ingredients." She gave a sly smile and took out a can of whipped cream and a bag of marshmallows, "You're missing out on the finest drink of life without them."

Puzzled, Kaldur laid the tray back on the kitchen counter and wondered what she was going to do. Shaking the can, she gave each cup a little squirt of whipped cream, covering most of the surface of the drink and added in the marshmallows. Thinking she was done, Kaldur stepped closer to grab hold of the tray but was surprised when her hands lit up with fire and he cautiously took a step back. "What are you…?" Before he could finish his sentence, he was shocked when she aimed the flames over the cups, giving the cream and marshmallows a very slight char. "Why did you do that?" Kaldur asked, his eye wide like saucers.

"To give them some flavour. They taste pretty good when they're melted just a bit." Brianna picked up a cup and took a sip, slurping up the creamy goodness. "Mmm, this is good. I love your hot cocoa making skills, Kaldur," She said as he noticed a smear of cream just above her lip. He grabbed a tissue and wiped it off her mouth while Brianna quietly enjoyed the moment.

Awkward silence over, she handed a cup over to him and raised a toast, "Cheers, Kaldur." They clinked their cups and Kaldur'ahm drank his handiwork. It was absolutely delicious and seeing how such a simple thing was making her smile made him all warm and fuzzy inside. Maybe with more practice and experimentation, he could personally make some more chocolate treats for her.

Another item added to his list of favourite surface world foods and he looked forward to sampling more with her. Her presence simply made everything taste better.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: A quiet, shippy moment between Brianna and Kaldur. ^_^ I think she unconsciously accepts his feelings and unknowingly flirts with him. ;)<em>

_To _**_Guest_**_: Hehe. I like his style too. Thank you for the compliment and keep fangirling. ^_^_  
><em>To <em>**_Anime1hime_**_: *blush* I am honoured that you think it's one of the best. Thank you._  
><em>To <em>**_T. R. Blessing_**_: Yay! =D_  
><em>To <em>**_Star Outlaw_**_: Thank you for being my beta and supporting me with my fics. =)_


	11. Relaxation: Part IV

**Scene 10 - Relaxation: Part IV**

Brianna slipped on her fingerless gloves and grabbed her helmet from her bed before heading out to the kitchen. "Hey M'gann, I'm going out to cycle for a bit. Don't worry, I'll be back to help you for dinner." She said as she wore her helmet, snapping the belts into place.

"Alright, why don't you ask Kaldur to come along with you?" The Martian girl replied and the Atlantean appeared behind Brianna, giving her a little surprise. It was quite painfully obvious that the team was trying to get the couple together since they were always mentioning his name whenever she wanted to go out of the cave. However, she did enjoy his company and extended the invitation to the blonde guy. "Oh hey, Kaldur. I'm going to cycle up the wooded trail through Happy Harbour Park. I heard the scenery at the end of the path is quite stunning, do you want to want come along?"

Aqualad nodded with a smile, "It will be my pleasure." They walked over to the garage where the bicycles were stored and Kaldur'ahm equipped himself with the appropriate gear. The pair pushed their bikes to the cave's exit as the security system began to speak to signal their departure. Once the door opened, Brianna jumped onto her seat and peddled away with Kaldur following suit.

Despite her head start, he managed to catch up to the brunette who was cruising along with the wind blowing in her face. "Ah, nothing like a bout of fresh air," She murmured happily, closing her eyes briefly to soak in the moment. "Brianna, you ought to keep your eyes open." Kaldur said worriedly and immediately, the pyro's eyes fluttered open and glared at him in a chiding manner. "Don't worry, Kaldur. This is a straight path and the turn is quite far away," Brianna replied as she pressed a button on her bike and a holographic map appeared between the handles. There were currently two red blinking dots on the map and a big yellow square at the corner marking their destination.

"You have not been on this track before?" The Atlantean asked and Brianna shook her head. "Don't worry, there's no harm in exploring. We'll be turning left ahead." Both of them followed the direction given on the map and Kaldur could see the park entrance not too far away. It did not take them a long time to enter the park and the pair was greeted by the sounds of laughter from little children playing nearby. They rode past the happy families, enjoying nature's beauty as the leaves gently fell around them.

Soon, Brianna was cycling down what appeared to be an abandoned path and the trees by the sides of the path were growing much closer to each other. "Is there another route we can take, Brianna?" Kaldur asked wearily as he slowed his bike down and Brianna braked, looking back at him curiously. "This is the shortest path. A detour would take at least another fifteen minutes." The Atlantean looked at her hesitantly and the girl asked, "Is there something wrong, Kaldur?"

There was a brief moment of silence before he whispered, "I have a small fear of cycling between trees." He lowered his head down in embarrassment. Ember peddled back to him and laid a hand above his. "You have claustrophobia?" She said softly and Aqualad shook his head. "No, it's not that…" Again, there was silence before he blurted, "I crashed my bicycle into a tree when I was learning how to cycle."

Brianna squeezed his hand gently and replied, "It's alright, Kaldur. We can cycle slowly. I won't let anything happen to you." She gave him a small smile and the Atlantean returned it with a tiny grin. Slowly but surely, the couple rode side by side as Brianna continued to give words of encouragement, "That's it, just a little further. Ooo, can you see the sky up ahead?" Kaldur looked up and true to her word, he saw clouds at the end of the clearing. How was he not aware of this spot near Mount Justice?

The bicycles broke through the trees and the blonde Atlantean was rewarded by a gorgeous view of Happy Harbour. The park was below them and he could see the beach to his left. In the background was the mountain where the team was secretly operating. To the right was the high school and in the middle was the small town centre. "Wow. This is breath-taking," He said in awe. Living in the ocean his whole life, he was never used to views high above the ground.

"If Wally and Robin took me up here the first time I went cycling, I wouldn't have minded the little accident." Kaldur added on as he continued to be mesmerized by the scenery. "Those mischievous guys took you cycling?!" Brianna exclaimed as her eyebrows rose up with disbelief. Aqualad nodded, "We were practicing in a park similar to this. They just taught me how to balance and peddle but they didn't teach me how to brake."

Ember shook her head with disappointment. "I hope you weren't hurt." Her brown eyes gazed worriedly into his gray ones and he blushed slightly, "No, I jumped away in time." That response elicited a giggle from her.

"I suppose we should come up here more often to help you get rid of your fear." Brianna gave him another smile again as a gentle breeze blew her hair to the side, making her look really adorable. Suddenly, she turned her bike back down the path. "Race you back to the cave!"

"W… wait!" Kaldur'ahm said desperately as he struggled through the trees. Miraculously, he didn't crash into any of the trunks and he chased after her down the path, much to the amusement of the families who were still spending their day in the park. Once they were in the safe confines of the garage, Kaldur panted hard as he struggled to catch his breath. "That was really unexpected of you to do that, Brianna."

The girl extended a hand to help him up and gave him another warm smile. "I did it so you would get used to cycling through tight spaces. I'm sorry if I freaked you out though." Her words touched him and the Atlantean boy was feeling all warm and happy inside. He knew then that this was the right girl to support him through his struggles.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Okay, I realized that I mentioned in Chapter 5 that my "Relaxation" series came to an end. I suppose I lied about that as I couldn't think of a proper name for the chapter other than "Biking" which wasn't that interesting to me. So yeah, I may continue some chapter 'series' every now and then if it's appropriate. <em>

_To _**_Anime1hime_**_: I'm glad you found it cute. Thank you for the compliment! _  
><em>To <em>**_lipshitz98_**_: I am honored. ^_^_  
><em>To <em>**_XxBrownEyedGrlxX_**_: I already PMed you to clarify some of your questions but I would like to thank you again for the constructive criticism. =D_


	12. Date

**Scene 11 - Date**

The shopping trolley rolled across the supermarket floor noisily and Brianna was rushing to get the grocery shopping done before the ice cream melted. Standing in front of the freezer door, she looked through the shopping list to strike off all the products that were in the cart. "That's about done… no – argh! I forgot the sack of potatoes." She raised her voice, a little frustrated at her absent mindedness.

"I saw the potatoes a few aisles away. You can wait here while I go grab them." Kaldur replied as he turned away to heard towards the spuds. It was an interesting punishment from the team to go grocery shopping after the helmet fiasco. He never saw that much anger in his friends' eyes before and Brianna was quite furious that it felt like she might have combusted on the spot. It took a couple of days before she resumed speaking terms with him. The team, mischievous as always, decided to set them up by allocating this "punishment" where both he and Brianna had to do shopping, hoping that they would take a step further into their relationship.

A gentle smile tugged the corners of his mouth at the thought of that memory as he heaved a sack of potatoes on his shoulders before heading back to the frozen food section. There appeared to be a conversation conducted in front of the freezers and the blonde Atlantean just stood behind the shelf to eavesdrop.

"Bri! What a surprise to see you here!" An excited chirpy voice rang out as Brianna replied a quick lie, "Just doing some grocery shopping for my apartment. My family is visiting and I promised my parents that I would cook for them."

"That's lovely! I worry about you living on your own sometimes. You ought to crash my place once in a while. My folks are open to friends sleeping over."

The brunette shook her head, "I don't want to trouble them, Cate. It's perfectly alright. This whole independence thing is teaching me quite a bit."

A sigh was heard, "We might only have known each other for a few months but you know I _do_ treat you like my closest friend. I know! You could come to the masked senior's ball at the end of this month. It'll be a blast! We haven't had the chance to properly hang out together."

"Oh… I don't have a date since I'm new here and most of the guys in school are already… taken. Megan and Conner are sophomores so I can't ask them to tag along along… I just don't want to go to the dance and lean against the wall, all alone." Brianna ended her sentence awkwardly as she looked to the side.

"Nonsense! You have us and we'll keep you company!"

The pyro chuckled, "I don't think your boyfriends would be pleased. It's alright, I'll be fine. I don't want to be a party pooper on your special night. Really, I'm _perfectly okay _with not attending the ball. And I really ought to get going, the ice cream's going to melt." That was the truth and Brianna did not feel like answering any more awkward questions from her well-meaning friend.

"Oh, alright. You must promise me that we'll hang out though." Cate extended a pinky and Brianna hooked her finger around it. "I promise."

Kaldur'ahm waited for the other girl to move further away before he returned with the sack. "I know you heard all of that. I could see your shadow skulking behind the shelf," Brianna said as she gave him a little glare. Placing the potatoes into the trolley, Kaldur whispered apologetically, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to put you in a spot if your friend saw you with me."

She sighed as she began to wheel the cart to the cashier, "You're right…" The line was thankfully short and in no time, they loaded all the bags into Brianna's car.

"If you don't mind, I am willing to take you to your school's dance." The Atlantean spoke shortly after the drive began and Brianna tensed slightly before replying, "I thought you had duties with Aquaman?"

"I have asked for time off with my family and friends before. I believe he will accede to my request. Besides, I heard from M'gann that the senior dance is the most important event in a teenager's life? I don't want my friend to have regrets."

The brunette's shoulders relaxed and she heaved another sigh. "If you insist… It's on the last Friday of this month at 7pm. We can meet at the cave half an hour earlier and I'll drive us there."

Kaldur'ahm smiled, "It will be an honour."

* * *

><p>The day of the masked senior's ball was finally here. M'gann was super excited that she spent ages styling Brianna's hair and the poor brunette had no chance to stand up to stretch her legs. "M'gann, I <em>really<em> need to put my dress on soon." She whined just a tiny bit and the Martian nodded, giving one more spritz of hair spray to the elegant curls before leaving Brianna in peace.

The pyro had to thank M'gann though. That girl was really up to date with the latest hair styles and make up and Brianna was sure that in a couple of years, the green alien would spend probably _a week_ getting ready despite being a shape shifter. Pulling a shimmery blue halter dress from her closet, she admired the fabric closely and ran her hand down the cloth. It was beautiful. She tugged the outfit on gently and fastened the clasp on her neck and looked in the mirror. The dress was quite graceful and showed off a small portion of her back without being too vulgar. Brianna was not big on showing off anyway and she was glad that there would be no "wardrobe malfunctions" tonight.

Grabbing her keys, she left her room and walked down the corridor to the meeting area. Halfway down the path, a red-headed archer stepped into her path. Roy Harper. Brianna was not too fond of him since he was always so cold and looked down on the team. Despite being about a year older than her, he did not deserve the respect he demanded. "Pardon me, I have a meeting with Kaldur," She said coolly, frowning just a bit.

"Is that what you call a date now? A mere meeting?" Roy folded his arms and quirked an eyebrow at her. Brianna stared at Red Arrow with annoyance before replying curtly, "Whether I go on a date with Kaldur or not is my business, not yours."

The red head huffed a bit and leaned closer to intimidate her. "He is _my_ friend so it is _my business_ to look out for a _friend_. You better not toy with his feelings."

"I assure you that I'm not."

"Really? Then why aren't both of you official yet? You know how much he likes you." Roy frowned some more before adding on, knowing that she and Kaldur were pressed for time. "I'll cut to the chase. He had his heart broken in Atlantis and I'm glad he found someone on the surface. You better take care of his heart or else…"

Brianna was shocked. She never knew that Kaldur'ahm had a lost love under the sea and all she could do was bite her lip and whisper, "I give you my word."

Leaving the archer behind, the destination to the meeting area was fraught with a lot of deep thinking. Even though she liked the Atlantean too, love could not be forced. Maybe time would let things blossom. Perhaps she loved him but did not know it.

The sight of the blonde guy standing in the foyer smartly dressed in his navy blue suit brought her to a stop. "You look dashing," she praised him as she walked over to help him cuff his sleeve. "I would say that you look exquisitely beautiful too," Kaldur replied as he could not help but stare at her beauty. They slipped their masks on which elicited praise from everyone in the cave.

After some light hearted bantering with the other members of the team, they were finally allowed to get into her car so she could drive to her high school.

* * *

><p>The loud music was finally gone and was replaced by a soft melodic dance tune with the singer belting out a ballad. Kaldur'ahm swayed with Brianna amongst the couples on the dance floor and he was relieved that his ears could take a break from the techno beats. "I'm sorry, I thought the masked ball would have some soft tunes instead of the loud pop you heard." Brianna said softly into his ear and he shook his head in response, "It is alright. I suppose that you can say it was quite an experience. I am feeling a little parched though. Would you like a drink?"<p>

"I don't think you want to drink from the punch bowl. It has been spiked with alcohol which would dehydrate you even further." The brunette stopped dancing and gently maneuvered them through the crowd to the food table. She grabbed a plate and placed a couple of cucumber and tomato sandwiches on it before handing it over to the Atlantean. "Here, these have water in them. I'll go grab some cups and head to the water fountain outside the gym."

Before he could even reply, she had already moved across the gym at rapid speed which left him standing against the wall beside the snack table. A group of girls and their dates decided to stop by to drink and eat as well and a familiar chirpy voice rang out, "Ah, you must be Brianna's date! Nice to meet you. Where did you come from? What's your name?"

The girl from the supermarket could recognize Brianna even with her mask on and Kaldur chewed slowly before swallowing his food and replying, "I'm Kal – Kelvin. I used to live in Brianna's old neighbourhood."

"Ooo. So she has a boyfriend back home? Lucky her." Another girl piped up and the entire clique was almost surrounding him while their dates looked on, a little unamused.

"W-well… We're not together yet - " the girls gasped loudly while Kaldur continued, "I do like her though."

Cate slapped Kaldur's shoulder in a friendly manner and encouraged him, "I might have known Bri for only a few months but I believe in due time, she'll be aware of her feelings for you. Just wait, okay?"

"Cate, we're supposed to be dancing." A masculine voiced sounded behind her as she turned and waved. "In a moment, dear." She turned back and shook Kaldur's hand as the girls rallied around him, "Good luck!" They soon dispersed like dandelions.

Brianna returned a couple of minutes later with cups of water in hand, "Sorry it took so long, Kaldur. It seems that there were others who wanted water as well." He accepted the drink with thanks and thinking about her friend's words, Kaldur knew he would wait for her because she was worth it.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Admit it Brianna, you actually like him. =P<em>


	13. Origins: Part I

**Scene 12 - Origins: Part I**

The car full of teenagers chatted merrily as it made its way down the empty stretch of road towards Mount Justice. It had been an enjoyable day as they spent a good portion of it at the mall, the movies, the arcade and a good burger joint.

"Thanks for showing me around Happy Harbour," Zatanna said gratefully as the team all muttered an acknowledgement at the same time. The Boy Wonder seated beside the magician asked, "So Zatanna, what did you like about today?"

Zatanna hmmed briefly and furrowed her brows, "I suppose that I thoroughly enjoyed everything. It's great to travel around without my overprotective dad."

"If you join the team, every day will be fantastic with us." The blonde archer of the group replied and gave her companion a smile.

Up front, Kaldur'ahm grinned at the bonds that were forming and turned to the backseat, "Let's show some appreciation for Brianna, shall we? She drove us around today." Brianna shook her head and said, "No worries, guys. The car is seldom used and taking her out for a spin was sorely needed."

Looking back at the rear view mirror, the brunette frowned. A car behind had been following them for quite a distance and she initially thought that it was a coincidence that they were driving in same direction but now, the route was towards Mount Justice and she did not think any Leaguers would be driving as they usually used the Zeta tubes.

She made a detour, causing some confusion to her passengers and before they could protest, she said tensely, "We're being followed." Robin and Artemis immediately whipped their heads around briefly before turning back, "It's pretty dark inside that car. I can't make anything out in there." The archer replied with annoyance as Kaldur looked at Brianna worriedly.

"Locking all doors. I'm going to pull over and see what they want so prepare yourselves."

The pyro gently stepped on the brake and brought it slowly to a stop. The tailgater followed suit and Brianna help onto the wheel tightly and angled her foot near the accelerator in case they needed a quick escape. The silence was unbearable as a couple of figures exited the car and headed towards her vehicle.

As the shadows got closer, she could make out a blonde middle aged lady and a younger raven haired man heading towards her side of the car. The woman rapped on the window and said something that Brianna would never expect. "Your Highness, we need your help."

The voice might have been a little muffled but it was clear that the lady did address the pyro as royalty. "What?!" The brunette replied with her mouth agape and the women frowned, "Princess Brianna Dian of Adrinz, this is urgent."

They even got her full name right and Kaldur'ahm could see his companion was shell shocked and he replied on her behalf. "How about you follow us to Happy Harbour Park and explain everything there? Brianna is a little confused right now and this is not an appropriate location to conduct a conversation." His smooth, polite voice managed to soothe the strangers outside the car and they nodded before returning to their transport.

"Brianna, please drive to Happy Harbour Park. We'll be there to help you." The Atlantean rested his hand on hers and gave it a light squeeze. That seemed to knock her back to her senses and she began to drive to their new destination.

Time appeared to slow to a crawl during the drive to the park and so many questions were running through her mind, making it a little bit hard to concentrate on the road. Thankfully it was night and the traffic was relatively light.

The benches of the park came into view and Brianna pulled into an empty lot while the other car parked a couple of lots away. The brunette exhaled nervously before killing the engine and pulling the car key out of its slot. Everyone exited the vehicle quietly as they headed to a nearby bench. The teens formed a wall behind their "princess" and they stared at the strange couple.

The blonde woman glanced briefly at the group before addressing Brianna, "I assume your parents never told you about your heritage."

"No. I wasn't aware of it…"

The older lady sighed, "I guess I should have expected this. Ever since one of your ancestors moved out of the island over a century ago, the royal family have been ordinary folk…"

Brianna fidgeted uneasily in her seat, "I'm sure they had a good reason?" Robin crossed his arms and said curtly, "Could you _please_ tell us why you called Brianna a princess?"

"Relax kid, she was getting to it." The dark haired man finally spoke and gave The Boy Wonder a slight stare down.

"Calm down, Gregory. There is no need to be hostile," The lady waved him off and flashed the group a friendly smile. "My name is Charlene and my companion and I are one of the last people of Adrinz." Seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces, Charlene continued to explain, "There is an island within Europe that was once named Adrinz. Legend has it that the Guardian of Adrinz was trapped within that area, cursing anyone who set foot on its soil. Many tried to free it but all failed in their quest. However, there was one courageous individual who was smart and compassionate enough to break through the hex that the Guardian was under."

Pointing her palm towards Brianna, Charlene said, "That man was your ancestor and the Guardian was so grateful to finally obtain its long awaited freedom that it vowed to serve the family forever. It granted your great-grandfather from many generations back the power of the flame as a token of appreciation. The flame manifests in the eldest child of each generation."

Intrigued, the brunette pyro asked, "What does that go to do with me being related to royalty?"

"Simple, your ancestor re-shaped the land into a hospitable island. Pretty soon, a sizeable town was established on Adrinz and the people proclaimed the keeper of the flame as King of Adrinz. Each monarch governed Adrinz with wisdom and benevolence, and the kingdom prospered."

There was a pause as the older woman rested to catch her breath before continuing, "However, the later part of the 18th century saw great changes in the world. The advancements allowed people to live a better life. A majority of Adrinz citizens left the island to seek greener pastures and seldom returned. In a decade, the number of people living on the island was less than fifty. Deciding that it was useless to have a kingdom with very little subjects, your great-great-grandfather abolished the monarchy and encouraged the remaining citizens to follow their neighbours and carve out a new life. Everything on the island was demolished, including the palace, and the island was sold to a plantation company who used it to cultivate agricultural products. The ex-king uprooted to a quiet place in Europe and lived out the rest of his days there. His oldest son sailed across the sea to the US to start afresh…"

A thought suddenly struck Brianna and she spoke rather quickly, "Wait a minute. My father is not the eldest child. My uncle is the oldest."

"Your uncle did possess the flame but he did not marry and sired no offspring. In cases like this, the flame is inherited by the oldest child of the next sibling. Your powers did manifest after your uncle passed away, am I correct?"

The girl could only nod and Charlene said, "I am sorry for your loss but right now, we need your help. The remaining people of Adrinz have been hunted by an unknown force. It seems they want information but we do not know what it is. Please help us. We've been attempting to contact you but we've been unable to go near that little mountain you call home. We apologize if we scared you while we followed you. The people of Adrinz desperately need your assistance. The kingdom might be gone but you're still of royal blood and our princess. "

"Now wait just a sec-" Artemis protested and Brianna gently nudged the archer to keep quiet. "I need to discuss this with my teammates. Please excuse us." She got off the bench and the rest followed her back into the car.

Everyone began to speak simultaneously. "We don't know if they're telling the truth!" Artemis said urgently while Robin interjected, "It could be a trap, I've never heard of a place called Adrinz." Zatanna was about to contribute but Kaldur'ahm lifted a finger to his lips and the car soon fell silent. "I think we need to give time for Brianna to think." The Atlantean then turned to the driver and reassured her, "Whatever is your decision, you have our full support."

Brianna thought for a few moments before replying, "Whether they are telling the truth or not, I want to help them. Not because I'm a princess, but because I'm a hero and this is what I signed up for; to protect innocent lives. I cannot simply refuse on the grounds of uncertainty. I am willing to take the risk. We'll head back to the cave to suit up."

Impressed by her bravery, the passengers in the back seat rested their hands on her shoulder as a sign of encouragement. It took a while for Kaldur to respond as he was too busy admiring her traits. Her burst of courage made him love her even more and he finally rested his hand on her shoulder as well.

Regardless of where the road would lead them, he swore to himself that he will always do his best to protect her.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: We finally touch on the origins of Brianna's powers. I scrapped a few ideas and settled on this one. You can say her abilities are mystical by nature. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed so please leave a comment if you liked it! It's much appreciated.<em>


	14. Origins: Part II

**Scene 13 - Origins: Part II**

_I don't trust them.  
><em>  
>Brianna's thoughts were interrupted by Artemis talking on the team's telepathic link. It had been an hour since they left the cave and the two strangers on board the bioship were fascinated with M'gann's mode of transportation.<p>

_We have to remain on our guard.  
><em>  
>A familiar masculine voice rang out and Kaldur'ahm looked at the brunette worriedly. The mission was not authorized by the League and attempts to contact them had failed. Apparently the leaguers were out fighting crime, as usual. Brianna's family were asleep and she could not verify the story with them. All the pyro could do was to record a message and she passed it to Zatanna who protested staying behind in Mount Justice.<p>

"We need someone to stay behind just in case we need assistance. _Please_ Zatanna, you will get your chance in due time. We don't want to risk incurring your father's wrath again." The 'princess' pleaded with the magician and the young girl sighed before giving Brianna a silent nod and pocketing the holographic note.

_Ember, you alright?  
><em>

The little flashback was gone and the female teen hero gave Robin a reply. _Yeah, I was just deep in thought…_

It was a good thing they coaxed Miss Martian and Superboy to come along. They would not have been able to communicate silently without the green alien's help. It was a pity that Wally was off on a private jaunt with his family, they could use the extra brains on this mission but Brianna had to make do with what she had now.

Apparently, the remaining people of Adrinz have sought refuge in an abandoned chateau somewhere in Europe and the trip was going to take a few hours. The team planned and plotted telepathically while occasionally conducting a conversation out loud to ensure their secret link was not blown.

All the telepathic chatter was giving Brianna a slight headache. There was just so many back up plans and orders to follow. The blonde Atlantean seated beside her noticed her fatigue and said, "We should get some rest now. We're going to have a long journey ahead."

The seats slowly transformed into sleeping pods and Ember's eyes drifted shut to get some temporary respite from all the things that have transpired so far.

* * *

><p>The sleep re-energized everyone on the ship and upon waking up, they were half an hour away from landing. Charlene and Gregory had little smiles on their faces as if they were relieved to be home.<p>

Brianna sat up and stared out of the window, watching the green plains roll by beneath her eyes. Her mind was a total blank and a feeling of uncertainty rose in her chest.

The minutes passed by in a blink of an eye and soon, the team was walking into the chateau. They were greeted warmly and ushered into a lounge by the people of Adrinz who were dressed in uniform blue cloaks.

Some light conversation was exchanged between the residents and the team before Superboy mentioned impatiently, "I think we will have time to chat after we discover the truth of the thing hunting you." His arms were crossed and his blue eyes looked like it could pierce through steel. Not wanting to anger a Kryptonian, Charlene immediately turned to the brunette pyro. "We have something to discuss with you personally, Brianna. It is confidential and only people from Adrinz are allowed to know about it."

Brianna turned to her friends before giving Charlene a response, "Alright."

Noticing the girl's slight hesitation, the older woman added on, "Don't worry. They will be briefed about the infrastructure about the chateau and see if they can help out in any way. They will be treated as our honoured princess's guests."

A telepathic link was established once again but as Brianna walked away from her teammates and towards the other part of the chateau, she could feel the link weaken and that made her a little nervous. The walk was long as they passed through several corridors and they finally entered what appeared to be a cosy office.

"Make yourself at home, Your Highness."

Brianna sat down and a tray of tea as well as snacks was served while Charlene took out a stack of papers. "Have a bite, you have not had any food yet. Your well-being is our immediate priority, princess." Obliging, the brunette ate the sandwiches while the woman laid out the papers on the table. They had sketches of weird looking hooded humanoids and in each sketch, there appeared to be a cylinder in the humanoid's hand.

"This is what we know about the hunters. They seek to find the Adrinz Fire which is what you possess. These barbarians are not aware that only Adrinz royalty have them so they cruelly capture anyone who has the Adrinz ancestry in them in order to get the flame. That cylindrical object apparently captures the essence of the fire. Unfortunately, they kill everyone who does not possess the flame…"

Charlene whispered sadly and Brianna's heart sank. So many innocent people died and the monster was looking for her all along. People have died in her place! Taking a sip of tea, Brianna could only rasp a soft apology, guilt wrecking her soul.

"We are relieved to find you Brianna… That means our quest has finally come to an end. We can now wield the flame to protect us."

Something about that sentence sounded off and the pyro whipped her head up, "Wield the flame? _My_ flame?" Then, the world started to spin around her and her vision was slowing black out.

Charlene pulled her hood up and took an object from a drawer. "Correct." A devious smile was etched on her face and poor Brianna just realized that she fell into a trap. The drugs were overtaking her system and she struggled to talk to M'gann but the brunette fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Brianna's neck ached badly and she felt a dull throbbing pain on her forehead. She could hear angry voices shouting in the background about 'putting too much sedative' and her eyes fluttered open.<p>

_Not again… _The brunette thought as she found herself tied to a chair, being captured once more. Brianna groaned and lifted her head up to view her surroundings which was a small, dim room. The door in front of her swung open and Charlene strolled in, "Well, looks like you're finally awake. Welcome back."

Ember could only stare at Charlene in contempt as the woman jabbed the cylinder on her forehead and the pyro winced. So that was where the pain was coming from… Nothing seemed to happen and Charlene growled. "It seems I can only get your flame when you use it. The Guardian of Adrinz is really cunning…"

The lady whirled on her feet and slapped Brianna hard on the face. Her head jerked to the side and she could feel the sting burning on her cheek. "Why are you doing this?" The pyro hissed angrily while Charlene glared at her.

"It's simple. We want power. Your great ancestors threw us out many centuries ago. We're simply taking our revenge." The woman paced up and down before adding on, "In case you're curious, we were just an organization long established on Adrinz. We were merely studying the flame for scholarly purposes but the king suddenly cast us out of the kingdom one day, leaving us to fend for ourselves. Do you know how many starved to death because of that?!"

Brianna continued to stare hard and stayed silent. "Such a heartless monarch does not deserve to wield the Adrinz Fire! He did not fulfil his promise to take care of his people. He left us for dead! We need the flame!" Charlene took a whip from her waist and lashed it towards the brunette who failed to close her eyes in time. A loud scream emanated from Brianna's mouth and warm, sticky blood trailed down the left side of her face. It split the skin from the top of her eyebrow, hit the white of her eye which was now red and the wound continued down her cheek.

"H… hurting me is no use. I am not like the grandfathers before me. I did not commit the crime…"

The monster in front of her violently pushed the chair against the wall and pressed against Brianna's right shoulder, dislocating it with a pop. "SHUT UP!" Charlene roared as the poor brunette let out another cry of pain. "You will pay for the sins of your ancestors."

The torture went on for what seemed like hours as pain coursed through Brianna's body. She could feel bruises forming and although her improved suit protected her from fire, it was not body armour and the impact went through the fabric and into her muscles. "The more you hit me, the more I won't use my powers!" The pyro gritted her teeth and cussed at the mad lady.

A small, short dagger was jabbed into her thigh and Brianna yelled in agony, twisting her body as the chair fell to the floor. _It hurts… it hurts so bad! _She thought to herself and a worried voice spoke in her head. _Ember?! You're hurt?! Where are you?!_

_M'gann… It hurts so much… H… help me… _Before she could talk any more, she lost consciousness and the link was cut off.

She was swimming the darkness and her head was pounding but something called out to her within the black depths. A warm, fatherly voice whispered in her ear. _Brianna… I am the Guardian of Adrinz. I will help you… I will lend you my power…_

Somewhere deep in her mind, Brianna agreed to his request and she rapidly woke up in real life, breaking the rope and the chair in the process. Her eyes and hair glowed with bright orange fire as she swiftly took out the grunts in the room with one arm, leaving Charlene speechless. The woman was about to sink the cylinder onto Brianna's skin when the raging pyro knocking it out of her hand and pinned her to the wall with a knee. Grasping the woman's neck with a glowing hand, she dragged the bitch upwards as she flew.

"Y… you can fly?" Charlene said weakly as Ember's hand slowly choked her. The girl grinned a creepy smile as she angled her arm slightly and a small blade slid out of her wrist compartment onto the woman's flesh. It was a slick move, choking and close to slashing her with the same hand.

"Yes. There are things about me that you don't know. I think I will enjoy this…" A slight ethereal voice rang out from Ember's mouth as the palm around Charlene's neck heated up, burning the lady. The blade pressed so hard onto Charlene that a thin droplet of blood oozed out upon contact. She was about to do the finishing blow when the door burst open with Superboy and a blunt force separated her from Charlene.

Miss Martian had her hand extended outwards as her eyes glowed green. Everyone was staring at the flaming Ember and the pyro continued to fly towards Charlene. Risking dehydration and burns, Aqualad caught her by the waist and managed to restrain her. "Let me go! She deserves it!" Ember yelled at the shaken woman who held a hand to her neck as Artemis proceeded to tend to the burn.

"Brianna, calm down! You're safe now!" Kaldur shouted firmly as the teen in his arms continued to struggle and trash about. Robin flung something from his hands and a dart landed on Ember's neck as she screamed once more before falling asleep for the umpteen time. The glowing fire on her hair and eyes were extinguished as her body slumped in the Atlantean's arms.

Inspecting her injuries, Kaldur'ahm's heart broke. What did they do to her? He would get his answers later as Captain Atom and some major Leaguers stormed in to assist. Her mentor's face hardened at the sight of his protégé. "Evacuate to the bioship now. We'll take it from here and join you soon," Nathaniel Adams said tensely and Aqualad nodded as he gingerly carried his crush out of harm's way.

* * *

><p><em>To <strong>Guest<strong>: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll be updating every month._


	15. Origins: Part III

**Scene 14 - Origins: Part III**

Her mind was just so hazy and clouded. It felt like she was attempting to move through a dense fog but she kept returning back to square one with no progress. Brianna was totally lost as she wandered around aimlessly. She could faintly hear whispers of words and she tried locating the source to no avail.

Something warm and soothing landed on her forehead and she looked up but there was nothing there. _Wake up… _The fatherly voice that helped her earlier was back again. _Brianna, you're in safe hands now. Just wake up…_

Realizing that she was in a dream, she willed herself to open her eyes but her eyelids felt like they were weighed down by a ton of rocks. Brianna groaned with frustration and forced her way through the lethargy and finally gained consciousness. Her mother was there, stroking her hair and her family and friends were nearby.

"Sweetie, you're finally awake. Thank goodness." Mrs Dian heaved a sigh of relief and Brianna looked at the cave surroundings. Her body still felt rather heavy and she felt something soft stuck to her face. "I… can't move!" The brunette cried out before her father and stepped into view, "It's alright, honey. It's just the sedatives and painkillers doing their work." Her younger brother, Alexander, followed shortly behind the elder Mr Dian and looked at her worriedly.

"What?" Brianna said, a little confused. The team stepped closer and Kaldur'ahm spoke, "You were injured badly, Brianna. Do you remember that?"

The teen looked away and her memory stirred briefly. There were rapid flashes of action packed fights and a middle aged woman's face kept appearing. The scenes in her memories grew stronger and more realistic with each passing second that she blinked rapidly and quickly tore her mind away from those dreaded flashbacks. "Y… yes. Charlene said I was a princess and attempted to take my fire away. The… Guardian of Adrinz helped me defeat her. Wait, where is she?!" Brianna yelled angrily as she struggled to sit up.

"Calm down, Bri. You're still hurt." Mrs Dian pressed a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder before Robin replied, "She has been captured and awaiting her sentence along with the rest of the cult."

"Cult?"

Mr Dian sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed. "I think I should start explaining…" There was a slight pause as he gathered his thoughts before continuing, "We _are_ indeed descended from Adrinz royalty and the flame is granted by the Guardian which is passed down to the oldest child of each generation… When your uncle died a couple of years ago, I knew the fire would be transferred to you and I contacted Captain Atom, an old family friend, to help train you."

The drugs were slowly wearing off and Brianna managed to sit up, noticing the bandages on her arm and thigh. "I see… And you chose not to tell me…"

Looking at his daughter's face, Mr Dian said, "We were going to tell you when you turned twenty-one. It has been tradition to do so. I think that was a mistake. We should have explained your powers immediately…"

"How does Charlene and her 'friends' come into play? She said one of our great-grandfathers kicked them out." The brunette asked suspiciously and moved her limbs, making sure they weren't broken. Only her right shoulder felt a little sore but otherwise, it still had movement.

"The cult was formed on Adrinz long ago and they studied the Adrinz Fire and its power. However, they grew corrupted. Initially, they attempted to steal the flame through discreet methods but the king was wise and knew their intentions so he expelled them for treason. They continued to thrive through devious means."

Brianna frowned, "That means she lied about her people starving to death. I guess she lied about the murders too." Miss Martian widened her eyes and asked timidly, "Murders?"

"She said 'the hunters' who were in search for the flame killed many innocent people who descended from Adrinz. I was so guilty because of that," The pyro replied darkly. The Boy Wonder stepped in with a hologram above his wrist, "There have been no records of suspicious murders by any cults. Charlene and the entire group have all been rounded up and interrogated. Upon investigation, we discovered the truth and their only target was you."

A small bubble of relief flooded her chest. "That's good…"

Her mother left her side and retrieved a bag, pulling out a moderately sized chest. "Your father and I were going to give this to you when you became an adult." She opened the box and inside was a small but beautiful jewelled crown.

"It's the family heirloom. The next in line is presented with the crown when they reach adulthood. Only the true heir to the throne can wear it." Mr Dian explained and took the crown to demonstrate. The moment it rested on his head, the crown seemingly flew off and he caught it before it hit the ground. Then, he gently placed it on his daughter's head where it remained.

"So I really am a princess?" Brianna said with disbelief and shock as she took the crown off and examined it closely. Her father nodded his head, "Indeed. You can still revive the throne if you want to. Our ancestor merely moved his throne and 'kingdom' to a modest house. We are still technically, a surviving monarchy."

The brunette girl bit her lip with uncertainty before returning the crown back into the chest, "I'll think about it but for now, we should keep this safe." Mrs Dian nodded before saying, "We'll leave you alone with your friends now. They look rather eager to talk to you." The family walked out of the infirmary with the treasure box and the team flocked to her like bees to honey.

"I am so glad you pulled through." Artemis said before M'gann placed an arm around Brianna, "Me too. You were badly injured." Zatanna pulled out a bunch of flowers out of nowhere, "Get well soon, Brianna."

"Thanks guys." She reached up to twirl a strand of her hair but realized that her locks were shorter than it was. "What happened to my hair?!"

Robin quickly intervened, "Your eyes and hair were on fire and it seems the flames gave you a haircut…" Wally added on, "You still look gorgeous, don't worry!"

M'gann handed a mirror to Brianna and she stared long and hard into her face. Half of it was covered with in bandages and her left eye was still slightly swollen. She noticed that her hair was now a bob cut and the length reached her jaw line. "This is... interesting," The pyro murmured and Artemis gently took the mirror away, "You'll make a full recovery. Don't worry about it."

"You should have seen yourself, flames all over and Kaldur was so brave in restraining you," Batman's protégé mentioned the fact casually and Brianna looked at the Atlantean in new light, her heart touched and the sensation was warming her up. All the memories of them together quickly raced in her mind and she realized her true feelings for Kaldur'ahm. The glance did not go unnoticed and M'gann secretly linked everyone up except the two of them.

_Let's leave them alone._ Miss Martian said telepathically as she gave the couple a knowing smile, "We'll catch up with you later, Brianna. I think Kaldur'ahm needs to de-brief you." The rest of the teens shuffled out of the room, leaving Aqualad and Ember alone. The blonde boy rolled his eyes, "I didn't tell them to do that…"

Brianna chuckled and asked, "So… you restrained me? Isn't fire your weakness?" The Atlantean nodded before replying, "Yes but you were injured and bleeding. I didn't want my friend hurt any further…"

Deciding that now was the perfect moment, Brianna reached out and grabbed Kaldur'ahm's hand gently. "I think we can be more than friends…" Upon hearing that, Kaldur's heart burst with joy and he kissed her hand, "I'm glad." He reached up to stroke her hair and cheek before proclaiming, "You're still beautiful."

The brunette smiled even wider, "Thank you. You're handsome too." They continued to stare at each other quietly and the Atlantean kissed her hand one more time. "When you're recovered, let's go on a date."

"I would love to." Brianna replied and gave his cheek a tender smooch, "We'll kiss properly when I'm healed." That made Kaldur'ahm blush and he laughed nervously, "Alright."

He left the room to let her have time to herself and it was obvious to the team that the couple were officially together as Kaldur appeared to be glowing. Love was a beautiful sight to behold.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Whoo, they're finally together! Also, I've written the last chapter for this story but don't worry, there will be <span>a lot<span> more chapters I have to write before we get to the end so I'll be around for a long while. _

_To **Eszra**: Thanks for the comment! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^_


	16. The First Date

**Scene 15 - The First Date**

Kaldur'ahm adjusted the collar of his turtleneck and the sleeves of his jacket before knocking on Brianna's door. It opened a few moments later to reveal a beautiful girl clad in a knee-length dress and a cardigan. It had been a couple of weeks since the incident with the cult and she had recovered well. Zatanna gave the Atlantean a pair of tickets to the matinee performance of The Sound of Music. Seizing the opportunity for their first date, he asked his girlfriend out and the brunette gladly accepted.

Seeing the surprised look on her boyfriend's face, she teased, "What's the matter? Never seen me in a dress before?"

Kaldur coughed before presenting her with a bouquet of red roses. "Well, you don't wear dresses that often and I can't help but stare…"

"Thanks Kaldur," Brianna accepted the gift and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She laid the flowers in a vase by her bedside table before re-joining the blonde guy. They walked towards the Zeta tubes unnoticed and were immediately transported to New York City.

Taking a look at her smartphone, the girl studied the directions given by Zatanna. "Hmm… The walk isn't that long. We should be there in ten to fifteen minutes." She then stowed the phone into her tote bag before her companion replied, "I have already re-conned the city and I'll escort you to our destination."

"That's wonderful." Brianna replied as they gently laced their fingers together. She did not mind his webbed digits at all and she was just happy to spend some quality with her loved one.

"I would advise you to keep your bag in front of you though." The Atlantean squeezed her hand reassuringly as they slowly blended into the crowded street. They made some small talk along the way and before they knew it, they were at the theatre, showing their tickets to be let in.

Zatanna gave them seats in the middle of the theatre, a little bit near the stage. It was considered a good view for both of them. The place was packed and everyone was busy making light conversations with each other. Kaldur'ahm was staring with wonder, admiring the lush seats and the ceiling.

"The musical will be even more beautiful." Brianna whispered and held his hand warmly. True to her word, when the curtains rose, the set pieces looked realistic and the actress playing Maria sang beautifully.

To the Atlantean, everything was new to him. The era that it was set in was foreign to him even though he had read about the war. The plot on the other hand, was a warm, heartfelt love story. He was touched by Maria's handling of the von Trapp children and found the scenes of Maria and the Captain's interactions rather amusing but sweet.

Then came the introduction of Elsa and Maria's discomfort and silent heartbreak could be seen so clearly. The poor woman got manipulated by the Baroness and Maria quietly fled to the abbey to take her monastic vows. In a touching move, The Mother Abbess knew the young lady's feelings and urged her to 'climb every mountain' to search for the life Maria was meant to live.

The song swelled to its high note and the actresses on stage stayed in their poses before the curtain came down. "Huh?" The Atlantean asked, a little confused before an announcement was made over the speakers, "We will now have a fifteen minute intermission."

Brianna squeezed his hand and led him out into the main hall to stretch out their legs. "How's everything so far, Kaldur?" Her boyfriend gave her a child-like smile full of wonder, "It's beautiful. It might not be as grand as Atlantis but the hall is just so mesmerizing. It's so obvious that Maria loves the Captain. Why can't she just give into her feelings?"

The brunette chuckled, "Love is complicated. I didn't realize that I had romantic feelings towards you until a while back…" Kaldur'ahm responded by putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her close, "I'm glad things turned out well for us. I hope Maria would have a happy ending." His girlfriend gave him a smile, "You'll see."

With that, they returned back into the theatre and waited for the intermission to end for the musical to resume. To Kaldur's delight, the Captain returned Maria's love with a love ballad and they appeared to have gained their happy ever after. Their declaration of love was sung so beautifully that it brought a tear to his eyes.

Alas, his joy was short lived as the family came under the threat of World War II and his hand gripped Brianna's fingers so tight that she had to gently pry them apart. The Atlantean panicked at the thought of hurting his girlfriend before she nudged him and laid her hand on top of his.

The tension at the festival ran high as the von Trapp family sang but looked worried when they left the stage in small groups. Their escape was finally known and the hunt for them made the blonde Atlantean even more nervous than before. It was so heart-breaking that Rolf betrayed Liesl but felt relief in the end when the entire family escaped Austria safe and sound.

The actors returned on stage for the curtain call and everyone clapped enthusiastically as the singers basked in the limelight and bowed. The drapes from the curtains came down for the last time and the lights in the theatre were switched on, signalling that the musical had come to an end.

Hand-in-hand, the couple strolled out of the theatre and they talked about the musical. "That's quite a close shave, isn't it?" Brianna said and her companion nodded, "Too close. It almost felt like our missions. I'm delighted that they escaped with their lives."

Looking at the dull sky, Brianna's stomach rumbled and it did not go unnoticed by her boyfriend. "Zatanna recommended that we eat 'New York-style' pizza, I'm not too sure which ones are authentic…" The girl said uncertainly and Kaldur looked up the directions given to him by the magician on his smartphone.

"Ah, it appears to be an easy walk. Shall we go?" He gave her a charming grin and Brianna could not help but stare into his beautiful pale green eyes. "Yes," She finally said after looking away and blushing.

* * *

><p>Kaldur'ahm had never seen so many variations of pizza toppings in his life. He always saw Wally and Robin ordering pepperoni or ham and cheese all the time that he thought pizza was only served in those two ways. Brianna on the other hand, was spoilt for choice. All of them looked so decadent. "Should we get the half and half style pizza, Kaldur?"<p>

"Half and half?" He was getting more confused by the minute and did not see such a topping in the menu. Noticing her boyfriend's anxiety, she pointed to a pizza diagram on the menu and cut it in half with her finger, "A half and half is where half the pizza has one topping and then the other half has another topping."

"I-I'm not sure. I've not really eaten pizzas before." The Atlantean replied quietly and the pyro rested a hand on top of his reassuringly, "Well, let's make the best of it for your first time. How about half seafood and half Hawaiian? I think we can order some salad as well."

The blonde teen smiled, "That sounds good." The order was placed and now the couple had to deal with silence. "So, you don't eat surface food often?" The brunette asked and her boyfriend shook his head, "No. Popcorn was the first food I was introduced to on the surface and... I had a bad experience with it. Since then, I've only eaten food that looked normal to me like sandwiches and salad."

"I hope I can help you change your perception of surface food. They are quite delicious."

The conversation got interrupted by the addition of an egg salad to the table and Kaldur said, "Is that mayonnaise? I like that." Brianna nodded and kept that information in her mind for any future food outings with him. Seeing him enjoy such a simple dish made her heart soar.

Finally, the 'main course' of the evening arrived. The pizza was served piping hot and she could see the ingredients still sizzling in the melted cheese. The aroma wafted through their noses and Brianna immediately took a knife and fork to dish out a slice onto their plates. "Dig in." She said shortly after that and proceeded to eat the fresh pizza piece.

"Mmm... love the thin crust. I can't believe it can hold the weight of the ingredients." Brianna proclaimed after one bite while Kaldur was still busy enjoying the new taste, "This is the first time I've had seafood with cheese and flour. It's quite flavourful."

With that, they devoured their meal contentedly while the brunette went on and on about the other pizza toppings that she liked before slowly branching on the other kinds of cuisines and dishes she similarly enjoyed.

Maybe if she was the one to introduce popcorn to Kaldur'ahm, the Atlantean might have enjoyed it. Perhaps one day, he will get over his initial disgust for the food and eat it with her.

The dishes were polished clean, leaving on little crust crumbs here and there. "How about we head back for ice cream? The scoop shop opens late and I can drive us there." Brianna asked and her companion nodded. The brunette then raised her hand to ask for the bill and Kaldur whipped out a small wallet, "I believe the gentleman pays for the first date."

She was astounded. Where did he get the money from? The waiter accepted the cash and returned with the change promptly. Seeing the look on his girlfriend's face, he replied, "My mentor and BM trade currencies…" Kaldur'ahm could not mention their names out in public as the tables were a little too close to each other.

"I see… I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Brianna said in return and both of them slipped out of their seats and held hands. They left a generous tip in the till and were out the door seconds later. The skies had already darkened long ago and the couple unconsciously quickened their pace back to the bridge where the zeta tubes were located.

Thankfully, the journey was uneventful and Brianna heaved a sigh of relief as the computer read their names and teleported them back to Mount Justice. "Welcome back! How was your date?" Miss Martian chirped a greeting as she flew towards them eagerly.

"Erm… we're not done yet. We Zetaed back for ice cream." The pyro replied sheepishly as M'gann widened her eyes with realization and nodded in understanding, "Oh, okay. I'll leave you two alone then. Have fun!" The alien zipped away as fast as she came and Kaldur'ahm gently directed his girlfriend to the garage. "Don't worry, she's just excited," The Atlantean reassured Brianna and squeezed her hand.

Smiling at his affectionate gesture, they both got into her car and drove out of the cave towards "The Sweet Scoop". The car park still had plenty of lots and she could see some groups of customers hanging out at that hour of the night. Stepping into the shop, the sweet scent of freshly baked waffles lingered in the air and Brianna knew she had to order a waffle cone.

"Would you like to share one cone or would you want one for yourself and we can trade?" The brunette pyro asked and for the first time since coming to the surface world, the Atlantean was feeling a little greedy with food. "I think we can trade after we've had our share."

"One single scoop cone with salted caramel please," Brianna made her order while Kaldur glanced at the array of flavours available. His eyes landed on chocolate and he knew what he wanted, "A single scoop cone with double chocolate fudge swirl."

Both teens received and paid for their sweet treats before they retreated to a small booth for two. The brunette ate her ice cream up with a spoon, "A great way to end the night." She looked over at her boyfriend who had a look of pure bliss on his face. "I declare chocolate to be my favourite surface food."

The girl laughed, "Over indulging isn't that good either, Kaldur." With that, the blonde teen offered her a serving of ice cream on his spoon and she leaned forward to eat it up. It was the first time they were sharing food like that and it was quite cute. She returned the gesture and it was an interesting sight to see the normally stoic Kaldur'ahm licking ice cream off a spoon with relish.

They continuously traded ice cream through their stay at the parlour and enjoyed the crispy waffle cone as well. It was now time for the day to officially end and the couple drove back to the cave in silence. Before Brianna could reach near enough to activate Mount Justice's sensors, Kaldur'ahm said, "Could we stop for a moment please?"

The pyro did as she was told and stopped in the middle of the path, just a bit away from her current home. "What is it?" She asked curiously and the Atlantean looked like he was having a debate within his mind, "Erm, could we step out of the car?"

Wondering what he had planned up his sleeves, Brianna got out and Kaldur stepped rather close in front of her. Oh, so _that _was what he wanted…

"I don't want us to be seen inside the cave so…" He said quietly and both stared into each other's eyes awkwardly. After a long moment, Kaldur'ahm lifted a hand and placed it on Brianna's cheek. He gently tilted her chin upwards and leaned in to plant a soft, gentle kiss on her lips.

The Atlantean might have been from the ocean where it was cold but his lips was warm and Brianna returned the affection by wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips closer to his. The couple parted after a while and both had happy grins on their faces.

"Thank you for a wonderful first date, Kaldur." She whispered while he replied, "Likewise." They kissed once more before returning back to the cave. Stepping out of the car, Brianna followed her boyfriend towards the Zeta tube, and bid him farewell. "Take care!"

He returned her greeting with a nod and another smile before the computer said his name and designation and he faded away. Left alone in the cave, Brianna almost let out a shout of joy and she flew back to her room at top speed to savour the memories of their first date…

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This is the longest chapter I've written so far but since it's a special first date, it's worth it. *grins*<em>

_To** Eszra**: Thanks! I will keep on writing._  
><em>To <strong>piggythelaw<strong>: I already PMed you about the seafood thing and thanks for liking this story! *smiles*_  
><em>To <strong>Dustfinger's cheering section<strong>: Thank you! There will be more chapters about them, don't worry._


	17. Christmas

**Scene 16 - Christmas**

It was approximately a week before Christmas and M'gann insisted on throwing a party before the various members of their little team went back home for the holidays. The lounge was decorated with all sorts of coloured streamers, lights, balloons, and even a real Christmas tree which was adorned with numerous ornaments. The Martian herself appeared to be dressed in a Santa Claus outfit complete with beard and hat. Thank goodness she did not include a fake belly.

Brianna on the other hand, was completely bundled up. The cave was freezing to her and she spent most of winter in her room with her little heater fan on. Her weakness to the cold was making her a little cranky. She hoped the Green Lanterns from the League would return soon and install a central heating system. At the moment, she was huddled on the sofa while her boyfriend carried two mugs of hot cocoa over. "Drink up, you'll feel better," Kaldur said as the brunette took the steaming up between her gloved hands. He was worried about her lack of resistance to the cold and dropped by daily to make sure she was doing well.

"Thanks, Kaldur." Brianna replied and the Atlantean draped an arm over her shoulder, pulling her close to him to keep her warm. The rest of the team were helping out in the kitchen with the turkey, stuffing, gravy, ham, roasted vegetables, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, and plum pudding. They were truly in for a grand feast. Wally would most likely polish off any leftover food.

Pretty soon, the dishes were laid out on the table and everyone took their seats with Kaldur at the head of the table since he was team leader. Brianna was seated to his left and was having her fifth serving of hot cocoa. Aqualad cleared his throat and spoke, "It has been a wonderful year for the team and I hope we'll continue to help others in need in the years to come. We'll be receiving a new teammate at the end of the month so please welcome her with open arms. I hope we'll still maintain our close knit familial ties when the team expands in the future. Remember to respect each other's differences and learn from each other's strengths and weaknesses. With that, I can see Wally is eyeing the food eagerly and I'll end my talk here. Dig in."

The meal went smoothly with the sounds of food, plates, and cutlery being moved around. The speedster on the team was having at least third servings of everything and Artemis could only roll her eyes. Miss Martian kept feeding Superboy food and the half-Kryptonian was embarrassed but indulged in his girlfriend's antics anyway. Robin and Zatanna were chatting about school and flirted every few sentences. Roy ate his meal silently, occasionally glancing at Aqualad as well as making small talk with the others. Kaldur'ahm kept piling food on Brianna's plate, concerned on keeping her warm. "I'll be fine, dear. You should eat some more too," She replied and returned the gesture.

Christmas dinner ended on a sweet note and it was proof that M'gann's cooking had truly improved tremendously. The team adjourned to the lounge where they rested from the feast by watching WALL-E.

"Maybe one day, Red Tornado would experience something like this." M'gann said hopefully as the movie ended. Robin raised an eyebrow and countered, "You want him to experience a rubbish filled earth or the sensation of falling in love?" Almost immediately, Conner said protectively, "She meant the latter, of course."

"I wonder if Earth would really become that polluted." The Atlantean said worriedly and Brianna shrugged. "No one knows. It's just a fictional movie." There was a brief silence before M'gann said brightly, "It's time for us to exchange presents!"

She flew to the tree and immediately levitated a bunch of gifts. Everyone went to grab their presents for each member of the team but Kaldur was being a little mysterious with rectangular package in his hand, "Could I give it in your room, later?" He whispered to his girlfriend and she nodded. The blonde really liked Brianna's gift which was a personalized water bottle.

"Oh, some people are under the mistletoe!" Zatanna said in a sing-song voice and everyone immediately looked up. The Atlantean and pyro looked up and spotted the plant magically floating in the air above them. "Zatanna!" Brianna admonished the magician and rolled her eyes while Kaldur'ahm looked a little confused, "Is something wrong?"

Artemis smirked and crossed her arms. It seems everyone was having way too much fun teasing the couple. The blonde archer explained, "Tradition dictates that if a couple is found under the mistletoe, they must kiss." Brianna sighed and continued to stare at her teammates disapprovingly, "Kissing is meant to be private."

"Well, it's not like we've never seen you guys do it before." The Boy Wonder replied and Aqualad blushed slightly, "It would be best to get it done and over with…" His green eyes pleaded with his girlfriend and she relented. "Just a quick one then," Brianna said and tipped her toes to give him a very swift peck on Kaldur's lips before grabbing his hand and walking away. The team gave a sad "aww" as they did so. Red Arrow gave a tiny grin of approval as the couple retreated. It seems that he has finally trusted the brunette pyro to take care of his Atlantean friend's heart.

Shutting the door behind them, the brunette gave a sigh and her boyfriend placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry too much, Brianna. They're just being playful." The girl's shoulders relaxed and she gave him a small smile. "What is it that you wanted to give me in private?"

To her utter surprise, he got down on one knee. "Kaldur, we just started dating, I think it's too early for a proposal!" Brianna raised her voice in shock and the Atlantean looked at her, a little hurt and bewildered at her small outburst. "I wasn't proposing to you… That's not how we do it on Atlantis." Relief flooded her veins and Brianna guided them to sit on the couch. "Well… on the surface, a guy goes down on bended knee when he wants to ask for the girl's hand in marriage."

Kaldur'ahm raised his eyebrows and immediately apologized, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. On Atlantis, the guy goes down on one knee to present his first gift to his loved one in private."

"It's a good thing it wasn't done in public. It might have caused alarm to the others." Brianna replied and took his hand, giving it a little encouraging squeeze. "Well, I'm ready for my gift now." He then opened up the box to reveal a lovely pearl choker and explained, "I harvested the oyster from the plains in Atlantis. It's a really popular spot for men to look for pearls for their companions." His girlfriend admired the piece of jewellery, "It's beautiful."

Without saying a word, he clasped it on her neck and Brianna marvelled at the colors shining on the pearl. Right now, it had a little pinkish tinge. "I also charmed it with a traditional spell. In the past, many men went to war and left their wives behind. If they perished elsewhere, it took a long time for the message to travel back. To get over the problem, a sorcerer charmed a pearl and gave it to his wife and the idea spread like wildfire. The pearl is usually tinted in a shade of red to symbolize the man's love for his woman. If the pearl turns to a grayish hue, it means the man is dead and that was how the wife could start the grieving process immediately. It's quite fool proof. Nowadays, we have other spells to determine if the person is deceased so the pearl isn't commonly gifted any more. Some Atlanteans still hang on to tradition and I decided to do so. I hope you still like it."

Her hand was still on the pearl and she sat in silence, digesting the information Kaldur'ahm just said to her. "Most women drool at the sight of pearls as the ones caught in the wild are very valuable. Thank you for such a thoughtful and wonderful gift." The brunette then gave him a hug as well as a loving kiss.

Pulling away, Kaldur'ahm was all smiles. His first Christmas together with Brianna was a success and he knew for sure the following Christmases after that would be smooth sailing as well. "I think we should re-join the others, they might be starting another movie soon," The Atlantean said shortly afterwards and his girlfriend nodded. Love was in the air and it was a heart-warming Christmas evening spent watching more Pixar films.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I made it up in my head that Atlantean customs are slightly different. Or maybe I just wanted an excuse for Kaldur to go down on one knee. Hehe. <em>

_Anyway, great news for all because I have been on a writing spree lately and I will update twice a month. Most likely at the beginning and middle of each month so I hope you're all happy that I'm finishing this story at twice the speed! *grins*_

_To **Eszra**: Thanks, girl! *smiles*_  
><em>To <strong>LittleDarling13<strong>: Thank you for your kind words, I will keep on writing. I hope you have read the rest of this story. _=)  
><em>To <strong>piggythelaw<strong>: Kaldur fell in love with chocolate in chapter 4 and I made it his favorite surface food ever since. =P Great news, I'll be updating twice a month now so hopefully it would satisfy your reading cravings. =D_


	18. Annoyance

**Scene 17 - Annoyance**

Brianna did not want to leave her room but today was a special day where the League officially welcomed their newest members and their ex-teammate, Red Arrow, was chosen for Justice League membership. It had been quite an achievement for the sidekicks and the Team came along to the Hall of Justice to show their support for the archer. So right now, the brunette was all bundled up and stood next to her boyfriend as they watched the proceedings on the TV screen.

"You know, I was the one who convinced Icon to become a hero in the first place? I should be outside celebrating with him, not hidden away in here!" The newest team member said irritably as she swung her arms about. Softly, Kaldur'ahm responded, "Welcome to our World." There was a short period of silence before the girl smiled, "Well, I suppose there's an upside too."

There was something unnerving about Raquel's tone of voice but Brianna brushed it aside when Roy came up on screen and was given his official ID card. The trio of boys began to praise Roy for making it to the top. The new member interrupted by giving a passionate declaration about looking up to the boys as her idols and she kept staring at Aqualad with admiration. Brianna was a little confused but thought no further when they were interrupted by Robin's personal computer.

"Are we going on a mission?" The new girl asked and The Boy Wonder smirked, "Batman hands out missions. Let's just call this a minission."

* * *

><p>"That was one of the best runs I've ever done! I can't believe it really <em>is<em> like this." Raquel couldn't help but gush about the team and everyone smiled appreciatively. Kaldur'ahm extended his hand, "Welcome to the Team." Entranced, the girl returned the handshake and asked, "Do you mind giving me a tour of the cave, please?"

"Of course." The Atlantean gave a friendly smile and separated his hands from hers before showing Rocket around.

From that moment on, Brianna could not shake off the feeling of how the newcomer was interacting with her boyfriend. She disliked the feeling of paranoia and… the green eyed monster.

* * *

><p>Everyone sighed and groaned from their aches and soreness as they stumbled through the Zeta tube back to Mount Justice. It was a close call for them and they should have thanked their lucky stars that all of them made it out alive. Brianna dropped to her knees and panted while Artemis just sat on the floor. Wally plopped down beside the blonde archer and held her close while Kaldur immediately rushed to his girlfriend, "Are you alright?"<p>

The brunette nodded and inhaled deeply before responding, "I need to catch my breath." Miss Martian returned with a tray of water and her human teammates accepted the drinks eagerly. "Please don't tell me you want to de-brief now. We need to rest," Kid Flash pleaded and the Atlantean looked around at his friends who were exhausted. "Alright, we'll do that tomorrow after everyone is refreshed."

"Whew. Thanks, team leader." Raquel responded appreciatively while Brianna frowned at her comment. "I'm just going to crash here for the night in the guest lounge," Robin said tiredly before shuffling off to the lounge while the rest who did not reside in the cave followed suit.

Before she could even stand up, Kaldur slid his arms under Brianna's body and carried her bridal style to her room. "Aren't you tired?" The pyro asked before he replied, "I'm fine." The blonde laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. "Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." In a romantic gesture, he leaned down to kiss her good night which set off fireworks in her mind. "See ya…" The brunette yawned before she drifted off to sleep.

It was still a little early the next morning but Brianna woke up feeling fully energized and she headed to the kitchen for some cereal. A familiar figure that she had been avoiding all this while came into view. "Mornin' Brianna! Looks like you slept well. You're so lucky to have such a caring boyfriend to bring you to bed."

The brunette raised an eyebrow and replied politely. "Thanks. Maybe you can get your own boyfriend and experience that one day." Her companion laughed, "Perhaps. Kaldur'ahm has raised the bar a little too high though." The pyro had enough and turned away before Raquel could see the annoyance on her face.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to snap at her, Brianna." Kaldur'ahm said slowly with his arms crossed. They were alone in her room and his girlfriend stood up defensively, "Why do you keep standing up for her?! She keeps flirting with you! For a team leader, you don't seem to notice that. I've been tolerating it for a couple of weeks now and this is too much."<p>

He took a step forward and tried to hold her by her shoulders but she stepped away from his hold. The Atlantean sighed before saying, "I _have_ noticed her flirting but ignored them. I have _never_ returned her feelings." Brianna glared at him, "You should say _something_. Girls might mistake silence as acknowledgement! Ignorance _isn't_ bliss, Kaldur. Things can go out of hand when they're left unsaid. I believe you know that. I wouldn't have known how you felt about me until you said it."

It looked like she was about to burst and Aqualad took a few steps forward and embraced her lovingly. "I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I thought that if I did not return her affections, she would just give up and leave me alone. Please, forgive me. I _will_ make it right." His kind words and gentle hold managed to calm her angry heart and she returned his hug, burying her face into his chest. His fingers slid down to her chin and Kaldur'ahm titled it up to stare into her beautiful brown eyes. Wiping away stray tears from her cheek, he leaned down to kiss her, proving his feelings and affections for Brianna. She kissed him passionately with all her love and when they pulled away, she was blushing and Kaldur thought that she looked very cute. "I will see you in a bit while I get this settled."

* * *

><p>Raquel was a little nervous and excited at the same time. It was a rare moment to be alone with him considering that he was always with Brianna. What a lucky girl even though she acted harsh towards her. She had a feeling that Kaldur'ahm was going to talk to her about his girlfriend's behaviour. Right now, they were just standing in silence and it seemed that he was filtering his thoughts to search for the right words. After a few quiet moments, he finally spoke.<p>

"I will get to the point, Raquel. Please stop flirting with me. It is causing Brianna a lot of distress and that hurts the team dynamics. We are family and I don't want a dispute to break our bonds that we took so long to form."

That was unexpected. "Oh… You never really said anything about it so I thought… you didn't mind my feelings." Rocket replied nervously and looked to the side. She really did have a crush on the Atlantean and having him call her out on it was very embarrassing.

"That was a mistake on my part. I thought you would just lose interest if I didn't respond but it looks like Brianna was right, ignorance isn't bliss. I am truly sorry about this. I am with Brianna and… I _love_ her. She… I will not let her go until I die. I am sure you would meet a guy who would treasure you one day."

The girl with the inertia belt was feeling very guilty right now. She knew he was taken and yet she threw herself at him without realizing how Brianna would feel. This had to stop. "I know. I'm sorry about that. It's just that your personality is very… nice." Raquel finished lamely and knew it was a horrible excuse.

"My friends are nice. I'm sure you can be part of their circle too."

Looks like he finally said the "let's just be friends" line and the superheroine sighed sadly but accepted the truth. "I'm sorry for all that has happened. Let me go and apologize to Brianna."

Before she could take a step, Batman called them for an emergency briefing.

* * *

><p>There was a fire at a nearby chemical factory and most of the Leaguers were currently away, leaving Batman, Wonder Woman, and the Hawks to tend to the situation. The Caped Crusader needed all the help he could get and roped in the Team. Aqualad surveyed the damage and immediately instructed, "The League is pulling any civilians from the rubble and I think we should attempt to limit the spread of the fire. Miss Martian and Superboy, remove as much debris as you can into the water. Kid Flash and Zatanna, make a wide trench around the scene. The rest of you with me, we'll fill up the trench with water."<p>

The teenagers did everything perfectly but the fire was still raging that the firemen were having difficulty putting it out. There was a small explosion inside and Ember could hear the fire fighters talking about evacuating the scene as it was too dangerous to continue with the volatile chemicals inside threatening to blow up any time.

"Aqualad, I think I should go in to attempt to contain the fire with my powers." The brunette asked the Atlantean and he shook his head, "What?! I know your abilities, you can't control external sources of fire." Ember persisted, "I have shot fire at a candle flame before and it goes in the direction I want it to. I've done it a few times, it's hard to explain. Please, I have to do _something_!"

She pleaded with him and deep in his heart, Kaldur'ahm did not want to put his girlfriend in danger but right now, they were heroes on a mission and anything they could do to save lives, they would do it. He agonized over his decision and finally, he made a choice. "Alright, but take Rocket with you. Her shields should be able to protect you both from the flames."

Ember raised an eyebrow at his suggestion, a little surprised that she had to interact with the girl she disliked at the moment. Looking away, she said, "Fine. Rocket, come with me." Without glancing back, she took off with the other girl flying behind her. _Be careful, the both of you. _Kaldur's thought pierced through their telepathic link and she did not respond.

"We need to remove all chemicals that have been untouched by the fire. Then, we start looking for its source." Brianna said from inside the safety of the kinetic shield and both girls got to work. After a while of gathering up the barrels, Raquel spoke. "I know this is a bad time but I want to apologize for my behaviour. I should not have flirted with Kaldur."

There was silence as the pyro concentrated on clearing the last batch of chemicals. "Focus on the task at hand, Rocket." The other teen refused to back down, "We're doing fine. Please, accept my apology. It was foolish of me to have a crush on him. I don't want to break up the team, I give you my word."

"Look, I appreciate your honesty and apology but we can talk about that later. I have a plan." Ember interrupted irritably and tested her powers. "Catch the flames in a shield as it comes to you." She flew out of the shield and directed her powers at the fire in a path towards Raquel. The fire appeared to be travelling in the direction she willed it to go and the flames were collected in the shield. Right now, the area that was previously on fire was now scorched earth, free of any flames. "Excellent, dump the fire into the lake and we'll repeat this as many times as we can till it's extinguished."

They made significant progress as the flames slowly dwindled and the firemen could do their job to extinguish any residual flames along the perimeter. Leaving the rescue team, Ember and Rocket flew deeper into the factory to look for the heart of the fire. There was a big pool of chemicals lying at the back of the compound where the fire kept raging. Without a word, both girls worked in harmony to get rid of the inferno. It was getting rather taxing due to a lack of oxygen which was continuously replenished by Raquel making a new shield periodically.

Ember failed to notice another fire growing from the remnants of the chemical pool and Rocket yelled, "LOOK OUT!" She hurled herself and the shield towards the brunette pyro, protecting her ex-crush's girlfriend with all her might as a small explosion went off.

_BRIANNA! Are you alright?! Please respond!_ Kaldur'ahm's voice was in their heads again and both girls panted from the inside of the shield and thanked their lucky stars once more. _We're fine. _Brianna responded shakily and tried to catch her breath.

"Out of the way, ladies." A booming voice from a helicopter overhead sounded and they flew off before the helitanker dropped massive amounts of fire retardant on top of the fire. Both of them made their way back to the team and en route, Ember said, "Thank you for saving me back there. I accept your apology and I'm sorry for snapping at you. Truce?"

"Truce." Raquel replied and shook the brunette's hand. The girls returned safely and Kaldur'ahm immediately enveloped Brianna in a hug. "Don't risk your life like that again. I almost lost you…" Blushing, his girlfriend looked up at him and grinned, "I made it back to you, didn't I?"

* * *

><p>"I forgave Raquel."<p>

Kaldur looked at Brianna in surprise and smiled, "I am glad." She scooted close into his embrace and whispered, "I'm sorry for being mad at you earlier during the fire. It was irresponsible of me to do so." He squeezed her a little tighter in response, accepting the apology silently.

Continuing the romantic moment, he pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes before declaring, "I love you, Brianna." The brunette responded by kissing him fervently and replied, "I love you too, Kaldur."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I finally introduced Raquel so we've completed the Season 1 arc. From here onwards, I'll be writing things that happen in the 5 year gap between Seasons 1 &amp; 2. I have nothing against Rocket, by the way. She did show interest for Kaldur in the show so I wrote it in here to give the couple a bit of conflict. After all, relationships aren't always a bed of roses. Things work out in the end anyway. *smiles*<em>

_To **Eszra**: ^_^_  
><em>To <strong>piggythelaw<strong>: I'm glad you liked the idea for the pearls! You're welcome. =)_


	19. Argument

**Scene 18 - Argument**

The couple stumbled through the Zeta tube, laughing and soaking wet from the pouring rain from New York City. "A pity our walk through Central Park was ruined by the weather," Kaldur'ahm said as they took off their shoes. Brianna gave him a cheeky smile, "It was fun though, running in the rain and just enjoying the weather." Her hair was plastered to her face, making her look like a wet kitten and she walked up to her boyfriend before planting him a surprise kiss.

"It feels different when you're drenched," The Atlantean responded after the kiss and the brunette beside him giggled. "I'm going to take a shower before I catch a cold. You should too. Maybe you can borrow clothes from Conner." With that, Brianna flew off to her room quickly, taking care not to leave a trail of water on the floor.

Before the blonde could follow suit, he was interrupted by the Cave's computer announcing Aquaman's arrival. "Kaldur'ahm it's- Why are you wet in those surface clothes, my boy?" The Atlantean king stared at his protégé curiously before the latter replied, "We got caught in the rain, your majesty." Orin gave a small smile at the teen's relationship with a girl before continuing his sentence, "I was going to say that the preparations have been completed ahead of schedule and it is best if you could leave for Atlantis as soon as possible to join Mera and I."

"Of course, my king. I will join you in an hour after I am done with my duties here." Aqualad gave his mentor a bow and Aquaman returned it, "Alright. I will see you later, Kaldur'ahm." The blonde teen proceeded to take a quick shower in the main locker room before putting on his spare suit that he kept at the Cave. He waited in the lounge for Brianna who flew out of her room a few minutes later with her hair still damp. "Have we been assigned a mission?" She asked, looking at his outfit.

Kaldur shook his head and grabbed Brianna's hands before looking into her eyes to address her. "Aquaman just visited the cave. I have to go back to Atlantis for a week for the harvest celebrations. I will contact you during that time though." A look of disappointment fell on her face before understanding dawned on it, "Alright… Take care of yourself, okay? I'll miss you." She leaned in for a hug as the Atlantean stroked her hair. "I will miss you too. A week will go by quickly and we will go back on our dates again."

Ember chuckled and pulled away slightly to kiss him once more. "See you in a week, handsome." Kaldur'ahm grinned and they parted as he stepped into the tube, waving a farewell to his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>It was a day after Kaldur left for Atlantis and Brianna laid on her bed in the evening, staring at her phone anxiously as she waited for his call. She had been doing so patiently for the past couple of hours before she sighed, "Maybe he's struggling to get reception and will call tomorrow." The brunette then placed her phone on her bedside table before picking up a book to read for her class.<p>

Technical difficulties happened sometimes and perhaps all will be resolved the next day.

* * *

><p>Three days after he left, Brianna's feelings grew from anxiety to intense worry. Kaldur'ahm had not contacted her at all since his departure and she was beginning to think that something might have happened to him. The pearl he gave her still maintained its reddish appearance so that indicated that he was alive and… well?<p>

Regardless, she gave her mentor a call. "Good evening Captain Atom, I was wandering if there has been any news from Atlantis? Aquaman and Aqualad have been gone for a while without contact." There was a slight confusion in his voice as he replied, "King Orin checked in with us earlier and everything's fine." Brianna frowned, "Oh? I've been waiting for a call from Aqualad."

"If you're using your waterproof phones, basic surface communications technology doesn't work so well deep underwater. You can use the Cave's communications system to contact Aquaman, I'm sure he will put you through to Kaldur'ahm. I believe Aqualad's insignia isn't connected to the network yet. Maybe he can send a request to Batman for permission to be linked when he gets back."

Upon hearing that, Brianna felt a small surge of anger at the revelation that communication was non-existent and her boyfriend did not bother to link up to the system before he left. "Oh, I see. Thank you anyway, Captain. Good bye." She ended the call and flung her phone on the bed before heading to the lounge to join the others for movie night.

* * *

><p>The end of the week was approaching and Brianna stopped sticking by her phone. She chose to take her mind off things by helping M'gann out in the kitchen and cooking up a storm nightly since Captain Atom's call. The Martian noticed her friend's change in behaviour and carefully asked, "Is everything alright between you and Kaldur?"<p>

The brunette stiffened slightly and answered quietly, "It will be when he gets back. Anyway, please pass me the pepper." From that moment on, the team decided it would be best to keep quiet and let the couple settle their argument amongst themselves.

* * *

><p>"Aqualad, B-Zero-Two." The cave stated the Atlantean's return to the surface and he eagerly headed to Brianna's room. "She's out, Kaldur." Conner stated casually as he walked past his leader and Aqualad decided to wait in the lounge for his girlfriend's return. He then proceeded to give her a call but her phone appeared to be switched off so he had no choice but to be patient.<p>

The hours passed and the Atlantean grew extremely troubled before he asked his teammates regarding Brianna's whereabouts. Zatanna raised an eyebrow in surprise, "I thought she would leave a note on her door indicating that she went for a sleepover. She won't be back till tomorrow afternoon."

Kaldur'ahm sighed and proceeded to head back home to Shayeris.

* * *

><p>The moment Aqualad returned to Mount Justice, the Team was assembled in front of Batman who proceeded to give them a simple reconnaissance mission. "Do not destroy anything." He warned sternly and Kaldur'ahm nodded before splitting the team into groups. "Robin, Superboy, and Artemis will be in the first group. Kid Flash, Rocket and Zatanna will be in the second group. Miss Martian, Ember, and I will be in the last group. We-"<p>

Ember interrupted, "It would be best if group one has someone who can fly. I volunteer to be in group one. Artemis and I can switch." She did make a good point and Kaldur reluctantly agreed before continuing his orders. At the end of the briefing, the team split up and the Atlantean whispered, "Be careful, Brianna." The brunette shrugged and murmured, "Mmm hmm."

The blonde was confused by her cold shoulder treatment and ignored it for the sake of the mission.

* * *

><p>In the private lounge, Brianna glared at a puzzled Kaldur in silence. He made the first move, "What's wrong? You're angry at me." She crossed her arms and walked a distance away, still staring at him angrily, "I'm sure you know the problem."<p>

"No, I don't."

Her eyes flashed and she raised her voice, "Oh?! You said you would contact me during your stay in Atlantis but that did not happen at all!"

So that was the issue. He replied politely, "Technology doesn't work so well deep in the ocean, Brianna." The brunette continued to rant, "Captain Atom told me that a few days ago. Why did you lie to me if you knew you couldn't call me at all?! Also, I learned that the League has the technology to link up all our insignias for communication which would allow us to talk _underwater_. Were you aware of that?"

Kaldur'ahm was torn and felt guilty for giving her false hope. "I was going to ask Batman to grant me access to the system but the celebrations in Atlantis got moved ahead of schedule that I didn't have the chance to do so. The next best option I had was to make up a white lie. I thought girls like to hear words that would make them happy. I am sorry." The way he phrased his words was so sincere and that soothed Brianna's temper a little and she inhaled a breath to calm herself down. "Kaldur, there is no point making me happy if you don't follow through your promise. If you just told me that it will not be possible to make a call underwater and you forgot to ask Batman for permission to the comms system, I _will_ understand that."

She stood rooted to the spot and looked at him with a mixture of sadness and relief that he was just being a guy. "I know that now. I apologize for making you worried and angry," The blonde Atlantean said as he slowly walked towards his girlfriend. When she did not back away, he stepped closer until he was an arm away from hugging her. She automatically stepped into his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"I want to apologize for shouting at you." Brianna's voice was muffled against his skin but he kissed the top of her head anyway. "Let's just be honest with each other next time," Kaldur'ahm replied and rubbed her back soothingly. They stood there for a while before Brianna pulled away to kiss his nose. "You owe me a date. I heard there's some good pasta that recently opened in Happy Harbor."

Aqualad smiled, happy that his girlfriend was back to her usual self. "Alright. Would you care to join me for a meal, my lady?" He extended his hand and she slid her palm into his. "Of course, but let's go to Batman first before we head out to eat."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: And I wrote their first fight! All couples go through it but you know me, things turn out good in the end. ;)<br>_

_Also, I imagine that Queen Mera of Atlantis recently gave birth and the heir's birth is celebrated at the harvest celebrations too. Greg said that her baby was due in February 2011 and my story is also in Feb 2011 at the moment. _

_Even better news, I'll upload a chapter weekly. My writing spree has been quite productive._

_To **piggythelaw** & **Eszra**: Thank you both for continuously reviewing my fic! It's been an honor. =D_


	20. Valentine's Day

**Scene 19 - Valentine's Day**

As Artemis rolled her eyes at Wally for not remembering Valentine's Day, Brianna and Kaldur quickly left the cave for their date. The archer and the speedster's arguments could get quite heated sometimes and the couple did not want to be a part of it on this special occasion. The brunette stowed the small box of chocolates in her bag and sniffed her bouquet of three red roses, smiling at the scent. "Robin helped me research about Valentine's Day. I hope you like them." Kaldur'ahm said quietly as he looked at his girlfriend.

"I love them. Thank you, Kaldur." Brianna replied as she hooked an arm through his and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Their latest venture was to Los Angeles for more sightseeing and food feasting. "Our brunch spot requires a little walk." The brunette added on as she looked at the street names and they walked down the correct one according to the instructions given by her smartphone.

Once more, both of them sunk into their little own private world as they discussed about a wide range of topics. It was broad daylight and unfortunately for them, they dropped their guard and were blissfully unaware of a quartet of men tailing them at a distance. As they turned down a quiet road, the strangers proceeded to surround them. "Apologies for interrupting your romantic date. Just give us your money and we'll be on our way. You don't want anything bad to happen on Valentine's Day, do you?" A tall, burly man who appeared to be the leader of the group stepped forward, eyeing Brianna's bag.

The blonde Atlantean stood back to back with the pyro and glared at the thugs, "Please gentlemen, theft is not worth it." Another thug gave a chortle, "He called us 'gentlemen', boss! That's so funny." The leader glared at him and the lackey closed his mouth quickly. Smirking, the leader stepped forth. "Oh, I don't think we'll be 'gentle' with your little girlfriend. You don't have the right to tell us what to do. Besides, you're outnumbered and your time is up." Without another word, all four charged at the couple at once.

Brianna dropped her bouquet and ducked to avoid a tackle before swiftly swinging her leg out to sweep one of the thugs off their feet. He fell onto the pavement with a thud and she lifted her arm up to parry the other guy's attack. Kaldur'ahm easily blocked the third assailant's punch and the Atlantean stepped aside to grab the hoodlum's arm, using his momentum to swing the guy towards a lamp post with a twang. The leader managed to grab the blonde from behind and pointed a knife at the flesh above the collar of Kaldur's jacket.

"You better stop now, pretty. Or your boyfriend will be bleeding all over the pavement." The man warned menacingly as Brianna was done kneeing her opponent in the groin and punching him in the nose. The brunette stared worriedly at the hostage situation but could not help but give a small smile. Aqualad's skin was denser than an average human's and she knew that a simple, ordinary knife would have some difficulty cutting through. The Atlantean gave his girlfriend a very small reassuring nod as his hand slowly crept down unseen towards the leader's thigh.

"What are you smiling at, girly?" The baddie said dangerously as he pressed the blade onto Kaldur's flesh. The teenage boy replied simply, "This." His hand discharged electricity, shocking the thug as he fell unconscious. The knife left a very shallow cut and Kaldur'ahm immediately ran towards Brianna to give her a hug, "Are you alright?" He asked and she looked at his wound. "I'm okay but you got hurt," The brunette said sadly and the Atlantean kissed her forehead. "It's superficial. No blood was drawn."

He laid eyes on the trampled bouquet of roses on the ground and sighed, "It seems Valentine's Day is ruined." Brianna shook her head and pulled away to pick up the flowers from the asphalt. "We'll talk about that later. Let's get away from here." Grabbing his hand, they quickly fled the scene of unconscious muggers and ran back to the Zeta tube to be beamed back to an abandoned telephone box in Happy Harbor.

They strolled past a few shops before settling on their regular hangout, a pancake cafe. They ordered the usual special set meal and Brianna laid her roses on the side before taking Kaldur's hand once more, "As long as we're together, every day is Valentine's Day to me. I'm glad that you're safe." Her boyfriend furrowed his eyebrows and replied, "You were in danger. What if something happened to you? This is fast becoming a memorable Valentine's Day for all the wrong reasons."

"_We_ were in danger Kaldur, not just me. Besides, let's not dwell on the past and what ifs. We should just concentrate on the future and be thankful for what we have. Don't forget, Ms. Dinah taught us well. Besides, the day is not over yet. Let's make the best of it." Brianna gave him another smile and squeezed his hand. Their pancakes arrived soon after and the Atlantean was still a little frazzled inside. He had to make it up to her.

"Alright, but I still owe you a romantic date today." Kaldur'ahm whispered and Brianna was a little surprised. "It was another idea on my list and I think I can scramble with some help." He explained after seeing her confusion.

"Oh. I look forward to it." The brunette mused and began to drench her waffles in syrup and ate it heartily with ice cream and berries.

* * *

><p>It was difficult but Kaldur managed to pull things together at the last minute with Robin's help. The picnic basket arrived promptly at the cave and the Atlantean thanked the young Boy Wonder. The boy gave his trademark impish smile, "You're welcome. Now go and enjoy yourselves." He would have to buy Alfred a big meal soon as the butler worked furiously to make a nice basket with delicious food.<p>

The mat was already laid out on the ground near the peak of Mount Justice and Brianna waited eagerly for their little impromptu dinner. Though they had enjoyed themselves with pancakes, a carnival, and a movie, the girl was curious on what her boyfriend had up his sleeves. A few minutes later, Aqualad trudged up the slopes of the hill and waved at her. He then placed the basket on the mat and began to lay out the cutlery. He ladled stew into bowls and dished the sandwiches onto the plates provided before taking his girlfriend's hand and giving it a kiss. "Dinner is served, my lady."

The brunette chuckled and they tucked into the sumptuous spread, leaning against each other as they ate and watching the sunset from their vantage point. The purple and orange sky slowly morphed into black with stars dotting it. Kaldur'ahm switched on the electric candles for a romantic ambience and the couple sat next to each other quietly, eating their chocolate mousse and admiring nature's beauty.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Brianna spoke after the silence and the Atlantean nodded in agreement before confessing, "When I came into the surface world, it was night time and I was so captivated by the night sky since we were not able to view it underwater. They made me happy. So whenever I feel down, I just look at them and it seems like they speak to me."

She looked at him, amused. "That sounds sweet, dear. What are the stars saying now?" Kaldur'ahm looked up at the sky and smiled once more. He returned his gaze to her, "They are saying on how I am so lucky to have a beautiful and wonderful woman like you as my girlfriend." The brunette laughed and pressed a kiss on his lips. They resumed star gazing as Brianna pointed out a few constellations she learned of in school and they also made up a few of their own.

"What if we ever lost each other, Kaldur?" Brianna spoke suddenly and the Atlantean was puzzled. "Come again?"

"I mean, what if one day, we get separated in battle and amongst the confusion, we don't receive news about each other?" She asked again theoretically and he thought for a while before humouring her, "Then perhaps we should meet on that "A" shaped flame constellation we christened earlier." Brianna was surprised by his imagination, "That's interesting. How should we get there?"

"The Green Lanterns can help us." He replied practically and they burst into laughter. "In all seriousness, we can contact each other with our insignias. You have the pearl I gave you which would let you know if I'm alive or not. I'm sure the League will not rest until either of us is found. As you said, let's not dwell on what ifs and live the moment," Aqualad added on after that and the pyro nodded in agreement.

The night soon passed by quickly and it was getting close to midnight. Brianna yawned sleepily and murmured, "Thanks for such an enjoyable first Valentine's Day for us, Kaldur. I love you…" She rested her head on his shoulder and he replied, "Likewise. I love you too." The blonde leaned down for one last kiss before the couple drifted off to sleep in each other's arms until sunrise.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: No, they didn't have sex. =P They're still pretty new to their relationship and have not reached that level of intimacy yet. It could take years for them to go to the next level...<em>

_Anyway, I decided to shake things up a bit with a small fight since everything can't always be sweet and rosy and frankly, might be a little unrealistic. I know, three chapters in a row where "something bad" happens but I promise you the next few chapters won't give the couple any grief. Hehe._

_So now that I'm updating once a week, do you guys have any preference on which day it should be updated? Weekdays? Middle of the week? Weekends? I'm open to any suggestion. _

_Now to thank my reviewers._

_To **piggythelaw**: I PMed you whether she would visit Atlantis or not. Maybe in the future. You're welcome for the story, I'm glad you like the chapters so far. =)_

_To **Eszra**: Thanks!_

_To **Dustfinger's cheering section**: I also PMed you that you're right, the Atlantean calendar is different from the surface world. Thanks for the encouragement! _

_To **cat**: I'm glad you're happy that I'll be updating weekly. ^_^_


	21. Meet the Parents: Part I

**Scene 20 - Meet the Parents: Part I**

"You're going to be fine, stop worrying." Brianna said as Kaldur'ahm straightened his jacket for the umpteen time. The couple walked down the street slowly in attempt to delay the meeting. "I know but it's your _family_, Brianna. Would they accept me?" The Atlantean replied and the brunette stopped in her tracks to cup his cheek, "Kaldur'ahm, I told you numerous times that they would. I have my 'special' gifts, and so do you. If they accept me, it would be natural to accept you as well."

She used his full name which meant that the girl was being very serious. He reached up to grab the hand on his face, "I know but it's my first time meeting them so personally." The pyro sighed once more and stroked his skin, "Just be yourself, okay? You _will_ be fine, just trust me. They won't eat you up. Dinner will get cold if we keep walking at this pace." With that, they quickened their footsteps and walked past a row of houses before coming to a stop near the end of the street. An orange mailbox with the word "Dian" painted in white on the side signalled that they reached her home.

Brianna was glad to be back and she half-ran, half-walked up the steps to ring the doorbell which opened a few moments later to reveal a slightly younger boy, "Sis, you're back!" He immediately threw his arms around his sibling and the girl returned the hug with a big smile, "Nice to see you too, Alexander." She pulled away and her brother turned his attention to Aqualad. "Hello there. Bri told me about you, Kaldur." The boy extended a hand and the Atlantean shook it politely.

"Mom and dad are in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the food." Alexander said and led the couple to the kitchen. Kaldur'ahm observed his surroundings carefully; it had a warm and cosy feel. "There's my little girl." A masculine voice rang out and Brianna was enveloped in a fierce hug. Mr Dian then shook the blonde Atlantean's hand eagerly, "Welcome to our home, Kaldur. I see you've been looking after Brianna very well." The raven haired man was very warm and hospitable towards him and Aqualad was relieved.

A blonde woman carrying a stock pot walked past them and laid it on the table. She then pulled off her apron and gloves, "Brianna, what a fine young man you've brought home." Mrs Dian walked over and hugged the couple together. "Thank you, Mrs Dian." Kaldur'ahm murmured and Brianna's mother said, "Oh, you don't have to be so formal, Kaldur. You can call me Jean."

Mr Dian then continued his sentence after his wife, "Please address me as Malcolm, my boy." The Atlantean nodded and replied, "Thank you sir and ma'am- Sorry I mean, Malcolm and Jean. I find it difficult to break the habit of formalities." His girlfriend stepped in to help, "His mentor is the king of Atlantis so he's always very proper with his speech. Kaldur has adapted to dropping it when he's with me though."

Her family smiled and they proceeded to sit down for a sumptuous dinner which consisted of dishes of Brianna and Kaldur's favourite food. They really went out of the way to make him feel relaxed and comfortable.

"Was it difficult getting used to air when you came onto the surface?" Alexander asked as they discussed about life in Atlantis and the Team's adventures so far. "It was a little shocking at first but the adjustment was quick. The stars were beautiful that night too," Kaldur looked fondly at his girlfriend and she took another sip from her glass of juice in response to hide her slight embarrassment.

That did not go unnoticed by her parents and they grinned at the sight of young love. "I'm glad to see such a capable and confident team leader being Brianna's boyfriend. Thank you for bringing her and the rest of your teammates safely back home every time," Malcolm praised the young Atlantean and Jean began to dish out chocolate tart with ice cream to everyone at the table. "Thank you for the compliment, Malcolm. They are already very capable in looking after themselves. I just guide them."

"Humble and brave. You really chose a good guy, sis!" Alexander was in awe of Kaldur'ahm and was starting to look up to him as a big brother. "We should stop making him blush now. Let's talk about other things and promise us you'll stop by for dinner at least once a month." Jean said enthusiastically and her daughter replied, "We will."

The meal ended and the Dian siblings went to help their mother with the dishes while Malcolm casually brought Aqualad outside for a little conversation. The blonde hero brought his guard up and sensed something would be happening when he was alone with Brianna's father. They stood side by side on the porch and watched the families in the neighbourhood enjoying their night with either walking or cycling. After a long silence, Malcolm finally spoke, "I meant what I said inside the house. You are truly a great boy and I'm sure you will mature into a wonderful man. It is a blessing that Brianna's first boyfriend is so honourable. I am very proud."

Kaldur took all the words to heart and replied, "Likewise, sir. You and Jean have brought Brianna up well and I am lucky to have met her." Mr Dian looked over and beamed him another fatherly smile, "I don't want to be so clichéd but it'll be best to get to the point. I can see you're a true gentleman and you treat my daughter with the outmost respect and love. With that, I like you already. However… if you break her heart, I will come for you."

The Atlantean looked back at Malcolm in the eye and said, "I promise to cherish her, Malcolm. Please be rest assured that she will be greatly treasured with my love." Brianna's father placed a hand on Kaldur's shoulder and gave it a manly pat. "Good. We should head back in now before the girls think I'm interrogating you."

Back in the house, Ember held Aqualad's hand and looked at her watch. "Thank you for the delicious dinner, Mom. We have to get going now. How about we see you at the end of the month?" Jean nodded and gave the teens a hug and a kiss on their cheeks. The Dian family bid the couple farewell and soon, the heroes were back on the pavement.

"What did my father say to you?" The brunette asked curiously and her boyfriend replied, "I gave him my word that I'll take care of you." She raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Huh. I see… I thought he might have grilled you or something."

"He _is_ a very nice man. I should have listened to you earlier when told me not to worry. Maybe you should meet my parents too." Aqualad replied earnestly and his girlfriend nodded, "I would love to." The young lovers gazed at each other affectionately and leaned in for a kiss to end this wonderful and special night.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Wanna guess what will happen in the next chapter? It's kinda obvious with this chapter's "Part I" title. =P<em>

_Also, I've decided to update around the weekends to give something for everyone to look forward to. =)_

_Now onwards to the reviews!_

_To **piggythelaw**: You're welcome and thanks for your opinion!_

_To **Eszra**: Lol, I'm glad you laughed at the author's note! I figured Kaldur will be really sweet and gentlemanly when he's in a relationship. ^_^_

_To **Dustfinger's cheering section**: I answered your questions via PM so it would be appreciated if you replied that way too so it's easier to explain immediately instead of waiting once a week. =)_

_To **Stronger123**: Thanks! Weekends it is._


	22. Meet the Parents: Part II

**Scene 21 - Meet the Parents: Part II**

The Team had cleared the Cave to give the couple privacy and they had to make the time spent together count. Brianna paced up and down in front of the Zeta tube, dressed up rather formally in black pants, a white blouse and a peach jacket over it. First impressions counted and she smoothed her clothes again. Finally, the computer said their names and she panicked a little bit as Kaldur'ahm stepped into Mount Justice with a woman with long flowing blonde hair and a bald man right behind him. "Brianna, these are my parents-"

He got interrupted by his mother rushing forward to look at the pyro's hands and then she proceeded to stroke Brianna's face and her hair with curiosity. The girl just gave a weak smile at the older woman while Sha'lain'a muttered something. "My wife says you're beautiful and she loves the tone of your skin and hair," Calvin Durham translated as he stood forth to shake the brunette's hand. "It is nice to meet you, sir," Ember said quietly.

Aqualad's mother said something rapidly, giving her son a chiding look and Kaldur replied apologetically. "I forgot about the translation spell. It will make our conversation easier." He explained and recited the incantation and the blonde lady spoke once more, "Oh Kaldur'ahm, how could you have been so forgetful?" Brianna heaved a sigh of relief as she could finally understand her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." The brunette said politely and Sha'lain'a enveloped her in a hug. "Aren't you a sweet girl. I can see why my little boy loves you. Please, call me Sha'lain'a. We're a big family now." The bald man intervened, "Give her some space, dear. She just met you." The older woman untangled herself from Brianna and the girl looked towards her boyfriend and the Atlantean linked hands with her as they walked towards the kitchen.

The couple dished out a tray of egg mayo sandwiches along with glasses of water at the dining table. "I miss mayonnaise. Condiments do not work so well underwater." Calvin murmured with delight as he ate the food with relish. Puzzled by her husband's reaction towards bread and egg, she took a bite as well. "Mmm. This is very nice. You're a good cook and would make an excellent wife, Brianna. When are you both getting married? You're seventeen, aren't you? I had Kaldur when I was eighteen."

There was an awkward silence as the brunette's cheeks flushed with embarrassment while Kaldur diffused the situation. "Mother, please. We just got together. Marriage is serious." Sha'lain'a frowned and said, "Do you not love her?" Aqualad nodded fiercely and replied, "I do, mother, but we're still young. We will in the future, just not now." Again, Brianna's blush turned a deeper shade of red at the promise of a union between her and Kaldur'ahm.

His mother sighed, "Alright. I still see you as a daughter, Brianna. Come to me if Kaldur ever makes you cry. I raised my son to be a gentleman." The brunette chuckled, "Thank you, Sha'lain'a."

The group then discussed about Aqualad's childhood, much to the mirth of Brianna who could not believe that he was so naughty and mischievous. "Is that all true? I don't see that characteristic in him! He's very well behaved." The brunette asked after a bout of laughter while Calvin nodded, "He _was_ a rascal. That's why we never planned on having another child, he was such a handful. The Atlantean army trained him well. I am very proud on the man he has become today." It was Kaldur'ahm's turn to be embarrassed and he politely drank and ate as his parents kept telling his beloved girlfriend stories from the past.

"It's a pity you cannot withstand pressures deep down underwater. I would show you all of Shayeris and you can try some of my cooking." Sha'lain'a lamented and they all agreed. Exchanging more interesting conversation, they were a little pressed for time as the League limited the parents' access to the cave and pretty soon, they had to depart. "It was lovely meeting you, Brianna. We'll see you again and please do take care of Kaldur'ahm." Calvin gave his son's girlfriend a pat on the shoulder while his wife added on, "Yes, please make sure he eats. He's getting thin."

The brunette smiled and bid them farewell, "I will. Take care!" She waved at the older couple as they were Zeta-ed back to Atlantis. Brianna could feel the weight lifted off her boyfriend's shoulders and she said, "They were very charming." Stepping close, Kaldur'ahm embraced his girlfriend lovingly. "I apologize if my mother was too forward."

Shaking her head and looking into his green eyes, she asked playfully, "So you want to marry me, eh?" The blonde Atlantean responded by planting a kiss on her lips, "One day, when our lives have settled down and our responsibilities are distributed equally. Until then, I promise to wait for you. I love you." Brianna was blushing once more and she declared her affections for him as well, "I'll wait as well. I love you too." Their lips found each other's again before Wally and Robin re-entered the Cave.

"Ugh guys, if you need some privacy. I'm sure Brianna's room would suffice." The Boy Wonder teased and Wally concurred. The brunette rolled her eyes and retorted, "Please, at least I don't make out openly like the both of you with your own girlfriends." Aqualad glared at his friends and they smiled sheepishly. "Let's go to the café, Brianna." Kaldur said as they held hands to leave Mount Justice for some quality couple time together.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: <em>As you can see, Kaldur doesn't know his father is Black Manta yet and we'll cover that when we're closer to Season 2 a few chapters later.<em> It is highly recommended that you read the Young Justice companion comics. Both Sha'lain'a and Calvin are mentioned in issue #9 and are finally seen in issue #14. I knew I just had to include them in this fic. ^_^_

_Please pardon me for the short chapter, I've never been one to write long fics and _I suppose my style is short, sweet, and to the point _instead of dragging it out with every single action of what each character does. _

_I also don't really like the whole "parents being hostile to the boyfriend/girlfriend" idea as it has been done quite a lot of times in other shows so I decided to take the route where the parents actually are friendly to the significant other.  
><em>

_To **AthenaKeene**: Yes, you're right that she's gonna meet the beautiful Sha'lain'a! I'm glad you like this pairing. _

_To **Dustfinger's cheering section**: I've sent you a PM like last time. =)_

_To **Eszra**: Thanks!_

_To **Stronger123**: She doesn't go to Atlantis so I sorta "brought" Atlantis to her. =P_

_To** piggythelaw**: Glad you liked it!_

_To **murdercrowther**: Thank you! =D_


	23. His Birthday

**Scene 22 - His Birthday**

It was a wonderful coincidence that Kaldur'ahm was born under the astrological sign of Pisces and it was quite befitting due to his Atlantean heritage. Brianna decided to throw him a simple birthday celebration which consisted of spending time with him, his family, and finally, the Team. There was no surprise party since Aqualad was too intuitive to guess something would be up so Brianna just asked him to leave his birthday free from any events.

It started out simply with a trip to the zoo where she broadened her boyfriend's knowledge about land dwelling animals and he was particularly fascinated with the platypus, the semiaquatic mammal that laid eggs instead of giving birth. It did not live deep in the ocean and it was his first time encountering one. "It has a beak and webbed feet, Brianna. I've never seen anything like it!" He said in awe as he continued to stare at the animal. The brunette smiled fondly and said, "Maybe you can apply it to training next time."

They continued to walk around, viewing different enclosures and attending a "Birds of Prey" show where the zoo trainers showcased the prowess of the various creatures of flight. It ended with a snack of hot dogs and ice cream before Brianna whisked him away through the Zeta tube to what was a secluded stretch of beach.

"Where are we?" The Atlantean asked and before his girlfriend could reply, two familiar figures surfaced from the water in front of them. "Mother, father! I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Aqualad said with surprise as Sha'lain'a embraced her son, "It was Brianna's idea. We know you've been spending some of your birthdays up on the surface without us and she thought of having us join you this time where we can all be together."

Calvin tapped the box in his arms and said, "There's some of your favorite food in here. Your mother insisted that Brianna have a chance to sample Atlantean cuisine while we have our little picnic on the beach." The brunette fished out a picnic blanket from her tote bag and laid it on the sand under a shady palm tree before they sat down to feast.

Both Kaldur and Brianna thoroughly enjoyed the food. For the blonde, eating home cooked food always left him a warm feeling in his heart. For the pyro, she was eating superbly fresh seafood and the meat was very sweet and succulent. "The clam seaweed roll is delicious and so is the boiled octopus with roe, Sha'lain'a." Brianna praised the blonde woman's cooking and she gave a very proud smile.

"We'll bring you other types of food next time." Sha'lain'a said before she turned to her son, "Kaldur dear, please do eat more." The blonde boy nodded as he sampled all the food his parents brought. Calvin then presented his son with a pair of new water bearers. His and his wife's names were on one bearer while Kaldur's and Brianna's name were on the other. "Thank you, father," Kaldur'ahm said gratefully as he accepted his new weapons.

They continued talking and it was soon approaching mid-afternoon. "We should get back soon for dinner." Brianna said politely while her boyfriend's parents hugged their son. "We love you so much, Kaldur. Take care and have a happy birthday," Sha'lain'a spoke a little dramatically while Calvin added on, "Always remain vigilant, we'll see you soon. Happy Birthday, my boy."

Hand in hand, the older couple stepped back into the ocean while the teens packed up. "It was lovely of you to invite my parents." Kaldur'ahm said affectionately while pulling her into a hug. "You're welcome, Kaldur." Without another word, the blonde Atlantean kissed her very passionately, enjoying their solitude.

Pulling away and blushing furiously, Brianna picked up her bag. "The Team is waiting for us and we managed to get Roy to pull away from his hunt." Sliding a hand into his webbed palm, they stepped back into the Zeta tube to be whisked back to Mount Justice. To his delight, he found the cave to be decorated with colorful streamers and there was a big "Happy 17th Birthday Kaldur!" banner in the lounge.

"So this is why you brought me out of the cave." Aqualad murmured as Zatanna conjured up balloons and confetti. "You don't like it?" Ember asked worriedly while her boyfriend shook his head. "No. I'm just surprised again."

"Bri, you're back! We're about to start the barbecue outside after we put the pizza and lasagna into the oven." M'gann flew in eagerly and grabbed the couple around the cave as it bustled with festivity. A little dizzy from her excitement, the brunette said, "That's wonderful, Meg. I think we should let Kaldur rest before we start the celebration later." He was about to protest before Brianna pulled him aside. "It's your birthday, dear. Just relax, we'll take care of it. Plus, you can talk to Roy and see how he's doing." She tipped her toes to press a kiss to his cheek before joining the Martian in food preparation.

Taking her advice, he searched for his red-haired friend and spotted him lurking in a corner with his arms crossed. "Roy, it's been a while." The Atlantean said as he extended a hand to the archer who returned the handshake and responded solemnly, "Happy Birthday." Noticing his bleak attitude, he asked, "Is everything alright, my friend?" There was a sigh as Roy Harper shook his head.

"We've been through every lead with no success. I'm getting frustrated and tired of everything. I should be searching instead of being here." He said a little grumpily and the team leader reasoned with him, "It takes time. I am sure the other Roy is still out there. Who knows how deep The Light managed to bury the files? There is nothing wrong with taking a break or you will collapse sooner or later. Just relax for one evening, for old time's sake."

The red-headed archer relented as they joined the birthday party. Kaldur'ahm partook in another round of feasting with savory carbs, meat, and ice cream while watching another Pixar movie. He was having a good time with everyone and his love for Brianna continued to grow.

At the end of the film, a big rectangular chocolate cake was levitated out by the resident alien. The Team sung their leader a birthday song and the celebration ended with the cutting of the cake and gift giving. He might have been a bit biased but Kaldur'ahm felt the best gift was from his girlfriend who planned the day out for him along with a special watch she had asked Aquaman and The Atom to collaborate on. It could withstand much deeper pressure from ordinary diving watches and the gears were completely waterproof. The timepiece wasn't too big and it fit nicely on his wrist. Now he could easily know the time back at Happy Harbor instead of checking the League's computer which was built into his insignia.

This had to be the best surface birthday he had ever experienced. At the moment, he was wrecking his head to top it off when her birthday comes round in a few months…

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I had no idea what you can give an Atlantean as a birhday present so I came up with the idea for the water bearers as a gift. No harm having the old ones as a spare. ^_^<em>

_And yes, the "Birds of Prey" was a reference to the all female superhero group in the comics. ;)_

_To **Stronger123**: Thank you! ^_^_

_To **AthenaKeene**: Thanks! Yeah, I can totally see her fawning over any hypothetical girlfriends of his. =)_

_To **Eszra**: I'm glad you enjoyed it!_

_To **lolmak**: I edited the sentence to "like the both of you with your own girlfriends"._

_To **murdercrowther**: Thank you for the compliment!_

_To p**iggythelaw**: Thanks! Hopefully I'll get to write the actual proposal one day. ;)_


	24. Uncertainty: Part I

**Scene 23 - Uncertainty: Part I**

Their dates had gradually lessened after the month of February as Brianna prepared for her last exams of high school as well as writing essays for college admissions. Still, Kaldur'ahm never failed to visit her in Mount Justice daily as he stopped by to give her a hug and kiss along with some snacks M'gann prepared in the kitchen.

Finally, around the month of June after she officially graduated from high school and received numerous admission letters did she let her hair down to relax and spend some quality time with her boyfriend. The blonde Atlantean bought tickets to another musical the following week and she was so eager to watch it with him.

At the moment, the Team was celebrating the end of a school year in the lounge with the usual food and beverages and the couples were cuddling on the floor as they watched yet another animated movie. Then, the cave's communication systems announced the arrival of Batman, Aquaman, and two more strange sounding names so the teens paused their movie to meet the adults at the briefing area. Aqualad's eyes appeared to light up at the mention of the names.

As the group rounded the corner, the Atlantean's footsteps faltered very slightly. "What's wrong?" Ember asked as he replied with a smile. Bowing to his king, the man stepped aside to reveal two teenagers, a girl with red hair and a boy with black hair. Both were dressed in Atlantean suits and they looked around the cave curiously. Upon seeing Kaldur'ahm, they greeted him in Atlantean with fond familiarity.

"Tempest and Aquagirl will be your new teammates and they will be under the guidance of Aquaman," The caped crusader explained as his fellow leaguer took over. "Both of them have been very keen in helping our cause so I accepted their enthusiasm," The blonde monarch said as he motioned to his students to introduce themselves.

Somewhat hesitantly, the girl stood forth and spoke, "Hello. I am Tula and this is Garth." She spoke fluently in English while her companion added on, "It is a pleasure to meet Kaldur'ahm's friends in addition to Miss Martian and Superboy." The Atlantean couple smiled fondly at their new teammates and when their gaze fell on Brianna, their grins broadened even more.

Both men decided to give the teenagers some space and they departed swiftly without fanfare. With their guardians gone, Kaldur immediately addressed his team. "These are my childhood friends from Atlantis. I have told them about the Team so they would recognize some of you."

"I guess that makes underwater missions a lot easier now we have more people who are natural water breathers." Robin mused as he extended a handshake to the newcomers. Garth and Tula took turns greeting each team member and when they finally reached the brunette pyro, they were very chatty. "It is an honour to meet the girl who stole our friend's heart," Tula said affectionately as Garth nodded, "Indeed. I have never seen him so happy." His hand reached down to grasp Tula's to signify the beauty of love.

Smiling a little bashfully, Brianna slid her arm around Kaldur's elbow and replied, "Thank you." Her boyfriend gestured to the lounge, "We were watching a movie and partaking in food. Would you care to join us?" The Atlantean couple nodded as they were ushered to the TV area and the Team eagerly taught them about surface world culture.

"I liked the popcorn. It's so… crunchy. You can't get that in Atlantis," Tula said cheerfully while Garth was still indulging in pizza and soda, "The food here is great. No wonder Kaldur often raves about it." The red-headed girl then added on, "Oh, I've heard that Brianna makes wonderful chocolate desserts, am I right?"

The brunette looked at her blonde boyfriend with surprise. Just how much did he tell them about her? Brianna smiled warmly and said, "I do. Maybe we could have a small dinner this weekend and we can show you around before that." Tula returned the grin, "Thank you, Brianna."

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Kaldur and Brianna brought Tula and Garth around the town and introduced them to a few recreational activities on the surface as well as sharing them some of their favourite food which quickly became the Atlantean couple's favourites too.<p>

"Be careful, Tula. It's spicy." The Aqualad said sternly as they were seated at a Mexican joint. The red-head glanced up at him worriedly, "What's 'spicy'?" Garth was anxious as well, he did not want his girlfriend to get hurt. "It means the food is hot, and I don't mean temperature wise. It tingles your taste buds," Brianna explained and Tula gamely took the challenge. The slight heat dancing on her tongue was a new experience. Her boyfriend ate as well and he enjoyed the new flavour too. "So this is spicy. It's so unique," The black haired teen mused to himself and passed a glass of water to Tula and both of them drank to wash away the spiciness.

* * *

><p>"So you put your foot here and push down on the pedal," The brunette pyro said as she supported Tula's bicycle. The Atlantean girl followed her instructions and the bike inched a little forward. "Good, then you do it again with the other foot and repeat, alternating between your left and right leg," Brianna explained some more as Tula travelled around the training area in a gentle circle.<p>

"This is very different from swimming," Garth said to Kaldur who were a short distance away from the girls. He got the hang of cycling quickly and was cycling at a slow but steady pace. "Indeed but it is somewhat similar as we use our legs." The team leader replied and their conversation was brought to a halt by a screech and a yelp.

"Tula!" Kaldur'ahm yelled as he ran towards the ladies with Garth in pursuit. Brianna gripped Tula's arm tightly as the red-head was clinging onto her since she lost her balance. "Slowly ease off the bike, it won't fall. I'm holding onto it," Ember said reassuringly as Aquagirl successfully dismounted. Shooting a look at her blonde boyfriend, she added on, "We're alright, Kaldur."

Giving Brianna a smile and casting an encouraging look towards Tula, Kaldur'ahm replied, "Practice makes perfect, Tula."

* * *

><p>Their two new teammates assimilated into surface world life rather easily with the help of Kaldur who enthusiastically shared his knowledge. Brianna got along well with the Atlantean couple and they too, shared the blonde Atlantean's childhood antics. "So he really was that mischievous as a child!" The brunette laughed and Tula nodded politely. "He was. I remember that he played a lot of pranks on us, especially me."<p>

That statement confused the pyro a little bit but she thought no further as Kaldur brought in a tray of hot chocolate, "Here you go. I think you'll love it, Tula, since you've liked the sweets so far." Both teenaged Atlanteans sipped their cups appreciatively and it seemed their eyes were sparkling. "It is decadent," Garth murmured appreciatively and his girlfriend agreed.

* * *

><p>The day of the musical finally came and Brianna was all prepared as she donned a simple dress and jacket. It was an hour before the show would commence and the couple usually went there early to walk around before heading towards the theatre. However, today was a little odd as her boyfriend was late and not picking his phone. Kaldur had left her a note that he took his two friends out for a quick jaunt in another city and would be back soon for their date.<p>

It was half an hour before show time and Brianna was getting a little anxious. The walk would take at least fifteen minutes from the Zeta tube and there was the dreaded single line to queue as tickets were checked one by one. It would be best if one of them went in first to secure their seats. Sighing a little, the brunette decided to head to the theatre first without her boyfriend and she taped his ticket along with a note on her bedroom door.

Five minutes before the show would commence and Kaldur'ahm still wasn't in the theatre. Brianna was fidgeting in her seat and her anxiety was slowly growing to irritation. Just as she was about to give up waiting, her boyfriend quickly maneuvered his way down the aisle and passed the various seats before sitting next to her. "You're late," The brunette whispered angrily and he replied with his usual calming tone, "I am sorry. Tula fell down and I had to help clean up her wounds and bring her and Garth back to the Zeta tube. My phone battery went out too. I came here as fast as I could. It is a good thing I arrived in time."

The brunette exhaled a sigh and reached over to grasp his hand as a sign of accepting his apology. However, the gears in her head clicked and she realized his frequent mentions of Tula's name during the past week. The lights dimmed and the curtains rose but her mind was not focused on the musical at all.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I finally introduce Tula &amp; Garth! Greg did say they joined the Team some time in the five year time skip but I don't know when specifically so I just let them join the Team in 2011. <em>

_Miss Martian & Superboy did visit Atlantis in the YJ comic issue 14 and met Garth, Tula and the rest of the students at the Conservatory. _

_As for Kaldur's reaction to Tula, I wanted to show that even though he is the Team's leader, he does have flaws and weaknesses. So I showcased the "out of sight, out of mind" mentality. In my opinion, I don't think he really received closure for Tula and Garth being together. In the cartoon, he begrudgingly accepts their happiness but he's still sad inside. In the comics which takes place a short while after the "Downtime" episode, he still looks forlorn and fond of Tula but the love issue isn't addressed at all and the question on whether he's over her is still hanging there._

_Now for his feelings for Brianna, he does love her but unfortunately, Tula's reappearance has rekindled Kaldur's unrequited love for his friend. I want to make it clear that he is not cheating on Brianna though. He just has feelings for another girl (*sad*) but he does not act on his emotions as he doesn't realize that what he feels is love as well. _

_Right now, he thinks he feels friendship towards Tula but his mannerisms towards her says otherwise. _

_Don't worry, I'm not going to make Kaldur cheat on Brianna or make Brianna jealous and stuff. You'll see. =)_

_To **Dustfinger's cheering section**: Both of them are in their late teens and Brianna is currently 17 going on 18, the oldest in the Team so she's a lot more mature and level headed than her peers. As for passion, what is your definition of passion? It's very subjective. I might see their kissing as passionate but others might see the kiss as just being sweet._

_To **Eszr**a: Thanks! ^_^_

_To **Stronger123**: Thanks and I'm glad you enjoyed the Birds of Prey reference. =)_

_To **piggythelaw**: Yup but her birthday won't happen till a few months later. Kaldur can be quite a gentleman. ;)_

_To **murdercrowther**: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it._


	25. Uncertainty: Part II

**Scene 24 - Uncertainty: Part II**

Brianna remained fairly unresponsive throughout the whole musical and that did not go unnoticed by Kaldur'ahm. Even her clapping was a meaningless repetitive motion that had no life to it. After the show, the Atlantean began to steer them towards a burger shop when his girlfriend mentioned that she was not hungry and wanted to return back to Mount Justice. The walk back to the Zeta tube was quiet and he could not bear with the silence any more. "If you are angry with me for being late, I apologize but please, eat something. Starving yourself is not good for your health."

The brunette looked at him silently with an unreadable expression and she let out a sigh as she stepped into the transporter to be beamed away. Her mind was a rocking sea of emotions right now and she did not know how to broach the topic with the blonde teen. Like clockwork, her feet carried themselves to her room where she just collapsed on the bed to wallow in depression.

Aqualad returned shortly after her and immediately went to the kitchen to whip up a few sandwiches and two mugs of hot chocolate. He then carried the tray towards her room where he knocked on the door with his elbow, "Brianna, I made us some food." The door did not open for a good thirty seconds and he was on the verge of breaking it down when it swung open to a solemn looking Ember.

As she closed the door behind them, he laid the tray on her table and walked over to her to lay a hand on her forehead. "You do not have a fever. What's wrong?" His voice was a worried whisper and Brianna gazed into his green eyes before saying, "Do you love me?" The blonde pressed a kiss on the top of her head in response, "Of course I do."

"You love Tula too," She said with a bit of coldness in her voice as she backed away from his arms. "What? I do not. She is like family to me. I love Artemis, M'gann, Zatanna, and Raquel as sisters too. It is platonic." He explained and wondered what had happened that made Brianna react this way. The girl in front of him shook her head and stared at him defiantly, "I have seen the way you have looked at our female teammates. The gaze you give them is platonic. The way you look at your mother is familial love. The one you give me is romantic love and it is _exactly the same _look when you're talking to Tula. I can see it in your eyes, Kaldur. Please do not lie to me."

That statement stumped him and he sat down on her chair in confusion. He willingly gave his love and soul to Brianna but indeed, when Tula came along; his heart was all a flutter and he felt like a shy young boy again. He thought the excitement was due to his friends finally being a part of the surface world. "Roy told me you had your heart broken in Atlantis. It is Tula, am I right?" Her voice was quiet and he could hear her sniffling slightly.

Swallowing thickly, he replied, "Tula _was _my first love but she never returned her feelings. I thought I would be never able to love again but I met _you_, Brianna. I fell in love with you." His words were earnest but the problem was still there. Inhaling a deep breath, Brianna did her best to keep her voice from breaking, "I _know_ that, Kaldur. I can see Tula's love for Garth so plainly and he returns it wholeheartedly. Yes, you do love me and you prove it with your actions daily but I don't think you realize that you're also in love with another girl at the same time. I cannot be a third party in my own relationship."

There was more awkward silence at the teens looked around uneasily. "Are you breaking up with me?" Kaldur'ahm said with sadness while tears rolled down the brunette's cheeks. "T…temporarily until you sort your feelings out."

He looked at up at his girlfriend and his heart went out to her that he just stood up to give her a hug, "I love you, Brianna. I'm sorry for hurting you. I promise that I'll make it up to you once I clear my head." Her body shook as she sobbed and she buried her face into his sleeves, staining them with her tears.

"I know you will," She whispered hopefully after a few minutes of crying and gently pulled away from his hold. "Thank you for the sandwiches, by the way." The brunette said as she slipped a plate and a mug into his hands, a signal that he should leave her room. Realizing that they were separating for real, he gave a small smile and walked away reluctantly, "You're welcome. Take care." He willed his feet to lead him out of the room to give both of them space. The door swung close behind him and he proceeded to the kitchen to eat his food in solitude. Love may be hard but good things come to those who wait.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: A short chapter for this scene. Don't worry, there will be a couple more parts after this. And as you know, the break up isn't permanent. =P<em>

_I had a tough time choosing between making Brianna jealous or taking another route. In the end, I decided to do something a little different. If you watched "The Legend of Korra", Brianna is sorta behaving like Asami when she finds out Mako kissed Korra. Brianna does like Tula but she can't bring herself to hate the girl at all. I ultimately decided that this is a private matter between two people so I didn't want others involved._

_To **AthenaKeene**: Greg said even if Kaldur told Tula of his feelings sooner, the answer is still open-ended. I hope you won't hate me for toying with your feelings in this chapter. Everything will work out in the end I promise!_

_To **GoodStory**: Thanks for the idea, I really wanted to write that but I chose a different approach for the whole jealousy aspect._

_To **piggythelaw**: She's jealous and suspicious. Lol at the boys being a strange species. Men will say the same for women as well. =P_

_To **Eszra**: Tula is very affectionate in front of Garth, I think that makes her feelings towards her boyfriend quite obvious. That's an interesting OC you have there, I hope you have fun with your story!_


	26. Uncertainty: Part III

**Scene 25 - Uncertainty: Part III**

It was no surprise that The Team noticed that their beloved team leader and pyro had stopped going on their dates and even the double date they had planned with Garth and Tula was scrapped. A fortnight had passed and while the younger team members thought that maybe the couple's period of quiet silence was just a passing phase, Tula sensed something was not right. Call it a woman's sixth sense but Brianna's emotions had been very unusually subdued lately.

Worried for her friend, the red-head knocked on the brunette's door and Brianna opened it shortly after, "Hi, Tula! What can I help you with?" The Atlantean girl took a step into the room, giving her human friend a wordless signal that they wanted to talk in private. Ember closed the door wordlessly and Tula inhaled a breath before saying, "I have noticed that you and Kaldur have not been talking much. Did something happen? You can tell me, I will talk some sense into him."

Brianna turned her head away at the mention of Kaldur's name, suddenly taking interest in wiping off imaginary dirt on her table, "We're fine." There was no mistake about it, her voice was strained and she was not making eye contact. Tula reached over to grasp the brunette's fingers reassuringly, "Come on, I know we are not that close yet but you're a dear friend to me. It is not like Kaldur'ahm to be un-gentlemanly."

There was a pained expression on the pyro's face and she bit her lip nervously, "Everything would have been a lot better if you and Garth stayed underwater." The red-headed Atlantean looked up at the girl with confusion, "What do you mean?"

Brianna slid her hand out of Tula's grip with some irritation, "Kaldur still loves you." Blue eyes widened in shock and a gasp escaped from the Atlantean's mouth, "What?!" The pyro nodded limply, "It's true. He still has feelings for you. Ever since both of you showed up, he has been behaving rather favourably towards you and he has admitted to me that he loves us both. I know you don't seem him in a romantic light but it is just heart breaking to see him showing so much affection to someone else that isn't his girlfriend!" Tears were threatening to spill out from her eyes again and she wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"I… didn't know. I thought he was over me when he got together with you. Those gestures towards me, I should have noticed that. I am so sorry, Brianna. I never meant for my presence here to cause you pain." Tula explained earnestly and the brunette could only nod numbly and whispered, "I know… but it hurts so much. You're a lovely girl, Tula and I don't want to hate you."

Without another word, Aquagirl pulled Ember into a soothing hug, "It's okay. I will help you make things right. Besides, if Garth was to learn of this, he will never forgive Kaldur. I don't want another friendship broken because of me." Brianna pulled away with a puzzled look, "You're going to talk to him? He needs to figure it out on his own."

The red-head gave her a small smile, "Sometimes we need help to see our way." Brianna looked into Tula's eyes, searching for an answer and she saw the sincerity that the Atlantean exuded that she decided to trust her. "Alright, thank you."

* * *

><p>Kaldur was alone in the lounge again, sorting through his thoughts which had been an emotional rollercoaster the past few days. One moment he finally decided that he loved Brianna wholeheartedly but whenever Tula walked by, his feelings for the red-head got rekindled over again. It was a never ending vicious cycle.<p>

The glass sliding door whooshed open and he could hear the light sounding footsteps entering the library. "Kaldur? I think we should talk," A familiar voice rang out in the Atlantean language and he looked up to see Tula taking a seat across him. His breath hitched in his throat and he could only manage a quiet reply, "Alright…" It was a nice touch to be conversing in his native tongue up on the surface.

"I don't know how to start this conversation but you need to get over me, Kaldur. It is unlikely that I would return your feelings any time in the future and it is unfair to Brianna who loves you so much. Please, move on." Her words stung but made sense. He exhaled a sigh, "It is not that easy, Tula. I've known you since we were children. My feelings for you had lasted for _years_ before your rejection. It is difficult to push aside all those feelings and memories I have of you. You were my _first _love."

"And that's what it shall be, Kaldur. A first guppy love, a passing phase, nothing more."

He squeezed his hands together in frustration and looked at her angrily, "So you have never treasured our friendship at all? Am I supposed to lock it up in a box and ignore them?" Tula shook her head, "That's not what I meant. I **do** value our friendship, I will always remember the times we played together and how we pulled through thick and thin. I'm just saying that we should stop dwelling on the past and look towards the future. Those memories will forever be there to comfort you but don't confuse the feelings you had then with the feelings you have for me now."

Those words were somewhat true and he closed his eyes to think. What did Tula mean to him? She was a beloved childhood friend, a strong and beautiful girl who will support her friends no matter the odds. He would protect her just like he would protect his… teammates. Brianna on the other hand, he would protect her with his _life _to ensure that she would never be hurt at all even though she had an above average tolerance of pain. His eyes opened again to new light and he said with determination, "I understand now."

Aquagirl gave him an encouraging smile and said, "You looked at me differently just now." The blonde nodded in response to her statement and before he could make his next move to go to Brianna's room, The Caped Crusader's voice rang out, "Report to the briefing area now."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Another short chapter and another cliffhanger! All will be resolved in the next chapter. <em>

_Now Tula really knows what Kaldur's feelings were and turns him down for the second time but this now, Kaldur willingly accepts it and finally treats her as a friend. I've always wanted to include Tula into the story and I know that conflict between her, Kaldur and Brianna, would be inevitable but I wanted to write it in a way that didn't have to involve unnecessary drama and angst. I hope this method is satisfying. The love triangle has been resolved as last and we can move past this plot point. =)_

_To __**murdercrowther**__: Thanks! I hope this chapter eases the tension._

_To __**piggythelaw**__: Yeah, love makes us do crazy things... _

_To __**Eszra**__: Thank you!_


	27. Uncertainty: Part IV

**Scene 26 - Uncertainty: Part IV**

Ember quietly crouched down against the wall just before the turn of the corridor to listen for any movements. When it was clear, she nodded her head back to Aqualad whom she was teamed up with for this mission to apprehend smugglers. The blonde took the lead as they swiftly covered the corridor. Each team was covering different floors and talked occasionally on their telepathic link.

_First floor is clear. _Robin's voice said._ I hacked into security systems too. There's loads of activity underground, this building is just a white elephant._ _Re-group?_

The pyro looked at the Atlantean as he planned his next move. _Everyone will finish checking out their respective floors and re-group on the first floor in ten minutes. Robin and Zatanna, both of you will stay put and continue to observe. Aqualad out._ The psychic connection was suddenly flurry with activity as the various team members acknowledged his instructions.

"I'll take the left, you'll take the right." Brianna whispered quietly when they reached the split in the corridor. Kaldur'ahm nodded and they took off in different directions, giving the place a quick look-see.

The place was deserted, dust was gathering in various corners and there was hardly any furniture around. Both teens met each other again in less than a minute and wordlessly, they headed downstairs.

_Contact! Some of them left the basement, Zatanna's holding them off but we need back up!_

Hearts racing, everyone rushed down as fast as they could to aid their teammates. It was just a handful of grunts but they were armed. Miss Martian immediately used her telekinesis to hold them in place while Zatanna bound them magically with their clothes and turn their weapons into useless stuffed animals.

_There will be more down that access tunnel. Artemis and Aquagirl, stay here and guard the prisoners. The rest of you, with me._ Aqualad gave out his orders once more and they followed after him while Artemis unsheathed a trick arrow and fired it at the captured men, encasing them in foam as insurance. Tula's tattoos glowed menacingly as a deterrent.

Half-way to their destination, alarms sounded and they were met by resistance. Shots rang out and Rocket immediately put a kinetic shield in front of them. Robin pulled out his smoke bombs, using the psychic link at the same time. _Rocket. On three. Lower the shields and I'll throw the smoke. One. Two. Three!_

The shield shrank and smoke filled the other side of the shield almost immediately. Waiting for a few seconds, the shield was completely gone and the Team went in to subdue the crooks. There was a lot of fighting as punches were traded and people were pinned against the wall by ice, knives, force, and magic.

_Zatanna and Tempest, stand guard. _The magician nodded an affirmative as she magically bound and gagged the criminals altogether. Garth created a sword from his water pack, holding it in a fierce stance. The heroes continued down the corridor and reached a huge storage area with white and brown crates stacked neatly all about.

"Kill them all." A threatening voice boomed over the speakers and the boxes began to rain down on them while M'gann stopped all of them telepathically but she was now open to attack. Conner managed to jump in front of her to intercept a bullet while the Team spread out to take down their enemy. Wally set out to grab the guns from the attackers' hands as Aqualad stunned them with electricity. Once Miss Martian moved all the boxes away, she and Superboy joined in the fray, taking all the mooks down.

Ember spun and cartwheeled to avoid punches as she caught the guy she was fighting with in surprise with a burst of fire. As he reeled back from the heat, she grabbed his arm and swung him towards the nearest pillar, knocking him out cold. She moved again to intercept a parry from another man but failed to notice a fallen guard who was pulling a gun from his boots and pointing it at her.

While Brianna ended the fight with a punch to the man's stomach, Aqualad was running towards as fast as he could, "No!" A deafening gunshot rang out and Kaldur'ahm crashed all his weight against the brunette, protecting her from the bullet. The blonde Atlantean groaned as he dropped to the floor and Ember regained her balance, eyes widening at his abdominal injury. She immediately ripped off a part of her suit to staunch the bleeding. The gunman received a blow to the head by Wally who stared down at him angrily.

"Kaldur, don't sleep," The pyro said shakily as she did her best not to cry. "I… made my decision. I-" His words were cut off when Brianna interrupted him sharply, "Stop talking. You can tell me after we get through this!" Her voice was cracking slightly and footsteps ran towards them.

"Ember, I'm going to stop the bleeding with some magic. Please move away," Zatanna said soothingly and she chanted an incantation. His flesh moved weirdly and a temporary clot was formed on his skin. "Aquagirl and I will head back to Atlantis right away to get help. We'll meet you back in the cave." Garth's words were shaking too and he had to pull himself away from his best friend to get the medical attention he required.

"Call Batman and the League. We need them to help put these thugs away," Superboy spoke as Rocket used her communicator to call her mentor. M'gann extended her arm and levitated Kaldur'ahm's body gently while Brianna flew beside him, grasping the Atlantean's hand tightly. "Stay with me. Please…"

* * *

><p>He kept slipping in and out of consciousness, unaware of everything around him. Kaldur'ahm swore he heard a familiar female voice pleading with him to stay awake but his thoughts were clouded by agony and darkness. It was all too much to bear and he slipped into sleep once more.<p>

The Atlantean medics surrounded the table he was on while Aquaman had to gently pull Brianna away. "More haste, less speed, Ember. They will save him so please, do not impede their progress." The girl nodded weakly as Zatanna supported her friend. There was some foreign chatter while Garth muttered something and soon the words sounded like English. "Zatanna, they want to know if they can remove the clot."

"It'll be better if I do it but you should brace yourselves, blood might spurt out." The magician said wearily and the medics nodded, their unusual equipment glowing ominously. "_Evomer taht tloc_!" A paddle-like object was immediately placed over the wound, draining the excess blood and the paddle was removed before a cylindrical piece of equipment was injected into his skin just under the wound to stabilize him. The Atlantean's body convulsed from the chemicals and Brianna cried out, "What's wrong?!"

Tula immediately walked over, blocking the brunette's view of the proceedings. "They removed the excess blood and gave him something to stop the bleeding. It causes the body to tremor for a bit." There was a wet sound in the background and the red-head turned around to check on the procedure. Brianna craned her head to see them slapping a slippery looking green material on his abdomen. "Is that seaweed?"

"Healing seaweed. We need to bring him back to Atlantis for further treatment." The medic attending to Kaldur'ahm said aloud and water began to curl around the blonde teen's body as it lifted him off the table and towards the Zeta tube. The pyro could only stare in disbelief as her feet were rooted to the spot. The blonde king saw her distress and said, "Hold on. Let her talk to him."

Ember shot Aquaman a grateful look before heading towards Aqualad to hold his hand, giving it a light squeeze. She bent down to whisper into his ear, "You're strong, please come back to me." With a kiss on his forehead, she turned away reluctantly.

"He'll be alright. We'll contact you as soon as he wakes up," The red-headed Atlantean said reassuringly and gave her friend a big hug. "Please take care of him," The brunette whispered in return while Garth and King Orin squeezed her shoulder in a comforting manner.

The wait was agonizing but after a day, her emblem rang and Brianna answered it eagerly. To her surprise, she saw Kaldur's face on the hologram. He looked exhausted but was conscious nonetheless, "Good afternoon, Brianna." Smiling back, her voice soared with relief, "Hey, Kaldur. It's good to see you're okay. You scared me back there."

Returning the smile, Kaldur replied, "I wanted to say this earlier but, my love is you, Brianna. I am in love with you and I will risk my life to keep you safe. Tula is a beloved sister to me now." There was a stunned silence but she responded back, "I love you too. Don't risk your life like that next time, okay? I wouldn't know how to answer your parents or how I'll live my life without you."

There was warmth radiating from his eyes and he smiled a little more fondly, "Let's just focus on the present now. I'll see you next week. How about going to that Italian place we read online?" Brianna chuckled and wiped away the happy tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's a date."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Despite their break-up, Brianna was still in love with Kaldur and very obviously continued to care for him. She was just waiting for Kaldur to clear his head and give her answer but the bullet wound sped things up a bit. ;)<em>

_With that, the love triangle saga has been put to rest and we can continue to explore the time skip. Yay! ^_^_

_Onwards to replying to reviews!_

_To __**piggythelaw**__: Wow, I am flattered you found the chapter sweet! That makes me very happy to know that I induced happiness in you with words._

_To __**Molly Grace 16**__: I PMed you that I will write about that and we'll see it in a few chapters. =D_

_To __**Eszra**__: Aww, I'm so sorry. *hugs* I hope this chapter made you feel better. _

_To __**murdercrowther**__: Thank you once again!_

_To __**LoveYourStory**__: Well, I'm sorry to say this chapter might look like she takes him back quite soon but I already explained in the author's note and I hope you understand. =)_


	28. Her Birthday

**Scene 27 - Her Birthday**

"What would you like for your birthday?" Kaldur'ahm asked when July rolled around and summer finally kicked into high gear. They were sparring in the gym and Brianna raised an eyebrow at his question. "Are you attempting to distract me?" She dodged his punch and tried to sweep his legs but he somersaulted backwards to avoid it, "No, I'm being serious."

Her hands formed a "T" shape to call for a time out as she walked over to the bench to wipe off her perspiration and to get a drink of water. "To be frank, I don't really need anything," She said a few moments after sipping her beverage. Her boyfriend sat down next to her, a little disappointed, "Really? Not even new shoes or clothes or a new phone or camera?" Brianna could see that he wanted to make her birthday special and she raised a hand to his cheek, "What I need is right here, Kaldur. I have my family, the Team, and _you_. The others are just material wants and all my belongings are still in working condition. I would love whatever you would get me though."

The blonde Atlantean reached up to grab her hand and he kissed it gently. "I ought to get something fit for a princess." The brunette rolled her eyes slightly, "Oh cut it out with the whole royalty business. My family's royal house isn't even listed. I'm not an official princess; you don't need to get anything extravagant for me." Her eyes were almost pleading and he conceded with her wishes.

"Alright, but I ought to make it your special day."

His girlfriend smiled and kissed his cheek, "I look forward to it." They ended their sparring session with another heart-warming kiss on each other's lips.

* * *

><p>Brianna's birthday arrived and Kaldur'ahm refused to divulge any more information other than packing a change of clothes as well as bringing sunscreen. The strangest thing was that they made the journey at the stroke of midnight. They stepped into the tube and their next destination was full of sunshine. Looking at their surroundings and the position of the Sun in the sky, she said, "We're in Australia?"<p>

"The Great Barrier Reef, to be exact. We're going snorkeling." He held her hand and led her towards the changing rooms. "You disrupted my sleep for a dip underwater?" Brianna asked teasingly and he gave her a sly smile, "It'll be worth it." The teens got into gear and slipped their snorkeling goggles on. Though Kaldur didn't need it, he still donned it to stay incognito. The couple got into the water and he briskly led her away to a specific spot he had chosen. The brunette followed his lead until she came across a bloom of colorful corals and fish darting around. It was a beautiful sight to behold and it gave a glimpse to what life underwater was like.

Kaldur'ahm gestured to Brianna to swim a little further away and pointed to a small box at the bottom. It seemed a card covered in plastic was tied to the box and floating above it. The girl gestured to herself on whether it was for her and the Atlantean nodded. Taking a deep breath, she dived downwards to retrieve the object.

Surfacing, she pushed her goggles upwards and inhaled before examining the wooden box. The card had "Happy Birthday, Brianna!" written on it and she opened the small contraption to reveal a blue seashell bracelet. "Thank you, Kaldur," She said after looking at it for a moment before closing the box once more. "I'll wear it after we get out of the water." They snorkeled around some more, admiring what the ocean had in store for them and they even managed to pet a few sea creatures under Kaldur's guidance.

The Sun was getting a little too unbearable and the couple decided it was time to leave the place behind for some shelter and food. After a quick shower and change, they grabbed a drink of ice cream sodas and Brianna couldn't help but yawn. "Thanks for the gift, dear. This is quite an interesting birthday."

Kaldur'ahm decided to let on some more of his plans. "This is the first part to your celebration. There's still more in store for you after we get back to Mount Justice and sleep." Raising an eyebrow, the pyro gave a witty response, "Maybe you should have gotten me coffee for my birthday, Kaldur. I don't know if I'll be able to stay energized for all my surprises." They laced fingers once more before he spoke, "It's not even 2am back at the cave. If we make it back in time, you can wake up at 9am and you would have had plenty of rest."

She squeezed his hand lovingly, happy to have such a thoughtful and caring boyfriend. "Thank you." The teens returned back to their headquarters and Brianna brushed her teeth speedily before falling into her bed and sleeping the night away while Kaldur'ahm paced around in the guest room, mentally checking off the things planned for the later part of the day.

* * *

><p>The much needed sleep completely re-fuelled Brianna's energy and after their lunch date of kebabs and more ice cream, Kaldur'ahm brought her to the movies for a showing of the last Harry Potter movie. Having read the entire series thanks to Wally's comment the year before during their time at the Tower of Fate, the Atlantean was eager to see the finale on the big screen.<p>

Snape's death and Harry's slow walk to The Forbidden Forest were the most heart wrenching scenes in the movie and the duel between both the villain and protagonist was poignant. When the epilogue was shown, there was slight tense moment in the air as Harry waved goodbye to his son who took the train towards Hogwarts. The music drew the movie to a close and the screen faded to black as the fans in the theatre clapped and cheered at a wonderful ending.

"That was amazing." Kaldur'ahm said as he clapped along as well and his girlfriend nodded. To make things more magical, they went on to watch a magic show where the audience was entertained and to her pleasant surprise again, the magician singled Brianna out for a trick and at the end of it, she was presented with a bouquet of flowers as everyone sang her a birthday song. The brunette was not sure how Kaldur'ahm could have persuaded a magician they did not know well to do this but she was certain Zatanna might have coaxed the professional into doing it. Nonetheless, she was very happy at her boyfriend's little gestures and though she was already very much in love with him, it still surprised her that those feelings for him continued to grow even deeper.

Their outing to the movies and the magic show took up most of their afternoon and it was time for dinner. "The bracelet and flowers were amazing, Kaldur. What else do you have up your sleeve?" The girl asked eagerly while the Atlantean replied almost cryptically, "A gentleman never reveals his secrets." Their relationship changed him ever so slightly, he was now more willing to make jokes and on occasion, he teased Brianna back.

The green-eyed blonde meandered down a few streets, turning corners here and there which left his girlfriend in a tizzy. Finally, they took a left and reached the middle of a lane where they entered what looked like a tea café with lavishly adorned flowers on the shop's décor. "After you, my lady," Kaldur'ahm said as he gently guided Brianna in and they were instantly deafened by a loud "SURPRISE!"

A streamer went off, showering confetti over the birthday girl and there was a chorus of "Happy Birthday Brianna!" The entire team was there with a few of their mentors and things were made much sweeter when she saw her parents and her brother there. Everyone swarmed around the brunette and she was overwhelmed by all the attention and affection. "Thanks guys, this is a truly memorable birthday," She said bashfully while her father added one, "This was all Kaldur's idea. He really wanted you to have a special day."

Brianna's smile widened and she looked at her boyfriend with tender love. "I know, and I'm grateful for it." The celebrations went on with feasting on a buffet spread of savory treats and sweet pastries. Gifts were exchanged and the blonde Atlantean gave her one final present which was quite a big box. She opened it and saw her suit lying within. "It has been reinforced with nano armor particles to give you some protection, courtesy from The Atom. And you have a new wrist gauntlet for your knives too which blends with the color of your sleeves," Her boyfriend explained and the pyro threw one arm around him, "Thank you for such a thoughtful gift."

The girl pressed a quick kiss against Kaldur's lips, much to the fanfare of everyone. He had really managed to live up to his personal promise of giving her an enjoyable birthday and the feeling made him all warm and fuzzy inside. Brianna on the other hand, felt that this was the happiest day in her life so far and she looked forward to more wonderful moments with the Atlantean.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: In case you forgot, the Season 1 calendar was based on the year 2010 so right now in the story, it's the year 2011 and that was the year the final Harry Potter movie came out. ;)<em>

_Brianna's born on 28th July 1993 so that would make her 18 years old, a so called adult now. =) _

_Hope all of you enjoyed this light hearted chapter, I knew I had to reward you guys after four depressing ones. _

_To **Molly Grace 16**: Thanks! I PMed you the explanation that I don't believe Atlantean skin can stop fast moving projectiles, it might stop slower move melee weapons though._

_To **Eszra**: Aww, I'm so sorry I made you cry again. Hopefully this chapter makes you smile. ^_^_

_To **piggythelaw**: Thank you! Nah, I'm done with enough third party romance dramas for now. ;)_

_To **Ilana Lunus**: I won't reveal anything now but I'll say that you should keep reading to find out whether Brianna knows about the plan or not. =D_

_To **murdercrowther**: Thanks again! I won't be allowing either of them get physically hurt for a while. =)_


	29. Anniversary

**Scene 28 - Anniversary**

Brianna sat on her bed, flipping through the notes from her psychology class at Ivy University. Since she was the first on the team to go to university, she went in blind as no one else experienced college life before. Her time so far was not as bad as she had expected and her schoolwork was manageable if she planned her time right. Juggling school, family, the Team's missions, and her love life with Kaldur'ahm was all in a day's work for a superhero. Her weekly dates with the Atlantean were reduced to monthly ones and life in general was just a little busy. Despite that, the blonde boy still popped by almost daily, showering her with care, concern, and affection.

Like clockwork, Kaldur knocked on her door before entering with a glass of warm water for his girlfriend. The days were gradually getting chillier and even though the Green Lanterns installed a central heating system, he was still worried about Ember's weakness against the cold. Seeing as how she was still comfortably lounging in a t-shirt and sweatpants, the heating system appeared to be fully functional. "I brought you water, Brianna." His girlfriend looked up at him cheerfully, "Thanks, Kaldur."

He glanced over her notes, "Everything going well?" The brunette nodded before giving a reply, "Yeah, just revising the concepts I learned." She placed her notes aside and added on, "I have studied enough for tonight though; you want to walk around the cave for a bit?" Without needing to reply, the Atlantean stood up and held hands with his girlfriend as their feet brought them to a special place they enjoyed, the library.

"Our one year anniversary is coming up," Brianna said casually as they sat on the couch. Kaldur was aware of the date but he wasn't sure on what people do on an anniversary. His parents went out for a simple meal on their anniversary but things on the surface world were much different. Just last month, M'gann insisted with Conner that they spend theirs "like how people do so in the movies" with a candlelight dinner, a romantic stroll on the beach, and gifts with flowers and jewellery. It was almost a disaster when she forced Superboy into a suit and he wasn't aware that he needed to present his lady with flowers and gifts. However, the couple did have a good time anyway after she learned that things that happen in movies aren't directly translated well into real life.

Wally and Artemis on the other hand, were rather low-key and even though he forgot Valentine's Day this year, the speedster made up for it in his own way which impressed the archer. After all, it was the thought that counted and according to him, everyday could be Valentine's Day.

These two conflicting situations on handling a special occasion confused the Atlantean and he decided to be honest and said, "I know but… what do we do on an anniversary?" Brianna looked amused, "Truthfully, we don't need to do anything. Some spend the day lavishly, some just have dinner, others just wish their significant others a simple 'Happy Anniversary' with a hug and kiss or with gifts."

The information was new to him, "Oh." The girl laughed and grasped his hand reassuringly, "How about we hold our date on our anniversary? A meal, maybe a movie and ice cream after that of course." A smile graced his face, "I look forward to it."

* * *

><p>Grunting with effort as beads of perspiration rolled down her face, she held on for as long as she could as she stared hopelessly at Aqualad. "Come on…!" Her voice pleaded desperately as the one arm she was grabbing the blonde with was slowly losing its energy and he was on the verge of slipping away from her grasp. The other arm which allowed her to grab onto pole to support her weight was also getting sore and it trembled occasionally from fatigue. The cliff was a steep drop and she could not see the bottom. Right now, she wished super strength was once of her powers but she was still a human with average vitality after all. "Aqualad, WAKE UP!" She hollered and the Atlantean stirred in her hold before coming to his senses.<p>

His green eyes stared up at her with a pained expression, "Ember? Let me go. You can't hold on to me for very long." The brunette shook her head, "No, I'm not going to let you fall. Besides, I won't let you die on our anniversary." She tried to keep up the humour as she struggled to pull him up. "I'm not exactly very light and you can't fly in this state. I'll only pull you down with me," Kaldur began to twist his arm slightly to loosen her grip. To his dismay, she caught on and moved her hand along to prevent him from doing that. "Stop it!" Brianna cried out as tears were threatening to stream down her cheeks.

"I love you, I'm sorry." The Atlantean's words were a quiet whisper before he jerked violently from her hand and plunged down. "No!" The pyro screamed as she pushed her body off the cliff to fly down as fast as she could to catch up to him. As they neared the base, she could see the blues of a lake and came up with a plan. Hands outstretched, she managed to envelope her boyfriend with a hug and did her best to slow their descent by pulling them upwards with her flight. It was a futile attempt as gravity worked against them and she could see his lips were moving but the sound of the wind roaring in their ears made it impossible to hear what he was saying.

With great effort, Kaldur turned their bodies over and his eyes widened to how close they were to the water. One arm still holding tight against Ember, he unsheathed his water bearer and drew up the water from the lake as a cushion to slow their drop. Both of them plunged and sunk quickly into the liquid. A little disoriented from the change in medium, Brianna struggled underwater as she kicked her legs as fast as she could but she was still weakened from exhaustion. Aqualad swam in front of her before putting his hands on her face and giving her a kiss. Renewed with oxygen, she held her breath as the blonde teen pulled her up gently towards the water's surface.

Ember exited the water with a gasp and inhaled deeply while her boyfriend hugged her close to keep her afloat. After getting her bearings, she returned the hug. "That was dangerous! I almost lost you," She pulled away to chide him. "It was a sacrifice I was willing to make to see you _live_," Kaldur said in return while Brianna shook her head, "Not this again. Stop thinking that you're some sort of expandable meat! _Everyone's_ lives are valuable, including yours. Plus, if you waited longer, M'gann would have arrived to help us. I pulled in a call, you know. I don't want to lose you again!"

Her voice was a sharp crack and she could see that she was on the verge of crying again. He immediately pressed a kiss against her lips again to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Brianna, but this is my duty as team leader to make sure you all come home safe. This is the choice I made, please respect it. I _love _you." The brunette could only make a face as she looked away… "You're so stubborn." Those were the only words she could say as her lips descended on his once more.

They pulled away and Kaldur'ahm looked a little sad, "I'm sorry the anniversary didn't go as planned." Sighing, she placed a hand on his cheek, "It doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you, I don't care if we celebrate it or not. The dinner and gifts are just extra perks but not entirely compulsory." Brianna then expressed her love for him once more with a very tender but sweet kiss. Hearing the sound of a door opening, the teens looked up to the sky to the sight of a familiar bio-ship. Brianna attempted to get the last line in before the rest of the Team pulled them up, "However, you still owe me ice cream and… let's go diving again." To her surprise, he replied, "Alright… Happy Anniversary, by the way." She could only smile before they were levitated out of the water.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: You thought they would go out for a romantic dinner, didn't you? ;) I always wanted a scene of Brianna holding onto Kaldur so he won't fall so I decided to include this scene on their anniversary. Frankly, you can only write dinner &amp; movie dates so many times before it gets a little repetitive and boring so I decided to gloss over it. <em>

_Anyway, I have good news! I have finished writing all the chapters in this story. Question is, do you want me to keep updating once a week or should I bump it up to twice a week? _

_While you decide, it's time to reply to reviews! ^_^_

_To **LadyFelton1994**: Thank you!_

_To **Molly Grace 16**: Really? I always see Kaldur x OC stories on tumblr. Two of my favorite Kaldur x OC fics are "Incendium" by Vertikalen and "The Nile Chronicles" by Sunahu. You should give them a read. They inspired me to start an account on to post my fic. =)_

_To **piggythelaw**: Aww, I'm not killing you with a sugar overdose, I'm making you have sweet and pleasant dreams! =D_

_To **Eszra**: Yay! I hope you keep smiling as you continue reading the chapters._


	30. Years

**Scene 29 - Years**

The years have been kind to both Brianna and Kaldur'ahm. While other couples broke up or got together for a short period of time, their love grew even stronger and they now could finish each other's sentences easily and knew what each other's next movement would be without talking. She was often teamed up with him on missions and they worked in tandem like a well-oiled machine. Both of them were good at keeping their private life out of the field but occasionally, they would sneak in some affection with kisses and hugs now and then. Despite their long time together, they still appeared to be in the honeymoon phase, always being sweet to each other and their dates were always lively.

Of course, it wasn't always smooth-sailing given some trivial misunderstandings between her and Lieutenant Marvel back in 2012. The poor boy developed a little crush on the pyro and was always doing her small favours. Eventually, she had to gently turn him down and though he was angry at Kaldur for a while, the Team was still strong and bonded like glue. Her boyfriend took it in his stride and was never hostile at the teen and even readily forgave the Lieutenant. Brianna loved the Atlantean even more for his understanding and very caring nature. That inspired her to become the cave's unofficial big sister, a figure for the new members to look up to when they were slowly adjusting to the Team; a person to air their problems to when Black Canary wasn't around and if the issue was too big to handle, Brianna would pass it on to Dinah. The brunette, along with Kaldur, also did their best to help Roy with his clone identity crisis but the archer decided to drop off the radar completely when the League officially declared Speedy dead. Red Arrow was barely heard from ever again…

Then came the Team's most turbulent time near the end of 2013… It wasn't always easy when a Team member had to leave but they bid Donna, Mary, and Freddy a fond farewell after Jason's death. His loss hit Dick, Barbara, and Batman really hard and it was terrifying to see the Caped Crusader raging after the Joker and even more saddening to see Nightwing plead with his mentor to come to his senses. The wound was still fresh and the healing took time but they gradually began the road to recovery. Brianna was touched by how Kaldur still held the Team together and how he helped them overcome their grief. Both of them did their very best to help everyone cope with the pain. She knew deep down that he was hurting inside as well and both sought comfort in each other in private. The death of the second Robin brought the couple even more close to each other emotionally when they realized time was short and they had to make the best of it. Their relationship came out more resilient than ever.

The year 2014 was rather smooth-sailing and only two members joined as the League was rather weary of allowing young heroes to join the Team after that one fatality with Jason. It was interesting to have another Atlantean on the team and though La'gaan looked different, he was still warmly welcomed with open arms. He was more abrasive than his soft spoken countrymen and his worship for Aqualad was rather creepy that he even flirted with Brianna. Of course, Kaldur had to pull his eager admirer aside and explain to him about his rather uncomfortable behaviour and that it was not right to flirt with the love of his life. Lagoon Boy was quite apologetic and embarrassed but managed to make up for it eventually.

Now fall arrived and Brianna's senior year at Ivy University began and it was the final lap to her psychology degree. She was doing well for her studies so far and she would not let that track record fall. Once more she buried herself in schoolwork for the last phase of her education and still managed to participate in missions. Life had been good so far, what else could go wrong?

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: We are now near the end of year 2014 in the time skip. This short chapter is an interlude of the years that have passed as there's only so many birthdays, dates, and Christmases I can write before the ideas get a little stale and boring. You know which two devastating events come next after this, right? Are you excited now? You guys are <span>this<span> close to knowing whether Brianna was let in on the secret of Kaldur's so called betrayal. =P_

_Anyway, I have not received any feedback on whether you all want me to update twice a week or just stick to updating once a week. I have finished writing this story so I was wondering if you want to get to the end sooner or wait it out. XD_

_To **piggythelaw**: I'm sure you'll find the perfect guy for you some day. Patience is a virtue. =)_

_To **Molly Grace 16**: Thanks! I hope you'll like the drama in future chapters. ;)_

_To **Eszra**: What happened after "I look forward to it" was a new scene in a different location which had Brianna holding onto Kaldur for dear life. That was my little twist instead of them going for their anniversary date. =P_

_I hope you keep reading. We're getting very close to Kaldur infiltrating the Light. Everyone has been waiting for it. =D_

_To **Dustfinger's cheering section**: I'm sorry you feel that way but I have always been one to write short chapters. It would be better if you have some balance in your criticism. Don't just focus on the negative aspects, criticism also touches on the positive sides of things too._

_To **murdercrowther**: Thank you!_


	31. Loss

**Scene 30 - Loss**

The wails from Garth were hard to stomach as he wept loudly over Tula's body. The white sheet was stained with his tears and Kaldur knelt beside his best friend as they grieved. "Garth, please stand up. They have to bring her back to Atlantis. You have to be strong to tell her parents," The blonde Atlantean said gently as the black haired teen lashed out, "Strong?! How can you say that at a time like this?! I'm in mourning; I don't have the time to be strong now! How could all of you let her die?!" He shot a dirty look towards the rest and they remained silent, knowing saying more would incur his wrath.

The girls were all teary eyed at the loss of their red haired friend. Brianna was the only few who stood closest to the body. Tula was one of her best friends, the one who taught her Atlantean and Shayeris style cooking. It was painful to leave Aquagirl behind when the redhead practically bellowed them to leave and used her magic to force them back before the explosion occurred shortly after and the entrance sealed shut. She remembered crying out and banging on the doors, attempting to melt them open with her powers but burning herself in the process. Even Superboy could not punch through them. The rest of the Team was helpless as they dropped to their knees in grief. Miss Martian arrived some minutes later along with the rest of the Atlanteans and she density shifted through the door.

_She's dead…_ The Martian's voice was broken. _Open the door!_ Garth replied angrily, refusing to believe M'gann's words. It took a long time for the red headed alien to figure out the very complex locking mechanism and when the doors were finally open, the boys were struck silent and Garth ran towards his girlfriend and reached down to cup Tula's burned cheek. "Tula, I'm here… Please wake up…"

Brianna's memories were interrupted by the arrival of Aquaman. Lagoon Boy and Aqualad stood up to greet him while Tempest still lay splayed over Aquagirl's corpse. "My king, Tula passed away…" Kaldur said quietly and the monarch could only nod silently. He gingerly walked over to his wife's ex-student and rested his hand on Garth's shoulder, "Garth, we have to go. She has to return home to Atlantis. Tula will be much more comfortable there." Tempest could only give the briefest of nods before he stood up and the stretcher with Tula on it was pushed into the Zeta tube.

Kaldur walked over to Brianna to wipe away her tears and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back after the funeral. I love you. Take care of yourself." The brunette nodded and whispered her words of love in return.

* * *

><p>"I should have sent Rocket for the mission. Tula would have been protected and she didn't have to die," The Atlantean said softly as he sunk his weight into Brianna's bed. She sat down next to him and stroked his hair and cheek. "It's not your fault, Kaldur. We wouldn't have known. She was willing to die to save all of us. I wouldn't have been alive if not for her sacrifice. Tula knew the risks and accepted it. Aquagirl died an honorable and heroic death."<p>

The blonde looked at her softly and took her bandaged hands in his and kissed it gently. "I know… but she's still a friend I've known since childhood. It's like a part of me got ripped out. Garth is having it the worst… He's never coming back to the Team after this. To make things even more difficult, Artemis and Wally have decided to retire. It's a big blow to our morale." She mulled over his words for a few moments and replied, "I think everyone on the Team have parts of us ripped out after Jason's and Tula's deaths. It's not just you alone, Kaldur. We're all hurting too. "

He reached up to pull her close, "I know. I'm sorry that you got hurt." She smiled, "Time heals all wounds. We picked ourselves up after Jason; we'll be able to do for Tula as well. " Kissing her hair, he murmured, "I don't know what I would do if you died." Without hesitation, she replied, "Then you'll have to keep living on for my sake. Please Kaldur; _promise _me that no matter what happens, you'll move on. You keep moving forward after you grieve. I would do the same even though it would agonize me."

Kaldur couldn't help but remember a line she used on their first anniversary years ago and he responded, "You're so stubborn and I still love you." He pressed a kiss and the brunette chuckled, "You love everything about me, you silly guppy." The pet name was used privately and he secretly loved it though he was sure the other guys on the Team would not let him get away with it.

The couple enjoyed a few more quiet moments together before they decided to go around the cave to provide more counsel and comfort to those who were still distressed. What Brianna didn't know was that in a few months, the roles would be reversed and everyone would be looking out for her instead…

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I apologize if this chapter is depressing. =( Do take note in that the Young Justice: Legacy game comes out in September next month and Greg said we will know more about Tula's death there but I couldn't wait till September to write about that so I had to give my own take on how she died. Hopefully I made her death honorable.<em>

_And some of you might have thought this chapter would be the betrayal chapter. Well, the next one is. I did say in the previous chapter that two devastating events will be coming soon and that would be Tula's death and Kaldur "going over" to the darkside. =P So yeah, just hold on and wait for the next one! You'll finally see if Brianna was let in on the secret!_

_Good news is, I'll be updating twice a week so it'll be around Monday and Friday. Yay!_

_In case anyone is curious... Kaldur and Brianna have already consummated their relationship (I alluded to that in the previous chapter) but they do it safely, of course so I am going to say there will be no babies in this story. Sorry about that. _

_To _**_Molly Grace 16_**_: I also had a tough time deciding whether she should be kept in the loop or not but you'll see in the next chapter, I promise!_

_To _**_Ilana Lunus_**_: Thanks and no worries! I'm actually a working young adult so I don't have schoolwork to worry about. ;)_

_To _**_Eszra_**_: I think your itch will still be there after this chapter but I promise it'll be scratched and relieved in the next!_

_To _**_murdercrowther_**_: Thank you!_

_To _**_piggythelaw_**_: You're welcome and thank you for continuously reviewing!_


	32. Heartbreak

**Scene 31 - Heartbreak**

Kaldur'ahm stood silently in the grotto, staring up at the holographic monument of his childhood friend, Tula. He never prayed but right now, he did it for strength and guidance on his next course of action. The window of opportunity was slowly narrowing and he had to make it through now before the chance was lost forever. It would break Brianna's heart and shake the Team's morale but he _had_ to do it, for the greater good in the long run. He would have to forgo his birthday celebration coming up next week. Dick Grayson stood beside him quietly as he waited for the team leader to continue speaking.

"Like I mentioned earlier, I will use Black Manta's revelation of him being my biological father as a ruse to infiltrate The Light and take it down from within. From here on out, you will be in charge," The blonde Atlantean said his words with steadfast determination and his acrobatic friend responded with concern, "Shouldn't you tell Brianna? This would really hurt her if you don't." Kaldur'ahm shook his head, "I have to protect Ember. If a telepath like Psimon ever got his hands on her, he would read her mind easily and my cover would be blown. This is for her own good, I have to distance myself from her totally so The Light would believe that I have cut ties with everyone I've known… and loved. My parents and my King don't know this either."

The younger teen sighed and couldn't help but agree, "The less people know, the better it would be…" He stood face to face with his friend, feeling a little burdened by his newfound leadership. A position he never wanted at all but he had to push his personal pride aside in order for this to be a success. "Please take care of Brianna for me… and I don't mean dating her." Aqualad said sternly and Dick immediately replied, "Wouldn't dream of it, Kaldur. You have my word." Both men reached out to shake their hands as a mutual agreement.

With one more sigh and shrug, Kaldur'ahm looked towards the exit, "Time to put my acting skills to the test." He reluctantly forced his legs to move out, each agonizing step closer to their imminent separation.

* * *

><p>"No wonder you didn't want to help Tula, you're jealous of her!" Kaldur'ahm said venomously after the start of their confrontation in the empty briefing area while Brianna looked on, dumbfounded, "What are you talking about, Kaldur? I tried opening the doors with my fire, I <em>burned<em> my hands, remember? How is that not attempting to help her? Why should I be jealous?! She was with Garth, I'm with you and you've loved me ever since our first break up years ago. You swore your love for me, remember?" She took a step closer and was shocked when her boyfriend unsheathed a water sword at her.

"Don't come any closer. You were envious of any girls who talked to me. You snapped at Raquel when she first joined the Team. Can't stand anyone talking to a bad boy like me, am I right?" He slowly circled around her and the brunette blinked, "Kaldur, please calm down. You must be traumatized after learning Black Manta is your father. I want to help you but you keep pushing me away!"

The blonde shook his head, "Help me? You're going to brainwash me with your psychological tactics." She took a step closer that her chin was just beneath his blade, "No, Kaldur. You've seen that I help everyone on the Team. Please dear, you're just confused. Lower your weapon now and we'll sit down and talk." Brianna looked into his pale green eyes, desperately searching for her any traces of Kaldur'ahm and she _thought_ she saw a brief spark of regret before he began to thrust his sword at her and she flew upwards to avoid his blade.

"Kaldur, snap out of it! I know you're hurting inside. I know you're betrayed by the fact Aquaman hid the truth from you and that you're still recovering from Tula's death, we all are! You're not alone in this! Please let me help you." Ember pleaded as she dodged the water attacks thrown at her. She did not want to harm him at all so she kept pulling evasive maneuvers.

The blonde frowned and yelled, "You don't _know_ anything about how I feel! You've never been betrayed! No wonder King Orin kept me on a tight leash, he was afraid that I would turn evil and join my father! His worst fears will be granted; I will join someone who would truly appreciate me instead of being held back due to my bloodline!"

He threw his water aside and sank down to his knees in anguish. Brianna was sad to see him like this and instinctively, she flew down and touched his shoulder, "That's not true, you're just stressed out. It's going to be alright, Kaldur." To her surprise, he reached up to touch her hand, giving it a little squeeze. The blonde Atlantean knew this was the last time he would get to hold her and he wanted the comforting warmth of her palm and fingers embedded into his memory. Aqualad exhaled and said calmly, "In that case, we're clearly on different sides. I'm breaking up with you." The brunette's eyes widened, "Wha-?" Before she could finish her words, Kaldur'ahm electrocuted her.

Her vision was blurry and she struggled to look up at the man she loved. The last thing she saw was his passive face before the pain overtook her and she succumbed to the darkness. It took everything Kaldur had to root himself to the spot as he watched his girlfriend sink into unconsciousness. Once she was asleep, he knelt down to stroke her cheek, "I am truly sorry, Brianna. I love you too much and I don't want you hurt for what comes next. I hope that you will forgive me in due time." The Atlantean leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead as he couldn't bear to violate her privacy by kissing her lips. He would have to forgo that now and the memories of their kisses would be kept close to his heart.

Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned around and saw Nightwing looking down at both of them. "You should get going now," Dick walked over to gingerly pick up the brunette into his arms. Giving Brianna one last look, Kaldur forced himself to pull away and leave everything behind.

* * *

><p>Brianna's head pounded and she felt sore all over as she tried to open her eyes. Her mind was clouded and hazy from recent events. She vaguely recalled fighting with Kaldur and there was water and fire involved. That couldn't be right, their arguments never escalated to using their powers. Everything would be resolved just like old times. With all her might, her eyelids fluttered open and she saw the veteran teammates standing around her. "She's awake!" M'gann whispered and sat down on the bed.<p>

"Where's Kaldur?" The brunette whispered hoarsely as the Martian fed her a glass of water. Her friends looked around uncomfortably before Nightwing spoke up, "He joined Black Manta." There was a deafening silence in the room and the tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife. "No, that can't be true…" Brianna shook her head in denial and Dick pulled up a recording of their fight. Her eyes stared blankly as the memories came flooding back to her.

The emotional pain slowly hit her in waves and tears unwillingly streamed down her cheeks. "No… This can't be happening! He loves me, loves all of us!" M'gann hugged her close and stroked her back soothingly. _It's going to be okay. Just rest._

Everyone's heart broke as they watched the pyro they cared about slowly break down from her rather harsh break up between her and their disgraced ex-leader. Nightwing looked away in shame, uncomfortable to see her cry over a ploy. He hoped Kaldur'ahm knew what he was doing and that the whole operation would be finished quickly…

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Finally, the chapter everyone has been waiting for! I thought VERY long and hard on whether Brianna should be let in on the secret and I went with "she didn't know" 'cos there would be more things that I can write that way. If I chose the route where she knew, I believe there would be only a handful of ways I can write Brianna being all secretive and pining for Aqualad before it got a little boring. So please, forgive me for putting you through this depressing chapter. It will get better eventually, I promise!<em>

_Until then, you will have to bear with me for the Season 2 chapters which can be a little brooding. Don't worry, both of them will meet again on opposite sides of the battlefield and won't you be interested to see how they would react? ;)_

_To **piggythelaw**: Yes, they're perfect for each other! ^_^_

_To **Molly Grace 16**: Thanks and I'm sorry for making you sad. It will get better in future chapters, I promise. =)_

_To **murdercrowther**: I'm sorry that I left Brianna in the dark about Kaldur's secret but there is always light at the end of the tunnel so I do hope you'll keep reading and see how the story ends. _

_To **Eszra**: Aww, *hugs* I think this chapter will make you cry even more. =( Stay strong and keep reading!_


	33. Healing

**Scene 32 - Healing**

"I still don't understand, it's too sudden for him to turn like that," Brianna said quietly during another one-on-one counselling session with Black Canary. The older blonde woman replied reassuringly, "I'm sure that you have learned in your classes that the mind works in mysterious ways. No one really knows how we react to mental trauma. The shock of learning his true parental heritage must have set something off in Kaldur's head." The brunette pyro nodded and sighed, reluctantly agreeing to Dinah's words.

She drew her knees up to her chest protectively and laid her head on it, "It's so hard to move on. We've been together for _years_… I thought our relationship was stable and would last _forever_. I guess I shouldn't have thought that way. Everything is unpredictable." Black Canary laid a hand on Brianna's knee, "I know what you mean." Her own relationship with Ollie could be rather turbulent at times…

"Brianna, you should concentrate on your studies. You've only three months left before your finals and you're this _close_ to getting your degree. Please focus and don't lose sight of the other aspects of your life. Your parents, friends, and the League will always be here for you. Don't forget that. I suggest you take a brief leave of absence as you heal and return after you graduate."

The girl nodded once more, "I know… Thank you, Dinah." Ember stood up and shook hands with the combat instructor before she flew off to her room to pack. The cave reminded her too much of her moments with Kaldur and she decided to move back to her parents' house. Anything to forget the time they had spent together would be the best course of action to take right now. She haphazardly shoved all the gifts he gave her into a carton and taking one last look at the pinkish-red pearl he gave her for their first Christmas, she slammed the jewellery box's lid shut and tossed it in with the rest of her trinkets.

After all, she promised him that if anything happened to their relationship, she would move on… Brianna wasn't expecting it to happen so soon and the initial first step was difficult for her. Unbeknownst to her, the tears began to fall freely again. She knew it was perfectly okay to cry and it was a coping mechanism for her broken heart but she absolutely detested crying over a jerk who threw away all they had due to a revelation about his bloodline and to seek acceptance from his treacherous father. The brunette sobbed quietly as she rapidly packed all her belongings into various labeled bags and boxes.

When she was done, Zatanna loaded the items onto the bio-ship so M'gann could give her a ride home. Brianna walked up the ramp, not looking back as she left her past behind…

* * *

><p>Kaldur'ahm panted hard as he focused all of his concentration into defeating the Manta Trooper. He had to impress his biological father that he was a skilled fighter and that he knew how to fight dirty. Black Manta kept emphasizing on the latter point and so the blonde Atlantean tripped the trooper and pinned him down onto the floor.<p>

"Excellent, Kaldur'ahm. Your fights are most impressive. In due time, you will learn all of our tactics and I am sure you would do me proud." The elderly man praised his son and called it a day. "Get some rest, my boy. We will continue this tomorrow."

Aqualad nodded, still getting used to Manta's generous side but he knew the man could be ruthless when he needed to and stepping on his toes would prove dangerous. He entered his private quarters and pulled off his armor, taking a quick shower in the tiny stall before retiring on his bed. After three weeks of constant training, his mind slowly stopped thinking about Brianna in most of his waking hours but she still came into his dreams at night. He hadn't contacted Nightwing yet to ask about her status but he was dead sure the girl was distraught.

He had gone through heartbreak when Tula and Garth got together so he was better prepared to deal with his break up this time round and as much as he didn't show it, he was devastated inside for hurting her emotionally and physically. Kaldur remembered Brianna saying before time heals all wounds but he figured that this time, a very big scar would remain for his ex-girlfriend and time would only dull the pain but she would never be fully trusting of him ever again even if he returned back to the Team.

The same would apply for him as well. He was healing too and even though his current method to do so was distraction, all the adrenaline did help take the edge off the sting. Kaldur'ahm wished time would speed up so he would be able to return to Brianna's side once more…

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Another short chapter before we officially dive into Season 2. In my timeline, the break up happens around Feb-Mar 2015. Brianna will return to the team around July-Aug 2015. Season 2 commences in 2016.<em>

_I won't be covering all the episodes in Season 2. Some will be given a mention, others will be fully written out as a chapter and I'll pepper the Season 2 timeline with my own ideas as well so I hope you guys continue reading. ^_^_

_To **piggythelaw**: Thanks! Yeah, I found Kaldur's words to Nightwing both serious and funny at the same time. =P_

_To **murdercrowther**: Thanks again! I hope you'll enjoy the Season 2 chapters._

_To **Eszra**: *hands you a carton of tissues* Hang in there!_

_To **Molly Grace 16**: Thank you for your kind words. You'll see how Brianna will interact with La'gaan in a future chapter. Yeah, Kaldur will have to go all out with his apology to win Brianna's trust again._


	34. Back in Action

**Scene 33 - Back in Action**

The months passed by quickly and Brianna channelled her energy into studying and the results paid off, she graduated in the top ten percent of her cohort and secured a job under a licensed clinical psychologist at a hospital in her hometown. There was a high chance that she would be able to enter graduate school after some hands on experience. With that part of her life settled, she was ready to re-join the Team near the end of July. The brunette was welcomed back with fondness and she was surprised to see another Robin in the briefing area.

"Let's welcome Brianna back into the fray," Nightwing said and introduced her to Robin III whom she noticed was a lot more quiet and reserved compared to his predecessors. She was then promptly handed a data drive on the information she needed to know and what had transpired so far. Armed with the details, Nightwing immediately thrust her back into the field and she assimilated quickly, not even forgetting her stealth techniques and the various team manoeuvres.

It seemed her time away from Mount Justice did her a lot of good and her combat skills were still as sharp as before her hiatus. The missions were like clockwork and she participated in them wholeheartedly. Her demeanour was almost like she had never met Kaldur'ahm at all. Whenever Black Manta's name was mentioned, her facial expression remained nonchalant. Honestly, she did not care what her ex-boyfriend did anymore ever since they parted ways. He could live his life on the dark side and she would continue fighting the good fight.

Sometime in September, the League extended invitations to the senior members of the Team. To their surprise, only Rocket and Zatanna accepted the membership. Captain Atom looked at his student with confusion in the lounge room, "I don't understand Brianna, hasn't it been your dream to join the Justice League?" The pyro nodded but sighed, "It is but I've been on hiatus for a while and it does not seem fair that I join the League like that. I need to get back in the game first to wreck up some more experience." Her mentor gave a small smile and laid a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "I will respect your decision but remember, the invitation to join the League still stands and there is no deadline. When you are ready, I will be happy to accept you for membership. Hopefully you would allow me to personally present you with the ID cards when I'm still the leader." Brianna smiled, "Maybe next year."

2016 slowly approached and Dick became confident of her abilities that he assigned her as squad leader even more frequently to deal with rumours of an alien invasion. Even M'gann had matured a lot since her break up with Conner, being more serious and less naïve. The new girl Cassie was a little… rambunctious as she screwed up stealth missions all too often but she always made up for it with her strength. Brianna had to remember to bring it up to Nightwing about subjecting Wonder Girl to one-on-one lessons on stealth from the pro himself but right now, she had to focus on the task at hand. Blue Beetle however, learned quickly despite being a newbie and she silently wished Cassie would learn patience from Jaime.

Ember was now crouched down behind a pillar, looking towards Nightwing as they stared at the empty Zeta platform. Wonder Girl and Sphere were patrolling the perimeter and she could feel the blonde teen was getting a little restless outside. With a nod, Dick motioned to Brianna to go ahead and plant the charges while he watched her back. The brunette gracefully dipped below the bridge and flew under it undetected while she planted the explosives.

With a three minute grace period, the pyro returned to the acrobat's side. "Good job, Em. Let's get out of here," Nightwing praised his friend and without a word, begun to scale the wall towards the exit while Brianna easily flew out. "How odd that there are no bad guys here," Wonder Girl said when she was reunited with her teammates. "Let's evacuate this place first," Ember replied as she gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder to nudge her towards Sphere. With all members on board, they directed Sphere to a safe distance and saw the explosion decimate the platform.

Then, Nightwing's communication device roared to life and he looked rather tense at the information being explained to him. He sighed after the transmission ended and began to relay instructions to rest of the Team. "Gamma Squad has hit the jackpot. Everyone is to rendezvous at their location ASAP after you destroy your platforms."

The year had been off to a very good start; hopefully it would be one of new beginnings for Brianna.

* * *

><p>Another task gone by smoothly and Kaldur'ahm was proud that there were no unnecessary deaths this time. As immersed as he was in villainy, he despised taking the life of another and on the occasional moments he did so, he had to meditate in his room all night to cleanse his mind of the anger he felt. The missions have been more frequent as The Light made all the arrangements for their extra-terrestrial friends to land on Earth. He had to scout locations, clear out unwanted personnel and oversee the whole docking process as the alien ships made their home in the water.<p>

There was barely any time for rest but his heart always made time to think about his friends, family, and… Brianna before sleep overtook him. It was the one way to stay sane on board a ship full of sadistic people, the only respite he had from all this madness, a way to re-fuel. His efforts were starting to bear fruit when his father had been gradually inducting him into The Light. He was a little apprehensive about the next mission coming up in a few days…

As much as he craved for action, he did not know what to expect if he came across his former teammates, especially Brianna. Would the brunette yell at him for his betrayal or would she just attempt to persuade him to return or would she do something entirely different? So many questions, so little time.

It was too late for regrets now that he had sunk so deep into this operation, there were still secrets to be learned and he knew he had yet to reach the big slice of the pie as what he had experienced so far was just the tip of the iceberg. How many more trials and tests did he have to endure to prove his worth to his father and the Light? He had stopped counting after number ten and knew he had to be patient and bide his time.

Whatever it was that plagued Kaldur'ahm, he vowed that he will not lose sight of his goal. He had to gain information about his enemies, cripple them from within, and share their dirty crimes to the world. The fight had to end now and this was the perfect opportunity to strike while the iron was hot. Then, and only then, would he be able to dream of a stable future with a certain girl he sacrificed so much for.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Season 2 episode covered in this chapter, "Happy New Year". I had Brianna go on the zeta platform destroying mission with Nightwing and Wonder Girl.<em>

_So far, Brianna is healing okay and has chosen not to care about Kaldur any more. Maybe she's in denial. =P Her occupation now is something along the lines of being an assistant to a psychologist. Whether she wants to be a full fledged practicing shrink, the future is still uncertain..._

_To **piggythelaw**: Thanks for your kind words! I will update at the beginning and end of the week so you can look forward to those! =)_

_To **murdercrowther**: PMed you and my updates are around Monday and Friday of each week._

_To **Molly Grace 16**: You'll see in later chapters. ;)_

_To **Eszra**: Glad to know you're feeling better! ^_^_


	35. Crossing Paths

**Scene 34 - Crossing Paths**

Ember waited outside the mountain for further instructions with Wonder Girl, Superboy, and their respective mentors. The moment was tense as Superman kept relaying the fight inside the mountain with his x-ray vision. "It is very busy in there," The Man of Steel said and when Nightwing gave the signal, he blasted a hole in the mountainside and everyone rapidly jumped into the fray to help their teammates.

While the other four went to attack the tank-like things, Brianna punched a fireball towards a trooper sneaking up behind Nightwing as he watched the battle from his vantage point. "You're usually careful," The brunette said as she joined him on the walkway. "I'm observing the troopers' attack pattern." He then threw a batarang at someone behind her and both of them got into battle positions as some more troopers swarmed them.

"You did not want to believe!" A familiar voice rang out and the pyro gave one more punch to the last trooper standing and joined Dick who was looking down at the scene of Aquaman, Lagoon Boy and… Kaldur? Superboy joined in, "None of us wanted to believe this! How could you betray us?" Incensed, the blonde Atlantean raised his voice and unsheathed his water bearers, forming them into the shape of swords. "You dare question me?! After all of you let Tula die!" Brianna was rooted to the spot and did not notice that Nightwing had already jumped over the edge and landed in front of the ex-leader. It had been so long since she last seen the Atlantean…

"Kaldur that was a mission! Aquagirl _knew_ the risks, no one wanted to-" Dick attempted to persuade his friend before he was interrupted by the impatient La'gaan, "Neptune's Beard! Don't coddle this traitor, he has joined forces with our king's greatest enemy." Kaldur'ahm turned his head towards Orin, "Did you mean the king who hid from me the true identity of my father?"

The blonde monarch replied sternly, "That was my error in judgement, Kaldur'ahm. No one else need suffer for it." His ex-protégé retorted, "All will suffer if Black Manta demands it." His voice dropped dangerously low, "Blood is thicker than seawater." From the height, Brianna was unable to see what was going on but she saw the propellant and smoke of a small rocket and the brunette knew it was all too late. "No!" She screamed and in the nick of time, Superman intercepted the rocket and it collided against his chest harmlessly. Dark smoke filled the air and Ember saw Kaldur disappearing into a hole at the side of the mountain followed closely by Nightwing and Superboy. She decided to follow suit for back up.

"No, it's a regular reunion special!" The pyro heard Conner speak and as she entered the cavern, she saw Aqualad allowing the water from his weapons splash onto the floor. "Fine, all three of you can take me down-" Nightwing whipped his head quickly to notice that Brianna had joined them and he turned his head back to focus on Kaldur. "- Or you can save everyone from this bomb," The Atlantean stepped back to reveal a pentagonal shaped object stuck to a pillar. Dick reeled back in surprise.

Brianna looked at her ex-boyfriend darkly. He had certainly changed quite a bit since their last meeting. The bottom part of his hair had been shaved off, leaving a small crown of blonde hair near the top of his head and he looked a little ridiculous. His features were filled with seething anger and wrinkles appeared on his forehead.

"I am told the yield is quite impressive." As Kaldur'ahm finished his words, Superboy charged at him but the Atlantean easily grabbed Conner's arm to restrain him and punched him in the chest. The half-Kryptonian fell to the floor and Kaldur's hand wrapped around Superboy's neck, electrocuting him. Ember unsheathed her knife and threw it at her ex as Nightwing ran forward. The projectile was intercepted by Kaldur who did an arm swipe, sending the knife flying away and embedding itself into the wall. "Looking beautiful as always, Brianna," He said casually as he turned his gaze on her before looking over to Dick, "You have two minutes."

A little repulsed by his words, Brianna angrily sent a stream of flame towards him and he quickly dodged it by diving into a pool. "They're getting away!" Cassie's voice came over on the comms system followed by La'gaan saying, "We'll stop them!" Nightwing was kneeling in front of the alien explosive, "Negative, we have a bomb down here; alien tech. I _cannot _disarm it." Conner had already stood up and he was rubbing his neck gingerly, "I'll get it out."

Dick immediately raised his hand up, "No! Might have pressure… or motion sensors." He pressed the comms device in his ear, "All squads, evacuate to bio-ship now." The next few moments was a blur as the Team rapidly scrambled towards the vehicle. She vaguely remembered strapping herself into the chair as the ship took off at top speed and the explosion occurred shortly after, illuminating the area around them. The ship rattled from the impact as M'gann did her best to fly them out safely from the blast zone and she recalled holding on to her seat tightly. The Martian succeeded and a collective sigh of relief was heard on board.

Once they rescued Superman from the water, the Team immediately began to ask what happened and whether Aqualad lured them into a trap. Ember did not notice the eyes on her as she stared out of the window, allowing Nightwing's words to go in one ear and out of the other. Her mind was too preoccupied with her "reunion" with Kaldur'ahm and the fact that he was on the other side now was cemented into her mind. The sight of him renewed something inside her, a little spark of happiness that he was alright and she hated that feeling. Brianna tore her mind away from that emotion. No more wishful thinking that he could be turned back to their side, he ruthlessly sacrificed all the Kroloteans on the island. She had to stop thinking of him as a good guy from now on.

* * *

><p>There was celebration aboard the Manta-Sub as Black Manta was finally accepted into The Light and the Partner's competitor, the Kroloteans, was wiped out from the bomb. Kaldur pretended to be happy for his father, putting on an act as they feasted and drank heartily from their wine glasses. He knew that once Manta had a seat at The Light, things from here on out would be a lot more aggressive and even more dangerous than before.<p>

For now, the Atlantean was content that he could finally see Brianna's face again. She looked well and stood up strong and proud in their confrontation earlier but he was a little disheartened to see the look of hate she shot in his direction. "Kaldur'ahm, are you alright?" His father asked and he noticed that everyone at the table stood up had had their glasses in hand. Coming up with a quick lie and standing up at the same time, "I'm just worn out, father."

The older man nodded, "I understand. You had quite a trying day and you deserve some rest. Go to sleep after we toast." He then made a short and uplifting speech as several toasts were made and the troopers slowly got a little tipsy and high. Kaldur'ahm excused himself from the table as he retreated to his room to slowly savour the short period of time he had spent with Brianna and began to think about his love for her and the dates they shared. Her declaration of affection for him played out in his mind and a lone tear was shed before he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Season 2 episode covered in this chapter is "Alienated". For the previous episode, "Earthlings", Brianna was still destroying the Zeta platform.<em>

_As you can see, seeing Kaldur triggered old feelings and memories inside of Brianna. Having crushed on someone myself, I still feel remnants of old feelings whenever I see him even though he already has a girlfriend. We won't really truly forget someone 100%. Brianna's still human after all. ;)_

_To **piggythelaw**: Thanks! I liked writing the contrasting scenes between both of them. =)_

_To **Ilana Lunus**: Nah, she won't overanalyze. Brianna is like a counsellor for the Team to help them get over trauma. _

_To** murdercrowther**: Thank you for the compliment! _

_To **Molly Grace 16**: You're right, she won't get over him that quickly. This will be frustrating for her..._

_To** Eszra**: Thanks!_


	36. Singles Appreciation

**Scene 35 - Singles Appreciation**

What a stroke of luck that the Manta Troopers rest period fell on Valentine's Day and some of the men were eagerly sharing ideas of what they had in store for their significant others with the prospects of 'getting laid'. Kaldur'ahm rolled his eyes and smiled inwardly as he patted a trooper's back and made an announcement to his subjects, "All of you deserved this break so go out and enjoy yourselves to the fullest." One of them replied, "What about you, boss? Who's your special lady?" His men were curious about the Atlantean's private life and they secretly made bets on whether he was attached or not.

"I'm married and devoted to my job, gentlemen. Now, I'm sure your girlfriends and wives are waiting for you. Move along," The blonde humoured them briefly and the troopers scattered. He returned to his room and sighed. The first Valentine's Day without Brianna and he wondered how she was coping. It was hard to miss the love in the air which made him rather envious of his men. Shaking his head, he donned a light t-shirt and track pants to head to the gym to help him pass the time, anything to take his mind off his previous relationship.

After all, he had willed and promised himself to stop thinking about her in the day. He couldn't go around breaking it now because he felt alone and forlorn from an over-commercialized holiday. The look she gave him back at Malina Island was still etched in his mind though. Kaldur punched the bag hard and it swung slightly. There will be another time to indulge in such fantasies. Another hit and the punching bag moved a little more. It was all for the good of mankind. The blonde Atlantean kept thinking words of encouragement to himself as he began a rather vigorous training regime which would leave him pre-occupied for hours.

* * *

><p>Brianna exhaled and grunted as she landed a strike on the punching bag to distract herself from M'gann's overly sappy and romantic V Day celebration she was having with La'gann in the cave. Or maybe she was using it as an outlet for the events that occurred last month at Malina Island. A voice rang out behind her, "Come and join us for a girl's day out." She turned her head around and saw Zatanna, Barbara, and Cassie standing at the entrance of the gym.<p>

The brunette pyro raised an eyebrow, "It's Valentine's Day. We're not going to have luck getting seats at the movies and restaurants." The magician smirked, "I have my ways. Plus, it's Singles Appreciation Day for us. You might not have noticed but it has been tradition for the single women on this team to hang out on this day. To appreciate the single life and show the world that we don't need to be dependent on a man."

Tempted at the idea, Brianna stepped forward, "I think you're using it as an excuse to have fun. I'm in." Zatanna smiled and recited an incantation, leaving Brianna refreshed and in a set of comfortable clothes. She then recited another spell which gave all of them rather stylish black sunglasses that obscured quite a section of their faces.

The girls Zetaed to Chicago, taking to the streets and it soon became pretty imminent what they were going to do; fight crime incognito since people tended to get their guard down on this special occasion. "Artemis and I started this on Halloween one year and I decided to implement it on February 14th a few years ago so we single ladies could stretch our legs instead of hiding in the cave," Zatanna explained after they took out some muggers who hassled unsuspecting couples.

They then moved to the park and spotted a couple quarrelling. "Ugh. We've already broken up, Tom. Stop harassing me and calling me out on dates!" The blonde woman said irritably and crossed her arms. The man raised his voice, "Sally, you don't understand, you're mine and mine alone!" He made his move to embrace her and attempted to kiss her forcibly while the girl shrieked. Ember immediately threw her knife and it caught him at the sleeve, driving him backwards while Batgirl pulled the blonde away to a safer location.

"I believe she already said no," Wonder Girl's voice rang out angrily from a tree above Tom and jumped down to knock him out. Zatanna proceeded to bind the man with his own clothes and Batgirl comforted Sally, "You can request for a restraining order against him, you know." The blonde nodded limply before standing up, "Thank you, I think I'll do that. I have all the evidence I need for his stalking." Sally then called for the police and when she turned her head around, the mysterious gang of ladies who helped her was gone.

The ladies had already ran back to the Zeta tube and teleported themselves to the other side of the country, San Francisco. "It's best to move on after interrupting a few crimes in the city or the police will catch us vigilantes," The magician explained some more and led them to a steak place where she had already made reservations beforehand. She initially planned for seafood but felt that it would be too soon for Brianna who would have associated seafood with Atlantis and a man she wanted to forget.

They ordered a feast, indulging in fine meats, greens, soups, and sweets. "This is the life, isn't it, Brianna?" Barbara asked casually as she ate her chocolate pudding. The brunette nodded, "It would be a lot more complete with some pampering like a spa or a massage." The girls at the table swooned with approval. "Maybe next year," Zatanna said as she finished her dessert and dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm full." Cassie patted her stomach and sunk a little deeper into her seat. "So Cassie, do you have an eye on any of the guys on the Team? Blue and Robin are pretty close to your age," Barbara teased the blonde girl and Cassandra sipped her water nervously, "I don't know, they don't seem interested in me…" Brianna added on, "You won't know till you make the first move. Come on, which one are you more inclined towards?"

Wonder Girl looked around and whispered, "Promise not to tell?" The ladies nodded and Cassie continued her words, "I think Robin is pretty cute. Tall, dark, and handsome too." Batgirl clapped the blonde's back, "I support you. If you need any help, feel free to ask me for advice."

The brunette decided to turn the tables on the red head, "So what about you and our fearless leader?" Barbara glared at the pyro momentarily and looked over to the magician who replied, "We are no longer dating. It's alright, Barbara." Batgirl then sighed, "He's not ready for a serious relationship yet so until then, no one knows."

Zatanna and Brianna took turns answering questions about their lacklustre love life. Ember just shrugged and replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "Like Zee, there's no one I'm interested at the moment but if it happens, I'll just savour my good fortune." Their conversation allowed them to digest their food and when they decided that they were well enough to walk, they paid for the bill and headed to the movies.

It was another book adaptation that had a teenaged protagonist. The formula was like clockwork; there were action, humor, romance, and drama. Put them altogether and you get young adults and teens drawn to it like bees to honey. The ladies were amused at the rather exaggerated and sometimes inaccurate actions scenes which would be an impossible feat in real life. Oh well, this movie was made for entertainment purposes so why bother fussing on the nitty gritty details? Overall, the plot of the movie was decent and they didn't mind watching the sequel together next year.

The sun had already set when they left the cinema and they decided to call it a night. "Thanks for inviting me for a girl's day out, Zatanna. We should do this more often," Brianna smiled at the magician and gave each of them a hug. "You're welcome," They chorused as they made their way to the Zeta tube.

Stepping into the transporter and beaming back to her hometown, Brianna walked the streets feeling rather happy on a day associated with love and romance. It was quite a surprise when Nightwing sent an all-girls team to Bialya a few days later and it felt like another girls' day out once more. Who needed men when you had a group of friends that would always have your back no matter what?

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Season 2 episodes mentioned in this chapter are "Salvage" and "Beneath". For the former, Brianna went out of the cave early that day with the girls and they return late at night after Superboy's encounter with the reanimated Appellaxian golems. For the latter, it's given a mention in the last paragraph. I chose not to write about it since that episode doesn't contribute to the romance plot, in my opinion. Rest assured that Ember wasn't captured on that mission. =P<em>

_To _**_Molly Grace 16:_**_ Thanks and continue to read on to find out. ;)_

_To _**_murdercrowther_**_: Thank you!_

_To _**_Guest_**_: It would be much more polite if you said 'please'._

_To _**_piggythelaw_**_: I know, I felt sad when I wrote this too. =(_

_To _**_Eszra_**_: Thanks! I am a Roy fangirl too. :) I don't have the inspiration to write anything Roy related though. :/_

_To _**_Apple Jack_**_: Thanks for reading my story, love your MLP name btw._

_As for why I don't post the whole story up, not everyone has the time to read several chapters at one go so I prefer to release it bit by bit. Sometimes people are put off by reading so many chapters and they might miss the little details if they rush through them. I myself wouldn't want to read through so much so I have my readers in mind when I update. I hope you understand._


	37. Irritation

**Scene 36 - Irritation**

The whole Team sat on the portable chairs and tables lined up neatly in rows of five in the briefing room. Nightwing was up front, standing in front of a few holographic screens with a laser pointer in hand. Most of the senior members sat in front and as usual, La'gaan cuddled up to M'gann and held her hand while Brianna sat near the corner of the first row with Superboy on her left who was right smack at the corner itself. It seemed he was using her and Barbara as a shield to block his view of his alien ex-girlfriend. The red headed girl on her right had a notepad on the table.

Nightwing began his lecture, "Pay attention, everyone. As you know, Earth has been invaded. The Kroloteans may have been… unfortunately neutralized but we have to be on the alert for other alien species who might be targeting Earth, no thanks to the Light who highlighted our position back on Rimbor. Right now, we have noted a second alien strain on Earth and we have no idea who they are or what they even look like. The only clue of their identity is this bomb. We also noted the Light had kidnapped teenagers too, as evidenced by the squad who went to Bialya." One of the holographic screens switched to an image of Aqualad standing in front of the black backpack-shaped device and another screen pulled up an image of the containment pods in a Bialyan cave.

There was some unrest amongst the team members and Brianna folded her arms dismissively. She could hear Jaime talking to himself though. "Blue Beetle, is there something you would like to say?" Dick asked as he singled the boy out. "No sir. Just… hungry," The teen replied sheepishly and Nightwing raised an eyebrow before he was interrupted by Lagoon Boy. "Why don't we capture Aqualad and have my angelfish interrogate him? It's obvious he is contact with this second alien race."

Dick sighed, "If only it was that easy, La'gaan. He is quite a formidable opponent. We will look for another way." The Atlantean wasn't satisfied by the answer and turned towards Brianna, "Maybe Ember would be able to know his whereabouts. Or at least, his modus operandi." The brunette's eyes flashed with anger briefly, "He's on the run with Black Manta and his troopers. Who knows which body of water he is hiding at now on this planet? Besides, his M.O. might have changed after serving Manta. We can only predict his fight moves but _I don't know_ what he's thinking. I'm _not_ a mind reader, Lagoon Boy."

La'gaan made a tsk noise, "You've been together for about four to five years and you don't know? No wonder he left you and-" Before he could finish his sentence, the brunette flew out of her chair and physically lifted the fish boy by his neck before flying to the other side of the cave to pin him against the wall. "Do _not _insult me. You have tested my patience far _too_ _many_ times," Brianna growled as her hands heated up. "Ember stand down!" Nightwing said sternly and the rest of the Team stood up in their seats, preparing for the next move.

The pyro raised her other fiery hand towards everyone else, "Stay where you are! I have to teach Lagoon Boy some manners." She turned her attention back to the Atlantean, "In case you have forgotten, _La'gaan_, you flirted with me when you first joined the team. Do you remember how you used to put your arm around my shoulders and hit on me? If I'm that 'dirty' La'gaan, why did you make a move on me? I'm sure you found me somewhat attractive back then." Lagoon Boy was choking and M'gann cried out, "Please Bri, you're hurting him!"

Brianna lowered herself and her hostage down to the floor and released her hold on his neck but she still pinned his chest with her arm, "As much as you irk me, I don't go around insulting and defaming you. If you're angry at Kaldur'ahm, I would suggest you direct your rage at him and _not_ me because I _will _defend myself. Also, you ought to learn to respect others. We humans might not be able to breathe underwater but that doesn't mean you can go around demeaning us. Don't forget Atlanteans _are_ evolved from humans." The brunette turned her head and looked into Miss Martian's eyes, "M'gann, on behalf of our friendship, please keep your boyfriend in line. He is not privileged to be rude and abrasive to people. After all, he is nice towards you so why the double standard?"

The girl let him go and she flew towards Dick Grayson, "Nightwing, as team leader, please make sure all team members are respected by one another. Such unnecessary conflict breaks the team dynamics." With her final words, she flew to the library to be alone.

Sitting down on the couch, she was astonished at what she had done. Standing up to the fool was quite a feat but at the same time, she _was _hurt by his words and tears did start to form in her eyes. "Brianna?" Conner's voice rang out and she quickly wiped away the salty trails on her cheek. "What is it?" She asked quietly and he sat down on the sofa next to her. "That was a quite an awesome and brave feat you did there. Most of the Team is rather happy that you stood up to that jerk. He had it coming. " He flashed a boyish grin and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks, Conner," The brunette said earnestly and he patted her back soothingly, "Are you gonna be okay?" Brianna nodded, "I will be. I need some time to compose myself." She looked up and noticed that their faces were quite close to each other with their breaths almost touching. Ember quickly pulled away and stood up, thinking that it was probably the heat of the moment, "I think we ought to head back to the briefing room. Nightwing hasn't finished his presentation yet."

Without a glance back, she flew back to the briefing room to take her seat and not a word was exchanged as Conner sat beside her. Her irritation slowly melted away to a quiet calm. This was a feeling she had not experienced for a long time… Maybe she was content that something she bottled up for so long was finally lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: A chapter between the episodes "Beneath" and "Bloodlines" so Bart has not made an appearance yet. I won't be writing a chapter about him though since it doesn't contribute to this story but he will be given a mention in future chapters.<em>

_If it isn't obvious enough, I'm giving Brianna a romantic interest. Don't worry, this story still ships Kaldur and Brianna but I'm sure we all date a few people before setting on The One. ;) _

_To **piggythelaw**: Thanks! You can implement Singles Appreciation Day with your fellow single friends too. :D_

_To **Molly Grace 16**: Thanks and you'll see when we get to that chapter. :)_

_To **Eszra**: You'll have to start out your story in point form and then slowly string the sentences together. I'm sure you can do it!_

_To **murdercrowther**: Thank you once again! ^_^_


	38. Another Loss

**Scene 37 - Another Loss**

Brianna sifted through her papers and came across a term that was somewhat familiar to her. She rolled her chair over to the bookshelf to pick up the book that contained the glossary of psychology nomenclatures but all she reached for was thin air. _Oh_. She thought to herself and remembered that M'gann borrowed her textbook for her college class and Brianna was supposed to have collected it when she was at the Cave for a previous mission. That mission ran late that night and the brunette rapidly showered before heading back home via Zeta tube as she had work in the morning.

Since it was her off day, she decided to make a trip to Mount Justice to collect her book. Changing into her casual clothes and donning a sweater, she brisk walked over to an abandoned phone booth a few blocks away to Zeta to the cave. Looking around to make sure she was alone, the brunette pushed the folding doors aside and stepped into the booth as the computer read her designation and she announced the location she desired. The platform beamed her away.

"Okay, Gamma Squad listen." Brianna heard as she entered the cave. "Listen to wha- Artemis!" Ember laid eyes on the blonde and flew up to her to envelope the girl with a big hug, "It's been so long!" The archer smiled, "Likewise." Nightwing gave a small cough, "Pardon me Bri, but I have to give the squad a briefing." The brunette looked at him enthusiastically, "Count me in. It seems you only have one flier in this squad and the more hands to help, the better." Dick glanced at her briefly, "Your suit-" Brianna interrupted and replied, "I have a spare in my locker. I can suit up after this."

Nightwing seemed like he was hesitating and after a few brief seconds, he finally nodded to give her an affirmative. He then turned back to the screen, "The mission is Cape Canaveral, covert op to safeguard the first Earth-Mars com-sat. There are people out there who don't even like the idea of aliens and will do _anything _to scrub this launch." Out of the corner of her eye, Brianna noticed M'gann cringing. "But that's why I came back, because not all of us feel that way," Artemis said as she laid a reassuring hand on the Martian's shoulder. "Me too," Ember joined in as well and placed her hand on the red head's back.

"So why are you going?" Mal asked and Nightwing grinned before raising his arm and tugging his glove, "Let's just say that after running this Team for a year, I'm peckish for a little action." Then he waved his arm aside, "Briefing's over. Good luck, everyone." Brianna immediately flew over to her locker to get her suit before meeting the squad in the bio-ship.

The journey was short and Artemis was using the ship's bathroom as she and Nightwing were dropped off first so the brunette lounged in her chair with her duffel bag containing her suit on her lap. Bidding her non-superpowered friends a farewell, it was La'gaan's turn to say goodbye as he and M'gann briefly played tonsil hockey. Brianna rolled her eyes and interrupted, "The press conference is starting soon, Miss Martian." The alien pulled away from her boyfriend, "Right. See you later, La'gaan." The Atlantean waved and dropped into the ocean through the hole at the bottom of the ship.

"Sorry to delay your outfit change, Ember, but you need to be at the pilot's seat just in case." Superboy said and the girl nodded as she sat at the controls while both of her teammates got into their disguises and went their way… Hopefully the press conference won't be too long of a wait but she knew Godfrey would be there to kick up some fuss. She sighed and sunk into the chair as she mentally counted down to her friends return.

Finally, after twenty minutes or so, a hole opened up at the bottom of the bio-ship and the half-Kryptonian and Martian returned. "Just give me a few more moments, Bri. I need to remove this monkey suit ASAP," Conner said and he rushed to the bathroom. In less than a minute, he was out. "You can go suit up now, Ember. I'll take over from here," M'gann said and the brunette stood up to stretch her legs, "Finally."

Slamming the door close, Brianna tugged off her jeans and blouse. She could hear M'gann and Conner talking outside in the cockpit but she couldn't make out what they were saying and judging by their tone of voice, it wasn't pretty. Brianna sighed and decided to take her own sweet time to suit up while giving them some privacy. The telepathic link "cracked" to life as Lagoon Boy requested to be up in the bio-ship with Miss Martian while Nightwing chided him and told him to stay in the water where he was needed. Ember shook her head, that Atlantean was way too possessive of M'gann. Splashing some water on her face and stowing her clothes into a bag, she waited by the door. Silence greeted her and seeing that the conversation was done, she stepped out to head back to her seat and stowed her belongings under it.

_Whoa, heads up minnows, we've got bad guys. Black Manta's troopers, working some kind of platform beneath the surface just off shore. I'm taking 'em down._ The Atlantean's voice rang and Nightwing replied. _Delay that, wait for back up_. Superboy stood up and walked to the back of the ship. _I'll scrounge a re-breather from the cargo hold and help the rookie out. _Brianna turned her head towards the ocean and tried to look for any underwater activity.

La'gaan's voice replied angrily. _Rookie? Neptune's Beard, I don't need any help from the Boy of Steel!_ Dick retorted firmly._ Lagoon Boy! Stand down! _It was a war of words as Lagoon Boy defied his orders. _Sorry, you're breaking up. Krcck. Krcck. _Ember frowned and continued to look at the water near the shore. _There is no static on a psychic link! _Nightwing raised his voice and the brunette finally spotted a group of manta troopers walking out of the water. Brianna narrowed her eyes suspiciously and muttered to herself, "Kaldur…"

_Superboy, you have that re-breather? _Dick asked. _Negative. La'gaan didn't re-stock._ Conner said telepathically as stormed out of the hold irritably before Nightwing issued more orders. _Then take the helm. Miss Martian, gill up and help Lagoon Boy. Superboy and Ember, we need cover fire down here. _

_Acknowledged. Bio-ship re-configured for manual flight._ There was a flurry of activity as M'gann left her seat and Superboy replaced the Martian. Ember looked at the red-head as the alien's cape disappeared and gills formed on her neck. A hole appeared at the bottom of the floor of the bio-ship and Miss Martian jumped into the water. _La'gaan, I'm on my way._

Ember gently asked the ship to open a hole for her on the roof and the bio-ship responded, giving her a little platform to stand on. Activating her stealth mode, she hooked herself to the platform and began to send streams of fiery knives to the troopers below. It took a lot of concentration to aim properly from their height and to add to that, she had to plant her feet firmly to the ship as Conner turned the vehicle this way and that to fire lasers on the beach.

_That's our cue!_ Artemis said excitedly before Nightwing scolded her, _I know you're rusty but are you trying to get yourself killed?! _The archer replied shortly after. _We're on the wrong side of this wall. _Dick looked up at the bio-ship and gave out an order. _Superboy, Ember._

Simultaneously, both Brianna and Conner replied. _On it. _At that moment, a missile flew out of the water and was intercepted by the bio-ship's laser. Ember continued to distract the enemy, alternating between projectiles and pure literal firepower. Over the roar of the rushing wind, the brunette was able to hear alarm bells coming from the launch pad. _We're _**_really_**_ on the wrong side of this wall. _Artemis said nervously as the Team's pyro replied. _We're doing the best we can, just hang on!_

Another missile soared through the air and once more, Conner shot it down and it exploded brightly above the launch pad. Taking the chance, Superboy brought the ship down just a bit and Ember rained more fire above the trooper's heads, glaring them. _The trooper's helmets! Designed to enhance vision underwater, right? Superboy and Ember, this will get a little bright._ As the blonde archer finished her sentence, Brianna covered her eyes just in time to see a flare arrow shot into the sky and instantly lighting up the area around them. _Move!_ Nightwing yelled and Ember could see both figures climbing over the wall and into enemy territory.

Two missiles flew straight for the com-sat and one after another, they were destroyed by laser and fire. It was a never-ending dance between missiles and troopers. Conner kept moving the bio-ship around rapidly, much to Brianna's displeasure but she did not have the luxury of comfort in this fight and she had to make do with what they had. _They've taken La'gaan! I'm going after him._ Miss Martian was heard crying out and Superboy responded. _Priority is the missiles. _Ember added on after him. _Too many to count…_ While she was done destroying one missile, another one flew up and hit the crane above the launch site. _They're really too many! Not keeping up. _Conner said anxiously.

Just then, a huge tidal wave rolled across the beach and Brianna saw her friends were outnumbered. _I'm joining the ground crew, Conner. Take care of those missiles! _She disengaged from the platform and hurtled herself down to the beach, taking out a couple of troopers with her knives in mid-flight. Ember quickly re-filled her gauntlet with more knives from her utility belt and finally landed on the beach by kicking a trooper in the head. A few more surrounded her and she took time to dispatch them one by one. She was aware Kaldur'ahm was on the beach too and she willed herself not to turn around as she distracted herself by fighting the troopers.

A deafening roar was heard and smoke filled the air but Brianna was still preoccupied taking the bad guys down. She vaguely listened to Kaldur saying, "The mission might yet succeed." His words were followed by a metallic noise disengaging and something being propelled. There was the twang of a bow string and Brianna whipped her head around briefly to see an arrow colliding with a mini missile as the com-sat kept heading upwards into orbit. She turned her head back just in time to dodge a knife swinging towards her face and she practically limbo rocked across the sand. The brunette stood up and grunted angrily as she charged towards the trooper.

"Artemis behind you!" Nightwing cried out but it was too late as Brianna heard the archer groan in surprise and Brianna's ex softly whispered, "Welcome back." The pyro kicked the trooper in the groin and turned her head around to witness Artemis gasping and stumbling backwards with hands on her chest as Nightwing rushed to the archer's side, "Artemis!" Furious, Ember flew straight towards the murderer. "Kaldur'ahm, you bastard!" She cried out and was about to land a punch on him before she was pushed back by a sudden rush of water and she was headed towards the wall of the launch pad. The poor brunette's head hit the wall harshly. "You forget that I'm in my element," Kaldur said coldly as Brianna moaned in pain from the concussion. She could see the troopers that were struck cold earlier standing up before their leader said, "Move out, the mission is a failure."

The air boomed and thundered loudly behind her and judging by the surprised look on Kaldur'ahm's face, she guessed the com-sat exploded. The headache was slowly dulling to a more manageable throb in her temples and she struggled to stand up. "We are done here." Brianna could hear him give out one last order and she attempted to stumble after him and his troopers. She saw Kaldur looking back at her for a split second with a somewhat concerned expression before he turned back and dived into the water.

Stabilizing herself by holding her head and confused on what just happened, she turned her attention towards Dick who was giving Artemis CPR while Superboy landed on the beach with a thump and Miss Martian leapt out of the sea without La'gaan and transformed back to a humanoid shape. All three of them stood behind Nightwing as he desperately counted. "I… I don't hear her heartbeat," Conner said with disbelief.

"Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty," Dick finished the compression cycle and gave Artemis breathes of life three times while tilting his ear close to the blonde's nose to listen to any sounds of respiration. He sat on the sand in a defeated pose, "She's dead." They were all shell shocked and stunned to silence.

* * *

><p>Nightwing gingerly carried Artemis's corpse to the morgue and instructed them to head back to the cave for further instructions as he had to go tell Wally about her demise. The girls on the bio-ship sniffed and nodded as they said goodbye to their beloved archer one last time.<p>

It was a solemn return to the cave and when news of Artemis's death got out, more people shuffled into Mount Justice as they mourned and grieved. Brianna stood beside Conner and wiped away the hot tears that streamed down her cheeks. The pain from losing another friend slowly grew into boiling hatred for Kaldur'ahm. Ember swore revenge on the blonde archer's life and promised herself that the next time she met the Atlantean again, she would show no mercy.

Mal and Karen approached Superboy and the half-Kryptonian whispered, "We'll find La'gaan, _and _Aqualad." The brunette bit her lip and said, "I will not hold back on our next encounter." Malcolm looked at Brianna with concern and responded to Conner, "No doubt. Where's Nightwing? He should be _here_." Conner sighed, "He went to tell Wally." The couple in front of Superboy were struck silent and looked to the floor sadly.

* * *

><p>Kaldur'ahm looked behind him cautiously to make sure he wasn't followed and deliberately made dozens of detours before finally reaching the warehouse at Bludhaven. He pushed open the side door with a loud creak and heard a voice calling out, "Wally?" The blonde Atlantean stepped out from behind the crates to greet Nightwing, "No." The still silence was eerie and it was thankfully interrupted by footsteps behind him. He casually looked back to see Wally West and he was followed by a lighter set of footsteps. A feminine figure hooded in a thick blue jacket stood beside the red-head and pulled the hood down, revealing a healthy-looking Artemis.<p>

There was a short flashback in Kaldur's mind as he remembered diverting the path of his water sword around Artemis's torso to simulate a lethal stabbing and he saw her swallow a "Juliet" pill to stop her heartbeat as he whispered his "last words" to her. The memories ended there and he started the meeting, "I take it our ruse was successful?"

Dick nodded, "Almost too successful. The Team and the League are in mourning. They may never forgive us." The Atlantean looked around the small group anxiously, "And still, only we four know the secret?" Nightwing nodded once more, "The secret and the other; that you've been under deep cover within Black Manta's organization since leaving the Team. How it go on that end?"

A small smile of satisfaction graced Kaldur's lips, "Successful as well; I've proven my loyalty to my biological father. He's moving me up the ladder, bringing me closer to the Light _and_ their unknown Partner." The acrobat sighed, "Not without cost, Kaldur. The com-sat _wasn't _supposed to be destroyed and La'gaan _definitely _wasn't supposed to be captured." Disheartened, the Atlantean looked away to the side, "It was the only way to save his life and maintain my cover."

Dick placed a reassuring hand on Kaldur's shoulder, "I'm not blaming you. I know you've been forced to make impossible decisions. Like choosing between saving the Kroloteans on Malina Island-" Kaldur interrupted and finished his friend's sentence, "-Or saving Brianna and my friends. And I _will _find a way to help La'gaan, you _have_ my word."

Artemis stepped up and asked, "So what now?" Her hand was clasped tightly with Wally's. Nightwing responded by taking a yellow jeweled necklace from his pocket and walked forward to fasten it on Artemis's neck. "Ugh dude, why are you giving bling to my dead girlfriend?" The speedster asked defensively while Dick explained, "Glamour charm. Courtesy of Zatanna. Physio-morphic spell, I think. She said it backwards." The red-head then changed positions by standing beside Dick and looking at Artemis. "Wow. You look exactly the same."

"To the four of us, and _only_ us. But to anyone else, you're an entirely different person," Dick replied and Artemis enquired, "The more impressive trick is how you got something so _specific _from Zatanna without revealing who or what it was for". The billionaire playboy's adopted son smirked, "We have a history." Wally promptly elbowed his friend in the ribs, "You dog."

The device in Kaldur's hand beeped and he glanced at it, revealing that the Manta flyer was close and he had no choice but to end the meeting, "It is time." Artemis nodded as both she and Wally stepped into each other's arms to bid farewell with a hug and kiss. Both single lads looked away while Kaldur whispered to Dick, "I trust that you will continue to take care of _her_?" His best friend nodded in reply before they were interrupted by Artemis saying, "What could go wrong?" They saw her laying a hand on the speedster's cheek affectionately.

Wally chuckled, "Don't say that." Dick placed a hand on Wally's shoulder and the speedster reluctantly let Artemis go. Both groups then parted ways and Kaldur walked quietly to the end of the docks, a little affected by the couple's goodbye and he really wished he could turn back time to tell Brianna the truth so that she would not hate him right now. He sighed and noticed Artemis joining him as the manta flyer rose above the water. _Hope this plan goes smoothly._ Kaldur'ahm thought to himself as they entered the flyer and the vehicle begun to submerge soon after.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Season 2 episode covered in this chapter, "Depths". Events in the previous episode, "Bloodlines", is not mentioned like what I stated in the previous chapter but Bart will have brief cameos here and there in this story.<em>

_Sorry for this long chapter but the mission took up the whole episode so I had to write all of it._

_Looks like Nightwing didn't plan for Brianna to join this mission, eh? Poor girl, one blow after the other._

_To _**_Dustfinger's cheering section_**_: Thanks!_

_To _**_Guest 1_**_: I've been waiting for someone to give La'gaan a piece of their mind and I was a little disappointed they didn't do it in the show so I decided to take my own spin on it. Glad you liked it. =)_

_To _**_Molly Grace 16_**_: I know, I enjoyed it too. _

_To _**_Guest 2_**_: Thank you for commenting and no offense taken. :)_

_To _**_Eszra_**_: Oh the dates are indeed very confusing and sometimes I just gloss over the month/year stuff happens. You can be general about the timeline like saying it's spring/summer of Year X. Sounds like an interesting story and I'm sure you'll do well. Just start off small, plan a little bit at a time and don't stress yourself out._


	39. Aftermath

**Scene 38 - Aftermath**

Brianna wished she had more time to grieve over the death of her friend but with the threat of the alien invasion looming over everyone's heads, life had to go on. Artemis will forever be a beloved and treasured friend in her heart. She sighed as she stood under the shower head and allowed the warm water wash all the suds away, hopefully the water would cleanse her of the pain she felt. Turning the faucet off, she stepped out of the shower stall to dry herself and donned her outfit for Raquel's bridal shower later. It was funny how a few years back, Rocket was smitten with Aqualad but she eventually found someone else who loved her wholeheartedly. Truthfully, Brianna was happy for her.

With a towel still in her hair, she flew back to the briefing room out of habit and heard Mal say, "I want his fish head on a platter for what he did to Artemis." Still drying off her tresses, she replied darkly, "I'll deal with him personally on behalf of the team." Nightwing looked at her worriedly, "Are you alright, Bri? Your bloodlust is… disturbing." The pyro shrugged it off, "I'm not the only one who wants revenge, isn't it? He toyed with my heart, betrayed the team, _and _killed our friend. _Of course_ I want to get my hands on him."

Dick raised an eyebrow, fearing for Kaldur's life momentarily, "We are _not_ vigilantes, Ember. Justice will prevail. He _will_ be charged for murder. Let the League and authorities handle it." He stepped forward to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The brunette stared at her team leader and sighed, "At least give me the opportunity to slap him please?" Nightwing chuckled, "Alright." The brunette smiled, "I'm going to be more active in tracking down Aqualad and stopping the invasion from now on." With that, she flew off to M'gann's room to borrow her hair dryer.

* * *

><p>Ember kept returning to Happy Harbor almost daily after the bridal shower, looking over the reconnaissance reports Nightwing had gathered and plotting their next strategy. Tonight however, was a special one as Happy Harbor High held a homecoming dinner for past graduates. Brianna went alone; open to making new friends and she spotted Cate who had her arms entwined with a man she had never met. "Brianna! It's been so long. How are you? This is my fiancé, Simon." The brunette smiled and shook Simon's hand, "I've been good, and I got employed by a hospital back home. Congratulations on your engagement!"<p>

The young adults spent the night chatting away merrily as they updated each other on their progress in life and where their classmates were. They even managed to get acquainted with the older alumnus, exchanging contacts and widening their social circle. It was quite a fun and enjoyable night where she listened to tales of the alumnus themselves pranking the teachers and the unusual little quirks each of the teaching staff had. Brianna wanted to stay a little longer but she already set a time with Nightwing to discuss the details about their next mission, they had intel that would possibly find the alien invaders.

Looking at the watch and faking a yawn, she said sleepily, "Oh look at the time, I need to get going, a friend of mine is picking me up. It has been nice meeting all of you. Hopefully we'll see each other again for the next homecoming?" Her new friends murmured in agreement and felt a little sad to see her go… Brianna had been a joy as they all interacted with each other using the games the brunette suggested. "Aw, alright. I'll invite you and our friends to the wedding. Look for an invite in the mail in the coming months! Take care, Brianna," Cate gave her friend a hug and bid her goodbye.

Walking out of the school compound, she made her way to Mount Justice, following the route she was so familiar with for the past few years. The night was young and people were still mingling around town, enjoying an evening dinner meal. This place was full of memories for her and she cautiously blocked out the moments where she spent with Kaldur. The brunette reminded herself that this place was not only for romance but for friendship too; she had fun in Happy Harbor with the rest of her teammates over the years and she wasn't going to let_ one_ person tarnish the feelings she had for her second home. Brianna snapped out of her day dream as she stopped in front of the mountain and stood on a worn patch of grass, waiting for the computer system to recognize her.

Oddly, her designation wasn't read and she called out, "Computer, this is Ember, Bee-Zero-Eight." There was silence and she pushed on the hidden entrance to the cave, hoping it would budge. It was a pity she did not have super strength and she pulled out her communications ear piece. "Nightwing, this is Ember. I'm stuck outside Mount Justice, has there been an electrical malfunction?"

Something was wrong when he did not reply so Brianna flew towards the "back" of the mountain which faced the sea where she knew there was another entrance that would be easier to open. As she neared the path to the beach, she spotted Aqualad, an unknown female clad in orange and black, and Icicle Junior who was carrying Blue Beetle into a Manta flyer. What was going on here? She reached into her pocket to pull out the shades she received from Zatanna last month and began to fly over to the ship as it took off. Boy, was she glad to carry around the sunglasses and a pair of throwing knives in her civilian getup.

Ember flew over to reach out a hand and she managed to grab onto a part of the ship as it zoomed away. The wind was roaring in her face and it was a little difficult to hang out but the flyer slowed down a bit as it cruised through the air at a stable speed. She hovered just above the flyer and began to carefully burn out some critical points of the ship. The brunette barely started on her sabotage when the hatch opened to reveal her ex-boyfriend. "Hello, Ember." The blonde Atlantean unsheathed his water swords and Brianna glared at him angrily.

"How _dare_ you use the same weapon you used to kill Artemis against me?" Ember flew upwards slightly and crossed her arms, not wanting to make the first move. "It's not the same water source though," The Atlantean replied coolly in return and added on, "You don't plan to fight me, do you? I have the Terror Twins, Icicle Junior, and Tigress on board. One against five isn't a smart move."

The brunette got into a fighting stance, "I'll take my chances." Both of them stared down at each other and Kaldur'ahm really did _not_ want to fight her. If she got into the ship, she would be trapped and have her powers deactivated from an inhibitor collar before she got shipped off to the Partner. He could not risk seeing her in any more danger and the Atlantean swore to keep her out of the enemy's reach. The blonde had to do something now though, or else the rest of the villains on the ship would jump out and assist him. "Very well," Kaldur said darkly as he threw water spikes at her and Brianna dodged them and sent a fiery knife in retaliation.

Aqualad swiped the projectile away with his sword and in doing so; Ember took the opportunity and flew up close, raining fire on his head. The Atlantean made a water shield to protect himself and most of the water evaporated away. No matter, he drew out a fresh supply of water from his pack as Brianna charged at him from the back. The girl dodged his water spouts and propelled herself from the roof, attempting to tackle him off the ship. Kaldur jumped to the side as she flew past and he threw up his sword accidentally which nicked her sleeve.

Brianna grunted from the cut and pressed a hand to her shoulder to stop the bleeding. She was pissed off but she had to plan her next move very carefully. At that moment, Kaldur decided that she had to leave for her own safety and spoke into his communications device, "Tigress, do it now." He heard an uncertain reply from Artemis, "You sure?" Looking back at Ember, he said quietly, "_Do_ it." A split second later, an explosion erupted behind the brunette and the pyro turned around to see Mount Justice blown up and on fire.

"You really are a heartless bastard!" She cried out angrily as she sent her last knife towards Kaldur while he was descending down the hatch. The blade cut him on the cheek and he stared back at her, "You might want to rescue your friends." With that, he dropped down into the control room and Icicle Junior pushed the throttle which sent the flyer sailing away quickly, leaving the brunette hero behind. Brianna turned back to the mountain and was at a lost on where to begin her search. If Nightwing was in the cave, would he have survived? "Ember to Watchtower, Aqualad's cronies blew up Mount Justice. Request backup, Nightwing was in there and I'm unsure if there was anyone else."

Her mentor's voice rang out in her ear, "Brianna? Mal is at the scene, help him look for survivors. We're on our way. Be careful." As the girl flew closer to the shore, she saw a figure diving into the water and swimming his way towards something adrift nearby. It was Sphere, Nightwing, Wolf, and Superboy. Dick fell underwater and Brianna was about to speed up to reach them when Mal dived under to rescue their unconscious leader. He surfaced with Nightwing and yelled, "Conner, Superboy, wake up!" Mal splashed water on Conner's face too and the half-Kryptonian woke up with a gasp.

"Questions later man, grab Wolf, the S-cycle's sinking!" Mal said frantically as Conner sat up, "Right, right…" The blue eyed boy then grabbed Wolf as Sphere sunk into the water. Superboy swam next to Duncan as the latter asked, "Will Sphere be okay?" Conner looked down into the water, "Err yeah, I think so. She folds up to heal. Can you make it to shore with Nightwing?" Mal nodded, "Yeah, I got him." Both boys started paddling with one arm and it was a surprise they didn't notice her flying towards them at all. "You guys need any help?" The brunette asked when she was close. The men looked up at her and Conner shook his head, "We'll manage. You take care of your shoulder." Brianna slowly followed them back to shore while they waited for the League to arrive.

* * *

><p>After the debriefing with Nightwing and Captain Atom, Brianna walked back out into the lobby inside the Hall of Justice. Looking up at the statue of Aquaman, the brunette sighed. The monarch would be really disappointed now that not only his former protégé killed a friend; he also boldly kidnapped her teammates and blew up their home. Her hand was unconsciously placed on her bandaged shoulder and a voice behind her asked, "Does your shoulder still hurt?" The brunette turned her head around and replied, "No, Conner. I guess I'm not used to having a bandage in this area." She rubbed her hand against the fabric and Superboy frowned, "It's not going to heal if you keep irritating it."<p>

The girl dropped her hand, "Alright, _dad_." She teased him and the half-Kryptonian shrugged, "Looks like some of Pa Kent's nurturing personality rubbed off on me." Both of them then walked over to the pantry for an early morning snack where Conner decided to do everything himself since her arm was injured. "Thanks Conner, but I'm really okay. It's just a shallow cut," Brianna said and sat at the table while she waited for Superboy to mix up their hot chocolate. "No worries."

There was awkward silence after that and the brunette said, "I'm sorry Mount Justice was destroyed. It was your first home after all…" Conner laid the mugs down on the table and sat beside her, "There was good times in the cave… I suppose change is good, we have to leave our attachments behind anyway. Plus, it's nice to move around and experience new surroundings." The boy in front of her had really matured over the years. His temper had quelled and he was almost exuding the same calm and quiet presence as Superman. Ember sipped her cup as Superboy asked, "How you holding up?"

Brianna raised an eyebrow, "I said I'm fine. The wound is superficial." Conner shook his head, "I mean whatever that has happened so far must have been hard on you. You did care for Kaldur once." There was slight pause and the girl drank deeply before setting her mug down on the table, "You're taking psychology classes too, aren't you?" He shrugged, "Even if I didn't, we lived together for _years_; it would be bad if I didn't know how my friend was feeling. We all understand each other."

His words rang a bell and he was right. They were friends after all and had helped each other out numerous times over the years. Brianna sighed, "I'm just really furious with _him_. Breaking up with me, leaving the Team to join his father, killing our friend, and now he has obliterated our sanctuary. I _really_ want to teach him a lesson after all he has done to all of us. Since we were so close,_ I_ should be the one to do it." Her words were venomous and she could feel her rage boiling again but it was stopped when Conner suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright. I'm angry at him too but you're not alone, Brianna. We should work together to take him down," The Boy of Steel whispered and patted her back. The next moment was a blur but she recalled looking up into his blue eyes and as their faces drew closer to each other like magnets, they shared a soft but tender kiss before being interrupted by M'gann who was worried about them after hearing about the explosion. The Martian's eyes were wide like saucers but she smiled softly, "Congrats? Anyway, Nightwing wants to hold a briefing for all Team members that are present."

Conner took her hand gently and together, they walked into the library. All of this was quite a surprise. Who knew the aftermath of death and destruction could bring two hearts together?

* * *

><p>After meeting up with The Light, Kaldur'ahm headed to the infirmary and he sat on the medical bed as the doctor cleaned his wound. The good doc said that it would not scar and placed a bandage on his cheek. His father was not pleased that he was hurt and vowed revenge on the "fire witch" who did this to him. Thankfully, the Atlantean managed to placate him by saying he would be ruthless next time but deep down, his heart was hurting as he had to injure his beloved Brianna once more.<p>

He got off the bed and walked to Artemis's room to talk but it gave Black Manta the impression that the couple were doing "something private together" and he was more than happy to give them space. Kaldur was pleased with that because it would give him a chance to really discuss their plans with the archer unhindered by any distractions. It was good that their rooms were not bugged but they did place some anti-spying devices around their rooms as a precaution.

"I passed the flash drive to Dick. I'm sure Wally will be relieved when he sees the file," The blonde Atlantean said as Artemis sharpened the blade of her katana, "Good. How's the wound? Brianna must really hate you." Raising a hand to his face, he shrugged it off, "It's not serious." The ex-archer frowned, "It's a good thing Wally retired. I don't think I would have the guts to harm him intentionally."

Kaldur could only sigh and he whispered, "It _does_ pain me but the sacrifices are worth it. I am finally allowed to speak to the Partner which would aid the Team greatly. Just bear with it, Artemis. This is the time for us to stick together and take our enemies down from the inside. With your help, I will be able to finish this mission twice as fast." Artemis contemplated on his words and nodded, "It's good to have you as a trusted friend, Kaldur."

The Atlantean replied, "Likewise." He then left her room to head back to his own for some much needed rest. One goal down, a few more to go and each successful step brought him much closer _home_ to Brianna…

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Season 2 episodes covered in this chapter, a bit of "Satisfaction" due to mentions of the bridal shower scene and latter part of "Darkest".<em>

_Cate is a background character I introduced Scene 11- Date. I brought her back briefly. =P I wanted her and Brianna to have a conversation about love and ex-boyfriends but I felt it would drag this chapter out too long and frankly, I don't think Brianna is that close to Cate to pour her relationship problems out to an acquaintance she hasn't met in years..._

_I thought very looong and hard on whether Brianna should be captured or not. I had ideas on what would happen when she was captured and I also had plans on what happens next if she wasn't captured. In the end, I do think Kaldur would not allow his loved one to be captured and tortured in front of him so he will specifically tell Dick that Brianna must not be at the cave at a specific time and date. He'd rather die than to see someone he loves get hurt._

_Now, as for Brianna and Conner hooking up... I understand people will be disappointed as we don't see them interact much in the story but I'd like to point out that just because we don't see them interact "on screen", they do interact quite a bit off screen. They have been housemates for years, after all._

_Relationships are funny things... I'd like to think that both of them are lonely and they just happen to be in the same place at the same time so they feel happy that their loneliness is somewhat fulfilled. Now, I know that's not the right way to start and continue a relationship but we all make mistakes when it comes to dating. Conner won't abuse her and neither will Brianna but eventually, they will learn they are not right for each other._

_To **Molly Grace 16**: You'll see in due time. ;)_

_To** murdercrowther**: No worries! Glad to see your internet is back and running again!_

_To **Eszra**: Maybe you can ask a beta reader who is well versed with the YJ series and characters to help read the story for you and see if what you have in mind is good?_

_To **piggythelaw**: I'm happy the chapter pleased you. =P_


	40. Broken

**Scene 39 - Broken**

Kaldur inspected all the subjects in the pods as the Reach Scientist explained about the meta-gene. So _this_ was what the kidnapped teenagers were used for, as guinea pigs for experiments. He stopped in front of La'gaan's pod as a little probe sent electrical shocks into his shoulder. Continuing the conversation, the blonde said softly, "But La'gaan already has powers. He is Atlantean, hardly an average human." The female scientist took a step forward to stand beside him as she admired her test subjects, "Ah, but his powers are based on training in sorcery. Beyond that, he _is_ an average Atlantean, is he not?" Kaldur'ahm could only look at his friend sadly and the scientist proceeded to lead him to another chamber.

"Now, in this lab, we study humans with active meta-genes," She stepped forth in front of two pods and the Atlantean grimaced slightly at the sight of Impulse and Beast Boy wincing in pain from more intense-looking electrical shocks. The scientist continued, "And how they respond to various levels of stress." The two young teens continued to scream. "The goal is to learn if their abilities can be extracted or duplicated," The female stepped directly in front of Kaldur and looked straight into his eyes as he replied coolly, "I see. You seek to weaponize the meta-gene." Right now, he was very relieved that Brianna was not in one of the pods. His promise to keep her out of harm's way has been working so far. He did not know what the Scientist would do to her as the brunette's powers were granted by a mystical being.

The female smiled and turned towards the Ambassador, "You never mentioned he was clever." The Ambassador returned the smile and they left the chamber with Kaldur following suit after he stared at the young heroes who were in pain. "A pleasure meeting you, Kaldur'ahm," The scientist almost purred with delight as she went into another unknown chamber. "Blue Beetle is unaccounted for. I assume he is inside this third lab?" The Atlantean asked casually and the Ambassador frowned, "That particular laboratory does not concern you or your masters, The Light. And frankly, neither does Blue Beetle. He may be human but he is of the Reach." The alien walked away and Kaldur narrowed his eyes, "As you say." He then trailed behind the male Reach citizen. "The new test subjects?" The Ambassador asked and Kaldur replied, "Soon to be on their way. My best operative oversees the shipment." Without looking back, the alien said, "Gratitude."

* * *

><p>Ember sat in the bio-ship as it tailed behind the Manta Flyer undetected. Nightwing looked at his holographic scanner on his wrist, "Good, they're leading us to Lagoon Boy and the others." Wonder Girl looked at the team leader and asked, "How can you be sure?" The ex-Boy Wonder switched off his scanner, "Wishful thinking?" The blonde girl added on, "And the abductees shipment at the docks, how did you know about that?" Cassie might have been bad at stealth, but she was quite inquisitive and Nightwing replied, "Aquaman came across the intel while searching for La'gaan."<p>

At the sound of the monarch's name, Brianna couldn't help but inquire, "And our traitorous ex-leader?" Dick looked towards the brunette and shook his head, "Nothing about him, but there's a high chance that wherever this Manta flyer is going to, Aqualad will be there." Ember crossed her arms and made a small hmm sound. The upcoming encounter with him might not be a pretty one and she had to be prepared. They continued the journey and soon, the Team encountered the Manta flyer docking at a huge alien-looking vessel.

"So this is the Light's partner. That ship shares the same alien design sensibility as the bomb that destroyed Malina Island and Mount Justice."

Wonder Girl shifted in her seat and gazed carefully at the ship, "Kind of reminds me of Blue's armour." Dick turned his head away briefly and frowned before looking at M'gann, "Miss M, you're up." Quietly, the Martian transformed into her underwater gear and pulled the hood up over her head before density shifting through the floor into the water. Ember then took over the ship's controls.

_Alpha Squad, I'm heading into the alien ship. Are you aboard?_ The red-headed Martian asked and Batgirl's voice rang out. _Affirmative. We're in some kind of docking bay. We have a visual on the new aliens, a.k.a. the Krolotean's competitor, a.k.a. the Light's Partner. And we've got other company, it's Aqualad. If he meets us, we're over. _Brianna shifted in her seat eagerly and Nightwing gave out more instructions. _Stay whelmed, he won't be looking for you. Just don't attract attention._

"Now I really wish I joined Superboy with the infiltration…" Ember said and briefly thought of their little farewell where she planted a kiss on his cheek for good luck and Conner hugged her in return. "You wouldn't have been able to use your powers in the Manta trooper suit though," Nightwing replied and gave her a reassuring smile, "Just be patient, Bri. You'll be able to slap Kaldur's face soon enough."

_I found Gar and Bart. They're unconscious but alive. No sign of Jaime or La'gaan. _M'gann interrupted their conversation with their telepathic link and Batgirl replied. _We've got eyes on Lagoon Boy and… Shimmer? Ugh. Plus four civilians and all the teens we came with. _There was silence for a few seconds and Barbara spoke again. _We're unsupervised now but Blue's still unaccounted for and escape could trigger a response, do we wait? _

Nightwing looked at the alien's ship with determination. _Negative Alpha, make your move before you need rescuing too._ _You too Miss M, get our boys. _Now it was time to play the waiting game as they needed Superboy's confirmation and their patience paid off as Conner finally used the psychic link. _Docking bay secured._ Dick gave out another order, "Ember, bring us in." The brunette nodded and piloted the bio-ship towards alien vessel.

M'gann's ship made contact with the rectangular protrusions and Brianna said psychically. _Docking now._ Cassie was at the door of the bay as it opened up, "Alright people, let's move!" Ember then flew out of the seat to join in the rescue.

* * *

><p>Kaldur'ahm heard the chirps and tweets of the Reach's alarm system sounding throughout the ship and knew that Dick was following through his plan of a rescue mission. He deliberately slowed his footsteps to buy the Team some time to escape. Walking down a corridor, he heard a familiar voice. "You!" M'gann said angrily and added on, "Murderer!" The Martian then infiltrated his mind forcefully and the Atlantean stood rooted to the spot as they fought a psychic battle. She broke through whatever mental defenses he had and Kaldur yelled in pain before dropping to the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Ember joined Wonder Girl at the entrance to the bio-ship as they counted and watched the civilians run to safety. Batgirl and Robin ran into the docking bay and nodded to Superboy. <em>M'gann, where are you guys? M'gann? <em>Conner asked telepathically and when there wasn't a reply he said out loud, "The link's down, I'm going in." He proceeded to run out of the docking bay and Ember was about to follow him but he was knocked back into the room. "Superboy!" Ember cried out and a huge imposing figure clad in black armor walked in, "Apologies meat, but no one goes anywhere." His voice dripped with danger before he reached up to touch the wall and all the doors were sealed tight.

The alarm system stopped chirping in the docking bay and Wonder Girl stood up against him bravely, "Listen, er, Black Beetle! You're totally outnumbered! Open those doors now and we'll go easy on you." Black Beetle gave the blonde an amused grin, "You… will go easy on me?" He then stood up, laughing manically as his armor shot out two protrusions on his back. "Oh that is not a good sign," Bumblebee whispered.

* * *

><p>Kaldur was still on his knees as he was given a reprieve but it was short lived when M'gann began to cruelly break his mind. Memories of the Team's first year was seemingly sucked out of his head and he tried so <em>desperately<em> to hold them back but they just flowed out like a burst pipe. Time seemed to speed up as it reached the moment where he and Nightwing shook hands at the grotto, silently sealing the agreement of his undercover infiltration of the Light. It led to a new set of memories where Artemis's fake death was revealed and she was given a new identity as Tigress. All the secret undercover work Kaldur did was laid out openly in front of M'gann. After those memories passed, the Martian appeared to have unlocked another door which contained all his treasured time with Brianna.

It was too late to stop the onslaught as Miss Martian used her powers at full force. She looked on with disbelief at the truth and was torn at Kaldur's very big love for Ember. M'gann did her best to slow down the extraction but memories of the Atlantean's first kiss to his last goodbye with Ember flew by quickly. Tears formed in Aqualad's eyes as he was slowly losing all his precious thoughts about a certain brunette and the final image he saw before he collapsed to the floor was a picture of Brianna's smiling face. He held onto to it for a micro second before thoughts of her face and name were destroyed.

The Martian reeled back in shock and whispered a quiet "No…" and watched as Kaldur'ahm fell to the floor, broken.

* * *

><p>The Team was fighting for their lives as they threw everything they had at Black Beetle who just shrugged them off like bugs. Ember dodged all of his attacks and flew above him to rain fire down on the villain which appeared to hurt him. He looked up at the brunette with annoyance and to her surprise, he unleashed a set of grappling hooks; two bounded her hands and the third caught her by the abdomen and brought the girl closer to him. "So it appears your powers are mystical. No matter…" He said darkly as Superboy charged at him, "Let her go!"<p>

Black Beetle effortlessly took out the half-Kryptonian with one hand and Brianna cringed before he looked around the room at the other heroes still standing around and he promptly threw her aside at a special angle where it dislocated all her fingers in one hand, preventing the girl from using her powers. Ember howled in pain and fell unconscious when she hit the wall. The rest of the Team went after Black Beetle one by one but were defeated quickly. Even one of the kidnapped teens tried to stop him with a laser gun but he was kicked away by Shimmer.

Superboy and Wonder Girl woke up just in time and tackled the giant head on. It was a valiant effort by the teens but their heavy hitters, including Miss Martian and Superboy, were soon defeated. All hope seemed lost but they were saved in the nick of time by Blue Beetle. While Jaime kept Black Beetle busy, Batgirl, Beast Boy, and Impulse slowly rescued their various unconscious team members back into the bio-ship. Superboy struggled to sit up and held his head in his hands. Black Beetle really did a number on him.

He looked around to find Ember by his side but he noticed her fingers were bent at an awkward position. Water flooded into the hold and he pulled her up so her head wasn't in contact with it and he vaguely heard Batgirl telling Nightwing to seal the hold and fly out. It was a perilous escape attempt as Dick swung the bio-ship around to avoid the lasers from the Reach's ship. Sharp-eyed Batgirl spotted Blue Beetle floating out in the ocean and quickly summoned Lagoon Boy to bring Jaime in. Lady Luck appeared to be on their side today and everyone escaped in one piece.

* * *

><p>Brianna woke up on a make shift bed with Superboy at her side. She tried to sit up but Conner stopped her and she noticed her hand was bandaged up in a crude sling. The pain slowly shot through her body and she winced, "What is up with villains attacking parts of my arm these days?" Her attempt at humor brought a small smile to the half-Kryptonian's face and he said, "Nightwing is flying us to a hospital." The brunette nodded and said, "Carry me to the helm please. I'm sure Nightwing has words to say."<p>

The blue eyed boy nodded and gingerly lifted her up before bringing her to the cock pit where everyone was seated. It appeared Jaime just regained consciousness too. Dick saw she was awake and gave a quick congratulatory speech, "Mission accomplished everyone, well done. Care to take the controls, Miss M?" He looked over to M'gann who appeared to be in a daze and Garfield replied on her behalf, "I think she's still basking in the glow of victory. She totally nailed Aqualad, you should have seen it! Well actually, it didn't look like much but I'm sure it was very cool inside their heads!"

Brianna and Conner looked at Beast Boy curiously but the brunette did not notice her boyfriend glaring at his ex-girlfriend suspiciously. The pyro sighed, "I wish I was there to lay a hand on him. I suppose I'll have to treat M'gann to a meal for dealing with him." Superboy responded with an "mmm hmm" and absentmindedly stroke her back.

Once they got to the hospital, the doctors immediately x-rayed her hand and upon finding no fractures, they administered a lot of pain killers and set her bones back in place. Conner was by her side the whole time for support and hugged her close to comfort her. "Broken but not beaten…" The girl whispered when the procedure was over and Superboy smiled but was worried for Aqualad.

The Atlantean on the other hand, was not as lucky as Brianna. Now, he was completely broken and there was not a chance for him to recover at all.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Season 2 episode covered in this chapter, "Before The Dawn". I apologize for the numerous line breaks as we jumped between Kaldur and Brianna. I know it's heartbreaking that Kaldur's last thought before he becomes a vegetable is that of Brianna. ='(<em>

_And yes, Brianna's powers are magical in nature since it comes from a mysterious guardian being that can't be seen. I recommend reading Scenes 12 to 14 which would be Origins Part I to III in case you forgot... Also, the Beetles are weak against magic as stated in the show. =P_

_To _**_murdercrowther_**_: That was an explosion occuring on Mount Justice. :P As for Conner and Brianna, I explained it in my author's note at the end of the chapter. _

_To _**_Guest_**_: Thanks! Yup, it's been a year since Brianna got betrayed so she'll try to move on._

_To _**_Eszra_**_: Waiting for the kiss or the explosion? Best of luck for your fic! I hope I can read it when it's published. :)_


	41. The Truth

**Scene 40 - The Truth**

"It seems one hideout after the other gets continuously blown up, isn't it?" Brianna said softly as she stared at the remains of the Hall of Justice. Yet another villain destroyed a sanctuary of the League and once more, the Team had to thank Lady Luck for escaping with their lives. Stepping through the rubble, Ember and Superboy had been trying to salvage any remaining boxes of belongings that they scavenged from Mount Justice and it looked like those who lived at the Cave had to start anew once more. Luckily some of the Leaguers had offered to buy them some personal items like clothes, books, and equipment. "It's like being re-born again," Conner replied quietly and the brunette looked at him oddly, "Is everything alright? You're a lot more pensive than usual."

The half-Kryptonian shook his head and asked, "Is there somewhere private we can talk?" Ember raise an eyebrow, "I suppose we can go to my house. My parents are out visiting my brother at his college." The couple hitched a ride on M'gann's bio-ship to the nearest Zeta tube and Conner kept looking at Miss Martian worriedly but Brianna did not notice as she was busy adjusting the splint on her hand. The couple stepped through the tube and teleported to Sage Hills, Brianna's hometown. She gave him an impromptu tour of the town before she led him to a row of houses on the street.

"Welcome to my home," Brianna said happily when they reached the Dian family's dwelling. "Do you need anything to drink?" She asked out of courtesy and her boyfriend politely declined. The brunette sensed that he really wanted to talk so they sat down next to each other on the sofa and Brianna spoke, "What's on your mind?"

Conner sighed, "Did you notice something was up with M'gann just this morning?" The pyro nodded, "She seemed hesitant to use her powers…" The blue eyed boy continued, "I think something happened when she last encountered Kaldur." Brianna shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "What do you mean? M'gann defeated him, didn't she?" Superboy closed his eyes and it looked like he was torn. "I really don't know if I should tell you this, Bri."

Ember's interest was piqued, "We should be honest with each other…" Conner inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Miss Martian has been abusing her powers." Brianna was confused and probed a little deeper, "What do you mean?" He clenched his hand tightly, bunching up the fabric of his trousers and the brunette laid her hand on his knuckle to soothe him. Superboy gave her a small smile and slowly told his tale. "She violently rips out information from her victim's mind, leaving them in a catatonic state. Miss Martian has been doing it for the past two to three years. I tried to make her stop but she deems them unworthy of mercy because they are the bad guys but truthfully, they're still living beings who feel pain like us! She left a Krolotean mindless on a foreign planet back on Raan. It would never be the same again. I'm afraid she did that to Kaldur…"

Brianna's mouth was slightly agape as she slowly digested the information presented to her, "That's how she was able to acquire intel so easily… I thought she just read their minds. I didn't know she broke their psyches. Does Nightwing or the League know about it?" The black haired teen next to her shook his head, "No… I thought she would stop… on behalf of our… previous relationship; on behalf of me." Their break up all made sense now. "So that's why you left M'gann…" The brunette whispered and Conner laced his fingers with hers, "I'm glad I have you now though." Ember gave him a small smile which he returned before continuing, "Shame on what happened to Kaldur. He did kill Artemis after all…"

Superboy frowned at her words, "In the battle with Despero earlier, M'gann was reluctant to use her psychic abilities on him. It's just odd, she is usually eager to do so, having no qualms about her victims. Her last victim was Aqualad. I think she regrets mind blasting him…" Brianna mulled over his words, "So you think the information M'gann acquired from him made her change her mind?"

Conner nodded and squeezed her hand, "Why don't we pay her a visit? I think she's at Manhunter's apartment." The brunette nodded in agreement and they left her house to Zeta to Chicago. It seemed he was familiar with the surroundings and swiftly walked down a few streets before entering an apartment building and heading to the top floor. Knocking on the door near the stairs, he said, "M'gann, Brianna and I are here to see you."

There was a short period of silence and the door opened to M'gann in her human disguise. Wordlessly, she showed them in and the couple sat down on the couch as the Martian poured them drinks and laid it on the table in front of them. The stillness was unsettling and Brianna broke the ice, "Is everything alright, Meg?" The red head looked up at the brunette and spoke, "I know I let you guys down at the Hall." Conner shook his head, "You were just reluctant to use your powers. Did something happen back on the Reach ship?" The half-Kryptonian was not mincing his words and jumped straight to the point.

To their surprise, Miss Martian began to apologize, "I'm so sorry, Brianna. It's my fault… Kaldur still loves you and I ruined everything." Stunned, the brunette asked, "Excuse me? He broke up with me, remember? All of you saw the recording. You weren't there, M'gann." The alien shook her head, "It'll be much easier if I show you. Could I link us up please?" Conner and Brianna gave their consent and they were shown Kaldur's memories.

The flashbacks started with the Atlantean discussing his undercover operation with Nightwing and his painful decision in leaving his girlfriend behind to keep her safe. Then it moved on to the various times he secretly passed information to Dick. All of The Light's secrets were revealed to them and it gave the Team an advantage. Shockingly, the next memory played was Artemis's death and Brianna cringed, not wanting to relieve that tragic moment. However, another angle of her stabbing was shown and it turned out that the archer wasn't dead! The scene changed to Artemis donning the glamour charm to become Tigress.

The next few moments were of Kaldur typing all the information Dick needed to know onto a flash drive and the note of his love for the pyro. His feelings for her were felt so strongly in the memories and the brunette was overwhelmed by the sensation. M'gann even showed Brianna his thoughts whenever he crossed paths with her. All the regret, pain, and reluctance of hurting her and the Team radiated in waves and Ember knew that he was still a good person, and that he continued to care for every one of them deeply. Then came the scene on the ship where he was brutally violated and Brianna saw that his last thought was of _her_. After a year since their break up… he was still _in love_ with her.

She blinked away the tears in her eyes and the scene slowly faded and the brunette realized she was back in J'onn's apartment. "I… don't know what to say," Conner said softly and looked over to Brianna with concern. "He should have told us," The girl whispered very painfully and M'gann replied, "I am so sorry, Brianna. I didn't know he was going to come back to you. I'm never going to obtain information like that ever again… I feel so ashamed!" Ember stood up to sit beside the red head. Grasping the alien's hand, she said, "M'gann, it's not your fault. If I was in your shoes, I would have hurt him too… We _didn't_ know, he and Nightwing _should have_ let us in on the plan. Kaldur knows he has to take responsibility on the consequences of his actions. Besides, he _did_ break up with me… I am with Conner now and I am happy. It's Aqualad's loss." She looked up at the half-Kryptonian and gave him another affectionate grin. The boy was touched by her words and looked at her fondly.

Brianna's pity for the Atlantean slowly morphed into tranquil fury for playing her and the Team. It hurt and made her angry that he did not trust her to keep a secret and that he wasn't confident of her survival abilities. She wasn't a little girl, she could handle herself! Injuries were part and parcel of the hero life after all. The brunette shoved those feelings aside and comforted M'gann, "Besides, admitting to your mistake is the first step to healing. I'm sure you'll learn to overcome it. Black Canary and I are here if you need anyone to talk to. When your uncle returns, you should tell him too." Miss Martian nodded limply and hugged the brunette, "Thank you, Brianna. I wish Kaldur's okay… I-" Ember interrupted, "Hush now. Take it one step at a time."

The alien nodded but deep down, everyone knew there would be no hope for the Atlantean. There were some things that once they were broken, couldn't be made whole again.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Season 2 episode mentioned in this chapter, "Cornered". I didn't feel like recapping the whole episode all over again so I just fast forwarded it to the end where the Hall of Justice was destroyed.<em>

_So the truth is out and Brianna is understandably pissed off. What will happen when she meets Kaldur in person?  
><em>

_To **murdercrowther**: Thanks!_

_To** Eszra**: Looking forward to it. =)_

_To **piggythelaw**: Thank you for the cookies. ^_^_

_To **Molly Grace 16**: For about two-three weeks. ;)_

_To **Yaoi-Beloved**: Hi there! Thanks for reading my story. To answer your questions:_

1) Yes, Brianna is the oldest in the Team. Mal Duncan is the same age as her too so both of them are the oldest. =P Nah, the one year age gap isn't that big, in my opinion.

2) It also means the other party is alive too. Bri conveniently blocked out the "love" part. Plus, she was too angry to think straight. ;)

3) *gives you tissues* Sorry about that. T_T


	42. Couple Time

**Scene 41 - Couple Time**

Finally, they found a brief respite in between missions to go on a proper date. The invasion had been quite unpredictable so far and kept the Team on their toes. However, ever since the rescue of the kidnapped teens from the Reach ship, things appeared to be fairly quiet and their enemy were probably recouping their losses. Due to her injury, she had some downtime from the Team and she used it to complete her work at the hospital. Conner was a little preoccupied with both schoolwork and the Team but he decided to call her to arrange a date over the weekend. "This Saturday? Sure! Where should we go?" The brunette asked enthusiastically and there was a brief silence before Conner replied, "Erm… Movie and dinner? I'll pick you up around 2pm or so."

Those were safe choices. "Okay, I'll see you then! Take care, Conner," Brianna bid him farewell and set her phone aside, a little excited about their first official date. She had been on plentiful dates before but the prospect of going on one still excited and made her happy. Call it a girl's natural reaction but it was good for her to move on.

Saturday arrived and the pyro was glad her parents were still out of house, she did not want them to be grilling Conner as her father swore to be a lot more protective in her next relationship. Brianna briefly wondered what Malcolm would say if he found out the actual reason why Aqualad broke up with her. Would he praise the Atlantean for keeping his precious daughter out of harm's way or would he be outraged that he belittled Brianna's ability to take care of herself? She sighed and decided to set those thoughts aside and focus on the day ahead. She had picked out a simple blouse to be paired with her favourite jeans along with her jacket and boots. After all, Superboy was always wearing his black Superman shirt and jeans so she decided to wear something casual as well.

The doorbell rang and to her surprise, she found him decked out in a navy blue v-neck sweater that had a white collared shirt underneath with a red tie along with a pair of black trousers and shoes. "Wow, you look really good. I feel a little underdressed," Brianna praised him as he handed her a big bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolate, "You look beautiful." His girlfriend blushed and accepted the gifts, "Thanks, Conner. Let me change into something more appropriate, I'll be right back." The brunette immediately placed the chocolates in the fridge and raced upstairs to change out of her jeans into a knee length skirt. Now she looked a little more presentable.

"Sorry it took so long," Brianna said as she flew down towards the living room. The blue eyed boy shook his head and he took her hand in his. "Pa allowed me to borrow his Volkswagen for today," He said as they stepped out of her house and he guided her into the vehicle like a gentleman. The car was vintage but had a really unique charm. "That means you came here by the other bigger Zeta tube?" The brunette mused and Superboy nodded as he started the car and proceeded to drive them to a seemingly dilapidated tunnel near the train station.

As they passed through the tube, it brought them to Happy Harbour. "Sorry, this is the only place I'm really familiar with," Conner apologized and Brianna laid a hand on his, "There's nothing to be sorry for. I kind of miss the food and atmosphere here on date nights." Reassured by her words, he pulled into the parking lot of the theatre in town, "I've already purchased the tickets." She stepped out of the car, thanking him once more and the brunette decided to purchase the food and drinks.

Stepping into the cinema, they found good seats in the middle of the theatre and when they sat down, he immediately laced their fingers together, making it a little difficult to eat the popcorn and drink the soda but Brianna didn't mind it. It was a little perplexing that throughout the movie, he still held her hand… Once the show was over, the brunette gently slipped out of his hold to stretch and then looped her arm around his elbow, "That was a good movie, wasn't it?" Conner nodded and they got into the car so he could drive them to the other side of town for good pasta.

In the restaurant, the couple flipped through the menu, spoiled for choice. "It's been a while since I had this. All of them look so good, Conner! What would you like?" Brianna asked and the Boy of Steel replied, "Whatever you're having." The brunette looked at him oddly, "How about we order two different dishes so we can sample a little more of the menu?" His blue eyes widened, as if such an idea was unheard of, "Uh… sure. Whatever you like." Raising an eyebrow, the girl asked, "Is something wrong, Conner?"

He shook his head, "Nothing's wrong. It's just different. I always followed whatever M'gann ordered… She was the one who made all the decisions when it came to food." So _that_ explained his behaviour. "Oh… Well Conner, not all girls are like M'gann. I like trying new things by sharing," Ember said gently and she could see his face was turning red with embarrassment, "I'm sorry Brianna." The brunette shook her head, "Like I said earlier, stop apologizing. Since we just got into a new relationship, we're still learning. I know more about you every time we're together." She then reached over to grab his hand to reassure him that he was not screwing things up. "How about this, I'll order the food this time and for our next date, it would be your turn."

Conner looked up at her gratefully and really liked her character a lot more, "Alright. Thanks, Bri." The girl ordered two different soups and pastas as she said she wanted to get ice cream later. Both of them made some light hearted conversation and Brianna found Conner's shyness endearing but she knew he had a good heart. The way he interacted when they were just teammates was entirely different from how he was talking to her now. All his dating experiences only came from one relationship so she had to give him space for him to learn and grow. The food arrived and it was as delicious as she remembered.

"This is really good! We were always having the mushroom soup but this chowder is amazing!" Superboy exclaimed and eagerly slurped up the rest of his soup which amused Brianna greatly, "I'm not sure if your brother would approve of your table manners though." She teased him gently and he smirked, "He can be quite a messy eater back home. I suppose it runs in the family." Their main course consisted of lasagne and ravioli, two dishes that were new to Conner as he only ate spaghetti. "I can't believe I've missed out on so much good food. I always thought going to a restaurant over and over again meant you could only order the dishes you had before," The half-Kryptonian said as he spooned more meaty and starchy goodness into my mouth.

Once more, the brunette chuckled, "I'll bring you around to more interesting places next time to broaden your cuisine knowledge." He was vaguely reminding her of Kaldur'ahm, who was initially a stranger to a lot of surface world foods. It almost felt like he was back again but in a different body… The young adults finished their food and her boyfriend paid for the bill before she instructed Conner to head to The Sweet Scoop for ice cream.

As they stepped into the ice cream parlour, the scent of waffles was still in the air, just like how she remembered all those years ago. "How about we get a sundae to share?" Conner said and Brianna nodded, allowing him to have free reign on their ice cream and topping choices. She waited at a couple's booth, different from the one she once shared with her ex-boyfriend, and smiled fondly at Superboy. It really was quite a beautiful coincidence and miracle that she was able to love again.

The blue eyed gentleman brought the sundae glass over and they shared it eagerly, occasionally feeding each other and smearing whipped cream every now and then. They were truly having a fun time enjoying each other's company. The night was slowly dragging out and it was time for them to head home. Both of them were reluctant to leave each other but they knew there were more dates to come. The couple stood at the front door of the Dian home and it felt like they were teenagers breaking curfew.

It felt like they were staring at each other for a while but Conner made the first move and he leaned in to gently brush his lips against hers to wish her goodnight. Brianna touched his cheek in return as she returned the kiss. Pulling away, both were giddy with young love and the brunette said, "Thank you for such a wonderful date. I look forward to more." The Boy of Steel smiled, "Likewise. I'll see you around." He then walked back to his car as Ember stood on the porch to wave him goodbye. The vehicle pulled away and when she couldn't see the back lights any more, she lowered her arm and entered the house. All seemed well.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Brianna and Conner went on their date during the "True Colors" episode. Hope you don't mind this light and somewhat fluffy chapter. We need a little breathing room in between the heavy chapters. =P<em>

_They're politely sweet, aren't they? Don't worry, it's not going to last that long, I promise._

_To _**_Molly Grace 16_**_: Near the end of "Cornered", Conner is seen knocking on the door of Manhunter's apartment and M'gann opens it and lets him in. I assume he found out the truth during the private confrontation as two episodes later in "The Fix", he tells Nightwing that "M'gann fried his brain" and Dick is surprised._

_Well, Brianna was kept in the dark after all. She has all the right to be angry. ;)_

_To _**_mudercrowther_**_: Thanks!_

_To _**_piggythelaw_**_: No worries! School is more important so focus on that before reading my fic. It's a good thing I only update twice a week. =)_

_To _**_Eszra_**_: Ah, I've not seen much fics of Jim, this sounds very interesting!_

_Thanks! There's only so much episode recapping I can do before it gets a little boring._

_To _**_keller75863548274483_**_: Ember isn't a telepath who can fix Kaldur's broken mind so Artemis would leave her alone._


	43. Confession

**Scene 42 - Confession**

Superboy and Ember walked beside Nightwing as they discussed about the Reach drinks Lexcorp was producing. At such close proximity to Dick, it was difficult not to bring up the secret of Aqualad's undercover mission within The Light but the couple had already made an agreement with Miss Martian to keep things under wraps and pretend that they didn't know anything. Based on their experience with the mole situation back when the Team started, Conner said it would be best to wait for their leader to tell them the truth instead of a direct confrontation. Nightwing probably had his reasons why he kept it a secret and even though it was a bad choice, they still had to respect his decisions as the Team's leader.

The trio was about to decide which team members they should send for the next reconnaissance mission when a distress call from Lagoon Boy interrupted them, "Lagoon Boy to Team, we're under attack at the Chicago Zeta Tube. Requesting back up." Nightwing looked up at the couple and knew he was silently asking them to join in, "Acknowledged. We're three minutes from the nearest tube but we're on our way." Wordlessly, Conner and Brianna began moving, it was a non-verbal response that they accepted the rescue mission. A pity they did not have their vehicles with them and the boys ran while Ember flew to the nearest tube. She was a little ahead of them so she entered the transporter first but the brunette was greeted a cloud of dust and coughed from the pollution when she appeared on the other side. To her dismay, she saw a Manta Flyer pulling away and knew she wouldn't be able to catch up to it. She looked around and saw Lagoon Boy unconscious under a pile of rubble. Dick and Conner arrived as she slowly assessed the items pinning the Atlantean down.

"He's alive and unconscious but he's trapped under those items," The pyro said as she flew up to get a better view. All three of them devised a quick plan to remove the debris and when most of it was pulled away, Brianna grimaced at the odd angle of La'gaan's leg. Nightwing proceeded to give instructions, "I'll make a splint. After that, Superboy will carry his torso. Ember, you'll support the splint and his uninjured leg." The couple nodded and gingerly carried the Atlantean to a hospital for medical attention.

What they weren't expecting was his outburst when he woke up in the treatment ward, "Where's M'gann?!" He attempted to sit up but Nightwing gently pushed him down as he looked over at the couple and Brianna shook her head, indicating that she didn't see the Martian, "She was gone when we got there." The young Atlantean frowned and tried to sit up again, "Neptune's Beard, let go of me! I got to save M'gann!" Both Conner and Dick then proceeded to pin him down to the bed as he struggled to leave the room. "La'gaan calm down! There's nothing you can do for her in your condition!" Nightwing said sternly.

Lagoon Boy stopped shifting in his bed and looked over to Superboy with a hateful look, "Then what about him? Why isn't he rescuing her?! I know you dumped her but do you really hate her _that_ much?!" His words made Conner snap, "You have _no idea_ what I feel for her!" Somehow that passionate expression made Brianna a little weary and she took a step back to observe the argument. La'gaan was incensed and said bitterly, "You're right, because _I_ would never abandon her to Kaldur and his flunkies! Because that's who took her! Aquatraitor's personal ninja cow, Tigress!"

So Artemis was still doing well and she took M'gann away. Did the blonde do it as a last ditch attempt to salvage Kaldur from his vegetative state? Brianna thought to herself and was interrupted by Dick making a confession, "Enough! I'm not supposed to tell you, to tell anyone, but Aqualad is _not_ a traitor." Finally, he was telling them the truth and she crossed her arms, doing her best to steel her temper but pretending to be listening attentively. Confused, Lagoon Boy attempted to correct his leader, "What are you talking about? He killed Artemis!"

Superboy mirrored Brianna's behaviour too and quietly allowed Nightwing to make his speech. The teen sat down on the chair, a little defeated. "No, he _didn't_. Aqualad has been on a deep cover mission for months, infiltrating Black Manta's troops, the Light, and the Reach. We faked Artemis's death. She's** alive**. In fact, Artemis _is_ Tigress. She kidnapped Miss Martian, there has to be a good reason," The ex-acrobat glanced over at the brunette a few times but her expression was unreadable.

La'gaan was shocked at the revelation and begun to regret showing animosity towards his idol. Then he questioned Dick's decision and Conner defended him, "No, Nightwing's our leader, we put our trust in him. I'm sure he didn't keep this from us, from _all_ of us, without having his reasons." The Boy of Steel glanced over at the teen suspiciously and Dick decided the Atlantean shouldn't be agitated further given his injury, "Look, we will figure this out, together. In the meantime, get some rest. We can talk more about this at a later date when you're healed." The trio then left the room and walked down the corridor as Nightwing said to the couple, "Thanks for backing me up in there."

Brianna paused in her steps and looked at the boy furiously, "We _already_ knew. I thought you were _my friend_, Dick. How could you keep this from me?!" Nightwing was taken aback, "Wait, both of you _knew_? Why didn't you say anything?" Conner stepped in and retorted, "You don't leave a guy a lot of options, you have no idea what your secrets have done to us!" The teenager's eyes widened under his mask, "What does that-" The half-Kryptonian interrupted and begun to reply, "M'gann believed Kaldur killed Artemis, so when she found him on the Reach ship, she _fried_ his brain. That's gonna be why Artemis grabbed her, to try and save Kaldur's broken mind but M'gann _doesn't know_ how to do that! So Manta might just kill her and kill Tigress if she blows her cover trying to save her. And we'll have lost all three of them because_ you_ thought it was a bad idea to share!"

Dick was left stunned and he tried to form a proper sentence, "I… We were just-" It was Brianna's turn to interrupt him, "Save it. M'gann showed us Kaldur's memories. While I can _see _the reasons why both of you hid the truth from us, I'm not pleased even though you tried to talk him into keeping me in the loop. For the sake of the Team, I'll hold out my anger until all of this undercover work and invasion is over. Unfortunately, that means I'll have to begrudgingly follow your orders. I'm sorry Dick but I have lost my trust in you." With that, the brunette turned away from him and walked off with Conner to leave the stifling hospital.

The trip to the junk yard was a quiet one as both of them were still seething in anger from Dick's confession. Their temper slowly faded but there was still a lot on Brianna's mind. As they reached near the Zeta tube, she stopped in front of the shed and turned towards Superboy, "I know it's awkward to ask this but, what _are _your feelings for M'gann?" Conner looked at her oddly, "I care for her." Ember probed gently, "I care for her too, Conner. Do you still harbour romantic feelings towards her though?" Her boyfriend reached down to hold her hand, "I'm in a relationship with you, Brianna. Don't say things like that."

Brianna sighed and slipped her hand from his grasp, "_Please_ be honest with me and stop skirting around the issue. I'm not going to cry or scream." She looked into his blue eyes and sincerely hoped he would answer the question. There was silence and Conner took a step backwards to rub his head, "I guess I still do… She was the first girl to ever love me." The brunette then laid a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you for telling me the truth, Conner. When M'gann returns, both of you should have a heart to heart talk. It would be best if we broke up… It'll be unfair to me if you're still pining after someone else. Plus, it seems I still have to settle unfinished business with Kaldur…" Superboy laid a hand on top of hers, "Brianna, I want you to know that what I shared and felt for you, they were_ real_ and I really_ enjoyed_ our time together."

The brunette nodded and whispered, "I know but I think we got together because both of us were lonely. Since we've been friends for so long, we were comfortable in each other's presence that we mistook companionship for love…" He sighed, "I suppose so. We did have a lot of fun, didn't we?" Brianna smiled, "Yes. Thanks for being a good sport about this." Both of them traded smiles and ended up in a handshake. "You still have to show me the best eats around the US though," Conner joked, attempting to lighten up the mood of their break up.

Ember chuckled heartily, "Alright. We'll have to ask the others if they want to join us." This was the second break up for both of them to experience and surprisingly, the atmosphere was rather calm and mature. The young adults then bid each other farewell and went their separate ways. For Conner, he looked forward to even things out once and for all and for Brianna, she would have to bide her time by pre-occupying herself with missions and hope that her future confrontation with Kaldur would be civil.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Season 2 episode briefly covered in this chapter, "The Fix".<em>

And the most anticipated breakup has happened. They weren't as emotionally invested with each other like their last relationship so no crying or screaming were done.

_To **Eszra**: Aww, don't tempt me. I've already finished writing the story.  
><em>

_To **keller75863548274483**: There will be other ways to fix Kaldur's mind. ;)_

_To **Molly Grace 16**: Thanks! ^_^_

_To **piggythelaw**: Thank you. =)_


	44. Rebuilding

**Scene 43 - Rebuilding**

It had been a fortnight since M'gann had begun to fastidiously repair Kaldur'ahm's broken psyche and already, there was quite a vast improvement. He was back to his old calm, caring, and thoughtful self but he agreed with Miss Martian and Artemis that all of them should keep his recuperation a secret from his father to buy the trio some time to think of a plan to allow the red headed alien to escape.

Now that they were done fixing all the main structures of Atlantis in his mind, they had to begin the arduous task of reconstructing the littlest things including the rocks and underwater plants which contained parts of his memories. For now, he seemed to be obsessed with the notion that Tula was his one true love and his memories of Brianna were that of a teammate from his first year on the Team. The girls broached the topic that the brunette was his first girlfriend but their suggestions were repeatedly cast aside. "This is no time to be playing practical jokes. I am eager to make contact with Tula," The blonde Atlantean said enthusiastically as he and M'gann fixed a few rocks on the seabed which allowed him to gain several memories from his childhood.

Both of the ladies began to talk privately on their telepathic link. _This is bad; he doesn't even know he was in a relationship with Brianna! Which object symbolizes her? I can't seem to find a treasure chest anywhere. Even those grand looking statues aren't related to her! _The archer exclaimed with frustration and the Martian replied calmly. _We have to be patient, Artemis. Fixing psyches takes a lot of time and we should be thankful he is no longer a vegetable._

The blonde sighed out loud and it appeared that Aqualad was done fixing the little bits of the landscape but a huge chunk of his memories were missing. Where could they be? "Is that all from my psyche? It feels like a part of me isn't back yet. Some of the years seem unclear and jumbled up," Kaldur spoke once more and there was a slight desperation in his voice. M'gann reached over to place a hand on his shoulder, "Kaldur, is there anything you remember from your past that is really important to you? Maybe the first time you held a water bearer, or being accepted as Aquaman's apprentice, or perhaps going to the surface to join the Team?"

It just so happened that the last part of her sentence rang a bell to Aqualad and instinctively, he looked up at the "sky" in his psyche. Something triggered within him and he said a sentence out loud, "The stars were bright that night…" Artemis's interest was piqued, "Which night?" The Atlantean kicked his foot off the ground to swim upwards and he thought carefully, "The first time I came to the surface. It was night and the stars appeared to be greeting me."

As they reached the highest point, Kaldur'ahm frowned, "It looks disjointed." Suspecting that perhaps this was part of his psyche, he reached out and allowed his finger tips to touch the heavens. It shimmered under his touch, revealing numerous black spots dotted throughout the sky. "M'gann, I think this is another broken part of my psyche…" He whispered and the alien grabbed his hand to begin the healing process.

The first patch of the sky he fixed, a memory of him and Brianna kissing flashed through his mind. He was a little stunned by that scene and wondered what led to that so he doubled up the speed of the repair work. Bit by bit, various parts of his relationship with the brunette came flooding back to him, filling up the gaps in his memories. So they were telling the truth after all… From his confession to her realization of her feelings for him to their first date and various anniversaries, he slowly fueled up his love for her. It also appeared the moment of Tula's death was up here too and while he was saddened by her death, he felt happy that he and Brianna were safe, alive, and would be able to make through any hardships.

Finally, he and M'gann reached the last patch of sky and that contained scenes from their first Valentine's Day where they joked about meeting on a set of constellations they invented. It was from that moment on that he equated the shining stars of the Milky Way to his ever burning love for Brianna. Kaldur'ahm saw her as his sky.

Wiping away a tear, he smiled at the red head, "Thank you, M'gann." The Martian smiled back and calling it a day, the trio left Kaldur's psyche and "returned" back to his quarters. Just in the nick of time, the troopers brought them dinner which was a simple fare of juice and sandwiches as Black Manta was afraid his son would choke on more complex foods. Once they left, Tigress then began the process of hand feeding Kaldur but blocked the camera's point of view, allowing the Atlantean to eat his bread independently. All of them began talking on their psychic link.

_We've made very good progress today. M'gann, if you get out of here, I want you to tell Brianna the truth. _Kaldur spoke hopefully and the alien shifted in her seat. _I already did after our encounter on the Reach ship. I'm sorry but I had no choice…_The girl was apologetic and the Atlantean shrugged it off. _It's alright. What was her response?_

The red head inhaled and replied. _She was sympathetic at first but then she became furious at you for keeping the truth from her. Brianna still hates you… I tried to reason with her but apparently she is not pleased that you weren't honest with her. _Aqualad could only blink sadly and wasn't too surprised by his ex-girlfriend's reaction but he couldn't help but hope for the better. He exhaled and said sadly. _I understand… Now I am even more determined than ever to be done with this mission for good and explain it to her personally. _M'gann then made a suggestion. _I can pass the message to her for you if you want._

Kaldur drank the pre-offered water from Artemis. _Thanks M'gann, but this is something I need to do in person. Please give her my best regards and tell her I _**_will _**_talk to her soon. _Even if it would take him months, he was willing to re-build their relationship all over again from scratch.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This chapter takes place in between "The Fix" and "Runaways". I decided to just write the part where he regains his memories for Brianna. To under the sky reference, please read Chapter 20: Valentine's Day. ;)<em>

_I got the stars and sky idea from an indie game called, "To The Moon" where one of the characters and his wife promised each other to "meet on the bunny on the moon" if they ever got lost. It was very sweet that I found it appropriate for this couple._

_To_**_ keller75863548274483_**_: Thanks for the suggestions but I've already finished this story, just posting them up in bits so people have time to savor it slowly. =)_

_To_**_ Eszra_**_: Thanks! You're so mischievious. =P_

_To _**_Masmune lover_**_: Thanks, I hope you log into your account soon!_

_To _**_Molly Grace 16_**_: Yup, you're spot on. Thanks again for reviewing! =D_

_To _**_piggythelaw_**_: Oh don't feel bad about being relieved, this is a Kaldur/Brianna fic after all. ;) _

_Thanks for the chocolate! _


	45. The Reveal

**Scene 44 - The Reveal**

Nightwing sat rather pensively in front of the ship, relieved that his Team members were all safe and that their time at the Warworld did not leave them damaged or scarred. It wasn't a happy ending however, and Dick frowned at the thought of the motherbox, the runaway teens, and Roy. The dilemma and burden of being leader was slowing wearing him out. Kaldur'ahm would have been much better at leading. The ex-Boy Wonder sighed at his thoughts, he vowed so many years ago that he never wanted to be in the lead and his leadership so far proved it. It cost him a friendship and now Brianna distrusted him. It also almost cost Kaldur his life but thankfully M'gann managed to salvage the Atlantean's psyche. It was just a miracle the Martian wasn't killed and that Aqualad's and Artemis's covers weren't blown.

Dick couldn't keep relying on plain luck though. It wouldn't always be with him and right now, they had Blue Beetle and the Reach to worry about. Just a few more goals to accomplish and he'll be done with leadership. His mind was jumbled up with a lot of thoughts and he exhaled quietly, deciding that couldn't risk any more harm to both Kaldur and his teammates. Nightwing turned his chair around and addressed the Team, "I know all of you want to rest after your ordeal at the Warworld but it's an uncommon opportunity that everyone is gathered together in one place. What I'm going to tell you will shock you and I sincerely apologize for that. I understand that you will be angry at me and if you want to leave the Team, I'll respect your decision."

Ember looked up at him suspiciously and crossed her arms, having a hunch on what would happen next. Nightwing glanced in her direction apologetically and then began his tale. "Miss Martian, Lagoon Boy, Superboy, and Ember recently knew about this… Aqualad has been undercover in Black Manta's force ever since he 'defected' from the Team last year. His betrayal was a ruse to gain his father's trust to enter the Light, to take them down from the inside. Ever since the invasion, he has also been doing his best to sabotage the Reach too. We kept this a secret from everyone as we wanted the reactions towards him changing sides and Artemis's death to be real."

Beast Boy spoke up, "Wait, Artemis is alive?" Nightwing nodded, "She is and she has joined Kaldur disguised as Tigress." There was a collective sigh of relief through the bio-ship and Dick continued, "As I mentioned earlier, we wanted to keep all of you safe. Both of us couldn't take the risk in any of you falling into an enemy telepath's hands or they would have taken the information and blown both of their covers. I realize my mistake now when Miss Martian encountered Aqualad on the Reach ship. We should have used M'gann's powers as a mental defense for everyone and let all of you in on the secret."

Brianna shifted in her seat and glared at him, not saying a word. Batgirl spoke up, "It wasn't your fault, Nightwing. You were doing what was best for all of us. Not everyone would have been able to keep a secret. I still trust your decision." The rest of the Team murmured in agreement and Ember was a little peeved by her teammates forgiving the duo so easily. Even though she _understood_ the position they were in, she still couldn't bring herself to forgive Dick and Kaldur. Conner and M'gann looked at her worriedly, knowing full well that she held a grudge against both men.

"So what happens now?" Wonder Girl asked and Nightwing replied, "We wait for more intel from Aqualad. In the meantime, I want all of you to keep training and be on your toes; we'll never know what the Reach will do next. Most of their fleet might have perished but who knows if they have genetically manipulated their soldiers?" The blonde girl nodded, satisfied with the answer and the bio-ship finally arrived at the warehouse in Blüdhaven.

Most of the Team got off, leaving the senior members behind. Dick looked towards the red head and said, "M'gann, please set the bio-ship to auto-pilot around the city. I think all of us need to talk." The brunette sighed and replied irritably, "There is nothing to say to you. I already made myself clear that I no longer trust you or Kaldur but there are more important things at stake than my feelings for a boy I once loved so I will carry out all missions faithfully to the end." Nightwing verbally sparred with her, "Brianna, I really did not want this to happen either! I told Kaldur that you should know but he turned down my suggestion and I had no choice but to accept it!"

The pyro flew up from her seat angrily and Conner held onto her arm as she lashed out, "No choice?! You were my _friend_, I thought you would _fight_ for my right to know about the secret!" Ember sat back down and continued bitterly, "Should I be thankful that you at least had the _thought _to let me know the truth?"

Superboy laid a hand on her shoulder, "Brianna, enough. You aren't the only one who is angry. I'm still trying to accept it too but we should move on. All this hate isn't good for the Team." The girl stared back at him, a little annoyed but still somewhat appeased by his words. "It takes time…" She whispered quietly and M'gann flew up to hug the brunette. "Bri… Kaldur _is_ truly sorry for what he did and he sends his best regards. _Please_, give him a chance to talk it out in person when he can finally return back to all of us."

Brianna rested her head on the Martian's shoulder as she pondered on her selfish thoughts.

* * *

><p>Kaldur'ahm stood in front of a series of consoles showcasing the various Light members as Vandal Savage briefed him on their Reach betrayal, "The Reach drink Lexcorp developed supposedly had an additive but thanks to Luthor, we secretly added a neutralizing agent and it's merely a harmless carbonated beverage heavily laced with sugar." Aqualad nodded quietly and allowed Luthor to speak, "It is important that this information is not made known to the Ambassador. Lately, he has been less than pleased with the bad publicity Godfrey subjected him to and it would be best to keep him calm. However, we suspect that they have something planned after acquiring Blue Beetle…"<p>

Getting the hint, the blonde Atlantean spoke confidently, "I will see if I am able to persuade the Ambassador on his plans the next time I see him." Ra's al Ghul replied, "Gratitude, Kaldur'ahm. We're so close to getting rid of the League on Rimbor as well as removing the Reach from Earth. Soon, we will be in charge of this planet." Kaldur gave him a small evil smile and Savage spoke once more, "The Reach has also demanded a meeting with all the Light's members. Tentatively, the date has been set in a couple of weeks but the location has yet to be determined. I'll assign you as chief of security for this little summit of ours. I trust you'll find a venue that is _advantageous_ for us."

Kaldur nodded, "You have my word." Lex smiled, "It's always a pleasure working with you, Aqualad." With that, his meeting with the Light ended and all the screens turned black. "I need to return to my room to think, father," The blonde said and Black Manta waved him off. Of late, his father had been rather kind and somewhat familial with him after his recuperation… Manta was probably feeling guilty about treating his son harshly and decided after his horrific mind wipe that family was important and cannot be replaced so he had been a lot more fatherly towards Kaldur.

The Atlantean shook his head to get rid of any sympathy he held for Black Manta. The man might have been noble but he was still on the dark side; threatening, torturing, and killing as he pleased. Black Manta might be his biological father but those tainted traits were definitely _not_ a part of Aqualad. He proceeded to open up the safe in his room and took out a flash drive before plugging it into his computer. It contained more files and updates that continued from the previous drive he gave to Nightwing some months ago. Right now, he had to deliver this last drive to Dick soon as endgame was approaching.

His fingers flew across the keyboard, typing out evidence that would nail the Light as the ones who framed the League, that they were the ones who bribed the court on Rimbor to keep the Leaguers there as long as possible and to give them a guilty verdict. Aqualad then suggested a plan on how to nail them with a holographic recording hidden in Artemis's glamor charm necklace. He also gave details on where he planned to hold the summit and how the Team could infiltrate and ambush _both_ the Light and the Reach.

As for the aliens that invaded the Earth, he wasn't sure what their next plan of attack was but he assured Dick that the Reach drinks were neutralized and wished him all the best in curing Blue Beetle. Then, a thought occurred in his mind and he typed even faster. Kaldur came up with a plan to weaken the alliance between the Light and their extra-terrestrial partner. It would require acting and recording on his part. A genuine smile graced his face and he was satisfied with the plan.

Looking over his report, the Atlantean saved the file into the flash drive and added an encryption on it. He leaned back on his chair and sighed before reaching out to drink out of his glass of water. Just two more weeks and all would be over… One fortnight and he'll be home free with Brianna once more.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Very brief mention of "Runaways" and "War". I didn't want to cover the things that happened in the War World as it doesn't contribute to the plot. If you're curious, Ember does get captured along with the team but gets rescued, of course. ;)<em>

_First part of the chapter takes place directly after "The Hunt". Second part of the chapter takes place a couple of days after "Complications"._

_Brianna is only angry at Dick and Kaldur since they were the instigators of this undercover plan. From what I read online from the Ask Greg website, Artemis and Wally were roped in much later so they too, initially believed Kaldur betrayed the team. Both Artemis and Wally were not aware of the plan from the beginning so Brianna isn't too angry at 'em since they're just following direct orders from Dick._

_I was quite surprised that the rest of the Team didn't appear to be angry in the "Summit" episode but Greg brushed it off as having not enough screen time to showcase the reaction. If the companion comics were continued, we might have seen how they reacted to the big reveal. So __I took my own spin on things... I think the rest of the Team weren't that close to both leaders so they might forgive them a little easier. I do think they'll chide them in private later._

_To **Eszra**: *gives you tissues* Thank you sweetie._

_To **murdercrowther**: No worries! The internet is very fickle sometimes. I'm glad my advice worked. :)_

_To **Molly Grace 16**: Thanks! I wanted to think of something that wasn't used often but still very sweet and romantic. I'm glad the sky idea worked. :D_

_To **SakuraPheonix13**: Yay! Thanks for enjoying the story and giving this ship a name. I like the Kalanna ship name too. _

_To **piggythelaw**: Thank you so much!_


	46. Confrontation

**Scene 45 - Confrontation**

Ember stood with Superboy, Guardian, and Bumblebee against the wall, hidden from sight as the summit had taken a turn for the worst when both Kaldur and Artemis were exposed and seemingly killed. A holo-recording slipped out of the Atlantean's grasp to reveal the Light's plans for the Reach. The brunette had to hand it to him for his acting prowess. If he quit being a hero, maybe he could an artiste.

Brianna was surprised that she was the first to sign up for this mission. The pyro recalled the moment when Nightwing brought the senior team members to the Watchtower, including Kid Flash, when the last flash drive was presented to him. All of them sat eagerly in the tower's library as he connected the drive into a USB port and Kaldur's report was projected onto a screen. They shifted in their seats in awe from the revelation and agreed with Aqualad's plans. No matter how furious she was with the Atlantean, she was impressed by his idea. "I'm in," Ember stood up first when she was done reading the report and Dick nodded, "Everyone will be there to ambush them."

_Get ready._ Nightwing's voice interrupted her daydream and she heard Miss Martian saying she didn't want any permanent damage done to her friends. Aqualad walked towards the red-headed alien and proclaimed, "For we value our _true_ friends and unlike you, we are not short on them." That was their code phrase and her squad and Nightwing's squad emerged from both sides of the cave. Wally waved and teased in a sing-song voice, "Hey there Vandy, ya miss me?" Savage stared at Aqualad and Miss Martian stoically, "Well played, well planned but the Light always has contingencies."

The Brain lit up brightly and for a moment, Ember thought the cave would explode but the doors behind both squads slammed down, blocking their exits. The roof of the cavern opened and a horde of League of Shadows henchmen jumped down. "I've had my fill of your interference. Do not expect to survive," Vandal's tone of voice dropped dangerously low.

Even though the Shadow assassins surrounded them, Ember was a picture of calm and waited for Jaime to intervene. Boy was she glad that his scarab was cleansed in a sacred ritual at Bialya a few days before. Both he and Green Beetle were rather relentless with their attacks, promptly targeting her when they found her fire could hurt them. She couldn't have survived if not for the help from the Team who timed their attacks perfectly.

Her thoughts were interrupted once more by Savage addressing the grunts, "Kill them all. Superboy will present a problem but we'll deal with him when the other children lie bleeding on the ground." Brianna frowned at the thought of being called a child but Kaldur spoke what was on her mind, "Still you refer to us as children. No wonder our successes mount, you consistently underestimate us." As if on cue, a Shadow member pulled off his mask to reveal Blue Beetle himself and he flew up, using his sonic blasts on the Reach contingent in the cavern. All hell broke loose and everyone began fighting.

Ember and Superboy fought back to back as they walked around in a circle, casually knocking down any Shadow agent who jumped in their way. It was a little awkward that they were working together after having broken up but their bond of friendship was still there and they used it to fuel their objective. Guardian and Bumblebee were in charge of taking care of the Reach soldiers as they agreed that Brianna would be targeted and become a liability if she had to battle the Reach. There would be another time for her to attack those pesky conquering aliens but right now, the priority was to take down the enemies in the cavern.

A rogue Reach soldier charged towards the duo and Conner split away from Brianna to take the alien down. As he did so, he left an opening for the assassins to gang up on Ember who did a quick spin on her heel and raised her arms out to shoot fire as a deterrent. The brunette saw a golden lasso wrap around the waist of a Shadow grunt and he was pulled down. The other two assassins beside their fallen comrade were swiftly taken down by a bo staff and a speedster. The trio pulled off their masks and the pyro gave the young teens an appreciative smile before they all went off in separate directions to assist their teammates.

Brianna overheard Savage voicing his disappointment but she was preoccupied in pulling the arm of an assassin away from Batgirl. Then, she heard Black Beetle making a comment about meat being useless and she turned her head briefly to see Black Beetle retracting his blade from the back of Ra's Al Ghul. Ember quickly whipped her head back to fly upwards as an assassin who was running towards her crashed into the wall behind the brunette. There were just too many grunts to count.

Over at the pool of water in the cavern, Kaldur stood face to face with his father as the older man spoke in disbelief, "I cannot comprehend this betrayal, Kaldur. How could you?" Calmly, the blonde replied, "I admit to be conflicted, father. I have _seen_ your noble side but you left me no choice." Aqualad's voice lowered menacingly as he withdrew his water bearers to form mace constructs, "As long as you waste your gifts on villainy, I _will _stand against you." Black Manta then said coolly, "It seems I have been too permissive. Clearly _boy_, you require discipline." He put on his helmet and fired a beam of laser towards his son.

Aqualad had already anticipated that move and he brought up a wall of water to intercept the laser. The liquid evaporated and fell on him like rain. With determination, Kaldur'ahm walked forward to confront his biological parent, "You still have a chance to redeem yourself, father." Black Manta retorted angrily, "Ignorant boy! This is not a world, a universe in which a free man can afford to be soft! I _will_ teach you to be ruthless, Kaldur'ahm, even if I must beat that lesson into your SKULL!"

Once more, the older man fired a laser beam and Aqualad dodged to the side to hide behind a rocky formation. He then ran out from behind the pillar to slam his hand into the water, forming a huge construct of a fist which he sent punching towards his father. Black Manta jumped away easily to avoid the attack and fired another laser in retaliation. Kaldur formed a water shield with one hand to block the laser but the force was so great that it caused him to slide backwards on the water. With his other hand, he drew up more water and used it as a platform to raise him upwards through the air and when he was at the peak of the jump, the water platform transformed into several eel constructs which shot down towards Black Manta.

His father released a few rockets to get rid of the eels easily and there was so much smoke in the air that Kaldur used it as a cover for a sneak attack. The blonde formed a water mace in his hand and slammed down on Black Manta's helmet as he landed on the water. With another yell, he swung his mace upwards, knocking off the older man's headgear and rendering him unconscious. Aqualad walked forward and said bitterly, "I believe that was fairly _ruthless_, father. I hope it made you _proud_."

Ember was getting rid of the remaining Shadow agents and she thought that Ra's Al Ghul really ought to train their assassins a little better as they were dropping rapidly like flies. The brunette sent a fire knife in the direction of the remaining assassin in her radius and the grunt cartwheeled to dodge the attack. Before he could complete the full somersault though, Brianna tackled him by the waist and sent him flying against the wall where his head collided with the surface and the grunt's world went black. Her head turned towards Aqualad who looked down at his defeated father.

Sensing someone was watching him, he turned around and met Brianna's gaze. She looked back at Kaldur passively and without acknowledging the Atlantean, the brunette flew up to help assist Blue Beetle and Miss Martian in apprehending Black Beetle. Kaldur sighed and returned his focus back on Black Manta. Unfortunately, Black aimed an energy blast at the trio chasing him and they dodged in time to avoid the attack. It would seem they would have to fight the final battle another day. Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, and Ember then descended to join Wonder Girl and Robin who were at ease as every enemy in the cave was taken down. The battle was over.

Nightwing entered the water to join his friend and the Atlantean heard him approach, "I had hoped to end this tonight but Savage escaped with Klarion, as did Black Beetle and the Reach's head scientist. Luthor and Queen Bee never showed and even Ra's Al Ghul no doubt-" Before he could finish his words of self-pity, Nightwing interrupted, "Are you kidding me? Kaldur, you won!" Kid Flash joined in the encouragement, "Won? Dude, you triumphed!" Artemis spoke too, "You crippled the Reach and literally broken the Light in half, even took down Deathstroke before the summit." The blonde archer bent down to retrieve her glamour charm, "And since we holographically recorded the entire deal, we'll be able to use the bad guy's own records against them to clear the Justice League."

Beast Boy ran up to Artemis and gave a hug, much to her surprise, "What was that?" Garfield replied happily, "I'm still just so glad you're alive, and that Aqualad's not a traitor! No more faking anyone's deaths for at least a year, okay?" The young boy pointed threateningly at Nightwing and Wally replied, "Yeah, second it." The Atlantean sighed, "Agreed." Dick slapped a hand on his shoulder, "Kaldur, this has been a_ good_ night. Maybe the best we've had since the three of us first took off for Cadmus five plus years ago."

Brianna watched the whole scene from a distance, not wanting to join in. At least, not yet. The speedster rested a hand on his other shoulder, "C'mon, enjoy the moment my friend. You've earned it." Kaldur'ahm gazed sadly at his father and then glanced to the rest of the Team who were boarding the bio-ship which had just entered the cavern. Ember was not looking back at him as she walked up the ramp to the ship and that thought made him even more solemn.

* * *

><p>The brunette perched herself by the window sill, staring out into space as she did her best not to make eye contact with Kaldur'ahm. At his request, she arrived to the Watchtower shortly after Nightwing turned over his leadership over to the Atlantean. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation but both of them had to talk about it like mature adults. There was awkward silence as Kaldur stood across her, looking out of the window as well. The brunette inhaled, "I am still not happy with your decision. Did you think I was so helpless that you had to protect me from the truth?"<p>

Aqualad turned and replied quietly, "I didn't want to see you hurt at all. I-" Brianna chuckled, "You don't want to see me hurt? Let me refresh your memory Kaldur'ahm, you _electrocuted_ me and _cut_ my shoulder." The Atlantean was frustrated, "The sword was an accident. I didn't mean to push it upwards as you flew over me. As for the electrocution, I regretted it deeply but it was the only way for me to leave the cave without you following me. I didn't bother to charge up my bolts, you were unscarred."

Ember exhaled sharply, "Do you need an 'I didn't hurt my friend that badly' medal? I knew you were reluctant, M'gann showed me all your memories. I _understand_ what you did but the thing is, you _still_ hurt me; physically _and_ emotionally. Were you _that_ distrusting of me?" He shook his head and stood up taller, "Brianna, you have _no idea_ the sacrifices I did to keep you and the Team safe. Did you think I wanted to be away from you? Did you think I wanted to hurt you willingly? The Light was growing even more dangerous with each passing year and I _had_ to put a stop to them! It took us so long to _finally_ cripple them! I _do_ trust you, with _my life_. You've saved me numerous times before. If they knew you still had feelings for me, they would see you as a target and torture you! I had to break it off cleanly to prove to them that I no longer had any attachments left."

The brunette rubbed her arms and sighed, "It's always about the job, isn't it? Missions will forever take priority over your own relationship. It's kind of unfair that Artemis let Wally in on the secret but my own ex-boyfriend thought it was better to make me go through hell and back instead of telling me the truth. You know I would have roped in M'gann to help with all the mental locks. A few heads let in on the plan would have produced _better ideas_." Kaldur took a step closer and looked her in the eye, "If I could do it all again, I _would_ have told you and the senior members from the very beginning. I am _truly sorry_ for thinking what I did was for your own good. I see that secrets, regardless of their nature, are still as devastating as ever."

Brianna was uncomfortable at the close distance between them and she flew over to the sofa and whispered, "It's _too late_, the damage is done. I've lost all my trust in you. No matter how much you apologize, I can never forgive you. All those years of being together, all gone in an instant because you thought I would be a damsel in distress. You _destroyed_ every single thing that I treasured. You were _the world_ to me and you just tossed it aside. I can't read your thoughts, Kaldur. How was I supposed to know all your actions were that of love?!" Her voice and she teared up as the blonde took a step forward. "Stay back. Don't touch me," She said softly and wiped away the tear trails on her cheek.

Kaldur took a step back to give her space and waited. The brunette composed herself and inhaled a few times to stop her sobs. "I cannot work under a team leader who doesn't trust me. When the invasion is over, I'm leaving the Team. Please respect my decision," Brianna spoke when she was calm enough to converse without crying. Her words broke any hope he had left in getting back together and he closed his eyes to turn his head away, "I understand…"

The pyro took this opportunity to declare their conversation was over and she flew over to the door. Glancing back at his defeated posture, she couldn't help but say, "Thank you, Kaldur'ahm. Take care." As much of a jerk as he was, the brunette did care for him once and she felt it was natural to speak those words as closure to their relationship.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I have posted Brianna's profile on my main page. Do check it out if you're curious. It might be periodically updated when we head to a specific point in the story. ;)<em>

_Very brief mention of "Intervention" and I re-enacted the latter half of the "Summit" episode in this chapter. Hope it was to everyone's liking._

_Finally, they reunite but it's not what you expect is it? Brianna is understandably still angry at Kaldur. It'll take more than just an apology for them to get back together..._

_To _**_piggythelaw_**_: :D_

_To _**_murdercrowther_**_: Aww, don't be sad. You can re-read this story as many times as you like to get the warm fuzzy feels. Thank you for the compliment though!_

_To _**_Molly Grace 16_**_: I agree. It's a good thing she doesn't go around setting things on fire. ;)_

_To _**_Eszra_**_: You're weclome. :)_


	47. Bittersweet

**Scene 46 - Bittersweet**

The sky continued to darken and everyone was pressed for time but they still gathered at Metropolis to listen to Luthor's plan on disabling the MFDs. Ember stood beside Captain Atom apprehensively and crossed her arms, frowning a little at the sneaky CEO of Lexcorp. She couldn't believe that they were actually _co-operating_ with someone from _the Light_. Whatever, this was going to be a one-time thing and it would be better to get it done and over with. Once the briefing over, her mentor recruited her and Eduardo Jr. into Alpha Squad. Theirs was the only three-man squad since the runaway insisted on joining his friends to help out.

Just as all the squads headed their separated ways, Alpha Squad crossed paths with Sigma Squad and Aqualad said, "Good luck, Captain Atom." Her mentor replied, "Likewise, Aqualad." The Atlantean nodded and turned towards Brianna, giving her a look of encouragement. The girl shrugged and flew off to join Nathaniel at the Zeta tube to be whisked away to another part of the States.

They flew while Eduardo teleported to the co-ordinates Blue Beetle sent them and the trio found an MFD floating above a lake while a handful of security drones protected it. All three of them hid behind a bush to plan their attack. "Ember and I will clear out the drones. Once you're in the clear Eduardo, teleport behind the MFD and place the egg. Do not engage in the drone; just wait for our signal which would be the word 'clear.' Understood?" The young teenaged boy nodded, a little annoyed that Captain Atom was treating him like a child but at the same time, he knew that he wasn't as experienced as them when it came to fighting multiple targets at once without getting hit.

Pressing a communications device in his ear, Nathaniel spoke, "Alpha Squad engaging drones." Brianna's mentor then flew out first as a distraction and all the drones immediately fired on him on sight. The man flew around in a circle and the machines just followed him blindly. Seizing the chance, the brunette snuck up at the back of the line of drones and threw two knives which took out two of the robots. Sensing the disturbance behind them, the remaining three drones turned around and began to fire lasers at her.

The girl shot fire in retaliation to disrupt the path of the laser and as they were weak to mystical powers, the lasers dissipated upon impact with the flames. Ember was quite thankful for her gifts now. Captain Atom then fired an energy blast to destroy the machines that were hassling his student. Brianna dipped down quickly to avoid the explosion and found herself mere inches from the water's surface. Looking back up, she saw all the drones were gone. "Clear!" The brunette bellowed and Eduardo teleported in a flash to the back of the MFD, slamming the Reach-tech egg onto its outer shell and teleported back to land as the MFD deactivated and began to fall down.

Both Ember and Captain Atom blasted the disruptor into pieces with their powers for good measure and watched the debris fall into the water. The duo flew back to shore and her teacher congratulated all of them, "Great job, everyone. Let's head back."

* * *

><p>She stood beside her teacher, shell shocked at the revelation of a twenty-first MFD and her anxiety turned to a bit of relief as Flash's voice sounded over the comms, "I'm on my way." Brianna overheard Artemis whether they would make it in time and Kid Flash's designation was announced, signalling that he had left the Watchtower to aid his uncle. Captain Atom and the senior members of the Team decided to join in. Ember hesitated briefly, pondering whether she should go to the North Pole given her weakness for the cold. She didn't have the time to scrounge for a protective coat and so with a heavy heart, she decided not to accompany her friends but wished them luck.<p>

The wait was agonizing and those who remained on the Watchtower could only listen to Luthor giving instructions to Flash and after that, there was radio silence and some of the Leaguers began to pace up and down the briefing area. Brianna could only sit down at the steps as she thought quietly to herself on whether her decision to stay behind was the right one. The senior members had always been close and it was a rare moment for them to be together again. All of them worked in harmony like a well-oiled machine and not being there for them made her confused. The brunette cleared her head and willed herself to stop thinking negative thoughts. They would be successful; they always came out on top no matter the odds.

A few minutes later, The Atom exclaimed excitedly that the magnetic readings at the North had stabilized, signifying that the last MFD on Earth was finally destroyed and their planet was safe once more. Everyone heaved a collective sigh of relief and cheered each other for the good fortune. Now they had to await the return of the people who went to the pole.

Half an hour passed and finally, they returned. Mr Carr said, "Congratulations! The Earth is safe thanks to… Wait, where are the speedsters?!" Aqualad replied solemnly, "Wally is dead. Flash and Impulse returned home to deliver the news. M'gann has accompanied Artemis back to Palo Alto." Brianna's eyes widened and couldn't believe it, "What? Is this real?" Superboy stepped forth and nodded. The mood in the Watchtower quickly changed from happiness to grief.

* * *

><p>Ember stood in front of the Washington Monument and blinked as a camera flash went off. Captain Atom beamed a grin and shook her hand, handing her a Justice League card. She was the last one in this current batch to receive her membership alongside Blue Devil and Adam Strange. As if on cue, fireworks went off behind them in celebration of Independence Day.<p>

Brianna briefly wondered what would be the look on Aqualad's face now as he watched this broadcast. She told him that she would be leaving the Team and the brunette honoured her word by doing so a couple of days after Kid Flash's passing. It was a tumultuous two days as she debated on whether she should stay on the Team so all of them could stick together or whether she should join the Justice League because that was what she wanted. Life was short and she did want to spend time with her friends as she didn't know what the future had in store. Then she realized she didn't have to be on the Team with them in order to do so and they could easily meet up outside of missions. Furthermore, Wally would have wanted all of them to pursue their dreams like what he did with Artemis when they initially retired to live their aspirations of a normal life.

The brunette made her decision right then and gave Captain Atom a call and he was absolutely ecstatic at the news. She carefully kept that information from Aqualad as it was frankly, none of his business. More flashes interrupted her train of thought and she grimaced slightly before her mentor nodded and the inauguration was disassembled. The girl turned away and followed the two men into a vehicle as they drove off towards a Zeta tube. "Congratulations to everyone. In a moment, I'll bring you to the Watchtower so feel free to explore what would be your second home. Your PDAs should be able to guide you if you need any assistance. Since today is a holiday, you will have your briefings and trainings starting from tomorrow."

As they entered a tunnel, the car stopped mid-way and all of them disembarked. Captain Atom then walked down a small corridor and came to a dead end. He leaned forward and pressed his hand just beside his head and a tiny camera popped out, scanning his retina and reading his designation. The wall pulled away to reveal a rather spacious room with a shelf of food and another shelf of medical supplies. All four of them walked in and the wall closed behind them. "This is one of our emergency rest stops in case you're in need of medical attention or you're running low on energy. Behind this room is the Zeta tube and we will be heading there to the Watchtower now," Nathaniel said and stepped into the tube.

The others followed suit and soon, they were beamed up into space. When they stepped out, Blue Devil was entirely mesmerized, "Wow…" The new Leaguers went off in separate directions and Ember's old teammates greeted her eagerly, "Congrats, Brianna!" M'gann said and gave the pyro a hug. Artemis, who was dressed in her Tigress outfit embraced her as well. "Thanks guys," The brunette said shyly. Conner gave her a handshake and when it came to Nightwing and Aqualad, she quietly acknowledged both of their congratulations with a very subtle nod.

Before Kaldur could say more, Brianna turned away and walked with Artemis towards the garden. He was a little surprised that she would join the Justice League as she never made any indication she would do so. Did she really hate him that much that she didn't bother to tell him this? The Atlantean was resigned to never seeing her again but now, a little bit of hope sparked inside him as her joining the League meant some wishful interactions with the brunette.

"You really should talk to Kaldur," Artemis said quietly and the pyro was slightly annoyed, "There is nothing left to talk about. We have closure on our break up and I would like to move on." Brianna then saw a look of hurt on the archer's face and she reached out to place a hand on her back, "I'm sorry, that was very crude of me to say this… You're still healing from Wally's…" The word 'death' hung back in her throat and Tigress gazed at the brunette hopefully, "There's no need to apologize. I shouldn't have forced you either but he will always be there for you, Bri. Don't forget that until it's too late…"

The girl could only bite her lip and nod as she gave the blonde a hug and they parted ways. Brianna walked to the edge of the garden which overlooked the main briefing area and saw Aqualad talking to Nightwing. Artemis's words resonated in her somewhat and she felt a little confused on how she should react to a man who would never stop protecting her. Brianna didn't want to take advantage of his kindness as they had nothing to do with each other anymore. Ugh, she was just thinking too much. He had not even done anything for her yet and it was not like he was stalking her like a lovesick puppy. Only time will tell on how his behaviour would be like and if he went too far, she would put her foot down but right now, he had been giving her space.

It appeared the rest of the Leaguers were gathering and she flew down to join the rest of her new teammates and Zatanna as well as Rocket greeted her enthusiastically. "Bri! It's good to see you have finally joined us. I missed our fire and magic combo," The black haired magician said fondly and Ember replied, "Well, now we'll be to do it to our hearts content." The trio smiled and their conversation had to end right there by Batman addressing the Team.

"Having stopped the Reach invasion and broken the Light in half, the Team will now operate out of the Watchtower, side by side with the League. Not because Mount Justice was destroyed, but because you _earned_ it." The Dark Knight had a small smile on his face and the new Justice League leader, Black Canary carried on his words, "And so, we'll leave you to it." The blonde turned and walked off before being followed by the rest of the League. Ember gave Kaldur a small glance and then strolled beside her mentor towards the meeting room.

The Atlantean looked at the departing League members but his gaze lingered on the brunette. He blinked, overjoyed by the Team's new beginnings and a little satisfied that he'll be able to see Brianna from time to time. Aqualad spun on his feet and addressed his crew, "This Team has had successes, but much remains to be done. Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, you're Alpha. B'arzz O'oomm has called from Mars, he needs help. Tigress, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Guardian, you're Beta. Lexcorp is bringing out the Reach soft drink under a new name, we need proof. The rest of you are Gamma, and will investigate Batgirl's lead on Vandal Savage's next move."

It was business as usual and while Brianna and Kaldur went on seemingly different paths, their fates would inevitably bring them back together again.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: We finally cover the last Season 2 episode, "Endgame". I added Rocket and Zatanna into the finale scene with the Leaguers as I felt it was natural for her to reunite with her old friends. <em>

_With that, this concludes the fourth arc of the story. There will be a dozen more chapters and this story will end. :)_

_To _**_Molly Grace 16_**_: Yeah, I still can't help but think of them as teens when I write my fic. Then I have to remind myself that they're already adults._

_To _**_Eszra_**_: Thanks!_

_To _**_murdercrowther_**_: You'll see how they'll get back together. :D_

_To _**_LadyAmazon_**_: Well this is a Kaldur x Brianna story, afterall. ;)_

_To _**_Vanessa Masters_**_: Hi there! Thanks for reading my fic!_

_To _**_Yaoi-Beloved_**_: Wait and see. ;)_

_To _**_piggythelaw_**_: Aww, don't be sad. Things will get better eventually._


	48. Training

**Scene 47 - Training**

Brianna scrolled through the rules and code of conduct on her holographic screen. Apparently members of the Justice League were discouraged from having fans and signing autographs as they were not celebrities and it did not set a good example to the rest of the superhero community. Ember could live with that, she would be uncomfortable at the thought of having a fan base. The page on how to behave in the presence of reporters was fairly simple and amusing, just let the current leader of the League handle it or if time permits, Catherine Colbert would issue a statement on behalf of all the heroes.

Having read through the rules for a few times, she turned her attention to her list of duties; there was a monthly meeting which everyone had to attend, a duty roster on cleaning up the League's various emergency Zeta tube hideouts and the Watchtower was in pairs and her assignment to do that with Dr Adam Strange would be scheduled next year. Duties were a normal affair for her; the Team had it as well for cleaning up the Cave. Her eyes scanned through the section about the Team. Apparently each Leaguer had to be a trainer to the young heroes for a certain skill they were chosen for and she was assigned flight training. There was a short list of names below and she felt a little awkward in teaching her fellow friends.

The brunette would have to learn to separate the private life from the hero life. Mixing them up proved dangerous the last time round… Ember shook her head to prevent those memories from haunting her again. She'll be a mentor in the Watchtower but out of costume, she would just be Brianna Dian, civilian and psychologist's assistant. Brianna had a training session scheduled for this week and she already had the teaching layout planned… It was going to be an intricate obstacle course that Captain Atom put her through many years ago.

* * *

><p>"Just to make things less awkward between all of us, please address me as Ember when we're on missions and during training. At other times, you may call me by name," The pyro said to the trio of teenagers consisting of Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, and Static. It appeared the Leaguers wanted those who were on the Team for less than a year to be training more frequently than before in order to be on par with their other teammates in terms of skill. Today, they were starting off with flight so Impulse was not on the list and joined the class next door on combat techniques which were instructed by Black Canary.<p>

Brianna then raised her hand up, bringing a holographic screen into view and pressed an icon on the screen which made the transparent walls separating each training room opaque. She did not want any distractions from the other training sessions that were currently on-going. Aqualad kept glancing in her direction from his own session with the senior team members as they practiced various maneuvers and for him to familiarize himself with new movements that were taught during his departure from the Team.

Once the brunette put him out of sight and out of mind, she tapped on the screen again and a few horizontal tubes of varying lengths and positioned at various heights in the room descended into view from the ceiling. "We'll start off with agility. In real life, you'll face vents and shafts of various sizes and you have to learn to twist your body through those tight spaces when you're flying. You might not be able to stop and change direction if the enemy is chasing you. This is a practice course for you to warm up. Then each of you will then go through a test run where the tubes will be placed randomly and you'll have to learn to improvise. Now, who wants to volunteer first for the trial run?"

Wonder Girl eagerly raised her hand and flew up to the first tube proudly. "Follow the numbers that are listed at the top of each tube," Ember said and the blonde flew off rapidly, easily clearing the first few tubes but when she encountered a tube that appeared to stretch on forever, she grew complacent and when she shot out of the tube at the end, she had to hastily brake in mid-air to change her flight path by flying upwards to the next tunnel. That mistake humbled the blonde and she flew a little more slowly. Soon, she was done with the course. "Good run Cassie, but did you notice where you went wrong?" Brianna asked the young teen and the girl responded, "I was over-confident and misjudged."

Ember added on, "You were impatient too. In fact, you could have taken a few moments to look at the course to see where you would be going instead of going in blind. When you are presented with the opportunity to recon, please do so. Not knowing where you're going should be at the bottom of the list when all other options have been exhausted. All of you will be trained on how to deal with unexpected obstacles later. Blue Beetle, you're up next."

Jaime fared a lot better than Cassie and Brianna suspected that the scarab on his back contributed to his success. She was certain his goggles gave him x-ray vision and that the scarab was able to see through everything and calculate the timings on when he needed to make a turn. Granted, they were part of his powers and she did not say anything about not using them. "Nice one, Jaime. Though it seems you already have an advantage. Virgil?" Ember turned her head towards the new kid and she was impressed that he showed no fear or hesitation as he gamely electro-magnetized his new flying board with his hand and placed it under his feet.

Static then flew off at a slow but steady speed, and while he might have taken his time to navigate the course but he did so seamlessly. "Good job, Virgil. With more practice with your board, you'll be able to fly at a quicker pace. Alright, now you'll practice at your own leisure and later, we'll have a little test."

The rest of the training went by swimmingly and even though Wonder Girl calmed down and took things slowly, she was still rather competitive and went back to her old self for the dexterity test. Virgil flew a little faster and it appeared he was surfing through the air and having fun. Needless to say, Blue Beetle placed first for the test. The teens then moved on to a reaction time training where they had to make it through a set of foam walls that kept opening and closing rapidly so they young heroes would have to time their flight.

It was quite an amusing experience to see Jaime talking down to his scarab that "they couldn't shoot the walls" and surprisingly, Wonder Girl appeared to be trained well in reaction timing so she aced that test. Virgil was still a little unsure and once more, the brunette encouraged him to keep practicing. Ember decided to limit the flight lessons to two techniques today and they would continue next week, "Great job, everyone. Keep practicing and I'll see you for the next training session." As she walked out of the room, Robin was already standing outside, leaning against the wall as he looked at his holographic screen projected from his badge and when Wonder Girl spotted him, she flew towards the boy and enveloped him in a hug. A small smile graced Brianna's face at the sight of young love. She also noticed Jaime stopping mid-stride before flying off in the other direction. Virgil just shrugged and zipped away to meet his mentor.

At the same time, the other training room's doors opened to reveal her friends. "Bri! We were planning to go out for dinner, you want to join us?" M'gann flew up to the brunette eagerly with a smile. "Err…" Ember said uncertainly and Artemis added on, "It's been a while since all of us sat down for a proper meal. C'mon, let's take it as a celebration to you becoming a Leaguer. Our treat." Another voice chimed in, "Not so fast. We're planning to have a short session where Leaguers and senior team members pair up to see how well we work together in battle." The young adults turned their heads around and saw Black Canary with a few worn out members of the Team walking out from the training room. The blonde woman then pressed a finger to her ear, "Black Lightning, Manhunter, please report to Training Room A right away."

Everyone headed into Room A and Ember stood beside Black Canary while doing her best to avoid a certain Atlantean's gaze. Soon, the other two men joined them and they were split off into groups randomly using a generator they pulled up from the holo screen. "Two teams will be pitted against each other. We'll see how long it takes for one team to subdue the members of the other group. Also remember that this is a friendly match so don't get too carried away." Dinah explained during the drawing of names and as fate would have it, Brianna was teamed up with Kaldur'ahm… The pyro had to be professional though, she made a promise to herself to separate the hero life from her private life and while the jerk did break her heart, he was still a formidable teammate. She still couldn't trust him entirely though.

"I know we've not trained together in a long while but let's do our best." Aqualad said smoothly and Brianna nodded while they watched M'gann and her uncle fight against Artemis and Black Lightning. It was a quite an exciting fight as even though the latter team was outnumbered in terms of powers, Tigress utilized all her weapons and threw her little fire bombs at appropriate intervals, weakening the Martians as Black Lightning discharged electricity but the aliens managed to density shift through the floor and snuck up on the opposing team. "Time out. Good work," Black Canary spoke before pulling off her jacket and motioning to Conner to stand beside her.

Brianna and Kaldur stood opposite them and waited. She noted that Aqualad angled his head towards Superboy, indicating that he would take on the half-Kryptonian. Unfortunately, Conner noticed the secret message and he immediately ran straight towards the Atlantean at the end of the countdown while Ember immediately flew up to dodge Black Canary's canary cry. The brunette threw a couple of knives as a distraction before sending a small flame towards the blonde, singing her hair slightly as Dinah cartwheeled to the side and grabbed Ember's knives which were pinned to the floor.

The pyro's eyes widened as Black Canary flung a knife back at her and she flew to the side, allowing the knife to embed itself harmlessly into a pillar. Another one was sent hurtling towards her and she managed to grab its handle before swinging herself around to throw it back at the blonde. Brianna smiled to herself as she found that the knife ripped the waist of Black Canary's leotard, exposing some skin. Dinah let loose another cry and the brunette was caught in the last part of the audio onslaught and Brianna groaned out loud, losing a bit of her momentum. "Ember!" Aqualad yelled as he managed to restrain Superboy's arms behind the boy's back.

"Don't get distracted!" Brianna said in return and Conner managed to bring his head and down pull it back up quickly, colliding with Kaldur's face. The brunette immediately flew down to drag the Atlantean out of the way before she got knocked out by another canary cry. "Ugh…" Ember moaned in discomfort and Dinah walked up to her to give her a hand, "You two were doing well individually but you guys didn't work as a team and got distracted. I would suggest both of you should practice together to get back in gear. Good effort though."

Conner pulled Aqualad up and Kaldur rubbed his bald head gingerly. "That was a nice move," The Atlantean praised his friend and walked towards his teammates. "I'll treat you to dinner too, as an apology," Kon-El replied in return and Artemis was re-telling the tale, "Both of you were amazing! Especially you, Brianna, fending off our fight instructor like that by keeping your distance. It would be awesome to see both of you combine attacks again. I remember that they were spectacular." The brunette looked at Kaldur briefly before returning her gaze to the archer, "Maybe some other time. I'm a little hungry. Do I get to decide where we're eating since I'm being treated?" Brianna said cheekily as she flew off to the Zeta tube, wanting some space. M'gann spoke with Artemis telepathically. _It was a good attempt in trying to make them talk to each other again… _Tigress sighed. _I suppose we can't rush things._

Kaldur could only give a nostalgic smile as he remembered all the trainings they went through in order to achieve their wonderful partnership in the field. He could only hope their next co-operative training session would happen soon. The Atlantean really wanted to be on talking terms with her again…

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: First chapter post Season 2 and relations between Kaldur and Brianna are still frosty. This chapter takes place about a week after the end of Season 2 in the year 2016.<em>

_To __**mudercrowther**__: Thanks!_

_To __**Molly Grace 16**__: Yup, hope you'll enjoy it. =)_

_To __**Eszra**__: There's still the Young Justice Legacy game that will be out next month which will cover what happened between Season 1 & 2. Greg Weisman said if the game sells well, maybe there might be more installments of YJ... Maybe._

_To __**piggythelaw**__: Yeah, poor Artemis. I wish I had enough inspiration to write about Spitfire but I don't. =( Thanks, by the way._


	49. Co-operation

**Scene 48 - Co-operation**

It took about two months before Brianna could finally work up the courage to go to a one-on-one training session with Aqualad. Whenever the Atlantean asked her about it, she conveniently "had something on" after her training sessions with the Team. Though Black Canary kept casually reminding everyone to practice together, the brunette had been avoiding Kaldur as she was reluctant to be so close to him once more. Ember could only avoid him for so long though, people were getting suspicious and she had to train with the others in various pairings too. Swallowing her pride and finally shouldering responsibility, she agreed to his request.

"How about we start off with a cover fire course? I'll run and you'll protect me from your vantage point." Kaldur suggested and the brunette gave the briefest of nods, pulling up a holographic screen to begin the sequence. She was raised up on a small platform and a series of walls rose up from the floor in front of the blonde Atlantean. He had to make his way through the course unscathed with holographic drones appearing at random intervals, shooting real rubber balls to subdue him. The countdown ended and Aqualad swiftly ran out from behind the wall, taking out two drones in his line of sight by slashing through the holographic projection and as they dissolved, he moved forward.

Brianna saw one appearing out of the floor behind him and immediately threw a knife through the simulation and it dissipated. "Thanks," Kaldur'ahm gave a thumbs up and Ember replied nonchalantly, "Keep your eyes in front." The Atlantean nodded and moved forward quickly. As long as he wasn't looking at her, the pyro had no problems covering his back. Aqualad appeared to be dancing as he swiftly dodged a ball from his left, allowing it to sail through the air and hitting the drone on his right. His strategy varied between hitting the drones head on and confusing them. The brunette noticed that if there were one or two projections, he would deal with them personally but if a few surrounded him, he would basically duck and run behind one so it would be taken out quickly.

Of course, Ember helped him out when he was overwhelmed and soon, he cleared the course in good time. "Nice one. It's your turn now," The blonde gave a small smile and Brianna just flew down to take her position at the starting line. She heard the whirring of gears as Aqualad was raised up a platform and a beep signalled that it was time for her to begin. There were no drones in front of her at the beginning so she cautiously pressed her back against the wall to make her way forward. The pyro heard some movement just off to her side and she was about to take aim to fire before it got hit by a stream of water. "I've got your back. Just keep moving," Kaldur said and the girl acknowledged his response.

She began to fly and as luck would have it, drones popped up around her like daisies. Ember spun around, shooting flames from her hands to get rid of any projections that came too close and knowing Aqualad would take care of the rest, she moved forward to the next part of the test. It appeared they were slowly getting the hang of things and there was one move which reminded her of the past… She actually jumped on a water board he made for her to casually sail over a line of bots, embedding knife after knife into the holographic screen's base. Then when Brianna encountered a horizontal line of enemies, she instinctively veered off to the left without speaking while Aqualad's water stream headed to the right, swiftly taking down the projections.

Maybe old habits die hard... The pyro was surprised how well they were actually working together. As she sent one more knife into the simulation, the brunette flew over the finish line, signalling the end of the trial. "Good job, Brianna. I think we should move on to the maneuvers now," Kaldur said as he used a water slide to get down the platform. "Sure…" Ember replied uncertainly as she pressed an icon on the control screen to remove all the obstacles.

"How about maneuver seven?" Kaldur asked softly and positioned his legs slightly apart for balance and stability. He cupped his hands in front of him and waited. Brianna inhaled and took a few steps back to prepare herself for a running start. She propelled herself forward and when she was near his hands, she pushed herself off the ground to fly instead of jumping into his palms so that he could throw her upwards. The Atlantean raised his eyebrows, "Let's do it again."

The brunette turned her head to the side in shame and got into her running position once more. Like the previous attempt, she flew upwards instead of making contact with his hands. "Is something wrong?" Kaldur'ahm looked up at the girl with confusion. Brianna sighed and lowered herself to the floor, "I can't…" The blonde took a step forward to place a hand on her shoulder when she reflexively jerked away. Looking at her reaction, Ember apologized, "I'm sorry… I just can't touch you… I can't trust you in catching me."

Aqualad took a step back and crossed his arms, "We did well for cover fire earlier. That means you do trust me to a certain extent." Brianna exhaled loudly, "That's because we weren't in touching distance. Look, I'm just not ready to be physically close to you yet. It took me weeks to even agree to train with you but I think I made a mistake by making a decision so quickly…" The Atlantean was hurt and he looked down with a pained expression on his face, "I see… Brianna, I know you need time to heal but trust me on this, I give you my word that I'll never do anything to harm you in any way ever again."

Ember shook her head, "Trust is built through actions, not words. Now that we're on different groups, I don't see that happening very soon. I just can't bring myself to be close to you again. I mean, while I do agree that we work well together in the field, I don't think we can be _that _familiar with each other anymore outside of our superhero aliases …" Kaldur closed his eyes and inhaled, calming his train of thought, "That's… alright. I don't want to force you in doing things you're uncomfortable with. However, please don't give me the cold shoulder any more. I may never be your friend again but I'm _not_ your enemy either. I'll be here to support you as a teammate. Everyone here should support each other. Don't forget that…"

Embarrassed, Brianna knew his words rang true and she hated acting like a little girl to avoid her problems, "I know that, Kaldur. Frankly, I don't like avoiding you either but I'll do my best to not turn away from you if we cross paths from now on." She gave him a little bow and flew out of the training room. The Atlantean stood there with a serene smile on his face, a little overjoyed that she finally addressed him by the shortened form of his name. It was a good start to mending broken bonds.

He exhaled slowly, relieved that a big weight was off his shoulders. Finally, his heart would stop aching whenever she rejected him. Even if it was baby steps, Kaldur'ahm still hung on to that little sliver of hope that everything would be back to normal.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: And they're back on speaking terms again. Better than nothing. ;)<em>

_Scene takes place in Aug 2016, 2 months after season 2 ends._

_To __**Molly Grace 16**__: Yup. She knows she can't be selfish so she'll get the job done... grudgingly._

_To __**murdercrowther**__: Nah, I don't think it's as brutal as the break up. Tension is still there but at least she won't feel like slapping him anymore. Hope you enjoyed this chapter where they talk to one another again._

_To __**Eszra**__: Everyone wants YJ back. =D_

_To __**piggythelaw**__: Glad you liked it. =)_


	50. Interlude

**Scene 49 - Interlude**

Things got better after the training incident and both Brianna and Kaldur managed to sit down in the same room with other members of the League to discuss on about mission plans. While she no longer avoided his gaze, Brianna still remained guarded when it came to affairs of the heart. True to her word, she only saw him as a teammate and nothing more. The brunette carefully turned down any one on one meals with the Atlantean, opting to have dinner with a big group of friends.

Aqualad on the other hand remained quite content with what he had and continued to respect Ember as a valuable and competent fighter but there were times the blonde wished for more… Sometimes Kaldur'ahm would think back on the good times they shared as a couple and his heart yearned to experience that once again but he loved Brianna too much to make her uncomfortable. All the Atlantean could do was to watch her fondly from a distance and thank his lucky stars that he was still able to see her after all the things he had been through in the past year or so.

Time slowly ticked by from days to weeks and gradually to months. Ember slowly assimilated into the League, taking on big missions that required most of the League to be there and making friends with the other Leaguers. It almost felt like she was on Team version 2.0. As usual, most of the covert stuff was delegated to Aqualad who handled them with utmost confidence and success.

The anniversary of Wally's death was approaching and Kaldur couldn't help but stand in front of the speedster's hologram at the memorial garden. "I'm handing over my position to Batgirl. She has shown time and again that she excels in leading and not only that, Batman and Nightwing have trained her well in the art of strategy. Her plans so far have been ingenious and flawless," The Atlantean said quietly and the blonde archer next to him replied, "And what about you? Are you leaving the Team like what Dick did?" Aqualad shook his head, "No. I plan to join the League on… Wally's death anniversary. We started the Team in hopes that we'll make it to the top and I think it's time for one of its founding members to do so."

A small smile graced Artemis's face, "And to join Brianna, isn't it? I can see from the way you look at her that you wish to be there for her every time she goes on a League mission." A chuckle rose out from the Atlantean's throat, "That too." Tigress extended her hand out and Aqualad shook it. "Best of luck, Kaldur." The soon-to-be-ex-team-leader smiled, "You too Artemis. Are you going to be okay?"

The archer nodded, "Yeah… I just need some time alone. I come up here sometimes to talk to him…" Sensing the girl's need for privacy, Kaldur quietly departed to tell his mentor the good news.

* * *

><p>"This is the League's main locker area and they're arranged according to designations. Yours is beside mine," Ember showed Aqualad around League members access only areas and gave him a rundown of his duties. Somehow, she was a little puzzled why Aquaman wasn't the one to give his protégé the grand tour. "The rest of the instructions can be viewed on your data reader later. If you have any questions, feel free to ask any of us," The brunette worded her sentence carefully so it won't contain the word 'me' and the blonde nodded, "Thank you, Brianna."<p>

Feeling something imminent, the brunette immediately attempted to make an exit. "You're welcome, Kaldur. Congratulations and welcome to the Justice League. I'll leave you alone now to soak in the atmosphere," Brianna gave him a small smile before flying away, cheeks a little hot from their close encounter.

The Atlantean stood there with a soft expression on his face as he watched her leave. It appeared she was so close yet so far. Aqualad didn't care if Brianna didn't reciprocate his feelings any more, all he wanted was to be there for her during hard times. Kaldur gradually learned that as long as she was happy, he would be as well. Seeing her healthy and alive was its greatest reward.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: A short chapter for a one year timeskip to year 2017. I always imagined Kaldur joining the Justice League when he was ready and I figured honoring Wally's 'death' would be a good idea for his entrance into the League.<em>

_So he's finally in the League! One step closer to Brianna, perhaps? ;)_

_To _**_LadyFelton1994_**_: Hi there, thank you for taking the time to read this fic! Stay tuned for more chapters. :D_

_To _**_Molly Grace 16_**_: I'm afraid I'm not going to cover much of Wally's disappearance in this fic but Greg Weisman has been very secretive on why the Blue Beetle Scarab said "cease to exist" instead of "die" so I think maybe Wally is alive somewhere... _

_To _**_murdercrowther_**_: Thanks and I always update twice a week. :P_

_To _**_Eszra_**_: Thanks! _

_To _**_piggythelaw_**_: Thank you for the sweets! =)_


	51. Infected: Part I

**Scene 50 - Infected: Part I**

"I'm not getting any readings from this sub-level. Are we sure Boom Tube activities were detected here?" Ember whispered to Zatanna as they quietly walked through one of the numerous abandoned caverns beneath Cadmus labs. The magician nodded, "Atom and Dr Strange have verified the data. We should check in with them above ground later." She paused in her footsteps and recited, "Laever yna Moob Ebut ytivitca!" A light blue glow flashed in the air briefly, confirming their suspicions. "There's definitely trace residues of Boom Tube radiation," Zatanna replied and Brianna could only frown.

"How odd, my scanner isn't detecting anything though. Could being this far underground interfere with the signals?" The pyro asked and her partner could only shrug, "Our communications are still working though." Zatanna then pressed a finger to her ear and spoke, "Zatanna and Ember here. It seems our radiation scanners are malfunctioning underground and I can only detect Boom Tube activity with my magic."

Black Canary, who was one level above them with Rocket, replied back, "Acknowledged. Keep searching and be careful. We'll rendezvous upstairs in twenty minutes." There was a reply of "Affirmative" from two other pairs down in the sub-levels as well and both women continued trekking down the tunnel, carefully keeping an eye out for anything out of place but what they could only see was just the rocky surfaces of the cavern. Even Zatanna's spells revealed nothing suspicious. Nothing was usually a bad sign and the minutes ticked by anxiously. "I highly doubt there's zilch here. We must be unable to detect it somehow. I think we should head back and re-strategize. For now, I'll just continue scanning the entire level," Ember whispered tensely and the magician nodded.

After a few more minutes, they decided they gathered enough data and returned the way they came from. However, it appeared a sensor was triggered as clouds of white smoke suddenly appeared from the ground, catching the pair by surprise. "Etaerc elbbub fo evitcetorp ruomalg!" Zatanna immediately yelled and a little protective bubble encased her and Brianna. They continued walking forward but a few seconds later, the gas seeped in. "What?! This is impossible, the charm is supposed to be impervious!" The magician yelled in shock and Ember immediately added on, "Let's just make a run for it!"

The brunette flew off just as Zatanna said, "Etativel!" Both girls sped down the tunnel as they held their breaths. The mysterious vapour was too much though and gradually overwhelmed them. Their communications earpiece crackled to life, "This is Black Canary!" A cough was heard before Dinah's words continued, "We need… backup down here… Unknown ga-" She was cut off as those who were underground succumbed to the gas.

"Dinah!" Oliver Queen hollered into his device and immediately ran towards the elevators with the rest of the Leaguers who were investigating the upper levels. "Ember, come in!" Captain Atom shouted worriedly and nodding to Aqualad, both of them silently headed down to the caverns.

As they reached the sub-levels, the smoke had already dissipated but their skins had a sickly green tinge to it. "Ember? Ember! Come on, wake up!" The Atlantean said as he shook her shoulders after he felt a pulse on her neck. "They need medical attention ASAP. Dr Fate, could you create a portal? We're at sub-level forty-two." Captain Atom said urgently into his comms device and almost immediately, a golden ankh appeared in front of them and both men carried their unconscious team mates through the portal and they stepped into a medical area in Taos.

* * *

><p>Aqualad paced around in his own quarantine room, a little frustrated that he was put under observation "just in case" with the rest of the Leaguers who might have contracted something from rescuing their unconscious friends who were infected with an unknown contagion. The room to his door slid open and Dr Strange said, "You're in the clear, Kaldur. Blood test results show everything's normal." The blonde Atlantean then asked, "What about Brianna and the rest who were in the sub-levels?"<p>

The scientist in front of him frowned slightly, "More tests are still being performed. We have found the infectious substance but we are unsure what it is even though we have ruled out that it won't be able to spread via human transmission. It seems they can only be inhaled through aerosols. Batman would be able to brief you a little more though."

Kaldur nodded and thanked the good doctor as he headed to the changing room to remove his hospital gown and suited up in his superhero outfit. Then, he raced towards the briefing area, "What's the situation?" The Dark Knight turned towards the blonde and replied, "They have low grade fevers which make it clear that it is an infection but the rest of their vital signs are normal. We'll be keeping a close eye on them. In the meantime, Atom and Bumblebee are searching to identify the agent and hopefully create a cure."

Miss Martian flew toward them eagerly followed by a slightly breathless Artemis. The red-headed alien said, "Brianna's awake! She has requested to see only Kaldur though…" M'gann turned toward the Atlantean worriedly and Aqualad speedily walked to the brunette's room to see the girl all smiles, "Hey dear… it's good to see that you're okay. Are the others alright as well? I can't believe Luthor got the drop on us… And to employ gas from The League of Shadows? That's crazy."

The Atlantean was a little dumbfounded by her addressing him affectionately and that she was recalling events… from four years ago. "What's wrong? You have this odd look on your face," The brunette frowned and tilted her head to the side. Kaldur inhaled and walked towards the brunette to sit beside her. "Nothing… I think you're still a little worn out from the attack. You should get some rest." He whispered gently and the pyro shook her head, "I'm fine, Kaldur." She raised an arm with the intention to caress his face only to stare in shock at the discoloration of her skin.

"Huh. I guess I'm not okay after all…" Ember lowered her arm quietly and sighed. Aqualad reached over to grasp her hand, "You're _still_ beautiful. Just get some sleep and you'll feel better when you wake up." Brianna gave him a cheerful smile, "Thanks Kaldur. I love you…" Her eyes fluttered close and he sat beside her for a few minutes, watching her breathing slow down to indicate that she was asleep. Then, he reluctantly pried his hand away from hers before brushing her hair aside and pulling the blanket over her. "Me too," He replied with another whisper and walked away from her, feeling torn at Brianna's amnesia and her declaration of love for him…

On one hand, he was overjoyed but he knew what she said did not correspond to what she felt for him currently. It appeared her mind was lingering on a previous memory. As he walked down the corridor, he was met by Green Arrow who also had a puzzled expression on his face. "I'm going to assume Black Canary has amnesia?" The Atlantean asked and Ollie nodded. "She just talked about the time where all of us got controlled by Savage."

Both men walked worriedly to the briefing area again and Batman turned towards them. "It appears both Black Canary and Ember have amnesia after being exposed to the gas. I suggest that we let them get used to their environment first before breaking the news to them," Aqualad spoke confidently and The Caped Crusader nodded.

Just then, the Zeta tube announced Atom and Bumblebee's presence. "We've managed to analyze their blood. It's some sort of virus but it has technology embedded in them which reminds us of Starro-tech used by The Light. We have synthesized a cure-" Before Dr Palmer could finish his sentence, a canary cry and the sound of steel doors being ripped apart was heard.

"Oh no," Karen said with despair as eight Leaguers clad in hospital gowns marched towards them with glazed looks in their eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: It's currently August in the year 2017, two months after Kaldur joins the League. Yes, he still calls himself 'Aqualad'. Some habits are hard to shake off. ;) <em>

_Spells used by Zatanna in this chapter are "Reveal any Boom Tube activity!", "Create bubble of protective glamour!", and "Levitate!"_

_Brianna's infected and declares her love for Kal even though he knows it isn't true. Kinda sad isn't it? :(_

_To **LadyFelton1994**: I have no idea. It all depends on the sales of the Young Justice Legacy game coming out this month._

_To **Eszra**: Thanks! Us fans can only hope and wish that Wally is just in another dimension..._

_To **murdercrowther**: Thanks and keep reading, things will get better. :)_

_To **Molly Grace 16**: Yup, the greatest form of loving someone is to see them happy even if you can't be with them. It's so beautiful and sad at the same time._

_To **Ilana Lunus**: I sent you a PM about the 'Speed Force' which doesn't exist in the YJ universe, unfortunately... Thanks for your support for this story, it's very much appreciated. :D_

_To **piggythelaw**: They might be adults but they're still adorable. :3_


	52. Infected: Part II

**Scene 51 - Infected: Part II**

"All Leaguers and Team members who are in the Watchtower, we need assistance in the briefing area now. Eight Leaguers are under mind control, be cautious," Captain Atom spoke quickly into his ear piece before flying upwards to dodge a fire attack from his student. When he was up in the air though, Hawkwoman decided to tackle him instead. Thank goodness the sick heroes didn't have their weapons but they still packed a mean punch. Nathaniel spun in the Thanagarian's arms and she had to let him go. Both of them then engaged in a mid-air fight but Shayera was soon joined by her brainwashed spouse.

Aqualad created a water leash and used it to grab Brianna's wrist and she groaned as he pulled her down. Ember placed her hand on the water stream and heated it up, quickly evaporating the liquid. The Atlantean immediately let go when he saw Black Lightning charging up and firing in their direction. _I have the cure but I need to link it up to the Watchtower's mainframe. It's a gaseous treatment and it's perfectly alright for us to breathe it in. Think of it as a vaccine. Bumblebee and I need cover as we upload the cure._ Atom's voice rang out on a telepathic link M'gann had set up. _Go. Miss Martian and I will protect you. _Artemis replied in return and both women stood defensively in front of the scientists and Karen immediately pulled up a screen to call for the mainframe computer.

The fight was messy and chaotic and even though they had backup, it was starting to get tiring pinning down the rogue Leaguers. Only Rocket and Zatanna were successfully tied up as the former did not have her inertia belt while the latter was gagged and she couldn't speak her incantations. Black Canary continued screaming and Plastic Man kept wrapping himself around individuals. It was quite a nightmare. After randomly targeting individuals, Brianna turned her attention back to Kaldur and she began to send a barrage of flames in his direction. Aqualad drew up water shields to protect himself but his water supply was getting low. In a burst of adrenaline, the Atlantean tucked and rolled towards the pyro, colliding with her legs and knocking her to the floor. He immediately restrained her hands behind her back and pinned her to the floor.

Ember was annoyed and she began to fly upwards, attempting to smash the boy on her back against the ceiling. However, during mid-flight, Atom's voice shouted. _Get ready!_ A second later, purple smoke streamed out from the vents, clouding everyone's visions and Brianna coughed, slowly losing altitude. Kaldur immediately spun around and held her close as he fell to the floor on his back with a grunt. It's a good thing the height was a small distance.

The smoke dissipated and all the infected Leaguers were unconscious once more but the green tinge on their skins still remained even though it faded to a lighter hue. "Bring them back to their rooms, we need to run another test to confirm that they're cured," Dr Palmer said afterwards and the rest who were uninfected nodded as they brought their friends and teammates back to rest.

* * *

><p>Kaldur sat in front of Brianna's bed, patiently waiting for her to wake up. The initial blood test results appeared to show that the contagion was rendered inactive and no longer exerted its effect on the host but all the brainwashing had taken its toll on the body of all its victims and they needed rest to recuperate from the ordeal. Captain Atom looked down worriedly at his protégé as well. Her parents were frantic and even though they desperately wanted to see their daughter, civilians were not allowed on the Watchtower.<p>

There was a little sigh followed by a groan and Brianna fidgeted on the bed before opening her eyes. "How are you feeling, Brianna?" Nathaniel asked gently and the brunette looked at her mentor, "Terrible and exhausted… I was _aware_ of my actions the whole time and I kept fighting it to no avail." She then glanced at Kaldur'ahm awkwardly and looked away in embarrassment. "Did Cadmus set this up? Their labs have been abandoned and we made sure of that…" The girl asked when she returned her gaze to Captain Atom.

The older man sighed, "It appears to be remnants of a security mechanism. Thanks to both Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter, we managed to probe the mind of the Jim Harper clone who served as a Guardian for Cadmus at that time and we found that The Light came to Cadmus years ago to retrieve the original Roy Harper who was stored on ice… During that process, they used a code phrase to mind control everyone on site so no one could consciously remember anything. Once they got their prize, they left behind a prototype of Starro-tech, a crude virus-like particle that was apparently created via technology and in addition to mind control; it was somehow able to selectively switch off certain electronic devices which would explain why our radiation sensors were not able to pick anything up."

Brianna listened attentively and connected the pieces of the puzzle together, "They must have left it there in case one of us came snooping around… It doesn't explain the Boom Tube activity that was detected." Aqualad shrugged and spoke, "We have no idea but using Dr. Fate's magic, it seems that the Boom Tube was active for a mere second before it closed. Maybe the occupant on the other side opened the tube in the wrong location before realizing their mistake and shutting off the portal immediately."

Captain Atom nodded, "While the Boom Tube is suspicious, it appeared nothing got through. Right now, our priority would be everyone's health. You've had a rough day and thank goodness Dr. Palmer was able to synthesize a cure that wasn't so complicated. It appeared the mind control programme could not be wielded by a puppetmaster and randomly makes the host re-live a memory from the past before it takes over the host's brain by focusing on the area that controls aggression. It's a failed weapon if you can't control it. No wonder they used it as a defense mechanism."

Ember exhaled, "I suppose we have to wear hazmat suits before investigating a site next time?" Nathaniel quirked a small smile, amused by her humor, "Maybe. You should get some sleep though I think Kaldur wants to talk to you." With that, the ex-leader of the Justice League left the room.

When Brianna was sure her mentor was gone and the door was fully closed, she looked at the Atlantean straight in the eye, "I'll get this out of the way. I apologize for my behaviour from the mind control. Especially for the words I said, it might have led you on and that wasn't my intention to do so." Kaldur just blinked and sat down on the chair beside her bed, "I knew something was wrong when you addressed me with such familiarity. There is nothing to be sorry for, Brianna. Both of us know it was…" The Atlantean paused, almost saying the words 'not real' but he was very well aware those feelings were not an illusion. "… we know the truth," Aqualad finished awkwardly and did his best not to allow his disappointment show up on his face.

Even if he was putting a mask on, the brunette could sense what he felt. After all, they did spend years together and both knew each other's body language and habits. In an unexpected move, she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you for being understanding, Kaldur. I-" Hold on a minute, why was this conversation so similar to the one they had earlier? Brianna wasn't going to declare her love, was she? "- am grateful." What was up with her today? It was like she caught a stammering sickness from the Atlantean.

"I am glad. You should get some more rest now. Dr. Cross recommended that a long night's sleep would be good for all of you who got caught in the gas." Kaldur then tapped her hand lightly and surprisingly, she did not flinch. Maybe she was too tired to notice. With a small smile and a wave, he left her alone.

As the door closed, she lowered herself down on her pillows and blushed faintly. Why was she feeling this way? Was it an after effect of the virus? She willingly touched him and allowed him to tap her hands in return. Or was she just guilty for hurting him? Brianna had carefully left out the fact that when she uttered those words of love to Kaldur a few hours before, she _did not_ fight it… While she resisted briefly, the brunette stopped fighting for that one moment and the three-worded phrased just rolled off her tongue. Did she really _feel_ that way about him?

Ember just sighed and pulled the covers over her while drawing up a holographic screen to switch off the lights and turn the windows dark before pushing the screen away. Maybe everything would be better in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Just in case it wasn't clear, the infected Leaguers were Black Canary, Rocket, Ember, Zatanna, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Plastic Man, and Black Lightning.<em>

_Oh Brianna, your mind knows what you're feeling but your heart chooses not to accept it..._

_To **Molly Grace 16**: Aww, I am very humbled and flattered that you found the chapter comparable to the Justice League series. Thank you. ^_^_

_To **piggythelaw**: Maybe you're just tired. ;)_

_To **Eszra**: Indeed! 8 brainwashed superheroes is quite a nightmare._


	53. Undercover: Part I

**Scene 52 - Undercover: Part I**

Their footsteps echoed down the hallway and Brianna attempted to make small talk with Kaldur, "You received orders to head to the meeting room too?" The blonde was a little surprised; she wasn't the type to strike up a conversation so readily… not since their mutual agreement about being just colleagues. "Yes, I received it on my communicator not long ago." Aqualad replied and the brunette pressed on, "How's your arm, by the way?" He moved his elbow around, demonstrating its flexibility, "I'm completely healed. Thanks for asking."

A small smile graced Ember's face and soon, they entered the meeting room and were greeted by Black Canary, Captain Atom, Batman, Superman, and an unknown red-headed male dressed in a dapper navy blue suit. "Ember, Aqualad, this is Prince Leon of Valenria," Dinah addressed to the two young heroes and the royal prince walked towards them, giving Kaldur a firm a handshake but kissing the back of Brianna's hand. The brunette blushed slightly and said, "A pleasure to meet you, your highness."

The prince's blue eyes looked towards her with warmth, "Please, both of you can just call me Leon. I'm not on official duty right now." Aqualad was unfazed by the red-head's gesture towards Ember; it was quite common for nobles to do so when they encounter a lady. The Atlantean smiled, "What can we do for you, Leon?"

"I need your help with a summit coming up near Christmas," Leon replied and Batman took over, drawing up a screen with pictures. "Valenria is a small kingdom rich in oil and because of that precious resource, many organizations and some royal families are interested in its wealth. Queen Bee of Bialya has been quite aggressive in her attempts to match make Prince Leon with her niece but they've never been able to physically meet the Valenria royal family in person due to the League's protection." Ember frowned and asked, "Bialya already has oil though. Why would she want to acquire land much smaller than her own?"

Superman interjected, "It is highly likely she just wants power to expand her rule. The Christmas summit for charity is going to bring in numerous royal houses from all over the world and we suspect Queen Bee is going to send her niece to participate as a final and desperate attempt to seduce the prince. Security is going to be _very_ tight. Only people of royal blood would be allowed to enter the function room and all of their bodyguards would be left outside. We would love to send in either Martians but if word got out that the Justice League was involved, let's just say a lot of people won't be happy."

Kaldur listened attentively and pointed out, "How would the both of us be able to help though? We're Leaguers…" Captain Atom gave a confident smile and immediately the screen switched to a picture of Brianna with an image of a crown beside her, "Ember is of royal blood and she would be able to enter the function room to protect Prince Leon. Aqualad will be her bodyguard, under disguise of course." The brunette's eyebrows rose up high, "You want me to go public with my family's legacy?"

Black Canary nodded, "We've already come up with a cover story for you. Don't worry; it's going to be low key enough that you won't be hounded by paparazzi but with enough impact to convince people that you are indeed descended from the Adrinz family line." Brianna deliberated on the decision for a few moments, furrowing her brow as the Atlantean looked at her with concern. He was about to reach out to comfort her when she finally said, "I suppose it is time for me to embrace my heritage. After all, it is the source of my powers. Ignoring it would be turning my back on the Guardian. I accept the mission of protecting Prince Leon."

With that, the brunette stood up and walked towards the prince to shake his hand as a sign of accepting the partnership. Leon returned the handshake with a soft look in his eye and Kaldur, while a little confused at the prince's behaviour, still supported his friend's decision with a smile.

* * *

><p>She stood behind the curtains, nervously smoothing out her dress and jacket as she listened attentively to what Leon was saying. The prince was talking about Valenria's pledge to continuously contribute to charity. Brianna's heart pounded in her chest and the woman felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at Kaldur who was dressed up in a suit with sunglasses perched on his ears. "It's going to be alright. Just breathe," The Atlantean whispered and he squeezed her arm reassuringly. To her, the League, and the Team, he was still blonde but to strangers, he had jet black hair and his neck was free of gills. Zatanna had conjured up an even better glamor charm which was a thin arm band that could be worn under clothes. That way people wouldn't be able to pull it off easily.<p>

"In addition to attending the Christmas summit, the Valenria family has also extended its partnership up with a relatively new royal family. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Princess Brianna of Adrinz." That was her cue and Ember inhaled a deep breath as Kaldur pulled the curtain aside and ushered her out. It was a relatively small room with a few journalists and photographers but the atmosphere was still quite serious and it was slightly unnerving.

The brunette set down and the prince smiled at her to calm her nerves. Brianna exhaled quietly and reached up to pull the script towards her with one hand and adjusting the microphone with the other. When she was ready, the pyro spoke, "Thank you, Prince Leon. I am honoured to be able to use the Adrinz royal name to help the less fortunate." There was a small pause as she looked at the confusion on everyone's faces and she gave a friendly grin, "Many of you may not be aware of the Adrinz royal family line. I too, had no knowledge of its existence until a few years ago. It took me quite a while to come to terms with my ancestry but after helping out patients at Sage Hill Hospital in my hometown, I found that I couldn't deny what was a part of my life and it would be a disgrace to my ancestors to turn my back on people. Therefore, I have decided to embrace my past. The old kings of Adrinz readily opened up the town to the needy and while the kingdom is no longer here today, I would like to follow my great-grandfathers footsteps to contribute to society."

Brianna then gestured to the red head and continued her speech, "Thanks to Prince Leon, he has agreed to help me with my cause. Both of us look forward to helping the charities involved. More information has already been given to the reporters concerning the Adrinz royal family. With that, I thank all of you for your time." The mini press conference was over and he stood up to walk away and was followed shortly by Kaldur, Leon and his bodyguards.

When they were safely away from the media, they adjourned to a private room where the brunette let out a huge sigh of relief, "That went better than I expected." Aqualad couldn't help but beam at her, "You were a natural, Brianna. Poised and elegant like a true princess." Ember looked up at the Atlantean with a smile and the prince added on, "I concur. You were very calm and confident. Much better than my first press conference where I fumbled."

"Thank you for the praise, your highness." The pyro replied earnestly and they were soon joined by Dinah and Nathaniel who were in civilian getups. "Excellent work, Ember. We've given the press evidence of your heritage and hopefully the general public would accept you. I suggest that you prepare for the charity summit soon. I'm sure both Kaldur and Prince Leon would be great teachers in the subject of royal protocol."

Brianna smiled, working undercover with Aqualad didn't seem so bad after all.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: It's currently Nov 2017 in this chapter. Which gives Brianna a month to prepare for the Christmas summit.<em>

_And you can see potential love interest coming from a mile away. Will Kaldur and Leon clash? You'll see. ;)_

_To **murdercrowther**: No worries. Thank you for your praise._

_To **Anime hotty lover.18**: Indeed. Our deepest secrets spill out._

_To** Eszra**: :)_

_To **Molly Grace 16**: Yup, poor girl is so torn between her heart and mind._

_To **piggythelaw**: Thanks!_

_To **LadyAmazon**: It'll get better. :D_


	54. Undercover: Part II

**Scene 53 - Undercover: Part II**

The brunette sat at her desk while looking up at the blonde Atlantean in front of her who was given her lessons on speech, "In the presence of royalty, you will have to drop all contractions. One way to achieve that is speaking slowly and succinctly." Brianna gave her teammate a smile, "In short, I would have to follow your speaking style." Kaldur'ahm returned the friendly gesture, "It would seem that way." There was another enthusiastic grin from Ember, "That would be easy. Your mannerisms have rubbed off me all the years we have known each other."

Leon watched the friendly conversation from the side lines and wondered if there was something going on between the couple. He was jolted out of his thoughts when Kaldur asked him to strike up a casual conversation with Brianna as a practice run. "Good evening, my lady," The redhead bowed and Ember stood up from her desk to give him a small curtsy, "Good evening, your highness. How has your day been?" Prince Leon then walked up to her to kiss the back of her hand as a greeting, "It has been well. Nice weather we have today." Going along with the charade, the brunette responded, "Indeed. I was looking forward to viewing the gardens. I have heard so much about the roses here."

There was a smile on the royal male's face, "Shall we view them together? I have always wanted to see those famed flowers too." Leon turned and offered his elbow which Brianna accepted readily, "It will be my pleasure. Thank you, Prince Leon." Throughout the interaction, something froze within Kaldur'ahm, like there was a hand choking his heart but he managed to still his emotions and turned his focus to Ember, "Well done, Brianna. You are a natural."

The girl returned his gaze fondly, "Thank you, Kaldur." Leon agreed as well, "Aqualad is a great teacher. Now we have got manners down, how about learning to dance? The summits can be rather spontaneous sometimes. It is common for the royals to celebrate with a dance after a successful meeting." Brianna looked down at her shoes, "At least I won't trip in these." The blue eyed prince nodded, "I think Aqualad should learn as well. She would need someone to practice with. I am not a full time Leaguer after all and I am not allowed to be up in the Watchtower all the time."

For the next hour, Brianna learned the basic waltz and was having a really good time. "Alright, one, two, three. One, two, three. Excellent!" Leon applauded as both heroes finished the dance. The brunette was blushing and a little breathless while Kaldur looked like he was having a lot of fun. It was undeniable that both of them were enjoying themselves and it brought a little smile to the prince's heart to see a lovely woman being happy.

* * *

><p>"We have arrived at the summit." Aqualad said in his disguised form and looked towards Ember who was dressed up in a long sleeved collared purple dress with black tights and boots. Pulling her trenchcoat over herself, the brunette nodded, "I hope it goes well." The Atlantean then got out of the car and walked over to the princess's door to open it. Brianna then stepped out as regally as possible before she was ushered inside a building with Kaldur posing as her bodyguard trailing behind her.<p>

Handing her coat over to the bellboy, she gazed at her posh surroundings and saw a few royals mingling about. Before she was able to do anything else, a familiar voice called out to her, "Brianna, glad to see that you have made it." Turning her head towards the sound, she gave a bow and replied, "Thank you, Leon." Behind the redhead, there was another brunette female with startlingly pale skin and piercing green eyes. "This is my childhood friend, Ada, from a neighbouring kingdom." Leon said as the two women shook hands. The cold aura the other princess had dropped the moment she smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness. It is a little daunting to attend a summit for the first time and Leon here suggested that you stick close to us." Brianna returned the smile, "You have my gratitude, Princess Ada." There was a small chuckle from the green eyed female, "There is no need to be so formal when we are alone. Please, just call me by my name."

Amidst the chatter, Kaldur'ahm carefully kept an eye out for Vespa, Queen Bee's niece, in the crowd. Even though Miss Martian had already mentally protected their psyches, no one knew how strong Vespa was telepathically. It appeared that she had not made her appearance yet. He spotted a few royals savouring hors d'oeuvres and casually asked, "Your Highness, would you like a bite before the summit? I am sure it would last for a while."

Ada nodded, "Your bodyguard is right, Brianna. Sometimes the summits can drag on for hours and they serve nothing but coffee, tea or water. Better load up on a bit of sustenance for now." The three royals then walked over to the food table to pick out the canapés before eating their fill. Kaldur watched as Brianna warmed up to Ada who proved to be as friendly and hospitable as Leon. It seemed both of their parents have raised them up well. It was no surprise when Ada extended an invitation to Ember to her family's palace. "That would be wonderful, I accept your invitation."

Before they could continue chatting, a booming voice rang out on the speakers, "Will your royal highnesses please assemble in the conference room? The summit will commence shortly." Brianna felt a tinge of nervousness as from here on until the summit was over, she was on her own without any backup. The Atlantean whispered to her, "Good luck. Just relax and be careful." The brunette bowed to him slightly, "I will. You should grab something to eat too." Kaldur nodded and watched her disappear with Leon and Ada into the crowd of royals who were ushered into the conference room. A minute later, the doors slammed shut and Aqualad proceeded to mix around with the other royal bodyguards in an attempt to know the proceedings of the summit.

* * *

><p>"Before we start the summit, let us welcome a new face, Princess Brianna from the old kingdom of Adrinz," Prince Arnold, who was the host of the summit, said and Ember stood up confidently, giving a small smile to everyone as they clapped. After her introduction, the summit kicked into full gear as they discussed about the various charities their banded foundation supported and how there was room for improvement. Occasionally, they would ask for Brianna's opinion since she lived a normal life all these years and was able to give feedback from a layman's point of view.<p>

They were halfway through the summit before the doors banged open to reveal a dark skinned female who was dressed for summer instead of winter. The transparent shawl on her shoulders gave away her identity and Ember clenched her fist on the table and almost stood up as a reflexive response whenever she saw the bad guys. "Duchess Vespa, glad to see you can join us," The host welcomed her curtly and the young woman replied nonchalantly, "The weather was bad. My helicopter was not able to take off for a period of time."

Vespa then gave a smile to everyone present and slid into her seat which was almost opposite Leon. Her eyes wandered over to the red-head appreciatively but he kept his gaze on the host. Ada and Brianna decided to ignore her antics as well. It was dangerous to anger the Bialyan monarchy due to their power. The summit continued rather smoothly despite the minor disruption and Vespa was mostly quiet even though she kept eyeing Leon keenly. Being polite, he returned her gaze with a small smile just once before he pretended to be engrossed with his notes while paying attention to the speaker at the same time.

After a long afternoon, Prince Arnold finally said, "I believe we have covered everything today. Thank you all for attending and I cannot wait to see everyone again for our next engagement which will happen in a couple of months. Please, help yourselves to the refreshments outside." The royals stood up from their chairs gracefully and proceeded to partake in an early dinner. Kaldur'ahm was on the edge outside of the conference room the whole time and even the other bodyguards were also wary about the presence of Duchess Vespa. He exhaled a small sigh of relief when everyone came out relatively unharmed.

The trio walked out last and lingered at a less crowded reception table where they quickly placed food on their plates before adjourning to a small table. Kaldur followed Brianna silently and stood behind her as she ate. "That was a pretty good summit for me," Ember spoke appreciatively and Leon replied, "Cheers to you and more years of enjoyable engagements with royals." They clinked their glasses together and Vespa walked towards them, "Yes, cheers to the new royal Princess Brianna. Welcome to our humble gathering. It is nice to see that you have acquainted yourself with Princess Ada and Prince Leon."

Aqualad clenched his teeth and glared at the Bialyan girl from behind his shades. If she made one wrong move, he swore to freeze her in place. Brianna gave Queen Bee's niece a polite smile, "Thank you, Duchess Vespa. I still have much to learn and I am grateful for both of their guidance." Vespa then asked, "Do you need more food? I can ask my guards to acquire them for you." Ada shook her head, "No but thank you for the kind offer. We are almost done with our food and we are quite stuffed."

The duchess merely blinked and responded, "I see. Well, I hope to see you around for the February event. Nice meeting you, Prince Leon." She gave him a curtsy and as the woman turned away with her guards, Aqualad swore he saw one of Vespa's guards sliding a vial back into his pants pocket. He narrowed his eyes and filed that information away for future reference. The three of them ate hurriedly and a little uneasily and soon, they were done with their food. "I guess I will see both of you soon," Brianna said quietly and Ada beamed, "Yes, we will. Just relax, I know the duchess is imposing but just be yourself and smile." Ember extended her palm out for a handshake, "Thank you, Ada."

The green eyed princess just chuckled, "You are welcome, Brianna." With that, the trio parted ways and once the brunette was in her chauffeured ride, she exhaled loudly, "That was very tense!" Kaldur nodded, "I saw one of her guards slip an ampoule of liquid back into his pocket. I think they were going to spike your food if you took up on Vespa's offer." Ember frowned slightly, "Spike our food huh? This is disturbing news. We should warn Leon when we see him tomorrow."

Aqualad agreed, "Yes, we should. I think it would be wise to let his friend, Ada, in on the details. We don't want our plans be messed up by accident." The last sentence rang true and both of them knew very well how hiding important facts from people would seriously hurt them. Brianna saw the sadness in Kaldur's green eyes and she reached out to squeeze his hand, "I know. Don't dwell on the past anymore, alright?"

The blonde Atlantean nodded and felt a very familiar sensation washing over him. It felt like admiration, concern, gratitude, and... love all at once. After all, Brianna was being very comfortable and at ease around him. Could old feelings be rekindled again?

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: It is currently December of 2017. Brianna, you gave Kaldur hope! Oh noes.<em>

_If you're a fan of a certain game series, you will know which two characters I've added into the story. I just used their names but not their personalities. I'm a huge fan of both of them. ;)_

_Vespa is as imposing as her aunt. I named her after a species of wasp which is related to bees. :P_

_To **Eszra**: Aw, no worries about it. I didn't want people to think I just introduced the royal blood link way back in chapter 13 and then abandoned it. I always wanted Brianna to be focused on her studies first, come out to society to work and then truly embrace her heritage to help others. ;)_

_To **Molly Grace 16**: You'll see what happens. But I don't want to fall into the cliche of a prince being a nasty brat. :)_

_To **mudercrowther**: Or Leon could just be very gentlemanly and chivalrous. ;) _

_To **piggythelaw**: Thanks for the sweet treats! :D_


	55. Undercover: Part III

**Scene 54 - Undercover: Part III**

Ada's green eyes widened and her eyebrows were raised quite high that they disappeared behind her fringe, "So both of you are really superheroes from the _Justice League_?" Brianna nodded and floated off the carpet to showcase her powers before setting herself down again, "Aqualad and I decided that it would be best to let you in on the secret as well. We don't want you to get hurt unknowingly." Looking at his friend's look of shock, Leon walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It will be alright, Ada. I'm the target so you'll be quite safe."

She nodded and exhaled, "Brianna is both a princess and a superheroine… that is a very unique combination. I am honoured to have you as my first friend with powers. You too, Aqualad." Kaldur gave a small nod while the brunette replied, "Thank you, Ada. Shall we move on to showing me your home?" The princess stood up from her chair and smoothed her skirt, "Of course. I do have this gymnasium area for my own use. Maybe you and Kaldur can teach me a few tricks?"

Ember laughed, "As long all the curtains are closed and no one else is watching." The young adults left Ada's bedroom and toured around the palace. Being on a mountain, the air was crisp and fresh and the view was certainly a wonderful sight to behold. It almost felt like they were living straight out of a fantasy novel. They walked through the ballroom, library, banquet room, gardens, and they were all very exquisite and vintage. Strolling over to a building with modern architecture, Ada opened the door to reveal a spacious gym with an empty floor space on one side and gym equipment on the other.

"My parents insist that we keep fit just in case we have to make a quick escape." Ada said candidly as she locked the doors behind them. Kaldur then removed his jacket and placed it on the chair before turning to Brianna to ask, "Shall we show them some movements?" The brunette nodded and pulled off her coat as well, "Maneuver seven?" The blonde Atlantean smiled and walked over to the middle of the floor before sliding his legs apart and cupping his hands in front of his body. "Ready?" Ember asked and Aqualad nodded. The girl stepped backwards and broke off into a run before leaping into his palms and being thrown up into the air.

Brianna did a couple of somersaults before landing on the floor gracefully. She heard applause and both of them showed off a little more with cartwheeling, spinning kicks, and restraining holds. In the last set, Ember stumbled just a bit before regaining her balance and both men rushed to her with concern and asked simultaneously, "Are you alright?" The brunette gave them a smile, "I am fine." She then managed to pull Kaldur to the floor with the distraction and proclaimed cheekily, "I win."

The Atlantean laughed and stood up to brush some dust off his pants. Leon bit his lip nervously and shifted his gaze to the side. In an attempt to diffuse the awkwardness, Ada stepped forth eagerly, "That was amazing! The royal guards do teach us self-defense techniques but nothing this thrilling!" Ember replied, "I can teach you simple disarming moves depending on which direction the assailant has held you." She then proceeded to restrain Ada from the back with her arms trapped in front of her chest before saying, "Now, I want you to shrink yourself down and then quickly expand with your arms spreading outwards."

The princess did as she was told and when she pushed her arm outwards, the force was against Brianna's arms and the pyro had no choice but to let go. "When you're free, just run and don't look back." Ember added on and Ada asked, "What if my hands are down and not up?" Kaldur, who was overhearing the conversation replied, "You lift your leg up and stomp down hard on their foot. The pain usually makes them release their hold on you." Brianna nodded, "Don't forget your joints are quite sharp and has a lot of strength."

She demonstrated by suddenly aiming the top of her wrist against Leon's jaw but stopping before she actually hit him, "If you do it quickly, this will hurt badly when there is impact. Bone against bone is usually very painful." They then spent time teaching the royals how to escape from positions and it was quite a fun lesson. Leon kept observing Brianna from the side and couldn't help but admire her infectious enthusiasm. Kaldur had to ask him a few times to focus before the prince got the moves right. Soon, it was time for them to part and the Atlantean held up Brianna's coat for her as she wore them snugly, "Thanks."

When the superpowered couple boarded the helicopter and flew away, Ada turned towards her friend and said, "It seems both of them like each other but they aren't saying it…" Leon just kept quiet and pretended to be interested in the flowers. "It seems you have feelings for her as well," The green eyed princess pressed on and the redhead finally spoke, "Perhaps I do… This is all so strange. I just met her for a short period of time and I can't help it. This isn't rational."

Ada shrugged, "Love never is. You should tell her how you feel. Women aren't mind readers you know." Leon nodded, "I know but she has such great chemistry and friendship with Kaldur'ahm. Can't you see it?" The princess sighed and looked at her childhood companion, "Leon Daniel Hartwick, you have never been afraid of anything in your life. They're just friends. Even if Brianna doesn't reciprocate, you should just let her know so you won't regret not telling her." Every time she used his full name, he knew she was annoyed with him and he looked into her emerald colored eyes and saw encouragement in there.

"I guess I will tell her at the February charity ball…" He whispered and Ada broke into a smile, "That's the Prince Leon I know."

* * *

><p>The ball was held on a mountain resort to highlight climate change and the effect it had ordinary people. Already, extreme weather changes were happening through various parts of the world. Some nations experienced scorching heat waves while others underwent bitter snow storms. What both had in common was the displacement of people as they sought safe haven and not everybody could afford that. They organized the charity ball to help fund the necessities for the victims.<p>

Brianna who was clad in a green gown was dancing with Prince Leon who wore a stunning navy blue suit. She was familiar with all his movements and they moved together in harmony. Kaldur watched her from the sides and Ada observed the Atlantean's reaction. All the green eyed princess could see was fond softness in his eyes. Ember moved into the last eight steps of the dance and when the movements were completed, the couple were met with applause. "You are a natural, Princess Brianna," Another royal commented on the side lines and the brunette accepted the praise humbly, "I have Prince Leon to thank for being a splendid instructor."

Just then, a loud rumble echoed through the room and the lights shook. A few of the people exclaimed in alarm. The floor began to shake and people stumbled. The doors burst opened to reveal a waiter, "Avalanche! Everyone run!" He beckoned everyone towards the main exit of the ballroom and there was a wave of panic as many screamed and ran. Brianna caught sight of Kaldur for a split second before Leon grabbed her hand to pull her away to safety. The Atlantean immediately grabbed Ada's arm and made their escape as well. Throngs of people fled the resort and went in separate directions, away from the mountain's slope.

There was another loud crashing noise and the sound of something rushing was heard. Brianna and Leon were in a wooded area when they listened to the avalanche making their way towards them. Too many trees were in the way and getting crushed by all the timber was not a good way to go. Seeing that there was no one around them, Ember flew upwards and grabbed Leon by his armpits to pull them out of the raging path of snow. It was a good thing he was not as built and heavy like the rest of her teammates but he still packed some weight. For some unexplainable reason, the brunette's instincts told her to fly upwards towards the top of the mountain.

She miscalculated though and they were hit by a small wave of snow. Still holding tightly to Leon's hand, she pushed them onto their backs. "Stay calm and swim the backstroke!" It was no use fighting against the snow and trying to fly out, it would waste her energy on looking after the prince. The couple continued to swim and after a few moments, the snow appeared to settle down. Ember immediately unleashed some fire to melt the area around them and she pulled herself up to her feet and extended a hand to help the red head up. At their vantage point, the resort was completely buried and the sun was setting quickly. "Aqualad, can you hear me?" Ember whispered into her ear piece and heard nothing but silence. Fear gripped her heart but she had to set those thoughts aside as they had to find shelter fast before the cold would take them.

Kaldur had much better luck as snow was essentially water and he used his water bearers to convert them into a protective water shield to surround himself and Ada. He struggled to maintain the barrier as the snow kept coming and crashing loudly against the water. Thoughts of his family, teammates and… Brianna kept his motivation up and after a few very tense minutes, the loud impact of snow against water died down. Trying to peer out of the shield, he saw nothing but snow around them. Going by luck, he told Ada to cling onto him as he moved the shield upwards and hoped he was heading to the surface.

His sense of direction was right and they finally saw the purple sky. When he was at a safe height, he broke the water shield and panted heavily, his energy was drained. Ada looked around and spotted an opening in the mountainside, "Aqualad, we should head to that cave for safety." The Atlantean nodded as the princess helped him up to his feet and they walked briskly towards safety.

Brianna and Leon found a cave as well and to their luck, they found a few abandoned logs in the cave. The brunette pushed them all together and lit them on fire with her powers. Finally, they found shelter and warmth and she dropped to her knees, all worn out. Leon removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, "Are you alright?" Ember nodded, "Yes. It's a good thing someone camped here once. We should set off when the sun rises." Ember then attempted to communicate with the Watchtower but all she could hear was static. "The weather is interfering with our signals…"

Her earpiece suddenly cackled to life, "Ember, this is Aqualad, do you read me?" Brianna pressed a finger to her ear and replied, "I hear you. Leon and I are hiding out in a cave. Are you alright?" She could hear a sigh of relief on the other end before the blonde Atlantean responded, "Princess Ada and I are safe as well. We are hiding out in a cave too and I think we might be close by if we are able to contact each other. I tried calling the Watchtower earlier but reception is very poor. Let's re-group in the morning and in the meantime, get some rest and take care."

A small smile graced her face, "You too, Kaldur. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, the transmission ended and she relaxed against the cave wall. The adrenaline rush began to wear off and she could feel the cold seeping in. Brianna immediately began to meditate to conserve her warmth. Leon watched her with concern and said, "You're going to get hypothermia." The brunette shook her head, "It's a technique I learned over the years, it helps the warmth spread through my body. You should stay close to the fire too." The red-headed nodded and sat beside her next to the flames. It was a good thing he wore thermal wear underneath his suit but it still worried him that the girl beside him wasn't all bundled up.

* * *

><p>With a spark of electricity, Kaldur set the wood on fire and he peeled off his shirt and jacket to reveal his superhero suit. He then handed his clothes over to Ada who put on the extra clothing eagerly. "Won't you be cold?" The green-eyed royal asked worriedly and the blonde shook his head, "I am used to it. It is much colder in Atlantis. You should stay close to the fire." Ada nodded and her stomach rumbled a little loudly. "Sorry about that," The princess blushed with embarrassment and to her delight, Aqualad pulled out an energy bar from his pocket and handed it to Ada. "Something I picked up from my teammates." In reality, it was a memory to Kid Flash but it was practical too.<p>

Ada broke the bar in half and offered the other portion to the Atlantean before slowly chewing on her food. There was a bit of awkward silence before she spoke, "You're in love with Brianna, are you not?" Aqualad was stunned by her question and swallowed bits of his energy bar, "Why do you ask?" He replied, not wanting to answer the question. "Leon is interested in her. If you're in love with her, you should tell her before he does," Ada said quietly.

Kaldur spoke up reluctantly, "She knows how I feel about her… We dated for a while but there was a mission… it had complications and we… broke up. It took her a while to finally accept my friendship again. I don't want to jeopardize it with my feelings." There was a sigh from Ada, "I must be a love guru now. Like I told Leon, you should just tell her how you feel or you'll regret it. You shouldn't be afraid of rejection. After all, you told her you loved her once, I'm sure you can tell her again." Her words rang true and he sighed as well, "Maybe…"

In the other cave, Leon pulled out a bar of chocolate from his jacket pocket and presented it to Brianna. "I was going to give this to you after the ball…" The brunette accepted the sweet treat with a smile, "Thank you." Like Ada, she broke the snack in half as well and gave the other half to her companion. Leon accepted it and blurted out, "I like you more than a friend, Brianna." Brown eyes widened and Ember blushed, "Oh."

The red head's blue eyes narrowed with sadness. That was not the reaction he was hoping for. Brianna could see the hurt on his face and she apologized, "I am sorry, Leon. I don't feel the same way. I apologize if my actions led you on. I-" The prince then interrupted her, "Please, say no more. You were already in love with Kaldur before you met me. I should have seen it coming, it was so clear…"

Her breath hitched in her throat at his observation. Was she in love with him? Had the flames been rekindled? She was comfortable with him, yes, but she saw it as friendship and nothing more. But why then, was she so afraid just now when she thought he was dead? "You should tell him how you feel," Leon said gently and Brianna exhaled loudly and buried her head deeper into her knees. "I don't fe- I don't… know." She finished lamely and went on to apologize once more.

"Brianna please, stop saying you're sorry. I accept it. There was nothing to forgive in the first place. I was just taking a leap of faith and confessing. If I didn't tell you how I felt, I might have regretted it but after telling you, a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Even if I did not get the response I wanted, I still feel relieved." Leon grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes sincerely. Seeing how close they were, he pulled back and gave her space. "Besides, Kaldur'ahm is a really good man. I give you my blessings."

The brunette could only give him a small smile as she finished the rest of her chocolate, "We should conserve energy and sleep." She propped herself against the cave wall and Leon sat next to her for warmth. "Good night, Brianna."

Back in Kaldur's cave, Ada was placing his jacket on the cave floor and sitting on it. She didn't want to ruin such a good coat but he gave his consent and their priority now was to stay alive instead of making sure their clothing stayed presentable. "Good night, Princess Ada." The Atlantean said and the royal returned her greeting. All would be well in the morning.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to shoot out some flame as a flare, tell me if you can see it," Brianna spoke into her ear piece the next morning as they walked around the outside of the cave. The snow from the avalanche had settled like concrete in front of them and they weren't so sure where the resort was any more. Their only clue was the pine tree forest which granted them a general direction on where it was located. Hopefully the rescue party would start their search soon. Ember shot out a long stream of fire and Kaldur replied, "I see you. I'm a little bit down to your right."<p>

The Atlantean had already put his shirt back on; he didn't want anyone seeing his superhero suit just in case but Ada still wore his jacket for warmth and protection. Brianna gently picked Leon up and flew over to the other couple to re-group. Both royals embraced each other while Ember and Aqualad just traded greetings. "We should attempt to head back to the resort, I'm sure people are looking for us."

There was a bit of laughter heard from somewhere above them, "Oh, _I_ have been looking for you. It is kind of hard to flush out rats and catch them, don't you think?" Duchess Vespa's voice was heard and she was a little bit above them with five of her bodyguards on the slope. Brianna frowned, "_You _caused the avalanche?!" The Bialyan girl replied haughtily, "So what if I did? Leon has been avoiding me for far too long. It's time for me to get what _I_ want."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: It is now February 2018 in the YJ world.<em>

_A lot to take in this chapter isn't it? Leon confesses, Brianna rejects, Ada confronts Kaldur about his feelings, Kal is reluctant, Brianna is confused. Why must love be so hard?!_

_But they have to set their personal lives aside to continue on with the mission. Vespa really has picked up a few tricks from her aunt._

_I didn't make Leon a cliche jerky prince. I really wanted him to be a genuine good guy and gentleman. He has been brought up well. ;)_

_As for how realistic the avalanche was, let's just say it's the cartoon comic world where things work differently. I know you are to stay calm and gently swim backstroke if you get caught in the snow. Other than that, I apologize if it was depicated inaccurately. =/_

_To _**_murdercrowther_**_: Yup, he knows to take it slow._

_To _**_Molly Grace 16_**_: Thanks! Indeed she does._

_To _**_Cloudysmile_**_: Yay, have an internet cookie! I wrote some short fics of my fav couple from the RE series do check them out if you're interested. :)_

_To _**_Eszra_**_: I adore your puns, have a cookie too. I have wrote one shots about my fav characters from the game so if you're interested in that ship, feel free to read them. :D_


	56. Undercover: Part IV

**Scene 55 - Undercover: Part IV**

Ember and Aqualad stood protectively in front of Prince Leon and Princess Ada and the red-headed royal responded eloquently, "There is more pressing matters at hand, Duchess Vespa. We can talk after we are safely off this mountain." The Bialyan waved her hand dismissively, "I am sure you can do that easily with Princess Brianna's flight. Are you related to the Amazons, Brianna? I believe Atlanteans do not possess this power and aliens like the Martians and Kryptonians would not be allowed to lay claim to a throne on Earth."

The brunette frowned. She was quite certain no one was around when she used her powers. It seemed the Duchess only caught sight of her flying and did not witness her fire. Brianna did not respond to Vespa's question and the latter gave a small huff, "How rude. I believe manners dictate that you should answer a question when you are asked about it. Anyway, that is not my concern. All three of you should leave now. I only have issues with _Leon_."

Brianna and Kaldur exchanged looks and the pyro nodded at him, signalling him to get off the mountain with Ada. The Atlantean quickly guided the green eyed royal down the mountain side while Ember stood her ground in front of Leon. "Do you _not_ understand English, Brianna? Get **off** this mountain! Your little flying ability is no match for my guards," Vespa said with annoyance and the brunette replied, "Prince Leon is my benefactor and therefore, I have sworn loyalty to him. I will not abandon him after he has helped me come this far." The pyro was stalling for time with conversation as she knew Aqualad would be back soon.

Meanwhile, Kaldur had safely lead Ada to the pine forest. Handing his intercom over to the princess, he whispered urgently, "Head straight and press this button to call for the Justice League on your way there. The reception should be better as you head closer to civilization. I have to go back to help both Brianna and Leon. Whatever you do, do _not_ come back for us! You are our only hope for help." Ada looked torn but nodded as she ran away from Aqualad who returned back to the mountainside.

"It seems you really want to sacrifice yourself for this man. Alright then, guards, kill her!" The Duchess's voice dripped with venom and all five of her burly protectors began to charge for Brianna. Ember was already tugging on Leon's arm as she began to fly down the mountain but the sound of bullets made her return back to the ground quickly. She looked back and saw the men still running after her but after a split second, a sheet of ice formed under their feet and they slipped. Turning her head forward, she saw Kaldur with his arms extended with his water bearer.

Vespa frowned some more and continued to taunt, "Why am I not surprised that you have a superpowered guard? An Atlantean too, how lucky of you. I wonder how many students Aquaman trains and sacrifices." Two of her guards were knocked out by the fall but the remaining three extended their hands out to grip onto some snow to slow their descent. Aqualad used the snow as a little platform to propel him upwards so he was now in between Ember and the guards.

"C'mon, Leon!" Brianna said fervently as they resumed their run down the mountain. She really hated to leave Kaldur'ahm behind but she had to stick to her duty of protecting Leon which was now the highest priority. With their guns buried by the snow, the guards attempted to charge for the Atlantean but he threw one deftly down the mountain and encased the other two in ice. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

When Kaldur looked up to see Vespa still smiling down at the scene, he whipped his head around to see the guard he pushed down was pulling a gun from his coat pocket and aiming it at Brianna. It felt like a bad case of déjà vu from years ago at the warehouse and he immediately used the snow to push him downwards to intercept the bullet. He cried out in pain when the projectile made contact with his thigh and he fell down on the snow. Taking a closer look, it turned out to be a dart and not a bullet. Aqualad tried to pull it out but felt all his muscles freezing up. He was paralyzed.

Brianna looked back to see her friend fallen on the snow and deliberating between two choices, she muttered an apology before pushing Leon down the mountain and the royal tumbled into the forest. Ember immediately flew to Kaldur and while she found a pulse, the brunette was shocked that he his entire body was locked in place. At least it was not the same as the last time he took the bullet for her. "What did you do?!" The pyro yelled angrily at the Duchess.

Vespa just shrugged and walked a little closer to the couple. The last bodyguard followed suit and unsheathed another dart as the Bialyan royal began to gloat, "It is designed for human use only. Since your precious guard is not one hundred per cent _Homo sapiens_, he is experiencing an adverse reaction. We had no idea that the side effect would be total paralysis so thanks for being the first one to tell us, little Atlantean man. Soon his lungs would stop respiring and his heart will cease beating." Brianna knew she was surrounded and she cradled Kaldur's body protectively. If she was going to die, she will do so with pride and honour alongside her beloved teammate. Tears welled up in her eyes and she whispered to the Atlantean, "I'm sorry, Kal." As if saying goodbye for the last time, she pressed a kiss on his cold forehead.

Closing her eyes and waiting for the finishing blow, she felt something sharp puncturing her back and a burning sensation soon after. Something warm and wet trickled down her body and she realized that her own blood was streaming out quickly. "When used on humans, it causes uncontrollable bleeding. I will have fun watching you haemorrhage to death while my guard catches your _precious _friend Leon," There was a sadistic grin on Vespa's face now and Ember slowly felt herself losing control on reality. Before she blacked out, she saw the Duchess being levitated and encased in a blue shield.

"Brianna!" Ada screamed when she arrived with the League. Leon just fell to his knees in despair.

* * *

><p>Artemis and Miss Martian were on the current shift to watch over their frail friend. The brunette's life kept hovering on the edge of death for the past few days. When everyone thought the bleeding had stopped, it would start again. The various scientists in the League were scrambling for a cure and when they finally found a magical element in the poison dart, they enlisted both Dr. Fate and Zatanna to conjure a remedy that was infused with mystical ingredients. So far, it appeared that it was working and Ember's vitals had stabilized.<p>

For the umpteen time in her superhero career, Brianna woke up in a medical bed and found her arms attached to various drips. "Ugh…" She groaned hoarsely and her friends immediately rushed to her bedside. "Brianna, you're awake. How are you feeling?" M'gann asked quietly and Ember coughed, "Thirsty… How long was I out?" Artemis offered a cup of water with a straw attached and the brunette sipped the precious liquid eagerly. "Five days," Tigress replied and Brianna made a small hmm sound.

The Martian added on, "You have received quite a lot of transfusions and all sorts of drips the past few days. The doctor has ordered bed rest for you until you have recovered your strength." Ember nodded and her thoughts fell on a certain Atlantean, "How's Kaldur?" The younger heroes traded a look with each other and Brianna got a little annoyed, "Please, just tell me."

"He's currently in an induced coma in the intensive care room. The poison worked on him very differently from you and the Atlantean healers were researching round the clock to provide a cure. He was too weak to be transported to Atlantis. They just administered the antidote a few hours ago and so far, all seems well," Artemis replied slowly and Brianna let out a sigh of relief, "That's good…" Her eyes fluttered close from fatigue and her friends continued to watch over her.

* * *

><p>After a week of healing, Brianna was almost good as new and was allowed to walk around the tower without an escort. During her recuperation, she had learned that Duchess Vespa was thrown out of the royal charity circle for attempting to take Brianna's life and all personnel from Bialya have been banned from taking part in any events that involved civilians. Needless to say, Queen Bee was furious and sent her niece into exile in the harshest part of the Bialyan desert. The brunette almost felt sorry for Vespa.<p>

She also learned that Kaldur was recently transferred into a normal medical ward but still remained in his coma. Feeling a little worried and guilty for having him be a human shield for her again, she decided to pay him a visit even if he wasn't awake. Stepping into his room, Aquaman and Lagoon Boy greeted her fondly and left to give Brianna some privacy.

Ember stepped closer to the bed and found Kaldur with an odd looking respirator on his mouth and droppers near his gills. As if answering her question, the dropper squeezed water on the Atlantean's fish-like gills and Brianna knew it was automated and used to prevent him from getting dehydration. Other than the various apparatus hooked onto his dark skinned body, Aqualad looked quite healthy. Brianna sighed and sat down beside him.

"You're so stubborn… I told you before that you are _not_ expendable and you still had to jump in front of me to take the dart. It didn't matter anyway; I got hurt too saving your butt. Why must you keep doing this to me? Every time I think I am over you, you just have to keep sauntering back into my life with sweet gestures." She ranted with frustration and reached over to grab his hand, "Is it because I gave you the breath of life about eight years ago? We're even now, Kaldur. You don't have to keep saving mine. We're not keeping score of anything…!"

Her voice almost cracked and she inhaled a deep breath, "You know just after the avalanche, I was _terrified_ that you were dead. Why must you make me _feel_ this way? Leon might be right… I still have feelings for you." To her surprise, Kaldur's fingers gripped hers tightly and she turned to see that he was awake and smiling under the respirator, "I… love you… Brianna. I always had."

There was nothing left to hide now that he had heard her confession, "Well, you have a weird way of showing it, Kaldur'ahm." There was a short pause and he replied, "I will… make it up to you…" Brianna responded coyly, "Since when were we together again?"

The Atlantean chuckled under the mask, "Do I… have to ask you…?" The brunette squeezed his fingers, "Of all the things you have put me through, the_ least_ you can do is treat me like a proper lady." Kaldur coughed and gathered his courage, "Will you… marry me?" Brianna was about to say yes when he asked the first half of his question but was taken quite aback by his proposal. She sat in stunned silence and Aqualad gave her all the time she needed and gently caressed her hand with his thumb.

"As long as you are honest with me in whatever you do. No more faking breakups or deaths any more unless you run it by me first." The brunette replied softly and Kaldur nodded, "I give… you my… word." Brianna kissed his hand and finally said the word he was waiting for, "Yes."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: By the way, the Young Justice: Legacy was released this week which covers Team Year 5 (aka year 2015) so chapters 30 to 34 are now considered my own canon. If the game came out earlier, I would have wrote about it but I'm long past that point so I took creative liberties with the time skip. Hope you don't mind. :P<br>_

_It is now late February-early March in 2018. In case you forgot, Kaldur was wearing a glamour charm so Vespa only saw him in disguise and didn't recognize him as Aqualad. Homo sapiens is the scientific name for humans. The blue shield belonged to Rocket. ;)_

_Poor Vespa, even Queen Bee shows no mercy to her family members..._

_Man, dramatic things always brings Kaldur & Brianna together doesn't it? A little bit of danger to knock some sense into each other's heads. ;)_

_Personally, Brianna has always loved Kaldur but she was too hurt and bitter to acknowledge or act on her feelings. Now that Leon and the incident opened her eyes, she finally realizes that the Atlantean is worth having a second chance._

_Three more chapters till this story ends. :)_

_To **murdercrowther**: I have no idea either. Maybe 'cos he was an original character created specifically for the show and the writers had no idea who to pair him up with?_

_To **Molly Grace 16**: Leon will get a girl eventually. ;)_

_To **piggythelaw**: No worries, all the best for your studies! :D_

_To **Eszra**: Aww, I'm really humbled you think the chapter could have been an episode. That makes he happy. :)_


	57. Reacquainted

**Scene 56 - Reacquainted**

Ember and Aqualad stepped out of the training room and they were followed by some of the younger teenaged heroes. Most of them were worn out from the pair work training exercise and Brianna called out to them, "Remember to keep practicing the various manoeuvres! We will be testing each pair next week." There were some groans of protest and the brunette continued, "Come on, whichever team wins will get a dinner treat at the steakhouse in New York City." The teenagers finally decided to quiet down and headed off to the showers.

"You're resorting to bribery now?" Kaldur'ahm spoke quietly and Brianna mock glared at him, "It's a good motivation tactic. We were once teenagers not too long ago and you know how they think." The Atlantean nodded quietly and rested his hand on her waist as they walked off to the League's rest area. "I'll see you in a bit for our date, handsome," His fiancée said and she tip toed to kiss him on the cheek before heading off for a quick shower.

It had been a month since the incident on the mountains and both of them were taking it easy and gradually become reacquainted with each other again. Though the last part was unnecessary since their time together felt rather natural and it was like they have never broken up. They still completed each other's words and worked in sync. Everyone was quite happy that the couple had reconciled but they did not know about their engagement yet… In due course, they would ask some of their friends to be the bridesmaids and groomsmen but that would have to wait for now.

Kaldur silently thanked his lucky stars that everything was alright but at the same time, he still had this nagging worry Brianna would leave him at any second. Stripping off his suit and stepping under the shower head to cool his body off, he still couldn't believe they were going out on a date after three years of separation. He dried himself off and picked out his civilian attire from his locker which consisted of a pair of jeans and a turtleneck. Stepping out of the men's room, he proceeded to the main meeting area of the break room and spotted Brianna walking towards him. His heart stopped for a moment as she looked radiant in a peach coloured sleeveless dress with a high-low skirt. "You look beautiful," The Atlantean whispered and she replied with a smile, "Thank you. I return the compliment too."

"Can I hug you?" Kaldur asked once more and Brianna looked at him weirdly and responded, "Of course you can. You don't need permission for that." Aqualad then enveloped her in a fierce hug and ran his fingers through her hair. Surprised by his affection, the brunette held him close for a few long seconds before pulling away and saying, "What was that about?" Blushing, the blonde replied, "I was just thankful and happy that you did not disappear on me." Continuing the romantic moment, she pulled him down for a quick kiss, "Kaldur, we've been through _so_ much to be together again. I am _not_ going to let you go so easily. Please, stop worrying. Besides, I have agreed to marry you so you should look forward to a whole future with me."

Her fiancé nodded, "You're right. It's just an old nagging habit from my days with Black Manta…" His words trailed off and she knew what he was saying. Ever since their reunion, he had been telling her bits and pieces of his time with his biological father and she understood the agony he went through to keep her and the Team safe. Touching his hand as a gesture of support, she pulled him towards the Zeta Tube platform, "Come on, we have a table with our names on it."

They teleported to Happy Harbor and stepping out of the alley, the couple looked around. The surroundings were familiar but some of the shops had changed. The old arcade became a book store and the cinema had been revamped and looked brand new. "This place has changed quite a bit…" Kaldur said in awe and the brunette nodded, "But some places still remain the same. The burger café is still here." The couple walked over to the crowded food establishment and were quickly ushered to their reserved seats.

"Ah, Kaldur and Brianna! It has been a long time!" The owner greeted them excitedly and Ember returned the smile, "Indeed. It's good to see you too Mr Sigma." Nodding enthusiastically he chatted with them, "Both of you still look as youthful as ever. Where have you been all these years? I was quite worried you didn't like my cooking anymore." Shaking his head, the blonde Atlantean replied, "No sir, we moved out of town during our college years and life has been busy. We finally found time to return back to Happy Harbor."

Smiling, Mr Sigma gave them a knowing look, "Ah, both of you are going to settle down, aren't you? Congratulations! I will ask the kitchen to give you extra servings of potato salad and dessert will be on the house." The brunette blushed and the owner waved them off, "No need to explain, Brianna. I am very happy for you both. So, will you two be having the usual Super Burger meal?" Kaldur looked over to his fiancée, a little unsure if her food preferences had changed over time but she nodded, "Yes please." The owner took down their order and scuttled off to the kitchen.

"I wasn't sure if your taste in food still remained the same." The Atlantean whispered after Mr Sigma walked off and Brianna held his hand reassuringly, "It's still unchanged. What about you?" Kaldur responded, "Likewise." The brunette smiled at him, "Then there is nothing to worry about. Let's enjoy this date night."

True to her words, they savoured their dinner as they chowed down on their own half of the burger as well as eating up the potato salad and coleslaw. They traded small talk and jokes and at one point, a bit of food was smeared on her cheek and he wiped it away gently with his thumb which brought another shy girlish smirk to Brianna's face. Dessert was a wonderful plate of double chocolate fudge cake with a scoop of homemade vanilla ice cream on the side.

"Here." The brunette said as she skewered a piece of the cake with her fork and offered it to her beloved. Kaldur ate off the fork and returned the favour. Both of them were behaving like high school love birds and Mr Sigma, who was watching them from the side lines, was beaming. Cuddling against her, Aqualad pressed a kiss on Ember's head, thankful for an umpteen time that this amazing woman was by his side.

The couple paid for their meal and after promising that they would stop by Happy Harbor more often, they bid the owner farewell and strolled around the town. Fiddling with his pocket, Kaldur realized that his gift was left in his locker. Sighing loudly, Brianna gave him a startled look and the blonde said, "I left something back at the tower. Should we head back? We can conclude the night watching the stars." His fiancée agreed with his idea, "That would be very romantic. Sure."

* * *

><p>Sitting on the couch in Kaldur's own small rest room, they couple gazed at space and watched the stars twinkle. They could see the Sun burning brightly in the distance and it was a good thing the Tower had the technology to make the window screens fade to black to simulate night time. The Atlantean then got down on one knee in front of her and pulled out a navy blue ring box from his pocket. "I know I have already proposed but I would like to do it in Earth tradition. Brianna, will you marry me?" The brunette laughed, "Of course, I will Kaldur."<p>

He then opened the box to reveal a single diamond ring set in a coral coloured band and he slipped it onto her ring finger, "I was planning to ask you to marry me after you graduated from college… This has been kept safely in Dick's private vault for a very long time." Looking down at the ring, it was a mix of surface and underwater elements, "It's beautiful."

Kaldur then took out a small pen shaped device from his pocket and he explained before Brianna could ask, "This contains voice recordings of my journal entry logs on board Black Manta's ship… I know you have already forgiven me but I'd really like you to hear it… It would explain why I have been a little reluctant in telling you some of the deeds I did for my… biological father."

Brianna took the pen and looked at her fiancé uncertainly, "Are you sure you want me to listen to this?" The blonde nodded, "Yes. It would be much easier…" The brunette pressed the button and the first audio entry began to play out.

_Finally, I have found something adequate for me to record my personal thoughts with. This will be kept on my suit at all times and it doubles as a flash light so no one would question its true source… Week ten on this ship and I miss the Team and Brianna very much. Father keeps training me in the ways of the troopers and while it is sickening, I have to maintain a neutral expression at all times. I hope she is okay… I love her._

Ember looked at Kaldur and he urged her to go on.

_This is week fourteen and Father is impressed with my progress and he says I am ready for my first mission. He wants me to assassinate one of the men who have been leaking information to Aquaman on the sly… I suppose there is a first for everything. If my memories are right, Brianna would be graduating soon. I wish her the best for her career and I know she will pick a job she likes._

Brianna continued to listen to the next few recordings intently and she cringed visibly at the pain in Kaldur's voice about all the killings he had to do. He had also stopped counting the weeks as he had given up hope that the mission would be completed before the year 2015 would end. The brunette hugged him closely at the recordings of his sadness. When the year 2016 was approaching, she could hear the slight relief and happiness in his voice when he finally met up with Nightwing to pass him some plans about the alien invasion and the secret hideout on Malina Island.

_I saw Brianna yesterday and she still looks as beautiful as ever. The look she gave me though, burned into my soul. There was so much hate in her eyes and even though she didn't say a word to me, the silence did cut me like a knife. Father is proud that my effort has helped him gain a seat in The Light's circle. That doesn't offer me any consolation… Brianna hates me now and I have no choice but to live with it till this undercover mission ends. Even if my heart feels like it has been stabbed, I still love Brianna very much._

Ember bit her lip and squeezed her hand against his. The pain had hurt both of them.

_It seems like things are getting from bad to worst. Brianna was present for the satellite rocket sabotage mission and she saw me kill Artemis. There is a good side to this though, Artemis is here and together, we can finish this sooner. Hopefully Ember will still be willing to hear me out when all this is over. _

The brunette gave a small whisper, "I'm sorry if I wasn't willing to listen to you…" Kaldur shook his head and hugged her close, "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain." The couple held each other in silence for a little while more and took the courage to listen to the rest of the recordings.

_I am finally myself again. M'gann has successfully escaped the ship and our covers weren't blown. Father has briefed me on what I have missed out and even though he is reluctant, The Light wants me back in the field ASAP. My resolve has strengthened. My love for Brianna will pull me through this._

Brianna gave a small smile at his determination and she kissed his cheek. "The last one is better," Kaldur whispered. His fiancée nodded and thumbed the button for the final entry.

_Finally, I am almost done with my infiltration into The Light. Luthor has revealed more about The Reach and the Team can use that to our advantage. Soon, I will be reunited with Brianna again. Please wait for me, my love. I will explain everything when I return._

It was way past midnight when the couple was finally done listening to the Atlantean's audio journal. Brianna wiped away tears from her eyes, touched by his unwavering love for her through the troubled times. "I feel so horrible now… I regret being awful to you. All those times I shunned you… You were just keeping me happy and safe. I am so sorry! I don't deserve such a good man like you, Kal-" Her words were cut off by a kiss to calm her down and the blonde held onto her tightly.

Pulling away, he spoke, "Don't worry about it. I can _never_ hate you. Besides, we have started over and we will continue to learn from each other and grow as a couple." With his sincere words, Brianna vowed to always love him and have all disputes settled amicably. He had sacrificed so much for her and it was now her turn to return the favour. "I have to learn too…" She whispered and sealed their renewed love for each other with another passionate kiss.

The stars appeared to shine even brighter than before during the couple's night in the Watchtower, seemingly reflecting Kaldur'ahm's and Brianna's renewed devotion to each other.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Sorry if this came out a few hours later, I was out celebrating my birthday which is today. =D<em>

_It's April 2018 and the couple finally get reacquainted with each other. Yes, I implied something if you read it right. ;)_

_I was inspired by a story I read once where the wife gifts her journal to her husband as a Christmas present as he totally misunderstood her intentions for marrying him. In the journal, she poured her heart out and her husband finally realized what an utter jerk and fool he had been. _

_So I incorporated that idea into the story where Kaldur hands Brianna a bunch of voice recordings. Why he didn't do that earlier near the end of Season 2? He knew she would have ignored it and possibly destroyed the pen. Kaldur just had to wait for the right moment to present this to her._

_Oh and have any of you bought the Young Justice: Legacy game or saw the cutscenes? Man, I must be psychic! I had Tula dying and Kaldur leaving the Team around Feb-Mar 2015 and in the game itself, it happens in Feb 2015. Well within the margins of error! Though the way Tula died was different from my story, she still sacrificed herself. Poor dear. :(_

_To _**_Eszra_**_: *sends you a carton of tissues* I hope it's tears of joy. :)_

_To _**_murdercrowther_**_: Thank you so much for your praise. I'll miss this story as well. You can always re-read it if you have the time. :D_

_To _**_bluepenquin1998_**_: I KNOW RIGHT?! Thank you! =)_

_To _**_Molly Grace 16_**_: Thanks! It's quite funny they got together as boyfriend & girlfriend when Brianna was on a hospital bed and now they're engaged when Kaldur is on a hospital bed. Their life is so funny. :P_

_To _**_Lady Amazon_**_: Yes they did, in a non-traditional way. ;)_

_To _**_piggythelaw_**_: It took them 2 years but they are finally reunited! _


	58. Matrimony

**Scene 57 - Matrimony**

Brianna sat by the window sill and looked through the glass panes which had a gorgeous view of the sea. It was near evening now and she hoped the picture of the setting Sun would be captured nicely in the photographs. Her thoughts wandered to a memory from about six months back…

* * *

><p>The brunette stood in between both men to prevent her father from suddenly lashing out at Kaldur. Even though she had told him beforehand that the Atlantean was coming, Malcolm agreed to her request uneasily but no one knew what he would do if he finally met Aqualad in person.<p>

There was a tense standoff and the blonde Atlantean extended a handshake, "It's good to see you, Mr Dian." Malcolm shook his hand curtly, "I can't say the same about you, Kaldur'ahm." Brianna was on the verge of rolling her eyes but she directed all of them to the couch in the living room. Instead of sitting down though, Aqualad kneeled on the floor in front of her father.

"Kaldur!" Brianna exclaimed and her fiancé shook his head before addressing Malcolm, "I came here to seek your forgiveness, Mr Dian. I did not adhere to my promise to you about taking care of Brianna. I am willing to receive whatever punishment you have for me." The man raised an eyebrow, taken aback by the Atlantean's courage, "I am a little impressed that you have the guts to face me. Sit down on the sofa and we'll talk." Frankly, he was a little embarrassed by Kaldur's kneeling. No one should be subjected to that.

Aqualad sat beside Ember and Malcolm spoke, "It _is_ true that you caused my dear daughter much pain. Breaking up and electrocuting her, taunting her and giving her more scars, and you still _dare_ to ask for her hand in marriage? I _gave_ you my trust that you will take care of her but you just tossed it aside a few years ago. **Why **should I give you a second chance?"

Kaldur exhaled and his fiancée grasped his hand to give him strength, "Because Brianna did. I am not expecting you to trust and forgive me right away, sir. That takes time. I know what I did wrong in the past. I realize that Brianna is more than capable in taking care of herself and I will not keep her from the truth again even if I want to keep her safe. For a relationship to work, not only do I have to trust myself, I also need to have faith in my partner as well."

Malcolm crossed his legs and exhaled, "You are a very smooth talker, Kaldur'ahm. I know that your time as leader has taught you to say your words carefully…" Brianna shook her head, "Dad, Kaldur has been raised to speak like this from the Atlantean Army. This is part of his personality. Please, believe him…"

Her daughter just had to plead with him and like most fathers; they always had a soft spot for their little girls. Needless to say, Malcolm dropped his hostility just a little bit, "I hope you didn't bewitch my daughter with your magic." Kaldur frowned and stood up protectively, "Sir, I will _never_ do that to Brianna. Holding someone I love against her will is _not_ how I work." Mr Dian could see the passion and fire in his eyes and he was finally convinced.

Brianna's father broke into a smile, "I like your body language, Kaldur. Well done." The brunette and the blonde sighed with relief. "I give you two my blessings. However young man, break her heart again and I will make sure you will _never_ see the light of day," Malcolm threatened him a little jokingly and stood up. Brianna stood up as well and was immediately pulled into a group hug by the head of the Dian household.

* * *

><p>A knock on the wooden door brought Brianna back to present and her bridesmaids who were clad in purple shuffled into the room excitedly. Megan was the first one to reach her, "Let me put up your veil for you, Bri." With gentle hands, she telekinetically lifted the sheer piece of fabric over her friend's head, which was held in place by the Adrinz royal crown, and lowered it across her face. The ceremony was beginning very soon and the brunette said shakily, "I'm so nervous…"<p>

Raquel placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "You _will_ be fine, trust me." The dark skinned woman spoke truly as she thought of her own wedding a couple of years ago. "Besides, it is your special day, everything will be perfect. You chose a splendid location as well!" Zatanna exclaimed as she gestured to the lighthouse they were currently in at the moment. Artemis could not help but share her friend's joy as well, "C'mon, we shouldn't keep Kaldur waiting."

Brianna nodded and stood up as the blonde archer held her train of her cream colored, A-line, strapless wedding dress. Pearl earrings hung down from her ear lobes and the precious pearl necklace Kaldur gave her for their first Christmas together was laid snugly on her neck. Carefully walking down the stairs of the tower, she finally made it outside where the guests were seated on little peach colored folding chairs inside a white tent. Streamers hung about from the ceiling and magical lights floated in the air. Her father looked really dapper in his suit and he gave her a smile, "Are you ready, Brianna?" The brunette nodded and as soon as she stepped into the tent, music begun to play and all the Leaguers and Team members turned their attention to her.

It was quite an experience to see the normally uniform clad superheroes all wearing suits and dresses. Thankfully, they left their masks at home since it was a fairly private event and the only outsiders that were invited were the couple's immediate family and a few close friends who were magically sworn to secrecy about the Leaguer's identities. The four groomsmen consisting of Roy, Dick, Conner, and La'gaan all shot Brianna a smile and Dick cheekily whispered into Kaldur's ear as the Atlantean patiently waited for his soon-to-be-wife to stand beside him.

The walk down the aisle was over and Malcolm gently placed her hand into Kaldur's before joining his family who were seated in the front row. The blonde looked remarkably handsome in his black suit which had a few Atlantean touches and he glanced at Brianna lovingly. She was absolutely beautiful and radiant.

They were lost in each other's eyes as they barely paid attention to the pastor who was presiding over the wedding. The kindly old man spoke about the usual phrases of loving one another and to continue to support the other half through thick and thin. The couple nodded at each sentence in agreement and when it came to the exchanging of vows, they each kneeled on a big seashell that symbolized the base of their marriage in Atlantean tradition.

"Do you, Kaldur'ahm, take this woman to be your wedded wife?" The pastor asked and the Atlantean beamed at Brianna, "I do." Continuing the vows, the priest inquired, "Will you love and comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" Kaldur nodded once more and said his words confidently, "I **will**."

Turning over to Brianna, the pastor repeated the same question, "Do you, Brianna Dian, take this man to be your wedded husband?" Almost immediately, the brunette responded, "I do." Again, he asked, "Will you love and comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, as long as you both shall live?" She blinked and looked into Kaldur's eyes, "I will."

The priest turned towards the groomsmen, "May we have the rings please?"

Roy presented the pair of rose gold jewellery on a purple cushion in between the couple. Both of them took each other's rings and waited for the vicar to instruct them. "Kaldur, you may place the ring on the bride's finger and say 'With this ring, I, Kaldur'ahm, give you, Brianna, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.'" The Atlantean slid the ring onto Brianna's finger and recited, "With this ring, I, Kaldur'ahm, give you, Brianna, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

The brunette's hand almost trembled. They were halfway to being legally wed! The pastor looked towards her, "Likewise, Brianna." The bride took the ring and slipped it onto the groom's finger, "With this ring, I, Brianna, give you, Kaldur'ahm, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

La'gaan then presented the couple with two glasses of underwater nectar that was brewed by Queen Mera. Atlantean tradition dictated that the couple was to drink the nectar as a symbol of everlasting sweetness and luck in their marriage. The couple coiled their arms around each other and sipped the saccharine liquid which tasted absolutely heavenly. Their bodies' glowed gold briefly as a magical side effect which signified that they were bonded for life. Draining the glasses and returning them to La'gaan, the pastor finally said, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride."

Cheers and applause erupted as Kaldur lifted Brianna's veil and looked into her brown eyes that were shining with happiness. Leaning in, he pressed a loving kiss against her lips and he could feel the brunette smiling against his mouth. They pulled away and stood up before everyone adjourned to the reception. Both of them were showered with congratulations and hugs and it was absolutely wonderful.

"I'm so glad to have you as my daughter-in-law, Brianna," Sha'lain'a said excitedly and hugged the brunette. "When will you give me grandchildren?" The blonde woman added after that and Kaldur laughed, "Mother… we'll get to that when the time comes." She gave him a small pout before replying, "Well, I waited seven years for this marriage to happen. I suppose I can wait a little while longer." Calvin then pulled his wife away from them and showed her the buffet table which she thoroughly enjoyed.

Even though Kaldur wasn't his biological son, Calvin still loved Aqualad as his own as he was the one that raised the Atlantean and not the cruel Black Manta who might have made the boy's life a living hell. Sha'lain'a might have made a drunken mistake but he forgave her just like how she forgave him for creating chaos on Shayeris all those years ago. Their love blossomed over the years and was very real. Both of them hoped that their son and new daughter would learn to understand that and continue to support one another no matter the odds.

Malcolm, Jean, and Alexander congratulated the couple once more and the latter was excited at having a brother. "Remember to always love one another, even during fights." Jean imparted some wisdom and Brianna nodded, "We will, mom. And we will keep visiting you every month." Mal patted his son-in-law's back and exchanged a look with him as Kaldur nodded, understanding the hidden meaning behind the glare and gave the older Mr Dian a silent promise that he would keep to his word. Malcolm smiled and politely asked his family to give the couple some space so they could mingle with the other guests.

King Orin and Queen Mera made their way to the newlyweds and Aquaman shook Kaldur's hand, "Congratulations, Kaldur'ahm. You're finally married! I am _so_ proud." The groom smiled, "Thank you, my king." Mera waved her hand, "You can do away with formalities, Kaldur'ahm. It's your special day after all. Besides, you've married a princess and we're of the same royal status now." The redhead turned to Ember, "Do take care of him, my dear Brianna. He can be quite focused on the task at hand that he may forget to rest and take care of his body."

The bride blushed and nodded, "I will, thank you." A seven-year-old blonde boy ran up to the royal Atlantean couple and exclaimed in fluent English, "Mother, Father, look! This food is cold, sweet, and soft at the same time! I've never seen anything like this in Atlantis." Aquaman looked down affectionately at his child, Artur, who had a cup of vanilla ice cream in his hand. "Ah, you've discovered ice cream, my son. It's a surface world dessert." Artur's eyes lit up, "Ice cream? This is the best dessert ever!"

Mera chuckled and patted the little prince's blonde hair, "You should thank Aqualad and Ember for the food, my dear." The boy looked up at the bride and groom and beamed him a toothy smile, "Thank you!" Kaldur returned the grin, "You're welcome, Prince Artur." Orin decided now was the time to end the conversation, "I'm sure Artur here would like to sample more surface world food so we'll leave you two for now. There must be many more people who wish to congratulate you both." With that, the royal Atlanteans turned away and helped themselves to the buffet line.

"Well, it seems Water Boy and Fire Girl got hitched. You have my congratulations." A sarcastic voice rang out from behind them and Brianna turned to see Cheshire with little toddler Lian in her arms who was currently preoccupied with playing with a leaf. "The name's Kaldur and Brianna, _Jade_," The blonde Atlantean said curtly in return and Roy joined his wife at the right moment. "C'mon Chesh, lighten up. It is their happy day after all."

The ex-assassin rolled her eyes and glared at her husband who responded, "Don't forget you've invited them too for our customary wedding next year." Jade then sighed before pushing Lian's hand down to prevent her from putting the leaf into her mouth, "I'll let you give _Aqualad _our congratulations. I'm going to get Lian some food." Mrs. Nyguen-Harper then left her husband to join her sister while her daughter said, "Bye bye, dada!"

The red-headed archer looked at his family fondly and rubbed the back of his head. "Trust me, she's happy to be at this wedding. Jade has been worried about Artemis for a while and this is one rare occasion that her sister is genuinely smiling after Wally's… passing." Brianna nodded while Roy added on, "Well, congratulations, by the way. Remember that your spouse will always support you no matter what." He then extended a hand towards his best friend.

Kaldur accepted the handshake and replied, "I know. Thank you for being here today, Roy. You should join your family, I think Jade will need help keeping Lian still while she feeds her." Red Arrow smiled and bid his friends a farewell, "Thanks. I'll see you two around."

The sun began to set and after a few rounds of picture taking and eating, the newlyweds slow danced with each other with the moves taught to them by Leon who was present at the wedding along with Ada. It appeared that the red-headed prince got over his feelings for Brianna and both he and the green-eyed Ada realized they had something special together. The brunette smiled at the sight of their royal friends finding love with one another and she predicted a marriage would be imminent in the coming year.

Kaldur and Brianna traded more caring looks and danced to their hearts content. Everyone at the reception was having fun and soon, it got a little rowdy so the couple decided to call it a night. All of them were ferried into guest houses while the newlyweds were ushered into a sprawling villa. Hugging her from the back, he kissed the top of her head as they gently swayed around the dwelling. "I love you," The Atlantean whispered into her ear and she slowly spun around in his arms to face him before replying, "I love you too." Their declaration of eternal commitment to each other was sealed with another kiss.

Needless to say, it was the hottest night in the villa and both Kaldur and Brianna Durham looked forward to spending the rest of their lives together. All the hardship and struggles they have endured over the years were worth it and they looked forward to walking the path of marriage together. They _finally _got their happily ever after.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: The wedding takes place around Sep-Oct 2018. It's not the first time they're having sex. I have alluded to it twice. :P<em>

_Just in case you forgot, Malcom, Jean, and Alexander were introduced in Chapter 21. Whew, Kaldur got the A-okay from Malcolm to marry his daughter. It would have been a bad idea to do so without blessings from him. Kal better not screw up like he did last time (he won't) ;)_

_The lighthouse location for the wedding was inspired by the game "To the Moon" which gave me the idea of 'meeting on the constellation' that was mentioned in Chapter 20 and Chapter 44. Plus, it's a perfect blend of the surface and sea. I chose not to have a beach wedding 'cos it is kind of cliche. Hope the lighthouse was a nice twist._

_I wrote a short and sweet ceremony 'cos I'm sure everyone is mostly interested in reading the "I do" so I glanced over some stuff while incorporating a few Atlantean touches that I made up._

_The Roy who was one of Kaldur's groomsmen is the clone. Rest assured that Arsenal was invited as well along with the entire Team and League. After learning about the name of Aquaman and Mera's son from the Young Justice: Legacy game, I couldn't help but include the little boy in the chapter. According to the game, he was born on Feb 1st 2011. D'aww. I also wanted to include Lian Harper too since the more kids, the merrier. =P Greg has mentioned that Lian was born in Sep 2015 so she's three years old in this chapter._

_For "customary weddings", it is common in Asian culture to hold two 'separate' weddings. One is the civil ceremony where you are married by an official solemnizier, be it a priest or someone whose is qualified to do so. The other is a 'customary' wedding where they perform the wedding according to the Asian custom which can be a lengthy process. In a modern day setting, the customary and civil wedding can also be combined on the same day. There are still couples who hold a simple civil wedding first followed by a grand customary wedding. I assume Jade and Roy had a very basic civil wedding and Paula would want a customary wedding for tradition's sake. ;)_

_Prince Leon & Princess Ada got together just as I planned. :P Yes yes, the old cliche of childhood friends becoming lovers. It was fitting._

_As for Sha'lain'a, Black Manta, and Calvin. I honestly had no idea what to do with them since we never see them interact on screen. My story for them is that shortly before they were married, Sha'lain'a and Calvin had a little tiff so Sha'lain'a went out to drown her sorrows... Black Manta was there and one thing lead to the next, it was a drunken one night stand. Calvin wasn't aware that the procedure for a human to change into an Atlantean resulted in sterility so he assumed Kaldur was his own flesh and blood till Sha'lain'a told him tearfully when Kal was a few years old. Their love for each other was strong enough for forgiveness._

_One more chapter after this!_

_To **murdercrowther**: Aww, don't cry. Like I said, this story will always be around and will never be deleted. :)_

_To **Anime hotty lover.18**: No, I don't have the game. I saw the cutscenes on YouTube and it was sad. :(_

_To** Eszra**: Thank you for the praise. :D_

_To **Molly Grace 16**: They shared the good news the next morning, much to everyone's delight. ;)_

_To **piggythelaw**: Thanks for the internet gifts! Writing about the food in this story always makes me hungry. :P_


	59. Joy

**Scene 58 - Joy**

It was a puzzling thing. Despite living in the same house as his wife, he was always unable to find her when she was needed. It cannot be possible that a full grown adult could just vanish into thin air but she always managed to be lounging in some discreet corner.

Searching through each room, Kaldur'ahm had a hunch Brianna was preoccupied with the latest addition to the household and he turned towards special room she had designated for the new visitor. There she was, seated on the couch cradling a bundle in her arms and looking at it with tender loving care. "I was looking all over for you," The Atlantean said quietly.

The brunette looked up at him apologetically. "Sorry dear, I had to give her a bath. She was a little dirty." He quirked an eyebrow, "A bath?"

"Yeah, it'll be easier for her to get used to it while she's little."

Kaldur chuckled before walking over to sit beside the love of his life. He draped an arm on her shoulder and pulled her close before planting a swift peck on her forehead. Looking down, he could not help but smile at the bundle of joy. She was just so adorable as she slept peacefully, breathing ever so softly. Reaching a finger, he gently stroked her little chin.

The kitten in Brianna's arms stirred briefly at the blonde's touch and purred softly in response, its paw jerking slightly. "You spoil Sapphire too much. People might think we actually have a baby instead of a cat." Kaldur joked while his wife rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with taking good care of a pet. They deserve to be loved and treated well. Besides, we both agreed it would be dangerous to have a child due to our line of work…" The pyro sighed sadly and stroked the sleeping cat's head.

Kaldur gave her a loving hug, "I know but I still love you. I guess it is alright to have a pet as a child. It seems many couples do it." His companion hummed an agreement before cooing some more, "Don't you just love her fur? It's so pristine and gorgeous. I can't believe we got lucky at the shelter."

The blonde Atlantean nodded, remembering their second wedding anniversary a couple of weeks ago. They decided to adopt a cat from the shelter and there were way too many felines to choose from. Eventually, the couple spotted a beautiful kitten sitting upright and batting the toy dangling near the top of her cage. Sapphire was patient and actually nuzzled Brianna's finger as she gently reached a finger in to greet the cat. They were sold and started the adoption process that very day. During the wait, Brianna's maternal instincts kicked in and she totally overhauled one of the guest rooms into the kitten's own private room.

Looking at her lavishing so much attention to the cat, he mused. "So are you going to spend some time with your husband or are you going to continue fawning over her?"

"Are you jealous of a cat, Kaldur? That's kinda cute." Brianna teased him before turning her attention to her beloved and planting a quick kiss on his lips before standing up to gently lay the snoozing kitten in her sleeping basket. "Sweet dreams, little one."

Turning back to her husband, she strode towards him and grabbed his hand to lead him away from the innocent little kitty. "So, what ideas do you have in mind for 'husband and wife time'?"

"I was thinking of making chocolate lava cake. I do miss it. And after that, maybe we could relax in bed for a bit…" He was always so gentlemanly and polite that Brianna could not help but smile. "I can make them for you every week if you want."

A life time of chocolate lava cake sounded heavenly in their book.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: <em>I started this story with a short scene so I decided to officially end this tale with a short chapter as well.<em>_

_It's the year 2020. Sorry for making you guys think it was a baby. =P Yes, you can give a cat a little bath even though they are capable of cleaning themselves but sometimes, they might not be able to clean those hard to reach spots so human intervention is required. Rest assured the water was very shallow when Brianna washed Sapphire. It is said that kittens who are exposed to it when they're young will get used to water. ;)  
><em>

_I thought very long and hard on whether I should let them have a kid and I came to the conclusion that not all happy endings need children in the picture. As long as both Brianna and Kaldur love each other and are content with their relationship, it's a good ending to their love story. Plus, I don't want to see a defenseless child being kidnapped and/or killed, that is incredibly heart-wrenching. Therefore, I opted for no kids since their jobs are very dangerous and if either of them die, I really don't want their child to be an orphan. So poor Sha'lain'a won't be having grandkids. She'll grow to understand that, I'm sure. ;)_

_This is the very first fanfiction I've ever written from start to finish. Other fanfics I've wrote in my spare time have always been left hanging halfway and I never published them. I can't believe something I wrote 2 years ago has FINALLY ended. It's both a relief and a big joy for me to accomplish this._

_I won't be writing a sequel and I apologize about that. I've always wanted Brianna and Kaldur's story to end this way and there's only so many ways I can write about marital bliss before it becomes boring lol. So yah, no sequels for this fic. I gave them a happy ending and I would like it to remain that way. :D_

_I want to thank my boyfriend for being my beta reader all this time and giving me pointers to make the chapters better. I also want to thank my regular reviewers (in no particular order): murdercrowther, piggythelaw, Molly Grace 16, and Eszra. Without the reviews, I might have stopped writing and publishing around chapter 20 or so. Thanks for giving this fic a chance and reading it, I am very touched. _

_Even if you weren't a regular reviewer, I am also very thankful for all the comments I have received so far. It's good to know I have written a story people enjoy very much. :)_

_For the last time, my replies to reviews... I'm gonna miss this. :(_

_To **murdercrowther**: Best fan fic ever? I am blushing so hard now. Thank you for your praise and support all this time. ;)_

_To **Eszra**: I know, they're an adorable couple! :D_

_To **Ilana Lunus**: I've been wanting to see them married too. Thank you for reading this fic as well. :)_

_To **Molly Grace 16**: Thank you, again! I'm so happy to know I gave the feels to my readers. :D_

_To **piggythelaw**: I put him in at the very last minute earlier this week after Young Justice Legacy came out. After learning of his name, I knew I had to add him and Lian into the story as cameos. Thank you for loving the story. :)_

* * *

><p>Kaldur and Brianna Dian lived happily ever after.<p>

**- The End -**


End file.
